Kochając Wojnę
by Hoti13
Summary: Z powodu przepowiedni Aga zostaje celem pewnego demona. Na ratunek rusza jej jeden z Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Wojna jednak nigdy nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw w takiej prostej misji. Zawiera treści i język nieodpowiedni dla osób poniżej 18 roku życia. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność.
1. Chapter 1

Zawsze wiedziałam, że moje poczynania doprowadzą mnie do czegoś niezwykłego. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że to będzie aż tak niezwykłe. Zawsze lubiłam czytać Apokalipsę. Wyobrażałam sobie wtedy czterech strasznych Jeźdźców. Jeźdźców niezdolnych do uczuć, bez sumienia i bezwzględnych. Cztery istoty, które swoim przybyciem miały zapowiadać Apokalipsę. Zastanawiałam się co musiały odczuwać istoty, które spotykały ich na swojej drodze: strach, przerażenie, a może złość? Czytałam raz za razem Apokalipsę Świętego Jana i za każdym razem miałam w głowie te same pytania. Wtedy nawet się nie spodziewałam, że moja osoba została ujęta w pewnej przepowiedni, która wzbudziła ciekawość u istot ponadnaturalnych.

Pamiętam to jak dzisiaj chociaż minęło bardzo dużo czasu. Wracałam akurat z pracy do domu kiedy nagle wokół mnie zrobiło się ciemno. Rozejrzałam się w koło i poczułam lekki niepokój. Po chwili przed sobą zobaczyłam jak asfalt na drodze pęka. Zamiast uciekać, ja głupia stałam i się przypatrywałam jak pęknięcie się powiększa. W końcu pęknięcie zniknęło w głębokiej dziurze i zamiast niego z dziury wyłonił się demon. Od razu wiedziałam, że to demon. Wyglądał jak przerośnięty pies, miał rogi na głowie, ostre pazury, wielkie łapy i z jego pyska buchał ogień. Dopiero wtedy poczułam chęć ucieczki. Rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę przeciwną niż była dziura. Biegłam ile sił w nogach ale wiedziałam, że nie mam szans uciec temu gigantycznemu stworowi. Nie minęło pół minuty a demon powalił mnie na ziemię. Poczułam jak jego ostry pazury rozdarły mi ubranie i skaleczyły ciało. W momencie gdy modliłam się tylko o szybką, w miarę bezbolesną śmierć, zobaczyłam jak całkiem niedaleko mnie spada meteoryt. Demon, który mnie zaatakował spojrzał w stronę meteorytu i najeżył się. Po chwili w ogniu i kurzu zobaczyłam postać. Zanim kurz opadł ja już wiedziałam, że jest ona wysoka i postawna. Po chwili zniknęła mi z oczu a obok mnie poturlała się głowa demona. Poczułam jak ze strachu wszystkie mięśnie odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Spojrzałam w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał demon i w końcu przyjrzałam się postaci, która spadła z meteorytem. Faktycznie była wysoka i postawna. Na nogach i na ciele miał ciężką zbroję. Aż się zdziwiłam w jaki sposób potrafił się w niej poruszać. W prawej ręce trzymał wielki miecz. Spojrzałam wyżej i zobaczyłam dwa święcące punkty - jego oczy schowane pod czerwonym kapturem. Powyżej oczami lśnił mu kształt niedokończonego okręgu z pionową linią ciągnącą się od środka krawędzi koła. Z kaptura wychodziły natomiast jasne, platynowe włosy. Istota stanęła nade mną i popatrzyła się na mnie zimnym wzrokiem.

„Wszystko w porządku, dziewczyno?" odezwał się do mnie głębokim, strasznie seksownym głosem.

„Ehm… chyba tak..." odpowiedziałam mu i zaczęłam siebie oglądać.

Na swoim ciele dostrzegłam mnóstwo krwi. Gdy ją przetarłam dłonią, zobaczyłam wszędzie duże zadrapania. Wtedy też zdałam sobie sprawę, że moja sukienka jest w strzępach i leżę w kałuży krwi w samej bieliźnie. Spróbowałam się zasłonić ale nie bardzo miałam czym. Ten gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że zakręciło mi się w głowie i nagle zobaczyłam samą ciemność.

Gdy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam nocne niebo pełne gwiazd. Poczułam ból w całym ciele oraz suchość w ustach. Gdy spróbowałam się podnieść zauważyłam, że mam na sobie jakiś zielonkawy płaszcz i zostałam przykryta kocem. Delikatnie rozejrzałam się dookoła i dostrzegłam palące się ognisko oraz postawną postać siedzącą obok. Spróbowałam się zorientować gdzie jestem ale widoki, które mnie otaczały nic mi nie mówiły. Kiedy natomiast spróbowałam wstać, poczułam ostry ból w okolicach brzucha i mimowolnie wypuściłam jęk bólu z ust. Tajemnicza postać od razu odwróciła się w moją stronę i podeszła do mnie. W świetle ogniska zobaczyłam jego twarz: była cała w bliznach i wyglądała groźnie. Instynktownie podwinęłam wyżej koc a wtedy on się do mnie odezwał:

„Jak się czujesz?"

Jego ton głosu sprawił, że po moim ciele przeszły przyjemne dreszcze. Przez długi czas milczałam a przez ten czas postać patrzyła na mnie bez wzruszenia.

„Czuję się tak jakby mnie autobus przejechał." powiedziałam mu.

„Ten demon pewnie ważył tyle co autobus." postać odpowiedziała mi „Przysunę Cię bliżej ogniska." dodała po czym wzięła mnie na ręce tak jakbym nic nie ważyła i położyła mnie bliżej ogniska.

Popatrzyłam w milczeniu w płomienie ogniska a następnie wzrok skierowałam na swojego wybawiciela. Zanim jednak cokolwiek powiedziałam, postać podała mi w milczeniu kubek z wodą. Od razu wypiłam całą jego zawartość za jednym razem.

„Kim jesteś?" spytałam gdy odsunęłam kubek od swoich ust.

„Jesteś dziewczyno strasznie niewychowana." odpowiedział mi a ja szybko załapałam o co mu chodziło.

„Dziękuję…" poprawiłam się jednocześnie się rumieniąc „Dziękuję za wszystko."

„Teraz lepiej." postać zabrała ode mnie pusty kubek i podeszła do ogniska.

„Kim jesteś?" ponowiłam pytanie.

„Nie chcesz wiedzieć kim jestem." mężczyzna odpowiedział mi patrząc w płomienie.

„Uratowałeś mi życie więc chciałabym chociaż poznać Twoje imię, Panie." poczułam, że muszę zwracać się do niego z dużo większym szacunkiem.

„Panie…" postać westchnęła i skierowała swój wzrok na mnie „Nie jestem Panem. Jestem Wojna. Jestem Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy."

„Je… Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy?" z szoku aż się zająknęłam.

„Tak dziewczyno." uśmiechnął się do mnie złowieszczo „A Ty masz jakieś imię?"

„Aga." odpowiedziałam mu „Teoretycznie Agnieszka ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Aga."

„Ok." usłyszałam krótką odpowiedź Wojny.

Siedziałam w milczeniu i kolejny raz zaczęłam się rozglądać. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że niedaleko stoi koń. Był to piękny koń o ubarwieniu czarno-czerwonym. Wojna zauważył moje zainteresowaniem rumakiem i krótko powiedział:

„To Pożoga."

„Jest piękny…" odpowiedziałam mu zachwycona.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądałam się Pożodze. Po chwili obok mnie pojawił się Wojna z szarymi materiałowymi paskami. Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona i zdałam sobie sprawę, że podobne paski zostały owinięte wokół mojej talii.

„Połóż się, muszę Ci zmienić opatrunki." powiedział do mnie Wojna.

„O nie!" krzyknęłam i owinęłam się bardziej szczelnie kocem.

„Nie rób zamieszania, dziewczyno." Wojna podniósł lekko ton swojego głosu „Odsuwaj ten koc i się połóż."

„Nie ma mowy!" chwyciłam mocniej koc i owinęłam się nim jeszcze ciaśniej „Zostaw te opatrunki, sama je zmienię."

Wojna nabrał głośno powietrza i jedną ręką zdarł ze mnie koc, następnie drugą popchnął mnie na ziemię. Spróbowałam krzyczeć ale Wojna wcisnął mi do ust jeden z opatrunków. Następnie moje dłonie dał mi za plecy i innym opatrunkiem je związał. Zaczęłam jeszcze wierzgać nogami ale Wojna unieruchomił mi je swoim kolanem. Następnie delikatnie ściągnął ze mnie opatrunki, polał rany jakimś płynem i założył nowe opatrunki. Kiedy skończył, w milczeniu uwolnił moje nogi i ręce. Mając uwolnione dłonie wyciągnęłam z ust knebel i rzuciłam nim w niego.

„Jak tak mogłeś?!" krzyknęłam do niego.

„Nie histeryzuj dziewczyno." odpowiedział mi spokojnie ignorując całkowicie rzucony w niego knebel i podał mi koc „Teraz możesz się owinąć."

Bez słów wzięłam od niego koc i ponownie szczelnie się nim owinęłam. Musiałam jednak przyznać, że rany zaczęły mnie coraz mniej boleć. Siedzieliśmy tak w milczeniu gdy nagle usłyszałam swój własny żołądek. Wojna spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem a ja miałam ochotę schować się pod ziemię. Udaję, że nic się nie stało ale żołądek odezwał się kolejny raz i tym razem poczułam jak mnie skręciło w środku z głodu.

„Zapomniałem, że wy, ludzie musicie coś jeść." Wojna przerwał milczenie i wstał z ziemi.

Nie wiedziałam co mam mu odpowiedzieć więc spoglądałam zawstydzona w ziemię. Zobaczyłam jednak, że Wojna odszedł od ogniska.

„Zostawisz mnie tak tutaj samą?" spytałam go przestraszona.

„Tylko na chwilę." odpowiedział mi Jeździec „Pożoga Cię przypilnuje." wskazał konia i już po chwili zniknął z moich oczu w lesie.


	2. Rozdział 2

Siedziałam cicho i patrzyłam to na Pożogę a to na krzaki, w których Wojna zniknął mi z oczu. Zaczęłam cicho nucić piosenkę i nawet nie doszłam do refrenu a Jeździec pojawił się ponownie. Zobaczyłam, że w ręce niósł kij z nabitymi dwoma rybami. Podszedł z nimi do mnie i gdy mi je dawał powiedział:

„Upiecz je nad ogniskiem. Mam nadzieję, że to tymczasowo Ci wystarczy."

Wzięłam od Wojny kijek i przybliżyłam go do ogniska.

„Ty nie musisz jeść?" spytałam go.

„Nie." odpowiedział mi „Spać też nie muszę." dodał zanim zdążyłam go o to spytać.

„No tak... W końcu jesteś Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy. To byłoby dziwne gdybyś musiał jeść i spać."

„Dokładnie." potwierdził mój wybawiciel „Ale to, że nie muszę nie oznacza, że nie mogę. Ale nie zmienia to nic."

„Rozumiem..." odpowiedziałam mu i wyciągnęłam rybę z ognia „Chcesz może trochę?" spytałam go pokazując mu rybę.

„Nie." odmówił mi z lekkim uśmiechem.

Nigdy w życiu nawet nie byłam na biwaku ale w tym momencie te ryby upieczone nad ogniskiem były dla mnie nieziemskim jedzeniem. Nie czułam takiej satysfakcji nawet jak jadłam w domu czy w knajpkach moje ulubione dania. Przez głowę przeleciała myśl czy na pewno nadal przebywamy na Ziemi ale potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że od rana nic kompletnie nie jadłam. Wojna w milczeniu patykiem grzebał w ognisku. Kiedy zjadłam ryby postanowiłam w końcu wstać i rozprostować trochę nogi. Odsunęłam koc i powoli z lekkim bólem wstałam. Kiedy stanęłam, zauważyłam, że płaszcz który mi dał Wojna sięgał mi zaledwie za tyłek. Pod nim została mi tylko sama bielizna, która w tym momencie była bardzo ubrudzona kurzem i krwią. Ze względu na długość płaszcza, po nogach od razu przeszedł mi chłód. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko na co Wojna zareagował:

„Nie udało mi się znaleźć nic innego."

„To nic..." odpowiedziałam mu i spróbowałam wydłużyć sobie płaszcz.

„Zimno Ci?" Wojna patrzył na moje próby.

„Nie, ale głupio się czuję." wyrzuciłam z siebie bezmyślnie.

„Głupio?" Wojna spytał mnie zdziwiony.

„Nie lubię pokazywać swoich nóg." odpowiedziałam mu, przestałam się szarpać z płaszczem i westchnęłam zrezygnowana.

„Ale dlaczego?"

„Jak to dlaczego?" spytałam go „Nie widzisz jakie są grube i brzydkie? W dodatku to nie stosowne tak paradować przed mężczyzną." ostatnie zdanie zakończyłam wielkim rumieńcem.

„Przesadzasz." odpowiedział mi Jeździec niewzruszony i dodał „Uważam, że Twoim nogom nic nie brakuje. A jeśli chodzi o te... jak to określiłaś? A, paradowanie. To jak Cię opatrywałem to widziałem całe Twoje ciało więc nie masz się czym przejmować."

„Całe ciało?" spytałam zaskoczona i zawstydzona chwyciłam za koc i owinęłam go sobie wokół bioder.

„Tak. Całe." powtórzył bez uczuć Wojna „Miałaś bardzo wiele ran i musiałem je wszystkie opatrzyć."

W milczeniu opadłam na ziemię płonąc ze wstydu. Aż się zdziwiłam, że trawa pode mną się nie spaliła, tak bardzo czułam się zawstydzona. Mój wybawiciel w końcu przestał grzebać w ognisku i zaczął patrzyć na mnie tak długo aż nie podniosłam na niego wzroku.

„Wy ludzie jesteście dziwni." powiedział do mnie „Chodzicie po plażach niemal nadzy a wstydzicie się kiedy ktoś zobaczy wasze ciało."

„Ja nie chodzę prawie nago na plaży." odpowiedziałam mu „W ogóle już dawno nie byłam na plaży..."

„Z powodu nóg?"

„Też..."

Wojna spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. Nabrałam głośno powietrza i kontynuowałam:

„To się nazywa kompleksy. Na świecie jest tyle pięknych kobiet i czuję się przy nich jak goryl."

„Uważam, że też jesteś piękna." przerwał mi Jeździec ale tak nagle jak mi przerwał, tak samo nagle zamilknął i dłonią zachęcił mnie do kontynuacji.

„W dodatku my ludzie mamy coś takiego jak przyzwoitość." kontynuowałam lekko się uśmiechając na słowa, które od niego usłyszałam „Nie pokazujemy swojego ciała komuś z kim nie jesteśmy w jakieś relacji."

„W jakieś relacji?"

„Tak. Wiesz..." zaczęłam znowu się rumienić „Miłosnej albo... Seksualnej."

„Strasznie to skomplikowanie brzmi." odpowiedział mi Wojna, położył się na trawie i spojrzał w niebo.

„Wy nie tworzycie relacji?"

„Aktualnie z Nefilim zostaliśmy tylko my, Jeźdźcy, więc nie bardzo mamy możliwości tworzyć relacji. A przynajmniej nie takich relacji o jakich mówisz."

„Czemu zostało was tylko czterech?"

Wojna jednak milczał i patrzył dalej w niebo. Czekałam przez dłuższą chwilę na jego odpowiedź ale zorientowałam się, że nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Położyłam się podobnie jak on na plecach i popatrzyłam w te samo niebo co on. Milczeliśmy do momentu aż w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy:

„Co teraz ze mną zrobisz?" spytałam go nie odrywając wzroku od nieba.

„Nie możesz wrócić do domu jeśli o to Ci chodzi." odpowiedział mi beznamiętnie.

„Tak myślałam..." powiedziałam cicho.

„Jak tylko wstanie Słońce to zabieram Cię stąd."

„Dokąd?"

„Jeszcze nie wiem ale lepiej żebyś nie była za długo w jednym miejscu."

„To jeśli mam już nigdy nie wrócić do domu to może mogłabym chociaż na chwilę tam wpaść by zabrać kilka rzeczy?"

„To niemożliwe."

„Ale..." zaczęłam ale Wojna mi przerwał.

„Oni tylko czekają na to aż tam się pojawisz."

„Oni? Kim są Oni? I dlaczego chcą mnie zabić?"

„Dobre pytanie. Też się nad nim zastanawiam."

„Wojna..." zaczęłam go prosić błagalnym głosem „Nie mogę do końca życia biegać w za krótkim płaszczu i kocu zwłaszcza jeśli będę musiała często zmieniać miejsce zamieszkania."

„Coś wymyślę." Wojna krótko urwał temat „Zdrzemnij się jeszcze zanim dzień się zacznie. Czeka nas długa podróż. „

Posłusznie obróciłam się na bok plecami do niego i zamknęłam oczy próbując zasnąć. Sen jednak nie przychodził w ogóle. Udawałam jednak, że zasnęłam by się przekonać czy Wojna w ogóle się poruszy. Minął dosyć kawałek czasu kiedy usłyszałam ruch za moimi plecami. Odczekałam chwilę, obróciłam się na drugi bok i zobaczyłam jak Wojna stał przy Pożodze. Zaczęłam się na niego gapić jak zaczarowana gdy mój wybawiciel nagle się do mnie obrócił i mnie przyłapał. Jeździec powoli podszedł do mnie, kucnął przy mnie i spytał:

„Coś Ci dolega?"

„Nie." odpowiedziałam mu „Po prostu nie umiem spać. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do spania na dworze."

„Będziesz musiała się przyzwyczaić." stwierdził i wstał „Tutaj niedaleko jest staw. Jak chcesz to możesz iść się przemyć czy zrobić coś co ludzie robią."

Słysząc wiadomość o wodzie i możliwości kąpieli usiadłam i zaczęłam się cieszyć ale po chwili spojrzałam na siebie i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam nic na przebranie.

„Będę musiała sobie darować." odpowiedziałam Wojnie.

„Nie masz ochoty?"

„Mam ale chciałabym siebie umyć oraz ten płaszcz przede wszystkim uprać. Niesamowicie śmierdzi."

„Jak go dasz blisko ogniska to bardzo możliwe, że zdąży jeszcze wyschnąć do rana. Natomiast sama siedząc przy ognisku nie powinnaś zmarznąć."

„To wiem ale nie chcę przy Tobie siedzieć w stroju Ewy."

„Kompleksy i relacje?" Wojna uśmiechnął się do mnie ironicznie.

„Dokładnie tak." odpowiedziałam mu i podkuliłam nogi.

„Jak tam chcesz." Nefilim wstał i skierował się w stronę lasku.

„A Ty gdzie idziesz?"

„Muszę przygotować wodę pitną dla Ciebie." odpowiedział mi nie zatrzymując się „Wezmę ze sobą Pożogę. Nie potrzebuje wody do życia ale trochę ją odświeży." Wojna doszedł do Pożogi, chwycił jego lejce i poprowadził ją za sobą.

„Daleko będziesz?" rzuciłam jeszcze ostatnie pytanie.

„Kawałek za tymi drzewami." odpowiedział mi i wszedł w lasek.

Jak tylko zostałam sama poczułam jak strach zaczyna we mnie rosnąć niesamowicie. Wstałam więc i poszłam na miejsce gdzie Wojna wchodził w lasek. Przez chwilę stałam i obserwowałam drzewa mając nadzieję, że zaraz go zobaczę. Kiedy go jednak nie dostrzegałam, sama weszłam między drzewa. Zauważyłam, że Jeździec faktycznie miał rację z bliskością stawu. Przeszłam zaledwie kilka kroków i już widziałam jak gwiazdy odbijały się w tafli wody. Wyszłam z lasku nad staw i rozejrzałam się. Niedaleko zobaczyłam Pożogę, która piła wodę ale nigdzie nie widziałam Wojny. Kiedy chciałam podejść do Pożogi, poczułam jak coś mnie poderwało z ziemi i po chwili wylądowałam w wodzie. Wypłynęłam od razu na powierzchnię i na brzegu zobaczyłam zadowolonego Jeźdźca.

„Czemu to zrobiłeś?!" krzyknęłam do niego i podpłynęłam do brzegu.

„Byś nie miała już wymówek." Wojna odpowiedział mi z satysfakcją w głosie „Poczekać na Ciebie czy sama trafisz z powrotem?"

Stałam w wodzie i myślałam o tym, że woda jest tak przyjemnie mokra. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy mam kazać Wojnie czekać czy kazać mu pójść. Po dłuższym przemyśleniu stwierdziłam, że wolę by jednak został.

„Zostań." odpowiedziałam mu i po chwili dodałam „Proszę."

„Nie ma sprawy."

Wojna położył się pod jednym z drzew i znowu spojrzał na gwiazdy. Ja ściągnęłam z siebie płaszcz i koc, który miałam owinięty wokół bioder. Zmoczyłam je kilka razy i przestały strasznie śmierdzieć. Następnie sama zanurzyłam się w wodzie. Włosy, które miałam do tej pory związane w kucyk rozplątałam i ponownie się zanurzyłam w wodzie. Postanowiłam nie prać swojej jedynej bielizny. Gdy poczułam się odświeżona, wyszłam na brzeg mając na ramieniu przewieszony płaszcz i koc.

„No i nie było tak źle, prawda?" Wojna pojawił się obok mnie z Pożogą jakby znikąd.

Lekko podskoczyłam ale nic mu nie odpowiedziałam. Przeszliśmy przez lasek i znowu byliśmy w naszym obozowisku. Wojna ustawił mi kilka patyków bym mogła powiesić płaszcz i koc jak najbliżej ognia. Następnie sama usiadłam po turecku bardzo blisko ogniska. Jeździec natomiast usiadł tym razem bardzo blisko mnie. Popatrzyłam na niego kątem oka i poczułam jak od niego bije ciepło. Spojrzałam na jego duże dłonie, szeroki tors i zastanowiłam się jak byłoby mi ciepło gdyby mnie posadził między swoje nogi i przytulił. Na samą myśl o przytuleniu się do Wojny poczułam przyjemne ciepło między nogami. Zmieniłam pozycję i zacisnęłam mocno uda rumieniąc się na twarzy. Nie uszło to uwadze Wojny.

„Czemu się tak rumienisz?" spytał mnie spoglądając na mnie.

„Ja?" udawałam zaskoczoną „Przecież ja się nie rumienię." skłamałam.

„Jasne..." Wojna udał, że mi wierzy i ręką musnął mnie gdy ją kładł obok siebie by się podeprzeć.

Na dotyk jego zbroi podskoczyłam i wiedziałam, że tym razem się z tego nie wytłumaczę.

„Co się dzieje?" Wojna spytał mnie zdenerwowany.

„Nic..." odpowiedziałam mu i spuściłam wzrok na dół by na niego nie patrzeć.

„Rany, dziewczyno, podskoczyłaś tak jakbyś się czegoś wystraszyła!" Wojna podniósł na mnie głos ale ja dalej milczałam i nie podnosiłam wzroku.

Na moje milczenie i brak kontaktu wzrokowego Wojna w końcu chwycił moją twarz w dłonie i podniósł ją tak bym mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Spoglądałam w jego błyszczące oczy i czułam jak całe moje ciało zaczęło krzyczeć z pożądania. Po jego minie wywnioskowałam, że chyba doszedł do prawdy jeśli chodzi o moje zawstydzenie. Jeździec nie spuścił ze mnie wzroku i przesunął swoje dłonie z mojej twarzy na moją szyję a następnie na ramiona. Tam je zatrzymał a ja przez cały ten ruch nie potrafiłam spuścić z niego wzroku.

„Relacje seksualne was rozgrzewają do czerwoności." powiedział a ja tylko potrafiłam kiwnąć mu głową na zgodę.

Wojna spuścił swój wzrok i poczułam jak oglądał moje ciało bardzo powoli. Siedziałam nieruchomo nie wiedząc czy mogę się ruszyć czy może lepiej nie.

„Masz doświadczenie w tych sprawach?" spytał mnie i znowu popatrzył mi w oczy.

„Jakieś doświadczenie mam." odpowiedziałam mu.

„To powiedz mi co robią ludzie, którzy mają seksualne relacje?"

„Przytulają się, całują..." mówiłam mu „Uprawiają seks."

„Mhm..." Wojna zamyślił się, jedną ręką podniósł mnie i usadził mnie sobie na kolanach.

Następnie objął mnie swoimi ramionami i przytulił mnie do swojego ramienia. Tak jak myślałam, był bardzo ciepły. Wtuliłam się w niego i przymknęłam oczy. Teraz bez problemu sen przyszedł i w końcu zasnęłam.


	3. Rozdział 3

Gdy się obudziłam było już jasno i zauważyłam, że leżę na trawie. Podniosłam się, rozejrzałam się i dostrzegłam, że ognisko zostało dogaszone, a płaszcz i koc, który dostałam od Wojny leżały w moich nogach złożone. Pożoga stała tam gdzie stała w nocy ale samego Wojny nie widziałam. Wstałam na nogi, owinęłam wokół bioder koc, założyłam płaszcz i podeszłam do konia.

„Gdzie Twój Jeździec, koniku?" spytałam zwierzę stojąc kawałek od niego.

„Wyspałaś się?" usłyszałam głos Jeźdźca obok siebie.

Od razu odwróciłam się w stronę jego głosu i ujrzałam go z małym workiem w ręce.

„Tak..." odpowiedziałam mu cicho.

„To dla Ciebie." Wojna zwrócił się do mnie i podał mi worek „Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba. Furia lepiej się na tym zna ale może nie będzie tak źle."

Popatrzyłam pytająco na mojego wybawiciela i zajrzałam do środka torby. Dostrzegłam tam tkaninę, którą wyciągnęłam ostrożnie. Okazało się, że w moich rękach była najpiękniejsza sukienka jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Była długa, prosta, w kolorze miedzi i była zrobiona z bardzo lekkiego i miękkiego materiału.

„To dla mnie? Naprawdę?" nie mogła uwierzyć.

„Podoba Ci się?" Wojna mnie spytał i dodał „Do kompletu masz jeszcze buty bo Twoje już chyba nie na wiele się przydadzą."

Odruchowo spojrzałam na swoje stopy i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że moje adidasy faktycznie strasznie wyglądały. Sięgnęłam kolejny raz do worka i wyciągnęłam z niego parę balerinek w takim samym kolorze co sukienka.

„Są wspaniałe." powiedziałam zachwycona, od razu zrzuciłam z nóg adidasy i włożyłam balerinki.

Nigdy w życiu nie miałam tak wygodnych butów. Z zachwytu okręciłam się wokół własnej osi kilka razy. Gdy stanęłam, zauważyłam że Wojna lekko się uśmiechał. Mając wciąż przewieszoną na ramieniu sukienkę odwróciłam się do niego plecami, ściągnęłam płaszcz i koc oraz założyłam swój prezent. Chwilę pozachwycałam się jego miękkością po czym obróciłam się w stronę Jeźdźca.

„Jest piękna." powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Po chwili jednak poważnie spytałam „Skąd to masz?"

„Kupiłem." odpowiedział mi Jeździec krótko.

„Kupiłeś?" jakoś nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić Wojny na zakupach.

„Tak. Od Vulgrima. To demon-handlarz. Kupisz u niego wszystko, chociaż na niektóre rzeczy trzeba czasem poczekać."

„Dziękuję..." podziękowałam mu szczerze i spontanicznie rzuciłam mu się w ramiona.

Kiedy zorientowałam się co zrobiłam, odskoczyłam od niego jak poparzona. Wojna jednak tylko mi powiedział:

„Schowaj płaszcz i koc do tego worka. Mogą się jeszcze przydać. I wsiadaj na Pożogę."

„Na Pożogę?" spytałam go lekko przestraszona i zatrzymałam w połowie drogi rękę, którą sięgałam po koc.

„Tak." odpowiedział mi Jeździec „Mówiłem Ci, że musimy ruszyć dalej."

„Myślałam, że będziemy szli." próbowałam się jakoś wykręcić z wsiadania na konia.

„Dziewczyno, jestem Jeźdźcem. Nie po to mam konia by chodzić na piechotę."

„To może Ty pojedź a ja będę szła?"

„Dobrze, co znowu?" mój wybawiciel spytał mnie lekko zirytowany.

„Nigdy nie dosiadałam konia..." odpowiedziałam mu cicho spuszczając głowę.

„To nie szkodzi. Będę za Tobą i ja pokieruję Pożogę." Jeździec kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z moich obaw.

„Ale Pożoga... Czy on mnie lubi?" w końcu sformułowałam swoje obawy.

„A co lubienie ma do tego?"

Moje milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Wojny. Jeździec nabrał głośno powietrza, chwycił delikatnie moją dłoń i skierował mnie w stronę Pożogi. Następnie położył moją dłoń na grzebiecie zwierzęcia. Poczułam, że koń jest ciepły i po chwili nieśmiało zaczęłam go głaskać.

„Nie ma czego się bać." powiedział mój wybawiciel widząc jak głaszczę jego konia „A teraz pakuj rzeczy i wskakuj."

Odsunęłam się od Pożogi, schowałam do worka płaszcz i koc, przewiesiłam go przez ramię i stanęłam ponownie przed koniem nie mając pojęcia jak na niego wejść. Wojna zręcznie mnie podniósł i usadził na grzebiecie wierzchowca. Następnie sam usiadł za mną i chwycił za lejce.

„Trzymaj się mnie mocno." powiedział jeszcze do mnie i Pożoga ruszył.

Nie wiem czego się spodziewałam ale na pewno nie tego, że koń będzie tak szybko biec. Nie udało mi się zarejestrować żadnego wyraźnego widoku. Wojna wyglądał jednak tak jakby wszystko widział. Minęło sporo czasu zanim Pożoga stanęła. Znowu byliśmy w lesie ale ten las całkowicie inaczej wyglądał niż ten z którego wyjechaliśmy. Wojna zeskoczył z rumaka i pomógł mi zsiąść. Rozejrzałam się wkoło i niedaleko zobaczyłam staw.

„Mogę spytać gdzie jesteśmy?" spytałam swojego towarzysza.

„A czy to ważne?" Wojna wzruszył ramionami, chwycił lejce Pożogi i ruszył przed siebie.

Szłam za nim w milczeniu i podziwiałam widoki. Ptaki śpiewały a promienie Słońca przebijały się przez gałęzie drzew. Wyszliśmy na małą polankę i tam przystaliśmy.

„Tutaj rozbijemy obóz." zwrócił się do mnie Jeździec „Zostań tu a ja nazbieram drewna na ognisko i upoluję coś dla Ciebie."

„Może Ci jakoś pomogę?" zaproponowałam ale mój wybawiciel zbył mnie słowami:

„Dam sobie sam radę. Usiądź a ja za chwilę wrócę."

Posłusznie usiadłam na trawie i czekałam. Pożoga podeszła do mnie i szturchnęła mnie swoim pyskiem. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do niego i zaczęłam go delikatnie głaskać. Wojna wrócił bardzo szybko niosąc sporo drewna i kilka ryb. Gdy zobaczył mnie jak głaszczę jego konia, uśmiechnął się tylko i zabrał się za układanie ogniska. Gdy drewno zostało ułożone, zawołał rumaka do siebie i wydał mu dziwną komendę. Pożoga nagle parsknęła i wypluła z siebie kulę ognia na drewno, rozpalając ognisko.

„Wow!" byłam zaskoczona i trochę przestraszona tym widokiem.

„Grzeczna Pożoga." Wojna pieszczotliwie poklepał swojego konia, który odszedł kawałek od nas i zaczął skubać trawę.

„Bardzo przydatna umiejętność." zwróciłam uwagę.

„To prawda." Wojna odpowiedział mi i usiadł obok mnie „Tym razem zrobiłem Ci ruszt byś nie musiała trzymać ryb."

„Dziękuję ale poradziłabym sobie." uśmiechnęłam się do niego, nabiłam ryby na kije i dałam je nad ognisko „Słuchaj, co do tego co było w nocy..." zaczęłam po dłuższej chwili ciszy nieśmiało.

„Chciałem Cię trochę ogrzać." Wojna przerwał mi nie patrząc mi nawet w oczy.

„Dziękuję." odpowiedziałam rumieniąc się.

„Lubię jak się tak rumienisz." Jeździec nagle się do mnie odezwał patrząc na mnie ale szybko skierował swój wzrok na ognisko.

Poczułam jak pożądanie na nowo we mnie narosło. Zacisnęłam mocniej swoje uda i spojrzałam na mojego wybawiciela. Gdy tak patrzyłam na niego, zebrała się nagle we mnie niesamowita ochota by móc go dotknąć i pocałować. Chciałam też się dowiedzieć jak smakują jego usta. Jednak ze strachu nic nie zrobiłam w tym kierunku. Wstałam, wyciągnęłam koc z worka i rozłożyłam go na trawie.

„Co robisz?" spytał mnie Wojna.

„Ziemia jest zimna." odpowiedziałam mu siadając na kocu „Nie chcę się nabawić zapalenia pęcherza."

„Zapalenia czego?"

„Zapalenia pęcherza. Musiałabym wtedy częściej... A zresztą Ciebie i tak to nie interesuje."

„Nie, interesuje." Jeździec usiadł na trawie i popatrzył na mnie „Powiedz."

„Musiałabym częściej..." zaczęłam szukać odpowiednich słów „Wydalać płyny."

Widziałam po jego minie, że całkowicie nie miał pojęcia o co mi chodziło. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i spróbowałam wyjaśnić raz jeszcze:

„My ludzie musimy wydalać to co zjemy. Osobno wydalamy płyny a osobno całą resztę."

„Całą resztę?" Wojna rzucił mi zaciekawione spojrzenie.

„Tak." odpowiedziałam mu i westchnęłam ponownie zrezygnowana „Może po prostu uznaj, że nie chcę być chora."

„No dobrze." mój towarzysz wzruszył ramionami Wojna i położył się na trawie.

„Masz jakiś swój dom?" spytałam go ot tak po długiej chwili milczenia.

„Jasne, że mam. Co to za pytanie?"

„Po prostu moja ciekawość." odpowiedziałam cicho, spuściłam głowę i znowu się zarumieniłam ale tym razem ze wstydu, że zadałam mu takie pytanie.

Po chwili zarejestrowałam, że Jeździec co chwilę spoglądał na mnie aż w końcu się odezwał:

„Wybacz moją arogancję." usłyszałam w jego głosie skruchę „Zazwyczaj podróżuję tylko z Pożogą a on nie jest dobrym towarzyszem do rozmów."

„A inni Jeźdźcy?" spytam go szybko.

„Rzadko się zdarza, że podróżujemy razem."

„A Twoi przyjaciele?"

Na to pytanie usłyszałam w odpowiedzi tylko prychnięcie. Spojrzałam na niego i zrobiło mi się go strasznie żal. Jego wygląd sprawiał, że człowiek odczuwał wielki strach ale tak naprawdę wewnątrz wydawał mi się strasznie samotny.

„Mogę się do Ciebie znowu przytulić?" wyrwało mi się nagle.

Wojna aż usiadł na trawie i popatrzy na mnie zdziwiony. Ja jednak postanowiłam jeszcze bardziej zaryzykować:

„Wiesz..." zaczęłam „Znowu mi trochę zimno a wczoraj Twoje ramiona były przyjemnie ciepłe..."

„Ciepłe?" spytał mnie zaskoczony.

„Ale rozumiem, że możesz nie chcieć..." spróbowałam się delikatnie wycofać gdy zobaczyłam jego zdziwienie.

„To nie tak." odezwał się w końcu z sensem „Ty naprawdę chcesz się do mnie przytulić?"

Pokiwałam mu potwierdzająco głową tak, że na moich policzkach znowu pojawił się rumieniec. Wojna wstał ze swojego miejsca, usiadł bardzo blisko mnie tak, że siedziałam między jego nogami plecami do niego zwrócona i objął mnie delikatnie ramionami. Tego dnia wydawał mi się dużo chłodniejszy niż dnia poprzedniego ale i tak czułam się w jego ramionach dobrze. I bezpiecznie. Przytuliłam się do jego ramienia i zaczęłam wdychać jego zapach. Wojna pachniał świeżym drewnem i kurzem. Dla wielu byłby to brzydki zapach ale dla mnie nie istniała aktualnie piękniejsza kompozycja.

„Już Ci cieplej?" usłyszałam jego pytanie.

„Tak." odpowiedziałam mu i obróciłam się tak by plecami oprzeć się o jego nogę „Musiałeś bardzo dużo walczyć, prawda?" spytałam go patrząc mu w oczy.

„Tak." odpowiedział mi nie odwracając wzroku ode mnie wzroku.

„I często przez to byłeś samotny, prawda?" spytałam go ponownie, wyciągnęłam rękę do jego twarzy i pogładziłam go po policzku.

Wojna mi nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się we mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gładziłam go przez chwilę aż w końcu przybliżyłam do niego swoje usta i delikatnie pocałowałam jego wargi. Na początku pomyślałam, że zrobiłam coś złego ponieważ Wojna ani trochę się nie poruszył. Kiedy jednak chciałam się odsunąć on sam przycisnął mnie do siebie i odwzajemnił trochę nieudolnie pocałunek. Z każdym dotknięciem jego warg czułam, że robię się coraz bardziej mokra między nogami. Jeździec pomimo swojej początkowej nieudolności, zaczął mnie całować tak wspaniale, że nagle zapomniałam o całym świecie i o tym, że nie jest zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Po bardzo długim czasie w końcu oderwaliśmy od siebie usta.

„Dziewczyno, to było... wspaniałe." powiedział do mnie i złożył na moich ustach jeszcze jeden krótki pocałunek.

„Nie gniewasz się, że Cię pocałowałam?" spytałam go.

„Nie." przytulił mnie do siebie „Dziękuję."

„Dziękujesz mi? Za co?"

„Za tą odrobinę czułości. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zaznam takiej przyjemności..."

„Mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej." odpowiedziałam mu seksownie i odważnie „Ale musiałbyś zbroję ściągnąć."

„Co Ty planujesz?" spytał mnie szczerze zdziwiony.

„Chciałabym Cię dotknąć i sprawić dużą większą przyjemność." pogładziłam go po zbroi na torsie.

„Wiesz... Brzmi to interesująco." Wojna odpowiedział mi i lekko się uśmiechnął „Uważam jednak, że to nie miejsce na takie zabawy..." złapał moje dłonie i lekko je odsunął od siebie „Zresztą nie podejmuj zbyt pochodnych decyzji. Jestem w końcu Jeźdźcem."

„Wiem przecież kim jesteś."

„Ale muszę przyznać, że teraz się nie dziwię, że ludzie tak bardzo szukają relacji."

„Są one bardzo przyjemne." odpowiedziałam mu i wtuliłam się w niego.

Ciało Wojny było teraz dużo cieplejsze niż zanim go pocałowałam co sprawiło, że poczułam chęć by znowu zasnąć w jego ramionach. Jeździec zaczął mnie gładzić po włosach ale w pewnej chwili nagle przestał i lekko mnie odsunął od siebie. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam jak patrzył gdzieś w dal. Po chwili nie odrywając wzroku od punktu gdzieś za mną powoli i cicho wstał. W tym momencie wyglądał jak drapieżnik, który wytropił zwierzynę. Siedziałam na kocu i spróbowałam spojrzeć za siebie ale w tym momencie mój wybawiciel sięgnął zza plecy i wyciągnął miecz.

„Zostań tu." rozkazał mi krótko i zniknął mi w oczu.

Od razu skierowałam wzrok w miejsce gdzie się patrzył ale niczego nie dostrzegłam. Po chwili zobaczyłam go wychodzącego z lasku i jednocześnie chowającego swój zakrwawiony miecz.

„Chyba dłużej nie będziemy mogli wędrować po lasach." powiedział siadając obok mnie.

„Czy to…" zaczęłam powoli „Czy to był demon?"

„Tak, ale zabiłem go zanim przekazał wiadomości dalej." odpowiedział mi tak jakby mówił o pogodzie.

„To co teraz?" przestraszyłam się lekko.

„Zjedz coś, ewentualnie się prześpij i ruszamy dalej. Mam pomysł gdzie się wybierzemy. I wydaje mi się, że tam będziesz mogła zostać na dłużej."

„Będę mogła zasnąć w Twoich ramionach?" spróbowałam odbudować nastrój.

„Lepiej wstrzymajmy się wszelkimi relacjami dopóki nie pojedziemy stąd." Wojna stanowczo mi przerwał.

„Dobrze. To tylko zjem i możemy ruszać."

„Wyśmienicie."


	4. Rozdział 4

Zjadłam w milczeniu posiłek z ryby. Wojna w tym czasie ugasił ognisko i sprawdził zapasy wody. Następnie Jeździec ponownie pomógł mi dosiąść Pożogi, usiadł za mną i koń znowu zaczął pędzić. Tym razem biegł dłużej niż ostatnio. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał, na dworze było już ciemno. Gwiazdy na niebie jasno świeciły a my staliśmy przed jakąś małą chatką. Z zewnątrz wyglądała tak jakby zaraz miała się rozpaść.

„Tutaj?" spytałam Wojnę z niedowierzaniem.

„Tak." odpowiedział mi mój wybawiciel i zeskoczył z Pożogi.

Zeszłam tym razem sama z konia i spojrzałam sceptycznie na chatkę. Jeździec dostrzegł moją minę i wyjaśnił:

„Ona na zewnątrz tylko tak strasznie wygląda. W środku jest dużo lepiej."

„Na pewno się nie zawali?"

„Zaufaj mi."

Wojna chwycił lejce Pożogi i skierował się w stronę chatki. Posłusznie ruszyłam za nim patrząc z coraz większym przerażeniem na domek. Mój towarzysz poprowadził mnie najpierw na tyły domu i wprowadził konia do małego pomieszczenia gospodarczego. Rzuciłam okiem na jego wnętrze i zobaczyłam, że wygląda na całkiem stabilne. Na zewnątrz jednak wciąż sprawiał takie same wrażenie jak cała nieruchomość. Następnie Wojna pokierował mnie na front domku, otworzył drzwi i zaprosił mnie ręką do środka. Weszłam niepewnie i doznałam szoku. W środku faktycznie dom wyglądał dużo lepiej. Nie widać było żadnych dziur, ściany natomiast stały stabilnie. Usłyszałam jak Jeździec zamknął za nami drzwi. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i ujrzałam, że stoję w malutkim przedpokoju. Naprzeciw mnie był pokój z dużym łóżkiem, po prawej stronie prosta kuchnia a po lewej łazienka i ubikacja.

„Mówiłem Ci, że w środku wygląda lepiej." zwrócił się do mnie mój wybawiciel zadowolony.

Odwróciłam się powoli w jego stronę i spytałam:

„Ale jak?"

„Czary." odpowiedział mi krótko i dodał „To mój tymczasowy dom."

Wojna popchnął mnie lekko w stronę do pokoju więc posłusznie tam idę. Pokój nie był bardzo duży ale było w nim jednak łóżko, biurko i duża szafa. Ściany miał pomalowane w kolorach szarości.

„To tutaj mieszkasz kiedy nie ma Cię z pozostałymi Jeźdźcami?" spytałam go.

„Dokładnie." odpowiedział mi „Nie jest duży ale dla mnie wystarczający. Ze względu na to, że kiedyś mieszkali tutaj ludzie to jest przystosowany do ich potrzeb. Dzięki czarom masz tu wszystko co potrzeba ludziom czyli prąd i wodę. Przede wszystkim tutaj nie znajdą Cię demony. Ma wokół siebie potężne zaklęcia, które sprawiają, że tylko Jeźdźcy widzą ten dom. Warunkiem Twojego bezpieczeństwa jest to, że musisz pozostać w środku."

„Dobrze. Nie będę nigdzie wychodziła." zgodziłam się na jego warunki bo i tak nie miałam innego wyjścia.

„To czuj się jak u siebie." Wojna uśmiechnął się do mnie i skierował się do wyjścia z pokoju.

„Poczekaj!" zawołałam go „A Ty gdzie będziesz wypoczywał?"

„Przecież ja nie potrzebuję wypoczynku." Jeździec zatrzymał się na progu „Zresztą nie mogę tutaj ciągle z Tobą siedzieć. Mam swoje obowiązki."

„Zostawiasz mnie tutaj samą i każesz nigdzie nie wychodzić?" spytałam go z niedowierzaniem.

„Posłuchaj…" mój towarzysz chwycił mnie za ramiona i popatrzył mi w oczy „Rano będę wychodził ale każdego wieczora będę też wracał. Wtedy będę przynosić Ci coś do jedzenia tak aby do kolejnego wieczora Ci starczyło. Już i tak wystarczająco sobie ostatnio odpuściłem swoje obowiązki."

„A co będziesz robił?"

„Tego nie mogę Ci powiedzieć. Jedyne czym będziesz musiała się martwić to czym się zająć cały dzień."

„Dobrze." zgodziłam się „Powinnam sobie z tym poradzić."

Wojna spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem i przytulił mnie mocno do siebie. Jego bliskość zadziała na mnie usypiająco. Jeździec dostrzegł moje zmęczenie więc wziął mnie na ręce i położył na łóżku. Pomimo tego, że pewnie jakiś czas go tu nie było pościel pachniała jak nowa. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy pogrążyłam się we śnie.


	5. Rozdział 5

Kiedy się obudziłam, na dworze było całkowicie jasno. Ruszyłam do ubikacji i gdy przechodziłam przez przedpokój, zauważyłam, że Wojny nie ma. Czyli tak jak mówił poszedł spełniać swoje obowiązki. Gdy potem weszłam do kuchni na stole zauważyłam parę jabłek. Nie wiem skąd Jeździec je wyczarował ale byłam mu wdzięczna za nie, ponieważ zaczynałam odczuwać głód. Zjadłam dwa owoce i pomyślałam o tym co mogę porobić przez cały dzień. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, ponieważ nie mogłam ani nigdzie wyjść, nie miałam się ani jednej książki, ani żadnej elektroniki a dom był czysty. W końcu postanowiłam skorzystać z okazji, że byłam sama i poszłam się wykąpać. Przy okazji uprałam sobie bieliznę i sukienkę, którą miałam na sobie. Po kąpieli kiedy moje rzeczy schły, położyłam się ponownie do łóżka, przykryłam się kołdrą i przymknęłam oczy. Ani się nie zorientowałam kiedy zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam, spojrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam, że na dworze zrobiło się już szaro. Nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że znowu przespałam niemal cały dzień. Wstałam szybko i pobiegłam do łazienki gdzie wisiały moje rzeczy. Pośpiesznie zaczęłam ubierać majtki kiedy nagle spojrzałam w lustro i w odbiciu zobaczyłam Wojnę, który niewzruszony stał na progu i opierał się o framugę z założonymi rękami. Stanęłam nieruchomo w szoku i popatrzyłam na jego odbicie.

„Czy mógłbyś?" zaczęłam nieśmiało.

„Nie." Jeździec stanowczo mi przerwał nie ruszając się ani troszkę.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, zgarnęłam resztę swoich rzeczy jedną ręką i spróbowałam szybko wyjść z łazienki. Kiedy jednak przechodziłam obok mojego wybawiciela on chwycił mnie mocno za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Poczułam chłód bijący z jego zbroi co było dla mnie dziwne bo za każdym razem odczuwałam od niego ciepło. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko i patrząc mu w oczy spytałam go:

„Mógłbyś mnie puścić? Chciałabym się ubrać."

„Ubranie jest teraz zbędne." odpowiedział mi stanowczo „Dobrze Ci minął dzień?" dodał i zaczął głaskać mnie po włosach.

„Szczerze mówiąc to nawet nie wiem kiedy ten dzień zleciał." odpowiedziałam mu szczerze i spróbowałam się delikatnie wyrwać.

„Śpieszysz się gdzieś?" Jeździec przycisnął mnie do siebie mocniej i przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej.

„Wiesz trochę się dziwnie czuję stojąc tutaj naga kiedy Ty jesteś ubrany..." starałam się zażartować patrząc mu w oczy.

„Znowu chcesz bym ściągnął zbroję?" spytał mnie nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

„Byłoby mi raźniej gdybyś też był nagi." odpowiedziałam mu odważnie.

Wojna przez chwilę patrzył mi w oczy, po czym pocałował mnie lekko w czoło, puścił mnie i przeszedł bez słowa do kuchni. Odprowadziłam go pytającym wzrokiem, nie ruszając się z miejsca do czasu aż nie usłyszałam jego słów:

„Lepiej się ubierz."

Szybko założyłam na siebie sukienkę po czym weszłam do kuchni i usiadłam przy stole naprzeciw niego. Obserwowałam go przez chwilę po czym spytałam:

„Zrobiłam coś nie tak?"

„Nie, czemu pytasz?" odpowiedział mi Jeździec kierując od razu wzrok na mnie.

„Bo czuję się tak jakbyś mnie trzymał na dystans."

„Ja sam siebie trzymam na dystans."

„Ale dlaczego? Zrobiłeś dla mnie tak wiele więc pozwól mi się odwdzięczyć chociaż pieszczotami."

„Pieszczotami?" Wojna popatrzy na mnie zdziwiony „Naprawdę chcesz mnie wciąż dotykać?"

„A dlaczego miałabym nie chcieć?" spytałam go, sięgnęłam ręką do jego dłoni i ścisnęłam ją przyjaźnie „Posłuchaj, jesteś bardzo pociągającą istotą. Za każdym razem jak Cię widzę to czuję jak krew mi się gotuje we mnie i to nie ze wściekłości a z namiętności."

Wojna odwzajemnił delikatnie mój uścisk ręki i spuścił wzrok na stół.

„Posłuchaj..." zaczął cicho „Głupio mi się trochę przyznać ale ja nigdy z nikim nie byłem. Kompletnie nie mam doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Ty jesteś pierwszą istotą, która mnie pocałowała. Pomimo tego, że bardzo chcę Cię dalej całować i dotykać to wciąż pamiętam kim jestem. A jestem Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy. Teraz jesteś samotna i dlatego chcesz mi się w taki sposób odwdzięczyć ale jak wrócisz kiedyś do swojego życia to będziesz tego wszystkiego żałować."

„Miałabym żałować? Widać, że kompletnie mnie nie znasz. A to, że nie masz doświadczenia to nic złego. Nawet mnie to bardziej w Tobie pociąga. Mogę Cię przez to poprowadzić o ile mi pozwolisz..."

„Jesteś zwariowaną istotą." Jeździec podniósł swój wzrok i spojrzał na mnie „Powinnaś się mnie bać a Ty proponujesz mi relacje seksualne..."

„Wojna, proszę Cię..." uderzyłam w błagalny ton „Tylko raz mi pozwól mi się Tobą zająć a jeśli Ci się nie spodoba to dam Ci już spokój."

Widziałam po jego minie, że analizuje to co mu powiedziałam. By go trochę zachęcić do zgody zaczęłam palcami delikatnie gładzić go po dłoni, którą trzymałam.

„Jak miałoby to wyglądać?" usłyszałam w końcu jego pytanie.

„Powiedz mi jak ściągnąć dolną część Twojej zbroi a resztą sobie sama poradzę." odpowiedziałam mu z lekkim uśmiechem.

„Dobrze." zgodził się w końcu po chwili ciszy „Tutaj?" machnął drugą ręką wokół siebie pokazując kuchnię.

„Lepiej przejdźmy do pokoju." odpowiedziałam mu, wstałam i pociągnęłam go delikatnie za sobą trzymając wciąż za rękę.

Wojna z lekką obawą wstał i ruszył za mną do pokoju. Ustawiłam go blisko łóżka i spytałam:

„To jak mam się dostać do Twojego ciała?"

Jeździec na początku ponownie spuścił wzrok ale potem zaczął mi cicho tłumaczyć jak rozpiąć jego wszystkie paski by móc ściągnąć dolną część zbroi. Słuchałam go uważnie a jak skończył to klęknęłam przed nim i od razu palcami zaczęłam poszukiwania pasów. Rozpinałam każdy bardzo powoli i po dłuższej chwili w końcu udało mi się ściągnąć całą jego dolną część zbroi. Widziałam po jego namiocie w majtkach, że ściąganie przeze mnie zbroi musiało na niego zadziałać pobudzająco. Popatrzyłam z zainteresowaniem na jego bieliznę i delikatnie ją ściągnęłam. Ukazał mi się jego spory członek, który był już naprężony.

„Usiądź. Będzie Ci wygodniej." zwróciłam do swojego kochanka co on posłusznie wykonał.

Gdy Jeździec tylko usiadł, od razu przybliżyłam się do jego krocza i objęłam dłonią jego stojący penis. Masowałam go powoli w górę i w dół i widziałam, że Wojna przymknął oczy. Ledwo potrafiłam jego członka objąć dłonią ale w końcu to istota nadnaturalna. Głaskałam go chwilę, po czym oblizałam swoje wargi i wzięłam go do ust. Gdy tylko objęłam jego czubek swoimi ustami, mój wybawiciel wydał z siebie krótki jęk rozkoszy. Rzuciłam na niego szybkie spojrzenie i wzięłam go więcej w usta. Z każdym ruchem moich warg na jego kutasie, mój kochanek wydawał coraz to nowy jęk. W końcu zatopił swoje palce w moich włosach i zaczął mnie chaotycznie po nich gładzić. Dosyć długo zabawiałam się jego penisem czując jak podniecenie we mnie samej narastało coraz bardziej. W końcu po pewnym czasie usłyszałam z jego ust:

„Jestem już blisko..."

„To dobrze kochanie." odpowiedziałam mu figlarnie i zassałam jeszcze mocniej jego członka.

Po chwili zalała mnie w moich ustach fala nasienia Wojny. Było go za dużo bym była wstanie ją połknąć więc część wylała mi się kącikami ust na sukienkę. Oczyściłam jeszcze dokładnie jego penisa ze spermy, po czym palcami zebrałam jego soki z sukienki i oblizałam je ze smakiem.

„I jak było?" spytałam go jakby nigdy nic, wstałam i popatrzyłam na niego.

Jeździec jednak zamiast mi odpowiedzieć chwycił mnie mocno w talii, przyciągnął do siebie i głęboko pocałował. Po chwili obrócił się ze mną i rzucił mnie na łóżko a sam wstał i zaczął rozpinać pasy z górnej części zbroi. Obserwowałam go figlarnym wzrokiem i widziałam jak po chwili ściągnął z siebie resztę pancerza, buty i jedną rękawicę. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco i dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jego lewa ręka nie ma rękawicy tylko rękawica jest jego ręką.

„Nie masz ręki?" spytałam go lekko zszokowana.

„To coś zmienia?" rzucił mi Wojna i usiadł na mnie rozkrokiem.

„Nie." uśmiechnęłam się do niego „To mnie tylko bardziej fascynuje. Chodź do mnie." wyciągnęła ramiona do niego.

Jeździec pochylił się nade mną i zaczął mnie namiętnie całować. Po chwili jednak odsunął się ode mnie i spoglądając mi w oczy powiedział:

„Nie bardzo wiem co mam robić by Ciebie popieścić."

„Pokieruję Cię." odpowiedziałam mu i pocałowałam go lekko w usta „Podnieś moją sukienkę i zacznij mnie gładzić po udach. Możesz mnie w tym czasie całować w usta albo w szyję albo w kark."

Wojna swoją normalną ręką podniósł mi sukienkę na brzuch i zaczął gładzić moją skórę. W tym samym czasie krótkimi pocałunkami schodził swoimi wargami z moich ust na moją szyję. Przymknęłam oczy z rozkoszy ale jednocześnie starałam się nie stracić rozumu by móc dalej go poprowadzić.

„Dobrze kochanie. Teraz daj swoją dłoń pod moje majtki i gładź moje krocze."

Jeździec delikatnie wsunął swoją zdrową dłoń w moją bieliznę i zaczął delikatnie palcami dotykać mojego krocza.

„Czy mogę spojrzeć na Ciebie tam na dole?" spyta mnie przerywając całowanie mojej szyi.

„Jeśli chcesz to tak." odpowiedziałam mu zachęcająco.

Wojna przesunął się tak, że twarzą był tuż przed moim kroczem, ściągnął moje majtki i obserwując moją pochwę zaczął ją dotykać delikatnie.

„Czy ja też mogę Cię tam całować czy nie bardzo?" usłyszałam kolejne jego pytanie.

„Jeśli nie czujesz obrzydzenia to jak najbardziej. Wsadź tam też dwa palce."

„Jak mógłbym czuć obrzydzenie do czegoś tak pięknego?" rzucił cicho i po chwili poczułam jak delikatnie zaczął mnie tam muskać.

Po chwili poczułam też że wsadził mi do środka palce i delikatnie nimi w środku poruszał. Wydałam mimowolnie jęk rozkoszy na co Wojna nagle przerwał swoje poczynania i ze zmartwionym głosem spytał:

„Wszystko w porządku?"

„Tak. Jest dobrze. Rób tak dalej." odpowiedziałam mu cicho.

Jeździec zaczął ponownie ruszać we mnie palcami i co chwilę dołączał tam swoje pocałunki. Zaczęłam odczuwać taką rozkosz, że moja niecierpliwość i pożądanie wzięły w końcu górę i powiedziałam do niego.

„Wojna, wsadź tam w końcu swojego penisa bo zaraz wybuchnę z niecierpliwości."

Mój kochanek wyciągnął ze mnie swoje palce i odsunął się lekko ode mnie. Klęknął przed moim kroczem i z niepewną miną popatrzył to na swojego członka a to na mnie.

„Kochanie?" spytam go zaskoczona ledwo powstrzymując zniecierpliwienie.

„Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy?" usłyszałam jego zmartwiony głos.

„Zrobisz mi krzywdę jeśli zaraz go nie włożysz tam." odpowiedziałam z zerową cierpliwością.

Wojna lekko się uśmiechnął, położył się na mnie i po chwili poczułam jak jego penis mnie wypełnił. Zaczął się we mnie poruszać najpierw powoli ale po chwili przyśpieszył. Czułam, że w końcu jego instynkt nad nim zapanował. Rozkosz, którą odczuwałam z każdym jego ruchem była niesamowita. Nigdy w życiu nie czułam się tak wspaniale jak z nim. Nawet jakbym miała złączyć wszystkie moje stosunki seksualne w życiu to i tak nie przebiłyby tego seksu z Wojną. Doszłam niemal w jednym momencie wraz z nim, po czym Jeździec kładzie się obok mnie. Chwilę trwał mój powrót do rzeczywistości ale kiedy już wróciłam do siebie przysunęłam się do niego i położyłam głowę na jego torsie.

„To było niesamowite." powiedziałam do niego.

„To prawda." potwierdził mój kochanek i zaczął głaskać mnie po włosach „To jest właśnie ta seksualność?"

„Tak."

„Nie dziwię się, że wy ludzie to robicie. To przecież jest takie przyjemne."

Leżałam w milczeniu i głaskałam go delikatnie po nagiej skórze. Dopiero teraz mogłam na spokojnie przyjrzeć się jego ciału. Wojna jak na wojownika przystało był umięśniony. Miał też bardzo dużo blizn na całym ciele. Zaczęłam palcami delikatnie gładzić każdą z nich po kolei.

„Co robisz?" spytał mnie cicho.

„Dotykam Cię." odpowiedziałam mu lekko nie odrywając wzroku od jego ciała.

„Jak nie przestaniesz to zaraz doprowadzisz do powtórki."

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona i zobaczyłam w jego oczach pożądanie. Przesunęła wzrok na jego krocze i zobaczyłam, że jego członek nadal był twardy i gotowy do dalszej pracy.

„Na to liczę." uśmiechnęłam się do niego seksownie i pocałowałam go w usta by otrzymać powtórkę, o którą długo nie musiałam prosić.


	6. Rozdział 6

Od tamtego razu co noc ze sobą współżyliśmy. Po namiętnym stosunku ja padałam spać ze zmęczenia a Wojna leżał przy mnie aż do rana. Rano wychodził z domu, ja ogarniałam siebie i dom i czekałam na jego powrót do domu. Po jego powrocie ja jadłam obiadokolację i znowu trafialiśmy do łóżka razem. Tak było przez dłuższy czas. W ciągu dnia ciągle myślałam o tym, że powinniśmy trochę zwolnić ale gdy Jeździec tylko wracał, ogień namiętności wybuchał z podwójną siłą. Po prostu uwielbialiśmy się pieprzyć ze sobą. Cała sielanka zniknęła pewnego dnia nieoczekiwanie. Myłam akurat podłogę w pokoju gdy usłyszałam odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Spojrzałam przez okno by sprawdzić czy robi się już ciemno ale był dopiero środek dnia. Zdziwiona ale jednocześnie szczęśliwa, zostawiłam szmatę i niemal wybiegłam z pokoju ale bardzo szybko stanęłam jak wryta w przedpokoju. W przedpokoju stał wysoki mężczyzna w zbroi. Na twarzy miał dziwny kościany kask przez który widziałam tylko jego błyszczące, żółte oczy. Przy pasie miał schowane pistolety. Od razu zorientowałam się, że mam do czynienia z kolejnym Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy. Nie bardzo wiedziałam co mam zrobić więc tylko spuściłam z szacunkiem głowę i odezwałam się:

„Witaj Jeźdźcie Apokalipsy."

„Gdzie Wojna?" spytał mnie nie poruszając się.

„Na misji." odpowiedziałam mu nie podnosząc wzroku.

„A kiedy wraca?"

„Wieczorem, Panie."

Na nazwanie go przeze mnie Panem usłyszałam jego prychnięcie.

„Skończ z tym Panem dziewczyno i popatrz na mnie." zwraca się do mnie.

Posłusznie podnoszę głowę i patrzę na niego.

„Jestem Waśń." kontynuuje „Jestem bratem Wojny. Poczekam na niego."

Waśń nie spytał, on stwierdził. Chciałam za wszelką cenę zniknąć mu z oczu, ale gdy wszedł do kuchni to zwrócił się do mnie:

„Chodź tu do mnie dziewczyno."

Posłusznie weszłam do kuchni i usiadłam przy stole w miejscu, w którym Waśń wskazał ręką. Przez chwilę Jeździec obserwuje mnie w milczeniu.

„Masz jakieś imię?" pyta mnie.

„Aga." odpowiadam mu krótko.

„A więc Ago… Co tutaj robisz?"

„Wojna mnie tutaj ukrył."

„Tak myślałem… Długo już tutaj jesteś?"

„Kilka dni, może tygodni. Straciłam rachubę. Dzień do dnia jest podobny."

„Rozumiem… Wojna Cię chyba trochę traktuje jak swoje zwierzątko."

„Zwierzątko?"

„Tak. Karmi Cię, dba o Twoje bezpieczeństwo. To tak jak wy ludzie dbacie o zwierzęta."

„Po części tak." zgadzam się z nim i od razu mi się przypominają wszystkie noce z nim.

Pogrążam się w przyjemnych myślach gdy nagle czuję na sobie wzrok Waśni. Od razu schodzę z obłoków i spuszczam wzrok. Waśń jednak ciągle mnie obserwuje w ciszy. Siedzę tam naprzeciw niego i myślę tylko o tym, że chciałabym aby Wojna już wrócił.

„Możesz iść do pokoju." odzywa się do mnie Waśń „Pogadamy jak Wojna wróci."

Od razu wstaję i szybkim krokiem idę do pokoju. Tam kończę myć podłogę i udaję, że robię cokolwiek by tylko znów nie siedzieć z bratem Wojny. W końcu zapada zmrok i do domu wraca Wojna.

„Hej Piękna." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie i idzie przez przedpokój.

Gdy mija kuchnie nagle staje i patrzy do jej środka.

„Waśń? Co ty tutaj robisz?" pyta brata wchodząc do kuchni.

„Czekam na Ciebie." słyszę odpowiedź Waśni „Możemy pogadać?"

„Jasne." słyszę dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła „O co chodzi?"

„Możesz mi wyjaśnić co Ty wyprawiasz?"

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Ściągnąłeś tutaj ludzką dziewczynę."

„I?"

„To dlatego tak długo nie wracasz do domu?"

„Nadal nie wykonałem do końca mojej misji. A w ogóle skąd Ty się tutaj wziąłeś?"

„Przejeżdżałem niedaleko i zobaczyłem światło więc pomyślałem, że jesteś w domu."

„Gdzie Okrucieństwo? Bo w stajni go nie widziałem."

„Jest bezpieczny. Czy ta misja jest związana z tą ludzką dziewczyną?"

„Tak. Demony ją gonią a ja nie wiem ani dlaczego ani z czyjego polecenia."

„I tyle czasu Ci zajmuje dojście po trupach do celu?"

„Nie powinieneś się wtrącać w moje misje." słyszę gniew w głosie Wojny.

„Bracie, martwię się o Ciebie. Od kilku tygodni nie zajrzałeś do domu a teraz słyszę, że nadal się męczysz z jedną misją."

Wojna milczy. Ja natomiast jestem zszokowana słysząc te informacje. Wojna przez cały ten czas szuka istoty odpowiedzialnej za ataki na mnie.

„Powinieneś ją przyprowadzić do domu." po długiej ciszy odzywa się Waśń.

„Po co?" pyta zaskoczony Wojna.

„Nie bardzo się znasz na potrzebach ludzi, prawda? Z tego co rzuciłem okiem to ma tylko jeden zestaw ubrań, zero jakiś normalnych środków czystości, nie wspomnę o artykułach higienicznych."

„O czym Ty do mnie gadasz?"

„Przyprowadź ją do domu. Furia ją trochę ogarnie i razem zajmiemy się jej sprawą."

„Nie wezmę jej do naszego domu! A Ty nawet nie ośmielaj się powiedzieć Furii i Śmierci, że ona tutaj jest."

„Czyżbyś się bał, że zabierzemy Ci Twoją własność?" słyszę ironię w głosie Waśni „Wojna, pomyśl: ona nie może tutaj mieszkać do końca swojego życia. Zanudzi się na śmierć."

Tutaj akurat muszę przyznać rację Waśni. Bardzo doceniam gest Wojny ale powoli dostaję coraz większego hopla w tym domu z dala od ludzi.

„Po prostu się nie wtrącaj, ok?" warczy na niego Wojna.

„Dobrze." słyszę odgłos odsuwanego krzesła „Nie powiem Furii i Śmierci o niej bo uważam, że sam powinieneś to zrobić. Ale na Twoim miejscu uważałbym bo kolejna wizyta Twojej rodziny może się odbyć w nocy."

Czyli jednak Waśń wie, co ja z Wojną robię w nocy. Ciekawe jak do tego doszedł? Gdy tak o tym myślę widzę jak Waśń przechodzi przez przedpokój i wychodzi z domku. Czekam chwilę i po chwili idę do kuchni.

„Wojna?" kładę mu rękę na ramieniu „Wszystko w porządku?"

Jego ciało jest bardzo zimne. Zauważam, że za każdym razem jak wraca do domu jest zimny jak lód. Dopiero jak jest ze mną to robi się ciepły.

„Tak. Jest w porządku." odpowiada mi surowo.

„Mam Cię zostawić samego?"

„Nie." zmiękcza ton „Usiądź proszę."

Siadam na krześle obok Wojny i zaczynam go gładzić po ramieniu. Czuję, że jego chłód troszkę zanika. Wojna bierze głęboki oddech i kieruje wzrok na mnie.

„Nie powinienem do czegoś takiego doprowadzić." odzywa się nagle.

„Co masz na myśli?" pytam go z troską.

„Waśń nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć o Tobie."

„Przepraszam, że sprawiłam Ci kłopot…" spuszczam smutna głowę.

„Nie, to ja przepraszam. Uważałem te miejsce za bezpieczne z powodu jego magii ale zapomniałem, że moje rodzeństwo widzi je tak samo jak ja. A nie chcę Cię więcej narażać na obecność Waśni albo kogoś innego z mojej rodziny."

„Furii i Śmierci?"

Wojna w milczeniu potwierdza głową. Widzę, że intensywnie myśli nad rozwiązaniem problemu.

„Mogę po prostu wrócić do swojego domu." proponuję mu.

„Nie przeżyjesz tam nawet dnia." Wojna stanowczo odrzuca moją propozycję „Muszę po prostu bardziej się skupić na znalezieniu demona odpowiedzialnego za pościg Ciebie i na zabiciu go."

„Zabijesz go?"

„Jestem w końcu Wojną. Jak myślisz: co robię całymi dniami?"

Patrzę na niego w milczeniu i nie wiem co mu odpowiedzieć. Sama widziałam jak zabijał demona ale nie myślałam o tym, że robi to na okrągło. Wojna widząc moje zamyślenie, ściąga ze swojej cielesnej dłoni rękawice i chwyta moją dłoń. Na ten gest uśmiecham się lekko do niego na co on przyciąga mnie do siebie i sadza sobie na kolanach.

„Nie myśl o tym." mówi mi i obejmuje mnie ramionami „Zajmę się tym."

Przytulam się do jego torsu i milczę. Wojna głaszcze powoli moje plecy i co chwilę składa pocałunki na moich włosach.

„Chyba nie powinniśmy…" próbuję zaprotestować na jego pieszczoty.

„Dlaczego?" pyta zdziwiony przerywając całowanie mnie po włosach „Nie masz ochoty?"

„To nie o to chodzi." odpowiadam mu, odsuwając się lekko od jego torsu i patrząc mu w oczy „Myślę, że Twój brat wie co robimy i nie chciałabym aby nas… przyłapał." wypowiadając ostatnie słowo zarumieniam się.

„Waśń już dzisiaj nie wróci." odpowiada mi zdecydowanym głosem Wojna.

„Skąd wiesz?"

„Bo go znam. Teraz da mi czas na przemyślenia. Znając go, wróci za jakieś 2 lub 3 dni."

„No sama nie wiem…"

„Zaufaj mi. W końcu jest moim bratem od tysięcy lat."

„Często się spieracie?"

„Jak rodzeństwo. Mieszkamy razem, mamy inne charaktery więc sprzeczki są naturalną rzeczą."

„I naprawdę uważasz, że już dzisiaj nie wróci?"

„Naprawdę." Wojna uśmiecha się lekko do mnie i całuje mnie w usta.

Na początku próbuję go przyhamować ale Wojna całuje mnie coraz namiętniej. W końcu poddaję mu się, siadam na niego okrakiem i zarzucam mu ręce na szyję. Po chwili Wojna przenosi nas do łóżka i znowu uprawiamy namiętny seks niemal całą noc.


	7. Rozdział 7

Kiedy rano się budzę, Wojny już nie ma w domu. Na stoliku nocnym stoi kosz z różnymi owocami. Od razu zjadam kilka owoców bo słyszę niesamowite burczenie w moim brzuchu. Gdy czuję się posilona, wstaję z łóżka i czuję się dziwnie mokro. Patrzę na swoje nogi i widzę jak krew ścieka mi po nich. Od razu pędzę do łazienki i zmywam krew, zastanawiając się czy nie przesadziliśmy trochę z Wojną w nocy. W końcu jednak sobie przypominam, że po prostu dostałam okresu.

„To będzie trudno ukryć…" mówię sama do siebie i zastanawiam się w jaki sposób to ogarnąć.

Postanawiam w końcu złożyć ręcznik i mam nadzieję, że jakoś przetrwam te kilka dni. Mam też nadzieję, że Wojna z powodu wizyty swojego brata przez te kilka dni będzie się trzymał ode mnie na tyle daleko, że niczego nie zauważy. Postanawiam się dzisiaj nie przeciążać i przez cały dzień powoli szoruję wszystkie szafki z domu. Gdy jest już ciemno na zewnątrz, do domu wraca Wojna.

„Hej Piękna." jak zawsze mnie wita tymi słowami i lekko się uśmiecha.

„Hej." odpowiadam mu też się lekko uśmiechając, podchodząc do niego i całując go lekko w policzek.

„Przyniosłem Ci trochę wieprzowiny." Wojna pokazuje mi pakunek w ręku „I nie pytaj skąd ją mam."

„Och, naprawdę?" nie potrafię ukryć szczęścia, biorę od niego pakunek i od razu oglądam mięso.

Mięso wygląda bardzo dobrze. Nie myślę nawet o tym czy Wojna sam zabił jakąś świnię czy jakimś sposobem ją zabrał ze sklepu. Od razu biorę się za krojenie i smażenie tego kawałka padliny.

„Widzę, że Cię to uszczęśliwiło." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie i siada przy stole patrząc jak się kręcę przy blacie.

„Och, bardzo." odpowiadam mu krótko i skupiam się na gotowaniu.

Wojna nie odzywa się do mnie do czasu aż nie kończę posiłku. Po zjedzeniu w końcu mięsa a nie ryby czuję się tak jakbym zjadła bardzo drogie jedzenie w restauracji. Gdy zmywam naczynia Wojna podchodzi do mnie od tyłu i przytula się do moich pleców.

„Jak Ci dzień minął?" pyta mnie.

„Dobrze." staram się mu odpowiedzieć spokojnie ale wciąż czuję jego lekki chłód i mam ochotę go rozgrzać do czerwoności „A Tobie?"

„Jestem coraz bliżej odpowiedzi kto na Ciebie wysłał demony." odpowiada mi.

„To super." kończę zmywać , delikatnie mu się wyrywam i staję kilka kroków od niego „Wiesz: jestem dzisiaj bardzo śpiąca. Pójdę się już położyć." oświadczam mu i szybko wycofuję się z kuchni.

„Stój!" Wojna stanowczo się do mnie odzywa i nie mam innego wyboru jak stanąć w przedpokoju.

Wojna podchodzi do mnie stanowczym krokiem i staje naprzeciw mnie. Gdy patrzę mu w oczy widzę, że coś mu nie pasuje. Zaczyna do mnie podchodzić powoli a ja się cofam do tyłu. Niestety przedpokój jest dosyć wąski i po czterech małych krokach opieram się plecami o ścianę. Wojna kładzie swoją dłoń obok mojej głowy i czuję się jak dzikie zwierze w pułapce.

„Źle się czujesz?" pyta mnie Wojna.

„Nie." odpowiadam mu cicho „Po prostu się nie wyspałam."

Wojna przez dłuższą chwilę obserwuje mnie podejrzliwie po czym odsuwa się ode mnie i puszcza mnie do pokoju. Szybko idę do pokoju i się kładę oddychając z ulgą. Kładę się na bok i zamykam oczy. Długo nie potrafię zasnąć ale w końcu sen przychodzi.


	8. Rozdział 8

Budzi mnie zimno. Otwieram powoli oczy nie wiedząc co się dzieje i widzę przy sobie Wojnę.

„Co się dzieje?" pytam go sennym głosem.

„Możesz mi wyjaśnić czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że krwawisz?" słyszę jego głos.

„Krwawię?" pytam nie do końca rozbudzona i nagle sobie przypominam o okresie.

Próbuję uciec z łóżka ale Wojna szybko mnie łapie i kładzie z powrotem.

„Wojna, ja…" zaczynam ale Wojna mi przerywa.

„To przeze mnie?" pyta mnie przestraszony.

„Co? Nie. Ja tylko…" milknę na chwilę „Ja mam okres."

„Okres?" widzę, że Wojna kompletnie nie wie o czym mówię.

„To normalne u ludzkich kobiet. Wiesz, krwawimy raz na miesiąc przez kilkanaście lat."

„Krwawicie i nie umieracie?"

„To trochę skomplikowane ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest."

„Waśń miał rację." Wojna zmienia nagle temat „Ja naprawdę nic nie wiem o ludziach."

„To nic takiego." próbuję go uspokoić ale Wojna mnie nie słucha.

„Na pewno nie umrzesz?" dopytuje mnie.

„Na pewno. Przechodzę to nie pierwszy raz." odpowiadam mu spokojnie i gładzę go po ramieniu.

„Wiesz… sprowadzę Furię. Ona Ci trochę pomoże." Wojna wstaje z łóżka i kieruje się do przedpokoju.

„Nie potrzebuję pomocy!" krzyczę za nim i wybiegam za nim z łóżka „Za kilka dni mi przejdzie."

„Poczekaj tutaj." Wojna kładzie mi dłonie na ramionach „Za niedługo wrócę." po czym całuje mnie lekko w usta i szybko wychodzi.

Mam ochotę za nim wybiec ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli to zrobię to jakiś demon może mnie znaleźć. Bezradna wracam do pokoju, siadam na łóżku i czekam na jego powrót.


	9. Rozdział 9

Nie mija zbyt dużo czasu kiedy słyszę dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Wychodzę z łóżka i powoli kieruję się do przedpokoju. Gdy do niego docieram, dostrzegam Wojnę a obok niego kobietę w zbroi, z rdzawymi włosami i święcącymi oczami. Kobieta w ręku trzyma dużą znajomą mi torbę.

„Cześć." odzywa się do mnie kobieta „Jestem Furia. Siostra Wojny."

„Cześć…" odpowiadam jej ostrożnie.

Kobieta podchodzi do mnie i wręcza mi torbę. Gdy trzymam ją w ręku orientuję się, że to jest moja torba, którą rok temu sama kupiłam.

„Byłam w Twoim domu i zabrałam Ci kilka potrzebnych rzeczy." informuje mnie Furia a ja w tym momencie mam ochotę ją wyściskać.

Klękam w przedpokoju, otwieram torbę i widzę swoje ubrania, adidasy, środki czystości, perfumy, książki i podpaski.

„Och, dziękuję!" zwracam się do Furii, wstaję i rzucam jej się spontanicznie w ramiona.

Furia lekko obejmuje mnie rękami. Odsuwam się od niej gdy słyszę chrząknięcie Wojny.

„Miło mi Cię w ogóle poznać." Furia zwraca się do mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

„Mi Ciebie też." odpowiadam jej i biorę torbę „A teraz wybaczcie ale muszę się przebrać."

Znikam w łazience i od razu przebieram się od stóp do głów i skraplam się perfumami. Gdy chcę zamknąć torbę w środku dostrzegam pewien materiał, którego dawno nie widziałam. Delikatnie go wyciągam i orientuję się, że to moja koronkowa koszula nocna. Czyżby Furia też wiedziała co łączy mnie i Wojnę? Chowam ją na dno torby, zamykam zamek i wychodzę z łazienki. Furia i Wojna siedzą razem w kuchni i rozmawiają. Gdy odkładam torbę w pokoju staję na progu kuchni i pytam:

„Mogę się przysiąść?"

„Jasne." odpowiada mi Wojna „Siadaj."

Siadam obok Wojny i patrzę przez stół na Furię. Siostra Wojny zauważa moje zainteresowanie i kieruje swój wzrok z brata na mnie.

„Od razu lepiej wyglądasz." odzywa się do mnie lekko.

„Tak myślisz?" pytam ją lekko zawstydzona „W ogóle jeszcze raz dziękuję za torbę."

„Nie ma sprawy. Domyślam się, że spędzanie tutaj czasu nie należy do ekscytujących wydarzeń."

„Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś wcześniej, że się nudzisz tutaj?" pyta mnie Wojna.

„Uratowałeś mnie przed demonami, dałeś schronienie to nie chciałam Ci marudzić, że nie mam co tutaj robić…" odpowiadam mu spuszczając wzrok.

„Ja się w ogóle dziwię, że sam już wcześniej nie byłeś u niej w domu i nie zabrałeś jej kilku rzeczy." Furia zwraca się do Wojny.

„Nie pomyślałem o tym, ok?" widzę zakłopotanie u Wojny „Mi starcza to co mam."

„Jesteś w końcu Jeźdźcem. Ludzie mają swoje potrzeby." podkreśla Furia.

„Teraz już będę pamiętać." odpowiada zrezygnowany Wojna.

„To co, może Ci pomóc w znalezieniu tego śmierdzącego demona, który wysyła swoje wojska na ludzi?"

„Jestem już bliski potrzebnej odpowiedzi."

„I co, zabijesz go?"

„Chciałbym ale Rada chce odpowiedzi."

„Czyli jak niemal zawsze."

„Rada?" przerywam im dyskusję.

„Tak." odpowiada mi Furia „Podlegamy Radzie Spopielonych. To oni nam dają zadania. To oni czuwają nad równowagą we wszechświecie. A tak w ogóle…" Furia teraz zwraca się do Wojny „Mówiłeś Radzie o tym, że ona tutaj mieszka?"

Milczenie Wojny daje wystarczającą odpowiedź. Furia głęboko wzdycha, zakłada ręce za szyje i rozkłada się bardziej na krześle.

„To tym bardziej powinieneś nas poprosić o pomoc." odpowiada mu Furia na jego milczenie.

„Dam sobie sam radę." Wojna patrzy na nią gniewnie.

„Gdybyś nas potrzebował to wiesz gdzie nas szukać." Furia wstaje z krzesła i się przeciąga „Co mam powiedzieć Śmierci i Waśni w domu?"

„Po prostu nic im nie mów." Wojna też wstaje „Dzięki Ci Siostro za pomoc."

„Nie ma sprawy." Furia lekko się uśmiecha i podchodzi do mnie „Gdybyś czegokolwiek potrzebowała to poproś Wojnę by mi dał znać a się zjawię."

„Dzięki Furio." odpowiadam jej z uśmiechem.

„Na mnie już pora. Do zobaczenia." Furia macha nam dłonią na pożegnanie i wychodzi z domku.

Wojna opada na krzesło i przez chwilę siedzimy w milczeniu nie patrząc na siebie. W końcu Wojna chwyta moją rękę swoją dłonią.

„Przepraszam, że byłem taki niedomyślny." mówi do mnie i obraca moje krzesło w swoją stronę.

„Naprawdę nie masz za co przepraszać." odpowiadam mu uśmiechając się do niego „Zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej niż jakikolwiek człowiek w całym moim życiu. Dziękuję." całuję go delikatnie w policzek.

„Obiecuję, że to już długo nie potrwa. Wkrótce będziesz mogła wrócić do swojego normalnego życia."

„Tak…" odpowiadam mu i nagle odczuwam smutek.

„Czemu spochmurniałaś?" moja zmiana nastroju nie uchodzi uwadze Wojny.

Myślę o tym, że jak wrócę do swojego życia to już więcej Wojny nie zobaczę. Skończą się namiętne noce, nie będę mogła już zobaczyć jego oczu, poczuć jego dotyku i spędzać z nim czasu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że chyba się w nim zauroczyłam ale przecież nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć.

„Och, to nic takiego." odpowiadam mu wymijająco „Tęsknię za niektórymi aspektami mojego normalnego życia." tutaj już go kłamię.

„Już wkrótce będziesz je przeżywać ponownie." Wojna przytula mnie krótko do siebie „Jest środek nocy, powinnaś się położyć spać i wypocząć."

„Pewnie masz rację…" odpowiadam mu i wstaję z krzesła „Dołączysz do mnie?"

„Chyba dzisiaj sobie daruję." odpowiada mi z lekkim zawahaniem.

„Wiesz… domyślam się, że krew z tych okolic nie jest pociągająca ale jakbyś chociaż mnie przytulił…"

„Przytulenia nie mogę Ci odmówić ale dla Twojego zdrowia wstrzymajmy się z seksualnością do momentu aż skończysz krwawić."

„Dobrze. To chodź."

Wyciągam do Wojny rękę, którą on szybko chwyta. Kładziemy się razem w łóżku i przytulam się do jego piersi. Wojna zaczyna głaskać mnie delikatnie po włosach i zaczynam odczuwać relaks. Zamykam oczy i zapadam w sen.


	10. Rozdział 10

Gdy otwieram oczy widzę, że dzień już dawno się rozpoczął. Wyskakuję z łóżka, biorę swoją torbę i idę do łazienki. Gdy przechodzę obok kuchni dostrzegam Wojnę siedzącego przy stole. Zdziwiona jego obecnością o tej godzinie wchodzę do kuchni pytając:

„A Ty dzisiaj w domu?"

Wojna obraca się od razu do mnie i się do mnie lekko uśmiecha.

„Czekałem aż się obudzisz." odpowiada mi.

„Mogłeś po prostu mnie obudzić, wiesz?" pytam go, rzucam torbę w kąt i siadam obok niego przy stole „Coś się stało?"

„Dużo w nocy myślałem i stwierdziłem, że muszę wyjechać na kilka dni."

„Na kilka czyli na ile?"

„Nie wiem: trzy może cztery."

„To dosyć sporo czasu…"

„Tak ale jest to niezbędne by w końcu zakończyć misję. Myślisz, że dasz sobie radę przez ten czas? Może powinienem Furię poprosić by do Ciebie zaglądała?"

„Nie kłopocz jej, jakoś sobie poradzę." odpowiadam mu stanowczo.

„Jesteś pewna?" słyszę niepewność w głosie Wojny.

„Tak. Przynieś mi tylko więcej ryb i jedź."

„Tak naprawdę to już Ci przyniosłem zapas jedzenia. Schowałem je do lodówki."

„Więc możesz jechać."

Wojna patrzy na mnie bez słowa. Po chwili wstaje i patrzy wyczekująco na mnie. Ja widząc jego wzrok też wstaję i przytulam się do niego. Trwamy w tej pozycji kilka minut aż w końcu Wojna mnie od siebie odsuwa i całuje mnie głęboko w usta.

„Za kilka dni wrócę." powtarza mi Wojna „Uważaj na siebie." po czym mnie puszcza i zostawia samą w domu.


	11. Rozdział 11

Trzy, cztery dni zamieniają się w tydzień. Kiedy zaczynam już szaleć z niepokoju i już niemal podejmuję decyzję o wyjściu z domu, Wojna wraca do domu. Jak tylko wchodzi od razu do niego podbiegam i przytulam się do niego mocno.

„Tak bardzo się o Ciebie martwiłam." mówię do niego nie puszczając go.

„Martwiłaś się o mnie?" pyta mnie Wojna i obejmuje mnie ramionami „Przepraszam, że tak długo to zajęło." Wojna odsuwa mnie delikatnie od siebie.

Patrzę mu w oczy i dostrzegam na jego twarzy kilka nowych ran. Dotykam je delikatnie palcami i niemal zaczynam płakać.

„Nie płacz." Wojna zauważa, że moje oczy się szklą „To naprawdę nic takiego."

„Daj mi się opatrzyć." odpowiadam mu i chcę od niego odejść ale Wojna mnie mocno chwyta za ramię i obraca do siebie.

„Naprawdę nic mi nie jest." podkreśla Wojna „Ciebie nikt nie nachodził?"

„Był spokój ale myślałam, że coś Ci się poważnego stało i nie wiedziałam nawet do kogo mam się z tym zwrócić."

„Jestem Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy. Parę demonów mnie nie zabije. Usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy."

Wojna mnie puszcza a ja przez chwilę patrzę na niego w milczeniu. W końcu przechodzę z nim do kuchni i siadamy przy stole.

„Udało mi się znaleźć tego, który nasłał na Ciebie demony." zaczyna Wojna „Byłem nieco zdziwiony powodem ścigania Ciebie."

„To znaczy?" pytam go.

„Ktoś przepowiedział temu demonowi, że sprowadzisz niebezpieczeństwo na jego rasę."

„Ja sprowadzę niebezpieczeństwo?" jestem zaskoczona „Jestem przecież tylko zwykłym człowiekiem."

„Mnie też to zdziwiło. Powiedz mi: nie ukrywasz czegoś przede mną?"

„Niby co takiego?"

„Nie wiem, może to, że jesteś mieszańcem albo bawisz się zaklęciami?"

„Mieszańcem? Bawić się zaklęciami?"

„Widzę po Tobie, że nie masz pojęcia o co chodzi."

„Wiesz, lubię czytać o wielu różnych paranormalnych rzeczach... Może to ma z tym związek?"

„Może…"

Wojna chwilę milczy obserwując mnie uważnie.

„Co by to nie było…" kontynuuje „To przekonałem go do tego by Ciebie nie atakował."

„Więc mogę wrócić do domu?"

„Tak."

Patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu tak jakbyśmy chcieli odwlec oczywiste. W końcu go nieśmiało pytam:

„Mogę wrócić do swojego normalnego życia dopiero od jutra?"

„Od jutra? Myślałem, że Ci zależy na czasie."

„Chciałabym…" nie wiem jak sformułować Wojnie to co chcę mu powiedzieć „Chciałabym Ci coś jeszcze pokazać i jeszcze tą ostatnią noc spędzić z Tobą."

„Oczywiście, że możemy poczekać z tym do jutra." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie.

„To przyjdź do pokoju za dłuższą chwilę, ok?" wstaję od stołu i szybko wychodzę do pokoju.

W pokoju biorę od razu swoją torbę i wyciągam z niej swoją koronkową koszulę nocną. Szybko się w nią przebieram, skraplam się obficie perfumami, przeczesuję włosy i siadam na łóżku czekając na Wojnę. Jeździec po chwili wchodzi do pokoju i widzę, że aż staje w miejscu, gdy dostrzega w co jestem ubrana.

„Ślicznie wyglądasz." mówi Wojna, odkłada na bok swój miecz i zaczyna rozpinać swoją zbroję.

„Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi tą bezpośredniość…" odpowiadam mu i obserwuję jak się rozbiera.

„Uwielbiam Twoją bezpośredniość." Wojna ściąga całą zbroję i podchodzi do mnie, kładąc się obok mnie nagi.

Od razu przyciskam wargi do jego ust i zaczynam go całować namiętnie. Wojna nie pozostaje mi dłużny i je odwzajemnia przysuwając mnie bliżej siebie. Siadam na niego okrakiem ocierając się kroczem o jego już twardy członek i całuję jego szyję i barki. Palce zatapiam w jego włosy i słyszę jego jęk kiedy przygryzam jego skórę. Wojna podnosi moją koszulę i daje swoje dłonie na moje pośladki. Przechodzi przeze mnie przyjemny dreszcz kiedy jego mechaniczna ręka dotyka mojej nagiej skóry. Kieruję swoją dłoń na dół zataczając kręgi po całym jego torsie, po brzuchu aż na krocze. Wojna odsuwa mnie lekko od siebie i zaczyna mnie całować po dekolcie kierując swoją zdrową rękę na moją łechtaczkę. Zaczyna ją uciskać aż w końcu czuję w swojej pochwie jego palce.

„Ooch Wojna..." wydaję z siebie jęk kiedy trafia na mój czuł punkt wewnątrz mnie.

Po lekkim orgazmie odsuwam jego usta od mojego dekoltu i przez chwilę patrzę mu w oczy, które płoną pożądaniem. Całuję go głęboko wpychając swój język w jego usta. Czuję przez krótką chwilę szok ze strony Wojny ale bardzo szybko odnajduje się w nowej sytuacji i dołącza swój język do mojego. Całujemy się w taki sposób przez dłuższą chwilę aż do momentu kiedy osuwam się od niego i klękam między jego nogami. Od razu biorę w rękę jego twardy penis i biorę go głęboko w usta. Wydaje z siebie jęk rozkoszy i zatapia swoje palce w moje włosy.

„Kochanie, zaraz dojdę a jeszcze Ty nie otrzymałaś wystarczającej ilości przyjemności." mówi pomiędzy jękami.

„To jest moja przyjemność." odpowiadam mu i patrząc mu oczy przesuwam językiem po całym jego członku.

Czuję jak ciało Wojny się napręża i po chwili Jeździec zalewa moje usta swoim nasieniem. Połykam jego spermę i po chwili oczyszczam jego penisa z resztek nasienia. Zadowolona z siebie kładę się obok Wojny i spoglądam na niego figlarnie. Jeździec obserwuje mnie przez chwilę w milczeniu po czym siada na mnie okrakiem przyciska mnie do łóżka swoim ciałem. Od razu podnosi moją koszulę na brzuch i palcami bada moje mokre wnętrze.

„Ta ostatnia noc jest nasza." mówi mi poruszając swoimi palcami i patrząc mi w oczy „Będziesz miała co wspominać." po czym wyciąga swoje palce i wchodzi we mnie mocno swoim penisem.

Wyginam się w łuk z rozkoszy i wydaję z siebie głośny jęk. Wojna posuwa mnie bardzo mocno. Dużo mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Na początku odczuwam lekki ból ale potem zaczynam czuć już tylko przyjemność. Dochodzę parę razy krzycząc głośno imię Wojny. Jeździec patrzy mi w oczy ze zwycięskim uśmiechem poruszając się we mnie ciągle tym samym tempem. W końcu popycha parę razy penisa jeszcze mocniej i głębiej i spuszcza się kolejny raz we mnie powodując u mnie gigantyczny orgazm. Po wszystkim wychodzi ze mnie, kładzie się obok mnie i przytula mnie do siebie, całując mnie po włosach. W ciągu tej nocy kochamy się jeszcze trzy razy aż w końcu zasypiam zmęczona w jego ramionach.


	12. Rozdział 12

Budzę się późnym rankiem. Wojna siedzi obok mnie w zbroi i przegląda jakieś papiery. Przeciągam się i uśmiechając się do niego mówię:

„Dzień dobry."

„Hej." odpowiada mi Wojna „Dobrze się spało?"

„Już nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze mi się spało."

„Muszę przyznać, że ja natomiast nigdy nie przeżyłem czegoś takiego jak to dzisiejszej nocy." Wojna przybliża się do mnie i krótko mnie całuje w usta „Będę za tym niesamowicie tęsknić." dodaje lekko zasmucony.

„Ja też kochanie." odpowiadam mu, wychodzę z łóżka i się zaczynam ubierać.

Wojna przez cały czas jak się ubieram obserwuje mnie w milczeniu. Gdy już jestem ubrana zaczynam zbierać swoje rzeczy do torby.

„Pójdę przygotować Pożogę." Wojna mnie informuje wstając z łóżka „Jak będziesz gotowa to wyjdź na zewnątrz. Będę czekał." dodaje i wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Ja natomiast przez ten czas kończę pakowanie, ostatni raz rozglądam się po domu i wychodzę po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni na dwór. Dzień jest piękny: świeci Słońce, jest ciepło, ptaki śpiewają. Od razu dostrzegam Wojnę i Pożogę. Podchodzę do nich powolnym krokiem rzucając ostatni raz spojrzenie na domek. Gdy docieram do nich głaszczę krótko Pożogę po pysku, a następnie Wojna pomaga mi na nią wsiąść.

„Gotowa?" pyta mnie wsiadając za mną na konia.

„Tak." odpowiadam i Pożoga rusza.

Najwyraźniej nie byłam aż tak daleko domu jak myślałam, ponieważ po bardzo krótkim czasie Pożoga się zatrzymuje na tyłach domu gdzie mieszkałam przed atakiem demona. Wojna zeskakuje z konia, pomaga mi zsiąść i stoimy na uboczu.

„Pa Pożoga." zwracam się do konia ostatni raz go głaszcząc „Jesteś niesamowitym koniem."

Pożoga parska sympatycznie na moje wyznanie.

Staję z torbą w rękach naprzeciw Wojny i nie wiem co powiedzieć. Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu aż w końcu się odzywam:

„Dziękuję Ci jeszcze raz za wszystko."

„Nie ma sprawy." odpowiada mi Wojna „Ja przepraszam za to, że to tak długo trwało."

„Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś…" milczę chwilę „Miło było Cię poznać."

„Ciebie też. Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach."

„Chyba już się więcej nie zobaczymy."

„Spotkanie jednego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy źle wróży a Ty w ostatnim czasie spotkałaś ich trzech. Kolejne nasze spotkanie może oznaczać prawdziwą Apokalipsę."

„Domyślam się. Szkoda trochę, że nie poznałam Twojego ostatniego brata."

„Śmierci? Nic straconego, uwierz mi."

„Skoro tak…" spuszczam głowę i już chcę się obrócić plecami do Wojny ale Wojna obejmuje mnie szybko swoimi rękami w talii i namiętnie całuje.

Był to jeden pocałunek ale bardzo długi. Kiedy odrywa ode mnie usta, szybko wskakuje na Pożogę i rusza krzycząc do mnie jeszcze:

„Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę!"

Po chwili już go nie widzę. Chwilę jeszcze stoję za domem i potem wchodzę do mojego ukochanego domku.


	13. Rozdział 13

Po powrocie na swoje stare śmieci trochę się obawiałam, że nie uda mi się wrócić do poprzedniego życia. Po tym jak Wojna mnie uratował, wiele osób mnie szukało więc jak tylko się odezwałam do swoich znajomych oraz rodziny, okazało się że nawet nie straciłam pracy. Aby nikt nie drążył tematu mojego zniknięcia, opowiadałam, że nic za bardzo nie pamiętam. Zwaliłam to na wypadek samochodowy, na pobyt w nieznanym miejscu do czasu wyzdrowienia na środkach nasennych i na tajemniczym powrocie na miejsce wypadku. Ze względu na fakt, że miejsce gdzie mnie demon zaatakował wyglądało jak miejsce wypadku samochodowego to po tygodniu nikt już nie drążył tego tematu. Cieszyłam się z powrotu do domu: w końcu mogłam wychodzić, spotykać się ze znajomymi i żyć pełnią życia. Powinnam aż zachłysnąć się tym szczęściem ale tak nie było. Po całym mieszkaniu z Wojną zaczęłam cierpieć na bezsenność. Rzadko kiedy potrafiłam zasnąć przed północą. Tęskniłam też niesamowicie za Wojną. Pewnej nocy, gdy kolejny raz nie potrafiłam zasnąć postanowiłam, że popatrzę na nocne niebo i powspominam czas spędzony z Jeźdźcem. Otworzyłam więc okno i zaczęłam patrzeć na niebo. Po chwili jednak przyuważyłam jakiś ruch na ulicy. Od razu skierowałam tam wzrok próbując zobaczyć w ciemności jak najwięcej. Zbyt dużo nie zobaczyłam ale zauważyłam najistotniejszą rzecz - błyszczące oczy. Oczy, które doskonale znam. Od razu zamknęłam okno, ubrałam na siebie kurtkę i wybiegłam przed dom. Stanęłam na początku alejki prowadzącej do mojego domu i spojrzałam w krzaki gdzie przed chwilą widziałam znane mi oczy. Nic teraz nie dostrzegłam. Podeszłam więc do tych krzaków i cichym głosem rzuciłam pytanie:

„Wojna?"

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Kiedy już miałam się wycofywać zobaczyłam ruch w krzakach i po chwili ujrzałam Wojnę. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to naprawdę jest on. Stałam tam bezruchu patrząc na niego zaskoczona i nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Wyglądał tak samo jak go zapamiętałam. Był w zbroi, z kapturem na głowie i z mieczem na plecach.

„Co Ty tutaj robisz?" pytam go gdy w końcu zaskoczenie mi mija.

„Mogę wejść?" Wojna pyta mnie kierując wzrok na mój dom „Wolałbym aby nikt z ludzi mnie nie zobaczył."

„Co?" od razu nie dochodzi do mnie jego pytanie „Ach… Tak, chodź." rozglądam się wkoło czy nikt nie patrzy i kieruję Wojnę do swojego domu.

Gdy wchodzimy i zamykam za nim drzwi patrzę na niego wyczekująco z założonymi rękami na piersi. Wojna jednak milczy więc ponawiam pytanie ale trochę inaczej:

„Nie zrozum mnie źle ale co Ty tutaj robisz?"

„Odwiedzam Cię." odpowiada mi i robi krok w moją stronę zmniejszając odstęp między nami.

„Odwiedzasz? Myślałam, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. A teraz oto stoisz w moim domu jakby nigdy nic i…" nie kończę bo Wojna zamyka mi usta pocałunkiem.

Od razu zarzucam mu ręce na szyję i odwzajemniam jego pocałunek. Wojna mocno mnie obejmuje i przyciska do siebie. Całujemy się przez chwilę a gdy się od siebie odsuwamy Jeździec mówi:

„Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć ale musiałem Cię odwiedzić. Robię to zresztą od kilku dni. Nie śledzę Cię tylko obserwuję Ciebie lub Twój cień w domu."

„Od kilku dni?" pytam zaskoczona „Nie powinieneś wracać do domu? Inni Jeźdźcy wiedzą?"

„Oczywiście, że nie wiedzą." Wojna wciąż nie wypuszcza mnie z rąk „Ja sam ledwo rozumiem swoje postępowanie a co dopiero oni?"

„Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś tylko kryjesz się w krzakach?"

„Nie chciałem wchodzić w Twoje życie. Ale dzisiaj jak podeszłaś tak blisko mnie i mnie zawołałaś, nie potrafiłem Cię zignorować. W ogóle jest środek nocy, nie powinnaś już spać?"

„Jeśli mnie obserwujesz od kilku dni to pewnie zauważyłeś, że chodzę późno spać." odsuwam się od Wojny, biorę go za rękę i kieruję go do pokoju.

Wojna posłusznie za mną idzie. W pokoju wskazuję mu miejsce na kanapie i Wojna siada na nim. Ja sama siadam obok niego, nie mogąc wciąż uwierzyć, że on tutaj jest.

„Bezsenność Cię męczy?" pyta mnie.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu „Nie codziennie ale bardzo często."

„To niedobrze."

„Wiem o tym… Nic się nie zmieniłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania, wiesz?" zmieniam temat.

„Ty za to wypiękniałaś." Wojna udaje, że nie zauważa zmiany tematu i chwyta moją dłoń.

„Dzięki…" rumienię się na jego słowa.

„Jak Twoi bliscy zareagowali na Twój powrót?"

„Byli szczęśliwi a ja z wiadomych względów udaję, że zaszło zupełnie coś innego."

„Mądra decyzja."

„I muszę przyznać, że…" waham się przez chwilkę „Bardzo się cieszę, że Cię widzę. Co tam u Twojego rodzeństwa?"

Wojna opowiada mi po kolei o każdym swoim rodzeństwie. Kiedy kończy dochodzi druga godzina w nocy.

„Powinnaś się położyć." oznajmia Wojna „Męczę Cię historiami a przecież Ty potrzebujesz snu."

„Jakbym była śpiąca to bym Ci powiedziała. Twoje historie mi nie przeszkadzają."

„A może…" zaczyna delikatnie Wojna „Chociaż to chyba nie na miejscu…"

„Co takiego?" dopytuję go.

„Mógłbym się położyć obok Ciebie i Cię przytulić." wyrzuca z siebie szybko Wojna „W moich ramionach zawsze zasypiałaś."

„Możemy spróbować." uśmiecham się do niego, kładę się do łóżka i poklepuję miejsce obok siebie.

Wojna ściąga kaptur, kładzie się obok mnie i przyciąga mnie do swojej piersi. Wtulam się w niego i przypominam sobie te wszystkie noce w jego domku. W tym momencie czuję jak sen zaczyna przychodzić. Zanim zasypiam mówię do niego:

„Bądź przy mnie." i zasypiam.


	14. Rozdział 14

Budzi mnie budzik. Otwieram oczy i zauważam, że leżę sama w łóżku. Przez chwilę się zastanawiam czy wizyta Wojny mi się nie przyśniła ale gdy wyłączam budzik, na stoliku nocnym dostrzegam kawałek znanego mi, zielonkawego materiału. Biorę go do ręki i uświadamiam sobie, że jest to kawałek płaszczu, który Wojna mi dał po ataku demona, a który został u niego w domku. Zaczynam czuć ciepło w środku siebie, chowam materiał do szuflady i wstaję by wyszykować się do pracy.

Popołudniu po powrocie z pracy zastaję Wojnę w moim domu - siedzi na kanapie i czyta książkę z mojej półki. Podchodzę do niego uśmiechając się i składam krótki pocałunek na jego ustach.

„Długo czekasz?" pytam go.

„Nie bardzo." Wojna odwzajemnia mój uśmiech „Przepraszam, że się sam zaprosiłem do środka."

„Nic nie szkodzi. Zjesz coś? Będę szykować obiad."

„Nie, dzięki ale Ty się nie krępuj."

„To chodź ze mną do kuchni to pogadamy jak będę gotować."

Przenoszę się z Wojną do kuchni. Ja od razu zabieram się za obiad a Wojna siedzi przy kuchennym stole i mnie obserwuje.

„Byłeś w domu?" pytam go jakby od niechcenia.

„Nie bardzo." odpowiada mi „Dzisiaj po wyjściu od Ciebie zdecydowałem pojeździć po okolicy i tak też zrobiłem."

„A właśnie, gdzie jest Pożoga? Jej też dawno nie widziałam."

„Jest niedaleko. Niezbyt była zadowolona jak ją zostawiałem bo najwyraźniej liczyła na jakieś pieszczoty z Twojej strony."

„Zupełnie jak normalny koń."

„Normalny?"

„No Pożoga jest raczej specjalnym koniem, prawda?"

„Pochodzi od widmowych koni ale to nie oznacza, że nie jest łasa na pieszczoty. Zresztą nie dziwię się jej…" ostatnie zdanie wymawia ciszej.

„Co więc teraz zamierzasz?"

„W jakim sensie pytasz?"

„Będziesz mnie codziennie odwiedzał?"

„Póki nie mam niczego do roboty to teoretycznie mógłbym ale…" waha się przez chwilę „Nie chcę za bardzo wchodzić w Twoje życie."

„Już za późno bo już to zrobiłeś." obracam się do niego na chwilę by się do niego uśmiechnąć.

„Wierz mi, że nie zamierzałem… Kiedy wróciłaś do swojego normalnego, ludzkiego życia myślałem, że już nigdy Cię nie zobaczę. Jednak gdy wróciłem do domu byłem ciągle niespokojny. Zacząłem więc wychodzić wieczorami na przejażdżki. Kiedy pewnego dnia Pożoga sama wybrała kierunek i zauważyłem, że wybrała go dobrze to się zorientowałem, że każdego dnia przejeżdżałem coraz bliżej Twojego domu. Tego dnia jednak postanowiłem pod niego podjechać i chciałem nawet się przywitać ale zauważyłem Twoją sylwetkę w domu i jakoś tego nie zrobiłem. Od tego momentu podjeżdżałem niemal codziennie pod Twój dom i Cię obserwowałem. Nie raz widziałem jak wracasz z koleżankami śmiejąc się na cały głos. Widziałem, że nie potrafisz spać, że często chodzisz po pokoju w kółko, czasem wyglądasz przez okno zamyślona. Za każdym tym razem chciałem do Ciebie podejść ale ciągle nie potrafiłem się przełamać."

„Aż do wczoraj gdy Cię zawołałam…" odpowiadam na jego wyznanie siadając obok niego.

Wojna potwierdza moje słowa skinieniem głowy. Łapię go za rękę, przybliżam się do niego i całuję go lekko w policzek.

„Tylko tyle?" Wojna pyta mnie udając niezadowolonego.

„Reszta jak się posilę." uśmiecham się do niego i podchodzę do kuchenki by spojrzeć do garnka.

„Trzymam za słowo." Wojna odwzajemnia mój uśmiech i pyta zmieniając temat „Dlaczego wy ludzie posilacie się tak różnorodnie?"

Zaczynam więc Wojnie opowiadać o potrzebach ludzkiego organizmu jeśli chodzi o zapotrzebowanie na witaminy. Wywiązuje się między nam z tego powodu dosyć spora dyskusja, która kończy się gdy kończę jeść obiad. Przechodzimy więc do pokoju i Wojna zaczyna przeglądać moje książki.

„Dosyć sporo ich masz." oznajmia Wojna „Uczysz się z nich?"

„Raczej czytam dla rozrywki." odpowiadam mu lekko.

„I aż tyle ich masz dla rozrywki?"

„A Wy Jeźdźcy czym się zajmujecie podczas misji?"

„To zależy czy jesteśmy sami czy nie. Czasem jeździmy na misje wspólnie. Czasem tylko część z nas jedzie razem."

„To czym się zajmujesz w wolnym czasie jak jesteś na samotnej misji?"

„Zazwyczaj myślę o strategii. Zdarza mi się, że robię notatki z wiadomości, które otrzymałem albo po prostu zabijam demony."

„Nie zabijasz demonów podczas misji?"

„Zabijam ale kto powiedział, że nie można odpoczywać przy swojej pracy?"

„Ok." odpuszczam Wojnie „My ludzie a przynajmniej część z nas w wolnym czasie czyta książki."

„Skoro to Was odpręża to czemu nie?"

Uśmiecham się, podchodzę do niego i przytulam się mocno do niego. Wojna od razu mnie obejmuje ramionami i zaczyna mnie całować po włosach.

„To się nie skończy na samych pocałunkach jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz" mówię mu.

„Na to liczę." odpowiada mi, odsuwa mnie lekko od siebie i całuje mnie głęboko w usta.

Od razu odwzajemniam jego pocałunki zawieszając ręce na jego szyi. Wojna całując mnie delikatnie mnie pcha do tyłu w stronę łóżka, na które po którymś kroku w tył padam. Jeździec ściąga z dłoni rękawicę i od razu wkłada mi swoją dłoń pod bluzkę nie przestając mnie całować. Przejeżdża palcami po moim brzuchu i zaczyna ugniatać moje piersi na zmianę. Ja swoimi palcami rozpinam pośpiesznie klamry jego pasów i po chwili mogę dotknąć jego nagiego torsu. Gdy tylko dotykam go swoimi palcami słyszę lekki jęk Wojny. Jeździec odsuwa się ode mnie i szybko się pozbywa pozostałej części zbroi. Ja w tym czasie także ściągam z siebie ubrania i po chwili czuję usta Wojny na swojej szyi, które pomalutku kierują się dół mojego ciała. Jego palce szybciej docierają do mojego krocza niż usta. Gładzi mnie tam delikatnie i po chwili wsadza do środka dwa palce i porusza nimi powoli. Wydaję z siebie jęk i zaciskam dłonie na pościeli. Jeździec przez chwilę mnie zadowala palcami po czym wyciąga je i zaczyna mnie tam całować i lizać.

„Och, Wojna, nie każ mi więcej czekać. Och, wejdź we mnie." mówię mu pomiędzy jękami.

„Co się tak śpieszysz?" pyta mnie Wojna z lekkim śmiechem odrywając usta od mojego krocza i ponownie wkładając we mnie palce „To Ci się nie podoba?"

„Podoba i to aż za bardzo" odpowiadam mu ledwo powstrzymując się od głośnego jęku.

„Chcę się Tobą nacieszyć. Tak dawno Cię nie dotykałem i strasznie za tym tęskniłem"

Wojna wciąż porusza we mnie palcami i nie mam już sił by mu się opierać. Oddaję się rozkoszy ukazując mu to głosowo. Po paru orgazmach Wojna w końcu wyciąga ze mnie palce, kładzie się delikatnie na mnie i całuje mnie w usta.

„Obróć się kochanie" mówi mi cicho po pocałunku podnosząc się ze mnie.

Posłusznie obracam się do niego plecami i Wojna sprawnie ustawia mnie tak, że się teraz wypinam w jego stronę. Po chwili czuję jak wchodzi we mnie i porusza się we mnie mocno. Rozkosz, którą zaczęłam odczuwać tuż po jego wejściu we mnie urosła bardzo wysoko w bardzo krótkim czasie. Wojna jednak posuwa mnie dalej nie zwalniając ani trochę tempa. Po pewnym czasie czuję i słyszę po jego jękach, że jest bliski spełnienia. Napieram na niego mocniej biodrami i czuję jak jego nasienie rozlewa się w moim ciele. Wojna porusza się jeszcze parę razy we mnie po czym kładzie się obok mnie przyciągając mnie do siebie. Przytulam się do niego i przez chwilę milczymy. W końcu zaczynam odczuwać sen więc biorę go za rękę i mówię:

„Jak się rano obudzę to masz być obok, jasne?"

„Jasne." odpowiada mi Wojna a ja po chwili zasypiam na jego torsie.


	15. Rozdział 15

Gdy rano się budzę Wojna faktycznie jest obok mnie a konkretniej ja na nim leżę. Zastanawiam się jak bardzo musiał się nudzić kiedy ja spałam. Zauważam jednak w jego rękach książkę, którą wczoraj przeglądał. Najwyraźniej musiał ją zabrać w nocy z półki.

„Dzień dobry." witam się z nim przeciągając się.

„Dzień dobry Piękna." odpowiada mi Wojna odkładając książkę na bok.

„Która godzina?"

„Dopiero piąta."

„Piąta? No tak, wczoraj zasnęłam dużo przed północą." śmieję się do niego.

„To coś niesamowitego w Twoim przypadku, prawda?"

„Po prostu przy Tobie czuję się taka bezpieczna, że szybko zasypiam."

„Twoja bezsenność jest związana z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa?"

„Możliwe." wstaję z łóżka i szukam na podłodze koszuli nocnej.

„Obawiasz się ciągle czegoś?" Wojna wydaje się zatroskany.

„Wiesz, ciągle zastanawiam się nad tą przepowiednią, o której powiedział Ci tamten demon."

„Chodzi Ci konkretnie o to, że będziesz stanowić zagrożenie?"

„Dokładnie tak." w końcu znajduję koszulę nocną i ją zakładam na swoje ciało.

„Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Teraz jesteś już bezpieczna. W ogóle po co Ci ta koszula?" Wojna wskazuje na mój ciuch.

„Chcę przygotować sobie kąpiel skoro mam jeszcze tyle czasu w zapasie zanim pójdę do pracy."

„Przecież mogłabyś bez niej sobie ją przygotować."

„Wojna, rozumiem że spędzamy ze sobą…" szukam właściwych słów „dość przyjemne noce ale nadal czuję krępację gdy stoję przed Tobą naga."

„Niby dlaczego? W końcu łączy nas relacja."

„To po prostu kompleksy." odpowiadam mu, krótko całuję go w usta i idę do łazienki puścić wodę.

„Przecież jesteś piękna." Wojna staje na progu łazienki opierając się o framugę.

„Dzięki ale to bardziej siedzi w mojej głowie."

„Rozumiem…" Wojna milknie na chwilę „Tak sobie myślałem, że na kilka dni wpadłbym do domu. Wiesz, żeby moje rodzeństwo się nie martwiło i nie zaczęło mnie szukać."

„Uważam to za świetny pomysł."

„Czy… Za kilka dni… Będę mógł Cię znowu odwiedzić?" słyszę lekkie wahanie w głosie Wojny.

„Oczywiście." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem „Zawsze jesteś u mnie mile widziany."

Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie w milczeniu. Następnie wychodzi z łazienki i podnosi z kąta swój miecz, dając go sobie na plecy.

„Już idziesz?" pytam go wyglądając z łazienki.

„Tak." odpowiada mi „Ty masz mnóstwo obowiązków przed pracą a ja im szybciej ruszę do domu tym lepiej." podchodzi do mnie „Do zobaczenia za kilka dni." całuje mnie krótko w usta i wychodzi z mojego domu.

Po pracy wracam do domu razem z moimi koleżankami Jolką i Kasią. Chichoczemy co chwilę jak nastolatki gdy nagle słyszę z ust Jolki:

„Jesteś Aga dzisiaj bardzo rozpromieniona. Czyżbyś była wczoraj na randce?"

Moje myśli od razu biegną do Wojny i do namiętnej nocy. Na twarzy pojawia mi się rumieniec ale próbuję go zignorować i jakby nigdy nic odpowiadam:

„Nie byłam na żadnej randce."

„Kłamiesz!" śmieje się Kasia „To pewnie była jeszcze randka ze śniadaniem."

„Nie mam pojęcia o co wam chodzi." idę w zaparte.

„Czyli tak." podsumowuje Jolka „Jaki on jest? Wysoki, przystojny?"

„Bardzo seksowny…" wymyka mi się mimo woli z ust.

„Ooooo!" dziewczyny nie kryją zdumienia.

„Kiedy go poznamy?" pyta Jolka.

„Raczej go nie poznacie." odpowiadam im „Bardziej to przygoda niż coś poważnego."

„Przygoda?" Kasia mi nie wierzy „Chyba sama w to nie wierzysz. Twoje oczy aż się zaświeciły jak tylko o nim pomyślałaś."

„Zaświeciły?" dziewczyny tym zdaniem sprawiły, że ponownie pomyślałam o Wojnie i o jego oczach.

„Jesteśmy szczęśliwe, że Ty jesteś szczęśliwa." Kasia obejmuje mnie mocno.

Po chwili obejmuje mnie jeszcze Jolka i idziemy tak przytulone kawałek drogi. W końcu stajemy na skrzyżowaniu gdzie każda z nas idzie w inną stronę do domu.

„To do jutra!" krzyczę do nich i macham im na pożegnanie.

Gdy tylko dziewczyny znikają za rogiem zaczynam sama iść w stronę domu. Zaczynam też coraz bardziej intensywniej myśleć o Wojnie. Po części się cieszę, że dzisiaj pojechał do domu bo pewnie nie umiałabym przed nim ukryć swojego rozmarzenia. Wchodzę do domu, ściągam buty rzucając klucze na półkę, przechodzę do kuchni i nagle podskakuję ze strachu. Przy moim stole kuchennym siedzi Waśń. Tak jak za pierwszym razem jak go spotkałam paraliżuje mnie strach.

„Przepraszam, że tak bez zaproszenia wszedłem." odzywa się do mnie Waśń „Nie bój się. Nie jestem tu po to by Cię skrzywdzić." Waśń zauważa mój strach.

„To po co?" potrafię tylko tyle z siebie wydusić stojąc ciągle w miejscu.

„Trochę z Furią się o Ciebie martwiliśmy." odpowiada mi Waśń rozkładając się na krześle „Pomyślałem więc, że sprawdzę co u Ciebie."

„Aha…" tylko tyle potrafię mu odpowiedź.

Waśń popycha nogą krzesło ku mnie. Siadam na nim posłusznie i go obserwuję w milczeniu. Waśń także patrzy na mnie w milczeniu. W końcu przeciąga się i mówi:

„Demony już Ci się nie naprzykrzały?"

„Nie naprzykrzały się." odpowiadam mu i wciąż czując strach pytam „Powinnam się nadal ich obawiać?"

„Nie." krótko odpowiada mi Waśń „Wojna dobrze załatwił tą sprawę."

„To czemu pytasz?" strach zaczyna mi lekko schodzić.

„Z ciekawości." odpowiada mi beznamiętnie „Widziałem, że wróciłaś już do swojego normalnego trybu życia."

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Praca, koleżanki… Muszę też przyznać, że dosyć przytulne masz mieszkanko."

„Dzięki."

„Wojna opowiadał Ci o powodzie gonienia Cię przez demony?"

„Tak, opowiadał…"

„Więc?" mimo maski na jego twarzy widzę w jego oczach wyczekiwanie.

„Chcesz wiedzieć czy demony mają powód by się mnie bać?" pytam go z lekkim przekąsem „Jak już mówiłam Twojemu Bratu, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego akurat ja mam sprowadzić na nich niebezpieczeństwo."

„A to ciekawe."

Znowu siedzimy w milczeniu. Widzę, że Waśń nad czymś myśli. Ja natomiast rozmyślam jak się go najszybciej pozbyć z mojego domu. I w ogóle w jaki sposób oni wchodzą ot tak do mojego domu Gdy się nad tym zastanawiam Waśń odzywa się do mnie ponownie:

„Tak się zastanawiam: spędziłaś kilka tygodni z Wojną. Co o nim myślisz?"

„A czemu Ciebie interesuje co ja myślę o Twoim Bracie?"

„Nie możesz mi po prostu odpowiedzieć?"

„Nie." zaczynam czuć wściekłość „To moja prywatna sprawa." wstaję od stołu „Idę się przebrać. Poczekaj tu." mówię mu i wychodzę z kuchni.

W pokoju mam tylko parę chwil by ochłonąć. Przebieram się nieśpiesznie w domowe ubrania i przed wyjściem z pokoju biorę głęboki oddech. Czuję się już spokojniejsza chociaż nadal wolałabym aby Waśń już sobie poszedł. Jednak gdy wchodzę do kuchni zastaję go w takiej samej pozycji jak wychodziłam.

„Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?" pytam go i zaczynam zabierać się za obiad.

„Myślałaś kiedyś by lepiej poznać innego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy?" pyta mnie lekko.

„Co?" nie wierzę, że on o to zapytał „Możesz mi wyjaśnić o co Ci chodzi?" pytam go obracając się do niego.

„Wciąż spytałem za mało jasno?" Waśń wstaje od stołu i pochodzi do mnie „Może i mi dasz szansę na bliższe poznanie się?"

Jestem tak bardzo zaskoczona , że przez chwilę stoję w miejscu z otwartymi ustami. Gdy jednak orientuję się, że przestrzeń między mną a Waśnią się zmniejszyła to odskakuję od niego i przechodzę szybkim krokiem do przedpokoju.

„Nie chcę Cię poznawać bliżej." mówię do niego stanowczo.

Waśń jednak szybko do mnie podchodzi i sobą wymusza na mnie cofanie się do tyłu. Gdy dotykam plecami ściany przedpokoju, rozglądam się na boki myśląc jak od niego uciec. Waśń jednak kładzie ręce na ścianie po obu stronach mojego ciała na wysokości piersi, uniemożliwiając mi drogę ucieczki.

„Dlaczego tak bardzo stanowczo odmawiasz?" pyta mnie patrząc mi w oczy „Myślisz, że nie mam czegoś co Wojna ma?"

„Proszę, przestań…" zaczynam odczuwać strach przed nim „Nic Ci przecież nie zrobiłam."

Waśń widząc mój strach opuszcza jedną rękę odsuwając się jednocześnie lekko ode mnie.

„Nie bój się." przemawia do mnie łagodnie „Ja po prostu…" przerywa mu trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Obracam głowę w stronę drzwi i dostrzegam Wojnę. Tym razem nawet ja na jego widok zaczynam odczuwać chłód. Waśń kieruje wzrok na niego i pyta:

„Czegoś potrzebujesz?"

„Co. Ty. Tutaj. Robisz?" Wojna wypluwa z siebie słowa przez zęby.

„Sprawdzam jak się miewa Twoja koleżanka." odpowiada lekko Waśń.

Wojna pokonuje przedpokój w dwóch krokach, chwyta brata za ramię i go odsuwa ode mnie. Waśń nawet się nie opiera. Wydaje mi się, że nawet go to bawi.

„Spokojnie Bracie." mówi do niego spokojnie „Nic jej nie zrobiłem."

„Ale chciałeś!" wykrzykuje mu Wojna w twarz.

„Wydaje Ci się." Waśń nadal spokojnie mu odpowiada „Widząc Twoją minę wnioskuję, że już wcześniej tutaj byłeś. Nawet nic nam nie wspomniałeś."

„Nie muszę się tłumaczyć nikomu z tego co robię."

„Ach, tak? A Rada Spopielonych?"

„Nie mieszaj w to Rady Spopielonych." odburkuje mu Wojna „A teraz skoro zaspokoiłeś swoją ciekawość to wynoś się."

„Nie do końca zaspokoiłem ale oczywiście wyjdę." odpowiada mu potulnie Waśń „Do zobaczenia." zwraca się do mnie, a gdy przechodzi obok mnie dłonią lekko muska mój policzek „A my się widzimy wkrótce w domu." mówi do Wojny i wychodzi.

Gdy Waśń wyszedł, Wojna od razu obrócił się w moją stronę i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem w milczeniu. Ja widząc chłód w jego oczach trochę bałam się do niego podejść. Zresztą wciąż odczuwałam strach z powodu jego brata.

„Zrobił Ci coś?" pyta mnie Wojna.

„Nie." odpowiadam mu „I raczej nie chciał zrobić." sama nie wiem czemu bronię Waśń.

„Waśń momentami jest jak duże dziecko." spojrzenie Wojny robi się cieplejsze „Lubi się bawić."

„Bawić?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Tia…" odpowiada mi tylko tyle Wojna.

„Nie miałeś być dzisiaj w domu?"

„Byłem w domu ale gdy usłyszałem od Furii, że Waśń wybrał się do Ciebie to postanowiłem przyjechać. Wydaje mi się, że dobrze zrobiłem. Co od Ciebie chciał?"

„Teoretycznie pytał mnie o różne rzeczy: o przepowiednie i…" tutaj się zawahałam.

„I?" dopytuje mnie Wojna.

„Pytał mnie co o Tobie myślę i mówił coś o bliższym poznaniu…" ostatnie słowa wypowiadam ciszej.

„Czekaj, co?" Wojna patrzy na mnie zaskoczony.

Ja jednak spuszczam głowę i milczę. Po chwili Wojna obejmuje mnie i przytula do siebie. Nadal czuję jego chłód ale aktualnie mi to nie przeszkadza. Po chwili Wojna mnie puszcza, odsuwa się ode mnie lekko i mówi:

„Muszę wrócić do domu i z nim porozmawiać."

„Ale tylko porozmawiać?" pytam go lekko wystraszona.

„To zależy tylko od niego." odpowiada mi bez uczuć Wojna.

„Nie miej mu tych wszystkich pytań za złe." znowu zaczynam bronić Waśń „Najwyraźniej się o Ciebie martwi."

„Nie potrzebuję by się o mnie martwił. A po drugie wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy. Dlatego też zaraz jadę do domu, żeby zdążyć go złapać zanim znowu gdzieś wyjedzie."

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu krótko.

„A tak w ogóle… Odpowiedziałaś mu na jego pytania?"

„Jeśli chodzi o przepowiednię to powiedziałam mu mniej niż Tobie." odpowiadam mu z lekkim uśmiechem „A jeśli chodzi o resztę to odpowiedziałam mu, że to moja prywatna sprawa."

„I dobrze zrobiłaś." Wojna gładzi mnie rękawicą po policzku „Zobaczymy się za kilka dni. Do zobaczenia."

„Pa Wojna." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem, całuję go lekko w usta i Wojna wychodzi z domu.


	16. Rozdział 16

Przez kilka dni żaden z Jeźdźców mnie nie odwiedził. Po tych kilku dniach niespodziewanie pojawia się ten, którego najmniej się spodziewałam.

„Waśń!" zaskakuje mnie widok jego osoby na moim parapecie.

„Hej." wita się ze mną jakby nigdy nic Waśń „Mogę?" wskazuje na mój pokój.

„Proszę…" zapraszam go po chwili zastanowienia.

Waśń wchodzi przez okno do mojego pokoju i rozgląda się w koło.

„Wojna?" pyta mnie

„Nie ma go i nie wiem czy dzisiaj przyjdzie." odpowiadam mu sucho „Jaki tym razem masz cel wizyty?"

„Chciałem Cię przeprosić za moje ostatnie zachowanie."

Patrzę na niego zaskoczona ale po chwili przypominam sobie, że Wojna miał z nim rozmawiać.

„Nie rób czegoś do czego zmusza Cię Wojna." odpowiadam mu i siadam przy biurku.

„Uważasz, że Wojna mnie do tego zmusił?" widzę, że Waśń jest zaskoczony „Ja bym określił to raczej przekonaniem mnie."

„Przekonaniem?"

„Mimo tego, że nie byłem dla Ciebie miły to w pewnym sensie mnie broniłaś przed Wojną. Dlatego też stwierdziłem, że nie możesz być taka zła."

„Nie wiem czy nazwałabym to bronieniem ale domyślam się Twojej troski o niego."

„Jest w końcu moim bratem."

„Wiem. Usiądź." wskazuję mu ręką miejsce na kanapie „Zaproponowałabym Ci coś ale wiem, że Wy nie jecie ani nie pijecie."

Waśń siada na kanapie i ściąga ze swojej twarzy maskę. Nawet nie spodziewałam się takiej twarzy u niego. Jego twarz ma ostre rysy, jest gładki na twarzy a jego oczy przestają się nagle świecić i pojawiają się żółtawe tęczówki jak u kota. Patrzę na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wygląda bardziej ludzko niż się spodziewałam.

„Chyba się nie gniewasz, że ściągnąłem maskę?" Waśń łapie moje zdziwienie.

„Nie ale…" chwilę się waham „Nie spodziewałam się, że jesteś aż tak podobny do człowieka z twarzy."

„Przecież Wojna też jest podobny do człowieka a jest moim bratem." Waśń jest lekko zaskoczony.

„No tak ale Ty masz normalne oczy przez co wyglądasz na bardziej ludzkiego niż Wojna."

„Czyli Wojna nie pokazał Ci się nigdy w innej postaci?"

„W innej postaci?"

„Bez swoich mrożących krew w żyłach oczu."

„Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tak może… To znaczy, ja wcale nie uważam, że ma takie oczy. Po prostu są mało ludzkie…" uśmiecham się lekko na wspomnienie jego oczu.

„Wiem, że pytałem o to ostatnio ale teraz inaczej sprecyzuję pytanie: czujesz coś do Wojny?"

„Co?" rumienię się „Ja… Ja…" nie potrafię się wysłowić „Ja go bardzo lubię…"

„Ok, rozumiem." Waśń uśmiecha się podejrzanie.

„Nie powiesz mu, co nie?" pytam zaniepokojona Waśń wiedząc, że zna prawdę.

„Nie wiem czemu miałbym mu nie mówić." odpowiada mi lekko „Ale spokojnie, nie powiem mu. Uważam, że sam powinien to od Ciebie usłyszeć."

Milczę na odpowiedź Waśni, który patrzy na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. W tym momencie wygląda bardzo przystojnie: typowy łamacz serc. Łapię się na tym, że moje serce lekko zadrżało jak spojrzałam w jego oczy i potrząsam nerwowo głową.

„Coś nie tak?" pyta mnie Jeździec.

„Nie wiesz może czy Wojna dzisiaj przyjedzie?" pytam go szybko zmieniając temat.

„Trudno mi odpowiedzieć." odpowiada mi „Jak wyjeżdżałem to był w domu."

„Rozumiem…" spuszczam głowę by znowu nie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Waśń chwilę siedzi w milczeniu a po chwili zmienia swoje kocie oczy na błyszczące oczy Jeźdźca, zakłada na twarz maskę i wstaje z kanapy. Podchodzi do mnie powoli i kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu.

„Jak nie dzisiaj to na pewno na dniach przyjedzie." mówi do mnie łagodnie „Tak łatwo się go nie pozbędziesz." Waśń lekko się śmieje i wychodzi przez okno podobnie jak wszedł.


	17. Rozdział 17

Wojny nie było ani tego dnia kiedy jego brat u mnie był ani przez kolejne dni. Pomimo tego, że Waśń powiedział, że tak łatwo się Wojny nie pozbędę, zaczęłam się niepokoić, że Waśń powiedział mu o moich uczuciach i dlatego się nie pojawia. Z tego też powodu strasznie posmutniałam co nie uszło uwadze moich koleżanek.

„Dziewczyno, chcesz o czymś pogadać?" spytała mnie jednego dnia Jolka gdy wracając z nią do domu, odpłynęłam myślami do Wojny i kompletnie jej nie słuchałam.

„Co?" pytam ją zaskoczona nie wiedząc nawet o co spytała.

„Czy chcesz o czymś pogadać?" Jolka powtórzyła pytanie patrząc na mnie z troską.

„Nie, czemu?" pytam ją zaskoczona.

„Od kilku dni kiepsko wyglądasz. To przez tego faceta? Rzucił Cię?"

„Och…" rumienię się lekko nie wiedząc jak wytłumaczyć Jolce całą sytuację „Wiesz, wyjechał na delegację i powiedział, że się zobaczymy za kilka dni no i od tej chwili minął już kawałek czasu."

„Delegacja? A może żona i dziecko?"

„To nie to…"

„Skąd taka pewność?"

„Powiedzmy, że kobieca intuicja."

„To nie tłumaczy tego, że w erze telefonów i Internetu facet nie może się odezwać do kobiety choćby na chwilę by chociaż napisać, że tęskni."

Brakuje mi pomysłu na wytłumaczenie braku telefonu i Internetu u Wojny więc milczę. Jolka przytula mnie do siebie i po chwili stwierdza:

„Olej go i wyskoczmy gdzieś wieczorem. Wiesz, że Marek wrócił w tamtym tygodniu do miasta?"

„Marek? Ten Marek?" dopytuję ją nie wierząc, że mój Ex wrócił do rodzinnego miasta.

„Dokładnie." odpowiada mi Jolka „Spotkałam go w sklepie i może mi nie uwierzysz ale pytał o Ciebie."

„O mnie?"

„Ano. Chyba zależy mu na spotkaniu."

„Ale nie dawałaś mu mojego nowego numeru?"

„Jasne, że nie ale wiesz… Mieszkasz tutaj od czasu kiedy byliście razem więc nie zdziwię się jeśli przyjdzie osobiście."

„Sama nie mam pewności czy chcę z nim rozmawiać…"

„Och, wiem, że bardzo przeżyłaś wasze rozstanie ale może warto czasem dać drugą szansę?"

„Drugą szansę?" nie wierzę w to co słyszę od Jolki „Zdradzał mnie regularnie z inną i mam mu dać drugą szansę?"

„Mógł się zmienić. Wyglądało też na to, że za Tobą tęskni. Zresztą nikt Ci nie każe za niego wychodzić. Uważam, że jedno spotkanie to nic złego."

„Jesteś nienormalna."

„A po drugie numerek by Ci się przydał. Rozluźniłby Cię."

„Ale jesteś mądra." śmieję się do niej.

„Przemyśl to mimo wszystko." mówi mi Jolka gdy stajemy na skrzyżowaniu gdzie zawsze się żegnamy.

„Przemyślę." odpowiadam by mi dała spokój, żegnam się z nią i wracam do domu.

-.-

Nazajutrz wieczorem po rozmowie z Jolką słyszę pukanie do drzwi. Ze względu na fakt, że akurat siedziałam w piżamie z popcornem i oglądałam film, chwilę trwa zanim podchodzę do drzwi. Zanim ubrałam na siebie szlafrok, założyłam na stopy kapcie i podeszłam do drzwi, pukanie rozległo się jeszcze trzy razy.

„No już idę, idę." zwracam się do drzwi i po chwili je otwieram.

Na progu widzę Wojnę. Gdy tylko widzi otwarte drzwi, wchodzi szybko do środka.

„Już się obawiałem, że mnie ktoś zobaczy." mówi do mnie i dopiero teraz na mnie spogląda.

Zamykam za nim drzwi i widzę szok na jego twarzy. Po chwili widzę, że Wojna szybko rzuca spojrzenie na całe moje mieszkanie ale nie obchodzi mnie to bo rzucam mu się w ramiona. Czuję od niego chłód ale ani nie myślę się od niego odsunąć. Wojna obejmuje mnie rękami i przytula mocniej do siebie. Po chwili mnie lekko odsuwa od siebie i całuje mnie namiętnie w usta.

„Już myślałem, że w czymś przeszkodziłem." mówi do mnie Wojna gdy kończy mnie całować.

„Niby w czym?" pytam go i dopiero zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem w piżamie „A… Chodzi Ci o piżamę. Prawdę mówiąc to oglądałam film. Jakbym wiedziała, że przyjedziesz to ubrałabym coś… ładniejszego."

„Nie musisz. W piżamie też pięknie wyglądasz. Tylko myślałem, że masz towarzystwo."

„Towarzystwo? Nie przyjmuję gości w piżamie."

Wojna jednak patrzy na mnie w milczeniu i teraz rozumiem, że myślał, że przeszkodził mi w seksie z kimś innym.

„Jak mogłeś tak nawet pomyśleć?" pytam go urażona.

„Jesteś piękna, jesteś człowiekiem a mnie przez tyle czasu nie było." odpowiada mi „Przepraszam, że tak długo się nie pojawiałem. Miałem pewne sprawy do załatwienia."

„To teraz nie ważne. Chociaż się trochę obawiałam, że już Cię nie zobaczę."

„Dlaczego to niby?"

„Mogłeś spotkać jakiegoś anioła lub demona i o mnie po prostu zapomnieć." - kłamię go.

Nie można o Tobie ot tak zapomnieć." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie lekko.

Ja także uśmiecham się do niego, biorę go za rękę i prowadzę do swojego pokoju. Wojna rzuca spojrzenie na telewizor, na którym leci film, który akurat oglądałam.

„Czyli to robiłaś?" pyta mnie wskazując ręką na telewizor.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu, sadzam go na łóżku jednocześnie gasząc telewizor „Ale teraz Ty jesteś, to opowiadaj co robiłeś." siadam obok niego i patrzę na niego wyczekująco.

Wojna opowiada mi bardzo ogólnie o swoich misjach. Tylko w taki sposób może mi o nich opowiadać ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Słucham go uważnie i teraz jestem pewna, że po prostu wcześniej nie miał możliwości przyjechać do mnie. Kiedy on kończy opowiadać to ja zaczynam mu opowiadać co u mnie się działo pomijając wizytę Waśni. Gdy kończę swoją opowieść wstaję z łóżka i figlarnie patrząc na niego mówię:

\- Pójdę się wykąpać. Chcesz może mi pomóc przy rozbieraniu się?

Wojna przez chwilę patrzy na mnie zdziwiony ale po jego twarzy widzę kiedy dochodzi do niego sens mojej wypowiedzi. Uśmiecha się do mnie lekko, ściąga z siebie kaptur i odpowiada mi:

\- Z wielką chęcią Ci pomogę.

Wojna wstaje i od razu przyciska swoje usta do moich obejmując mnie jedną ręką w talii a drugą zatapiając w moje włosy. Popycha mnie na delikatnie na łóżko i jednym ruchem ściąga ze mnie dolną część piżamy. Jeździec widząc mnie nagą od pasa w dół, szybko pozbywa się swojej całej zbroi i po chwili przyciska swoje usta do mojego krocza. Całą swoją tęsknotę wylewa na moje czułe miejsce. Zaczynam kręcić biodrami i z każdym ruchem jego języka zaczynam wydawać z siebie coraz głośniejsze jęki rozkoszy.

\- Jesteś taka piękna. - mówi odrywając swoje usta od mojej cipki i wsadzając do środka dwa palce.

Zaczyna nimi energicznie poruszać a ja czuję jak rozkosz zaczyna rosnąć w moim ciele bardzo szybko. Daję się trochę porwać rozkoszy ale w końcu zaczynam odczuwać głód z powodu braku odpowiedniego narzędzia w środku.

\- Wojna, skarbie, pragnę Cię tam w środku. - mówię do niego między jękami.

\- Przecież jestem w środku. - odpowiada mi Wojna patrząc na mnie tym swoim niegrzecznym wzrokiem i poruszając wciąż palcami we mnie.

\- Chcę Twojego penisa w środku. - odpowiadam mu czując kolejny mały orgazm.

\- Dam Ci go, tylko mi powiedz jak bardzo za mną tęskniłaś.

\- Szaleńczo za Tobą tęskniłam! - wykrzykuję mu i czuję jak w jednej chwili Wojna wysuwa ze mnie palce i wchodzi we mnie swoim penisem.

Pomimo tego, że wszedł dosyć ostro we mnie, to nie odczułam zbyt dużego bólu bo byłam już bardzo mokra po jego palcach. Wojna od razu narzuca szybkie tempo i po kilku chwilach czuję jak duży orgazm rozlewa się po moim ciele. Wykrzykuję w ekstazie jego imię i gdy spoglądam na niego widzę zadowolenie w jego oczach.

\- Jeszcze raz skarbie. - mówi do mnie i zaczyna mnie pieprzyć mocniej.

Zaciskam dłonie na pościeli i bardzo szybko przechodzi przeze mnie kolejny orgazm. Krótko po tym jak wróciłam do świadomości po orgazmie, słyszę coraz głośniejsze jęki Wojny i czuję jak jego sperma zalewa moją pochwę. Zadowolony Czerwony Jeździec kładzie się obok mnie, przyciąga mnie do siebie i gładząc mnie po włosach cicho mówi:

\- Jesteś najcudowniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

Uśmiecham się do siebie słysząc te słowa i przytulam się do niego.


	18. Rozdział 18

Kiedy budzę się rano Wojna leży obok mnie i czyta dalej książkę, którą ostatnim razem u mnie czytał. Przeciągam się obok niego szczęśliwa, że dzisiaj jest weekend i nie muszę szybko wychodzić. Wojna od razu zauważa moje obudzenie się i całuje mnie w czubek głowy.

„Dzień dobry Piękna." zwraca się do mnie.

„Dzień dobry." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem „Miło Cię widzieć z rana obok siebie."

„Ja też wolę poranki widząc Ciebie w jednym łóżku ze mną niż widzieć jak moje rodzeństwo się kłóci od samego rana."

„Tak wyglądają poranki u Jeźdźców?"

„W większości tak. Miałem Ci już wczoraj powiedzieć ale jakoś wczoraj zabrakło okazji. Mam teraz kilka dni wolnych to może mógłbym się u Ciebie zatrzymać?"

„U mnie na kilka dni?" nie wierzę w to co mówi.

„Jeśli nie to zapomnij o tym pytaniu."

„Czy ty zgłupiałeś? Jasne, że chcę. Tylko widzisz: Ty się zawsze pojawiasz u mnie wieczorem i wychodzisz rano. W ciągu dnia zdarza się, że przychodzą do mnie różne osoby: koleżanki albo moja mama. Moja mama zwłaszcza lubi mi składać nie zapowiedziane wizyty. A tym bardziej w weekendy. Będzie trochę trudno ukryć, że jesteś Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy..."

„Nie będzie." odpowiada mi lekko Wojna „Mam na to idealny sposób."

„Jaki?" pytam go i po chwili widzę niesamowitą rzecz.

Wojna na moich oczach zmienia się w człowieka. Wygląda to podobnie jak u Waśni zmiana oczu ale Wojna teraz ma wzrostu około 180 centymetrów, jasne blond włosy do łopatek i chłodno niebieskie oczy. W ludzkiej postaci jest wciąż umięśniony co podkreśla jego czarna koszulka. Na nogach ma brązowe bojówki i ciemne adidasy. Przypatruję mu się ze zdziwieniem i milczę.

„W takiej postaci chyba mogę być u Ciebie nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń." mówi mi Wojna.

„Nie wiedziałam, że możesz tak bardzo zmienić swój wygląd." odpowiadam mu

„Mogę przybrać różne postacie ale rzadko to robię. Lubię swój wygląd ale w tym przypadku wiem, że nie mogę wyglądać normalnie."

„To rozwiązuje wiele problemów. W taki sposób możemy i wychodzić razem z domu."

„To prawda."

„A jakie masz ludzkie imię?"

„Wymyśl jakieś. Mi to obojętne o ile w domu gdy będziemy sami, będziesz się do mnie zwracać moim prawdziwym imieniem."

„Dobrze ale wieczorami chcę Ciebie w normalnej postaci."

„Załatwione."

„To może Tomek?"

„Może być."

„To może wybierzesz się ze mną do sklepu?"

„Jasne." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie.

-.-

Wyruszam pierwszy raz gdzieś z Wojną pod postacią Tomka. Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwa idąc z nim po chodniku. Gdy wchodzimy do supermarketu widzę, że Wojna próbuje uchwycić wszystko wzrokiem. Każę mu się więc nie oddalać za bardzo i sama wyruszam między półki by wziąć to czego potrzebuję. Gdy akurat zastanawiam się nad wyborem kawy słyszę za sobą znany mi głos:

„Aga?"

Odwracam się szybko i dostrzegam Marka. Udaje mi się wymusić sztuczny uśmiech na twarzy i odpowiadam mu:

„Hej." i próbuję odejść ale Marek chwyta mnie za nadgarstek.

„Czekaj." mówi do mnie na co ja staję i patrzę na niego „Nie widzieliśmy się kawałek czasu, chyba możemy chwilę porozmawiać."

„Trochę się śpieszę." odpowiadam mu i rzucam okiem za niego za Wojną.

„Dobrze. Ale daj mi pięć minut."

„Dwie." stanowczo mówię.

„Ok." Marek posłusznie odpowiada „Słuchaj, wiem, że nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie było najlepsze ale minęło tyle czasu i chciałbym, żebyśmy się spotkali i pogadali."

„Spotkali i pogadali?" nie wierzę mu.

„Tak." Marek chwyta moją dłoń a ja ją szybko odsuwam od niego „Posłuchaj, zrozumiałem że źle wtedy zrobiłem. Chcę to naprawić."

„Naprawić?" pytam go ironicznie „Daruj sobie. Już jest na to za późno."

„Rany Aga, nie bądź taka bez serca!" wykrzykuje Marek na cały sklep a ja mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Wszyscy ludzie dookoła teraz patrzą na nas. Typowa metoda Marka: zrobić takiego szumu bym to ja wyszła na tą złą. Ja jednak po chwili dostrzegam Wojnę, który spokojnym krokiem kieruje się w naszą stronę.

„Dla Ciebie nie mam ani krzty serca." odpowiadam mu na tyle głośno, że wszyscy gapie to słyszą i patrzę mu bez strachu w oczy.

Widzę zmieszanie na twarzy Marka. Kiedy już otwiera usta by mi coś odpowiedzieć obok mnie pojawia się Wojna.

„Masz jakiś problem do mojej kobiety?" Wojna pyta go bardzo chłodnym tonem głosu i obejmuje mnie ręką w talii.

„Jesteś z nim?" pyta mnie Marek ze strachem w oczach.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu.

„Mam się nim zająć?" Wojna pyta mnie kompletnie ignorując Marka.

„Nie." odpowiadam mu „To tylko kłamliwy i zdradziecki śmieć. Szkoda na niego czasu."

„Jak sobie życzysz." odpowiada mi łagodnie Wojna i odchodzę z nim od Marka.

„Dziękuję." mówię do Wojny gdy jesteśmy już wystarczająco daleko od Marka i ludzie przestali się na nas patrzeć.

„Kto to był?" pyta mnie Wojna.

„Mój były chłopak. Chodziliśmy ze sobą prawie dziesięć lat temu. Zdradzał mnie co chwilę z inną dziewczyną. Ogólnie nasze rozstanie było bardzo bolesne."

„Czujesz wciąż coś do niego?"

„Tylko nienawiść."

„Ok."

Widzę po minie Wojny, że nadal myśli o Marku. Gdy wychodzimy ze sklepu postanawiam go troszkę odciągnąć od mojego byłego chłopaka i go pytam:

„A Ty się kiedyś z kimś spotykałeś?"

„Spotykałem?" pyta zaskoczony Wojna „Masz na myśli, że tak jak z Tobą?"

„Tak."

„Nie." odpowiada mi dosyć chłodno Wojna „My Jeźdźcy raczej nie jesteśmy istotami, z którymi ktoś chce się spotykać." ostatnie słowo mocno podkreśla.

„Zawsze byłeś Jeźdźcem? To znaczy, urodziłeś się Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy?"

„Nie. Jak już Ci kiedyś wspomniałem pochodzę z rasy, która nazywa się Nefilim. Jesteśmy mieszanką aniołów i demonów i kiedyś było nas sporo. Ale nasza rasa była bardzo niebezpieczna i zagrażała wszystkim istotom. Ja, Śmierć, Furia i Waśń przysięgliśmy wieczną lojalność wobec Rady Spopielonych w zamian za potężną moc. Gdy ją otrzymaliśmy, staliśmy się Jeźdźcami."

„A co z pozostałymi Nefilim?"

„Dowodem naszej lojalności wobec Rady Spopielonych było wymordowanie pozostałych Nefilim."

Gdy Wojna kończy ostatnie zdanie ja aż staję w miejscu. Patrzę na niego i czuję jednocześnie zaskoczenie i strach.

„Dlatego nikt nie chce się z nami łączyć." Wojna staje kawałek przede mną i patrzy mi w oczy „Jesteśmy bratobójcami."

Nadal stoję w miejscu i patrzę na Wojnę. Wiedziałam, że jako Jeździec Apokalipsy nie jest święty ale bratobójstwo mnie zaskoczyło. Jednak po chwili dochodzi do mnie inna myśl: nikt nie chce mieć z nimi bliżej do czynienia właśnie z tego powodu. A przecież sam Wojna określił swoją rasę za niebezpieczną. Uśmiecham się lekko do niego, podchodzę do niego szybkim krokiem i przytulam się do jego ziemskiej postaci. Czuję jak Wojna obejmuje mnie swoimi ramionami i wtedy mówię:

„To straszne, że nikt nie chce mieć z wami do czynienia, ponieważ zrobiliście co zrobiliście. Ale powiedz mi jedno" odsuwam się lekko od niego i patrzę w jego ludzkie oczy „Zrobiliście to dla większego dobra, prawda?"

„Prawda." odpowiada mi Wojna.

„I to mi wystarczy." staję obok niego, chwytam jego dłoń i wracamy razem do domu.


	19. Rozdział 19

Gdy tylko wchodzimy do mojego domu Wojna nie pozwala mi nawet odłożyć torby z zakupami tylko od razu przyciska mnie do ściany przedpokoju i zaczyna całować. Pomimo tego, że wiem iż jego ludzka postać to on, nie potrafię odwzajemnić jego pocałunków. Wojna od razu to zauważa, przestaje mnie całować i patrzy mi w oczy pytając:

„Coś nie tak?"

„Właściwie to tak." odpowiadam mu „Mógłbyś przybrać swoją normalną postać? Jak mnie całujesz w tej postaci to dziwnie się czuję."

Wojna uśmiecha się lekko do mnie i przybiera swoją postać Jeźdźca. Ponownie zaczyna mnie całować i tym razem odwzajemniam jego pocałunki. Czerwony Jeździec wkłada swoją zdrową rękę pod moją bluzkę i zaczyna mnie głaskać po plecach, po łopatkach i po piersiach. Swoją protezą natomiast obejmuje mnie mocno w talii i przyciska do siebie. Wydaję z siebie cichy jęk bólu ale palcami rozpinam jego pasy by móc dotknąć jego ciała. Udaje mi się bardzo szybko go uwolnić z jego zbroi i swoją dłonią zaczynam masować jego członek. Wojna przesuwa swoje usta na moją szyję i przenosi swoją zdrową dłoń w dół w stronę moich pośladków. Chwilę mnie pieści swoimi wargami aż w końcu odrywa się na chwilę ode mnie, bierze mnie na ręce, przyciska moje plecy do ściany, moje nogi owija wokół siebie i w takiej pozycji wsuwa się we mnie swoim penisem. Nawet nie wiem kiedy pozbył mnie bielizny ale aktualnie mało co mnie to interesuje bo muszę przyznać, że jestem całkowicie zaskoczona ale i maksymalnie zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Pieprzy mnie mocno słuchając moich jęków rozkoszy po czym w końcu spuszcza się we mnie. Po wszystkim zanosi mnie na rękach do łóżka a sam kładzie się obok mnie i głaszcze moje włosy.

„Powiedz mi" zwraca się do mnie Wojna „Skąd wy ludzie wiecie, że powstała relacja miłosna?"

„Na to wpływa wiele czynników." odpowiadam mu gładząc go po nagim torsie „Kiedy ludzie ze sobą się spotykają często to w pewnym momencie nie potrafią sobie wyobrazić dalszego życia bez tej drugiej osoby. Taki człowiek ciągle myśli o tej drugiej osobie a i sama myśl o niej sprawia mu radość."

„I ot tak ze sobą się łączą?"

„Przede wszystkim człowiek wtedy wyznaje te uczucie drugiej osobie. Jeśli druga osoba czuje to samo do pierwszej to łączą się w parę. Ale i będąc w parze uczucie może zniknąć i wtedy się rozstają. Rodziny zakładają osoby, które po pewnym czasie decydują się na ślub."

„To wszystko brzmi skomplikowanie…"

„Bo miłość jest skomplikowana." uśmiecham się lekko do niego.

„Rozumiem… A czym są zaloty?"

„Zaloty? Skąd Ty wytrzasnąłeś takie określenie?"

„Od Furii. To czym są?"

„Zaloty to hmm…" chwilę się namyślam „To robienie pewnych rzeczy by druga osoba dostrzegła w Tobie osobę do stworzenia pary."

„I co wtedy się robi?"

„Wśród ludzi to zazwyczaj mężczyźni starają się o kobiety. Kupują im kwiaty, zabierają w różne miejsca. A czemu o to wszystko pytasz?" pytam go nagle zaskoczona.

„Tak jakoś." odpowiada mi krótko Wojna.


	20. Rozdział 20

Po przeleżeniu większości dnia w łóżku z Wojną w końcu zabieram się za sprzątanie. Jeździec próbuje mi trochę pomóc ale co chwilę rozprasza go jakaś moja rzecz. W końcu bierze w ręce mój album ze zdjęciami i pyta:

„A co to takiego?"

„Album ze zdjęciami." odpowiadam mu zbierając pranie.

„Album z czym?"

„Ze zdjęciami. To takie obrazy. Zresztą zobacz."

Wojna otwiera album i ogląda parę zdjęć w milczeniu. W końcu pyta:

„To Ty jako dziecko?"

„Tak. W tym albumie jest okres do 13 roku życia. W kolejnym jest do ukończenia szkoły. Aktualne zdjęcia mam w innym miejscu."

„Mogę je wszystkie zobaczyć?"

„Jasne. Przyniosę Ci ostatni album."

Wychodzę do przedpokoju i wyciągam z szuflady album z moimi ostatnimi zdjęciami. Gdy wchodzę z nim w ręku Wojna siedzi na kanapie i dokładnie studiuje moje zdjęcia z okresu dziecięcego. Podchodząc do niego biorę z półki album ze zdjęciami do ukończenia szkoły i oba kładę obok niego na kanapie.

„Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował to będę kuchnię sprzątać." mówię mu i zostawiam go ze zdjęciami.

Gdy kończę sprzątanie kuchni zaglądam do pokoju i widzę, że Wojna przegląda ostatni album. Siadam obok niego i widzę zdjęcia z wesela mojej kuzynki.

„To niesamowite, że wy ludzie utrwalacie takie momenty." mówi Wojna nie odrywając wzroku od albumu.

„Jesteśmy dosyć sentymentalni." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem.

„Dużo jest tutaj obrazów, na których różne kobiety mają białe sukienki. Co to za okazja?"

„To śluby i wesela. Tradycyjnie kobieta zakłada na ślub białą suknię."

„Czemu akurat białą?"

„Ma ona oznaczać niewinność i dziewictwo ale wierz mi, że żadna z nich z tych zdjęć, dziewicą nie była w dniu ślubu."

„To dlaczego ją zakłada?"

„Bo taka jest tradycja."

„Ty też założysz białą suknię?"

„Jeśli się znajdzie taki, który będzie chciał wziąć ze mną ślub to pewnie tak."

„Już mu zazdroszczę." Wojna zamyka album i patrzy na mnie.

„Zazdrościsz mu? Czego?" pytam zaskoczona.

„Życia z Tobą."

Rumienię się na jego słowa i nie wiem co mam odpowiedzieć. Wojna odkłada album, przybliża się do mnie i pochyla się do moich ust. Zanim jednak mnie całuje rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Wojna od razu odsuwa się ode mnie na co ja reaguję westchnięciem. Dzwonek rozlega się ponownie.

„Idę już!" krzyczę do drzwi „Mógłbyś?" zwracam się do Wojny a on od razu rozumie, że ma się przemienić w człowieka.

Podchodzę do drzwi, otwieram je i widzę w nich swoją matkę.

„Agusia!" moja mama bierze mnie w ramiona przy okazji samej się zapraszając do środka.

„Cześć mamo." odpowiadam jej zamykając drzwi „Znowu nie zadzwoniłaś, że przyjdziesz." zwracam jej uwagę.

„Och, nie wiedziałam że będę w okolicy." moja mama mnie puszcza i przygląda mi się „Zresztą o tej porze zawsze jesteś w domu." moja mama śmiało przechodzi przez przedpokój.

„Tak mamo ale tym razem mam gościa." podkreślam jej ostatnie słowo, chwytając ją za rękę i zatrzymując przed pokojem zanim zobaczy Wojnę.

„Nie zabawię długo." mama wyrywa delikatnie swoją rękę i przybliża się do mnie „Czy to chłopak?"

„Mamo, proszę…" zaczynam jęczeć błagalnie.

„Czyli chłopak." mama przyklaskuje sobie i znowu próbuje wejść do pokoju ale ja ponownie ją zatrzymuję.

„Jak Ci powiem, że to chłopak to odpuścisz i sobie pójdziesz?" pytam ją kolejny raz błagalnie.

„A co wstydzisz się swojej matki?" mama patrzy na mnie groźnie.

„Nie mamo ale…" zaczynam się tłumaczyć ale przerywa mi Wojna.

„Aga, spokojnie." Wojna wchodzi w postaci człowieka do przedpokoju „Chętnie poznam Twoją matkę."

Widzę po minie mojej mamy, że jest zaskoczona ale i zauroczona ludzką postacią Wojny. Od razu do niego podchodzi, przedstawia się i wchodzi z nim do pokoju mówiąc mu jaka to jest szczęśliwa, że może go poznać. Nie pozostaje mi więc nic innego jak odpuścić i wejść za nimi.

„Chcesz kawy, mamo?" pytam ją.

„Tak, kochanie." odpowiada mi i dalej opowiada Wojnie, że ja zawsze mało chętnie przedstawiam jej swoich znajomych.

„Tomek, Tobie jeszcze raz to samo?" pytam Wojnę by zachować pozory.

„Tak, poproszę." odpowiada mi od razu łapiąc o co chodzi.

Idę do kuchni i szykuję kawę i herbatę. Mam nadzieję, że herbata nie zaszkodzi Jeźdźcowi. Gdy wchodzę z napojami do pokoju, mama właśnie opowiada Wojnie o moim ostatnim chłopaku.

„Rany mamo, musisz teraz opowiadać o nim?" pytam ją.

„Kompletnie nie wiem o co Ci chodzi." odpowiada mi mama a ja po wzroku Wojny widzę, że chętnie się dowiaduje o mnie czegoś więcej.

„Mam nadzieję, że się spotykacie bo Agusia już wystarczająco długo była sama." dalej papla mama a ja mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

„Łączą nas pewne relacje ale nie wiem czy mogę o nich rozmawiać." Wojna odpowiada dyplomatycznie patrząc na mnie.

„Daj mu już spokój mamo." mówię do niej zanim otwiera ponownie usta „Lepiej opowiadaj co u Ciebie?"

Mama zaczyna nam opowiadać, że była niedaleko ponieważ spotkała się z koleżanką i jak chciała wracać to pomyślała, że mnie odwiedzi. Następnie opowiada jak zwykle o swojej pracy, o domu, o wielu codziennych rzeczach. Takie typowe wygadanie się co u niej jest normą. Gdy po godzinie wypija kawę zaczyna się zbierać do domu. Gdy żegna się ze mną w przedpokoju, szepcze mi jeszcze do ucha:

„Nie pozwól mu uciec. Jest przeuroczy."

Uśmiecham się tylko do niej myśląc o tym jakie ma szczęście, że tak naprawdę nie wie kim on jest naprawdę. Gdy zamykam za nią drzwi, Wojna patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem oparty o framugę drzwi do pokoju.

„Wydaje się miła." mówi mi.

„Przepraszam, że musiałeś przez to przejść. Ale jak już Ci mówiłam: moja mama przychodzi do mnie bez zapowiedzi."

„Nic nie szkodzi." odpowiada mi „W końcu Ty też poznałaś Waśń i Furię. To i ja mogę poznać Twoją mamę."

„Tylko, że ja nie musiałam udawać kogoś innego."

„To w tym momencie jest mało ważne. Najważniejsze jest to, że mogę z Tobą spędzić czas." Wojna podchodzi do mnie i mnie obejmuje w talii „A dla tego luksusu mógłbym udawać kogokolwiek." po czym całuje mnie w usta a ja już o nic więcej nie pytam.


	21. Rozdział 21

Wieczór spędzam z Wojną oglądając film. Pomimo tego, że nigdy wcześniej nie oglądał telewizji to spędzam z nim bardzo miło czas. Leżymy razem pod kocem, ja jestem wtulona w niego a on tylko co chwilę mnie pyta o jakieś efekty specjalne. Podczas tego wieczoru po raz pierwszy zapominam, że jest Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy i naprawdę myślę o spędzaniu z nim w taki sposób każdego wieczoru przez wiele lat. Z takimi myślami zasypiam przy nim nie kończąc nawet oglądania filmu.

-.-

Budzi mnie Wojna. Otwieram leniwie oczy i widzę jego twarz. Po oczach widzę, że nie jest zadowolony. Przeciągam się i zauważam, że spałam na kanapie.

„Co się dzieje?" pytam go.

„Aga, wybacz mi." zaczyna „Wiem, że Ci powiedziałem, że mam teraz kilka najbliższych dni wolnych ale właśnie dostałem wezwanie i zaraz muszę znikać."

Na jego słowa od razu się budzę i siadam prosto patrząc na niego.

„Wezwanie? Czyli musisz iść do pracy?"

„Niestety tak. Nie chciałem Cię ot tak zostawić bez słowa dlatego Cię obudziłem chociaż tak pięknie spałaś."

„Moje spanie teraz nie jest ważne. Na długo?"

„Trudno mi odpowiedzieć ale obiecuję Ci, że wrócę jak najszybciej."

„Dobrze." robię się smutna „Wiem, że musisz iść…"

„Aga..." Wojna chwyta moją twarz w swoje dłonie „Wiedz, że ten wczorajszy dzień, który z Tobą spędziłem był najcudowniejszym dniem w moim życiu. Za nic na świecie tego nie oddam i na pewno wrócę."

„Będę czekać." odpowiadam mu z lekkim uśmiechem „Zawsze będę czekać."

Wojna całuje mnie w usta po czym szybko wychodzi z mojego domu. Czuję się tak jakby ktoś nagle wyrwał mi serce z piersi. Kładę się na kanapie i ponownie zasypiam.

-.-

Wracam do swoich codziennych obowiązków. Gdy mija weekend wracam do pracy i wszystko byłoby jak najbardziej normalne gdyby nie to, że gdy w połowie tygodnia wchodzę do pracy to widzę na swoim biurku bukiet pięknych kwiatów. Patrzę na niego zdziwiona i pytam koleżankę z biurka obok:

„To dla mnie?"

„Twoje imię było na karteczce." odpowiada mi koleżanka uśmiechając się do mnie „Nowy chłopak?"

Oglądam bukiet i widzę na nim karteczkę z napisem "Aga". Głębiej widzę małą kopertę. Sięgam po nią, otwieram ją i wyciągam z niej bilecik "Dla Najpiękniejszej, W.". Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że te kwiaty są od Wojny. Patrzę ponownie na swoją koleżankę i odpowiadam jej.

„Tak, są od nowego chłopaka."

„Ma chłopak gest." odpowiada mi koleżanka „Jakaś rocznica?"

„Właśnie nie wiem a podobno to my kobiety mamy lepszą głowę do takich okazji."

„Jest typem romantyka?"

„Właśnie nie. To bardzo nietypowe dla niego."

„A może coś przeskrobał?"

„Może." odpowiadam jej i zdaję sobie sprawę, że kwiaty mogą być zadośćuczynieniem za wezwanie.

Zadowolona siadam przy biurku i z zachwytem co jakiś czas przez cały dzień pracy rzucam okiem na kwiaty.

-.-

Gdy wchodzę do domu od razu widzę, że Wojna siedzi w moim pokoju. Delikatnie odkładam kwiaty, od razu do niego podchodzę i całuję go w usta. Czuję, że Wojna jest zaskoczony ale bardzo chętnie odwzajemnia mój pocałunek. Gdy odrywamy się od siebie, uśmiecha się do mnie i pyta:

„Jak tam Piękna?"

„Dzień zaczął się nijako ale jak zobaczyłam te kwiaty no i teraz Ciebie to aktualnie niczego więcej nie potrzebuję."

„Podobają Ci się kwiaty?"

„Są przepiękne ale wiesz… To takie nietypowe dla Ciebie."

„Nietypowe dla Jeźdźców. Masz jakieś plany na wieczór?"

„Nie a co?"

„Zabiorę Cię w pewne miejsce. Chcesz?"

„Jasne."

„To zjedz obiad i wyruszamy."

Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie szykowałam i nie jadłam tak szybko obiadu jak dzisiaj. Po obiedzie idę szybko się przebrać i wychodzę ostrożnie z Wojną przed dom. Wojna wprowadza mnie w krzaki i nagle widzę jego konia:

„Pożoga!" witam się zachwycona z koniem od razu głaszcząc go po głowie.

Pożoga parska przyjacielsko i nastawia tylko bardziej głowę do głaskania. Wojna przez chwilę patrzy jak gładzę jego konia, po czym pomaga mi usiąść na nim, sam siada za mną i wydaje rozkaz jazdy. Jedziemy dłuższy kawałek czasu ale gdy stajemy znajdujemy się w jakimś zalesionym punkcie widokowym. Patrzę z zachwytem na widok i widzę na dole zielone pola a przed sobą góry nad którymi świeci księżyc.

„Tutaj jest przepięknie." mówię do Wojny.

„Tak myślałem, że Ci się ten widok spodoba."

„Jak Ty znajdujesz takie miejsca?"

„Jak jeżdżę na wezwaniach. Te znalazłem przedwczoraj i od razu pomyślałem o Tobie."

„Naprawdę?"

„Jasne." Wojna obejmuje mnie i całuje mnie namiętnie.

Zakładam Wojnie ręce na szyję i odwzajemniam jego pocałunki. Przerywamy dopiero wtedy gdy Pożoga wciska swoją głowę między nas, domagając się pieszczot. Z uśmiechem odsuwamy się od siebie i ja zaczynam głaskać konia. Wojna natomiast rozgląda się w koło i widzę po jego minie, że coś usłyszał. Kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu każąc zaczekać i wchodzi między drzewa. Po chwili wychodzi z nich dużo spokojniejszy.

„To była tylko inna para." odpowiada mi na moje pytające spojrzenie.

„I w jaki sposób ich przegoniłeś?"

„Mam swojej sposoby." Wojna podchodzi do mnie i do swojego konia, głaszcze przez chwilę Pożogę i po chwili się do niego zwraca:

„Możesz nas na chwilę zostawić samych?"

Pożoga patrzy na niego rozumnym wzrokiem, odchodzi od nas i wchodzi między drzewa. Gdy koń znika z naszego pola widzenia, Wojna prowadzi mnie do drzewa, chwyta moje dłonie i patrząc mi w oczy mówi:

„Chciałem Cię spytać o jedną rzecz: czy uważasz, że nasze relacje można nazwać poważnymi?"

„Myślę, że tak. W końcu w sklepie nazwałeś mnie swoją kobietą." odpowiadam mu.

„To prawda i jakoś nawet nie mieliśmy okazji by o tym potem porozmawiać. Naprawdę uważam Cię za swoją kobietę ale czy chcesz być moją kobietą?"

„Jasne, że chcę." odpowiada mu z uśmiechem „Tylko czy to nie sprawi Ci kłopotów?"

„No i teraz zaczyna się ta nieprzyjemna część. Jeśli zdecydujemy się być razem to niestety musi to pozostać tajemnicą. Nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć: po pierwsze Rada Spopielonych nigdy nie wyrazi zgody na związek Jeźdźca z Człowiekiem a po drugie jeśli demony i anioły się dowiedzą, że jesteś mi bliska to będzie Ci grozić niewyobrażalne niebezpieczeństwo."

„Rozumiem." odpowiadam mu „A Twoje rodzeństwo?"

„Prawdę mówiąc nie do końca jeszcze zdecydowałem czy chcę im o tym powiedzieć."

„Myślisz, że zdołasz to przed nimi ukryć?"

„Będzie bardzo ciężko ale może będę próbował."

„Zrobisz jak uważasz a ja się dostosuję do Twojej decyzji. Chcę być z Tobą ale oczywiście zdaję sobie też sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem.

„Dziękuję." Wojna także się uśmiecha i głaszcze mnie po policzku „I jeszcze jedno."

„Tak?"

„Kocham Cię." wyznaje mi Wojna i całuje mnie krótko w usta.

„Ja Ciebie też Kocham." odpowiadam mu i też go całuję.

Chwilę się całujemy a następnie siadamy na trawie i patrzymy na krajobraz. Ja siedzę między nogami Wojny plecami oparta o niego a Wojna obejmuje mnie mocno ramionami. Dołącza nawet do nas Pożoga.

„Związek ze mną nie będzie łatwy." Wojna zwraca się do mnie „Nie będę mógł Ci poświęcić tyle czasu ile faktycznie bym chciał."

„Domyślam się." odpowiadam mu.

„Niektóre misje mogą trwać miesiące."

„Wiem o tym."

„Jesteś pewna, że chcesz być z kimś takim jak ja?"

„Wojna zrozum, że niczego bardziej nie pragnę niż związku z Tobą. Od samego początku zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie będzie normalny związek ale kocham Cię i chcę z Tobą być."

„Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy."

„Chyba jednak wiem. Ale jeśli już poruszyłeś ten temat to jak to teraz będzie wyglądać?"

„Za dużo się nie zmieni. W miarę możliwości będę Cię odwiedzać. Wtedy pod postacią człowieka będziemy wychodzić albo po prostu będziemy siedzieć w domu. Nie będę mógł jednak być u Ciebie przez cały wolny czas bo muszę co jakiś czas pokazywać się w domu."

„A jeśli coś Ci się stanie na wezwaniu?"

„Nic mi się nie stanie. Jestem Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy. Mam niewyobrażalną moc."

„Ale co jeśli?"

„Tym sobie głowy nie zawracaj."

„Ale…"

„Aga, nic mi nie będzie. Mam tysiące lat i od tysięcy lat walczę z różnymi istotami."

„A co z Twoją ręką?"

„To całkiem inna historia."

Odpuszczam chociaż mam ochotę nadal drążyć temat. Przytulam się do niego i cieszę się, że łączy nas coś więcej niż tylko seks. Siedzimy jeszcze kawałek czasu na zalesionej polanie po czym wracamy do mnie do domu. W domu kładziemy się razem do łóżka i ja zapadam w sen w objęciach Wojny.


	22. Rozdział 22

Rano budzi mnie budzik. Otwieram oczy i uśmiecham się do Wojny.

„Cześć Kochanie." zwracam się do niego.

„Cześć Piękna." Wojna mi odpowiada z uśmiechem i całuje mnie w czubek głowy „Do pracy dzisiaj?"

„Niestety tak." przeciągam się „A Ty kiedy wracasz do domu?"

„Myślałem o dzisiejszy dniu. Teraz masz… dwa dni pracy, czyż nie?"

„Tak." odpowiadam mu i ubieram szlafrok.

„To wrócę za dwa dni. Będziesz miała wtedy wolne to spędzimy trochę czasu razem."

„Super."

„Chyba, że mnie wezwą. Umówmy się tak, że jeśli nie przyjadę w piątek wieczorem to jestem na wezwaniu i przyjadę w kolejny piątek, ok?"

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu i idę się myć.

-.-

Wojna wychodzi razem ze mną. Całujemy się jeszcze przed wyjściem i każde z nas rozchodzi się w swoją stronę. Dzięki wyznaniu Wojny czwartek i piątek mija mi bardzo szybko i bardzo przyjemnie. Gdy wracam z pracy w piątek myślami jestem już przy Wojnie. Jestem na tyle zamyślona, że na chodniku wchodzę w kogoś.

„Och, przepraszam, nie zauważyłam." od razu przepraszam osobę, w którą weszłam i podnoszę głowę by spojrzeć na twarz.

Dostrzegam mężczyznę w wieku około trzydziestu lat. Jest wysoki, szczupły, ma czarne włosy do ramion, trójkątną twarz i zielonkawe oczy.

„Nic się nie stało." odpowiada mi z uśmiechem „Pani chyba tutaj na tej ulicy mieszka, prawda?"

„Tak…" odpowiadam ostrożnie.

„Och, nie jestem świrem." mężczyzna się śmieje „Przeprowadziłem się tutaj miesiąc temu i bardzo często Panią widzę w tygodniu przez okno mniej więcej o tej samej godzinie."

„Tak? To witam Pana bardzo serdecznie." odpowiadam mu czując lekką ulgę.

„Może mówmy sobie po imieniu? Adam jestem." podaje mi dłoń.

„Agnieszka." ściskam mu dłoń z uśmiechem „Jeszcze raz Cię przepraszam. Za bardzo się zamyśliłam."

„Nic nie szkodzi. Może się kiedyś umówimy na jakiegoś drinka?"

„Jeśli to będzie drink bez zobowiązań to jak najbardziej."

„Mężatka?"

„Mam po prostu chłopaka."

„Rozumiem. To może być bez zobowiązań. Wymieńmy się numerami."

Wymieniam się z Adamem numerami telefonów i wracam do domu. W domu zjadam obiad i wieczorem siadam przed telewizorem zastanawiając się czy Wojna dzisiaj przyjedzie. Koło godziny dwudziestej pierwszej słyszę pukanie do drzwi. Podchodzę do drzwi, otwieram je i widzę Wojnę w ludzkiej postaci.

„Hej Piękna." wita się ze mną i wręcza mi różę.

„Hej. Wejdź." wpuszczam go do środka i całuję go na powitanie „Już myślałam, że nie przyjedziesz."

„Udało mi się wyrwać z domu ale wiadomo, że zawsze mogę dostać wezwanie."

„Mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz je dopiero w poniedziałek."

„Ja też." Wojna przybiera swoją normalną postać „Stwierdziłem, że bezpieczniej będzie się pokazywać jako człowiek na progu Twojego domu niż jako Jeździec zakradać się do niego."

„To miłe." odpowiadam mu „Jak tam w domu?"

„Ze Śmiercią widziałem się tylko chwilę bo teraz on wyjechał a Waśni i Furii aktualnie mam dosyć."

„Dlaczego?"

„Postanowiłem tymczasowo nic nie mówić mojemu rodzeństwu o nas. Oni jednak zachowywali się tak jakby to przeczuwali. Bardzo często pytali mnie o Ciebie. Za często."

„W końcu to Twoja rodzina: wiedzą kiedy coś się dzieje."

„To prawda ale to nie ważne bo teraz jestem tu dla Ciebie."

„Cieszę się ale może dzisiaj wieczorem zostaniemy w domu?"

„Skoro chcesz to w porządku."

Spędzam z Wojną miły wieczór oglądając komedię romantyczną w telewizji a następnie się kochając. Gdy leżę naga na jego nagim torsie po stosunku czuję się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Wojna głaszcze mnie po włosach i nagle pyta:

„Kiedy wypada Ci okres w tym miesiącu?"

„A czemu pytasz?"

„Żeby Cię nie męczyć wtedy seksualnie. Już wystarczająco mam krwi na wezwaniach." Wojna się śmieje „To kiedy?"

„Wiesz, nie potrafię sobie teraz przypomnieć kiedy był ostatnio…" zastanawiam się „Jutro rano to sprawdzę, ok?"

„Ok." Wojna przytula mnie mocniej do siebie na co ja zasypiam.


	23. Rozdział 23

Rano zostaję obudzona przez Wojnę poprzez pieszczoty. Po raz pierwszy to Wojna mnie sam pieści. Czuję jego pocałunki na swoich piersiach, na brzuchu, na wzgórku łonowym. Nie wiem jak reszta Nefilim ale Wojna jest wspaniałym kochankiem. Żaden mężczyzna nie potrafił mnie tak rozgrzać do czerwoności z rana jak on. Zaczynamy więc dzień namiętnym seksem, po czym ja proponuję wspólny prysznic. Na początku Wojna niezbyt chętnie chciał się zgodzić ale w ostateczności wyraził zgodę. Dodatkowy atut jeśli chodzi o związek z Wojną jest taki, że Wojna w przeciwieństwie do ludzkiego mężczyzny może uprawiać seks kilka razy w ciągu krótkiego czasu i za każdym razem dochodzić. Dlatego też pod prysznicem kochamy się kolejny raz. Dopiero podczas śniadania mam chwilę by odpocząć od namiętności. Wojna siedzi naprzeciw mnie i czyta książkę z mojej półki. Kończę jeść śniadanie kiedy odzywa się mój telefon. Widzę na ekranie, że to dzwoni Jolka więc przepraszam Wojnę i wychodzę z kuchni biorąc ze sobą telefon.

„Hej. Jak tam?" zwracam się do Jolki.

„Hej hej. U mnie w porządku. Jak u Ciebie? Myślałam, że przyjdziesz wczoraj do klubu."

„Przecież Ci mówiłam, że przestałam chodzić do klubów."

„To przez tego faceta co go wiecznie nie ma?"

„Jolka…"

„Czyli tak? Spytałaś go czy nie ma przypadkiem żony i dziecka?"

„Jolka…" próbuję jej przerwać.

„To może dzisiaj wyskoczymy na jakąś pizzę?"

„Dzisiaj nie mogę. Jestem zajęta."

„On przyjeżdża?"

„Wczoraj przyjechał." wyrywa mi się.

„Wczoraj? No proszę, proszę, to już na takim etapie jesteście? Kolacja ze śniadaniem? Jeszcze nie dawno smuciłaś się, że co chwilę wyjeżdża a teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jest u Ciebie od wczoraj?"

„Wyjeżdża często bo taką ma pracę." widzę z przedpokoju, że Wojna się zainteresował moją rozmową „Zresztą nie muszę się nikomu tłumaczyć co robię i z kim to robię."

„Aga, posłuchaj: od czasu tego wypadku zachowujesz się bardzo dziwnie. Wcześniej w życiu byś się nie zgodziła na związek z facetem, którego więcej nie ma niż jest. A teraz brzmisz tak jakbyś miała mi za chwilę powiedzieć, że wychodzisz za niego za mąż. Ja i Kaśka po prostu martwimy się o Ciebie. To do Ciebie niepodobne a my prawdę mówiąc nie wiemy nic więcej poza tym co nam powiedziałaś bo nawet go nie poznałyśmy."

„Wiem o tym. To po prostu nie jest takie łatwe."

„A co w tym trudnego? Daj nam znać kiedy będzie miał więcej wolnego to się spotkamy."

„Obiecuję, że to przemyślę, ok?"

„Aga…"

„Muszę kończyć." przerywam Jolce „Paaa!" i się rozłączam.

Wracam do kuchni ze zrezygnowaną miną i kładę telefon na stole. Wojna przygląda mi się chwilę w milczeniu po czym mówi:

„Bardzo chętnie poznam Twoich znajomych."

„Spotkanie z moimi znajomymi wcale nie będzie takie łatwe." odpowiadam mu.

„Dlaczego?"

„Mojej mamie jak ostatnio była wystarczyło tylko tyle, że masz na imię Tomek. Ona raczej jak poznaje kogoś u mnie to więcej o mnie mówi niż wypytuje. Z moimi znajomymi to nie przejdzie. Zaczną zasypywać Cię pytaniami o wszystko: o rodzinę, o szkołę, o psa."

„Przecież możemy stworzyć całą moją ludzką historię."

„A co jeśli ktoś to sprawdzi? Wtedy zaczną się kolejne pytania. To zbyt ryzykowne."

„Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wiecznie nie możesz tego unikać, prawda?"

„Zresztą nasz związek miał być tajemnicą."

„No tak: związek Wojny i Agi ma być tajemnicą a nie Tomka i Agi. To mogłoby nam nawet na dobre wyjść."

„Czemu?"

„Jeśli będziesz unikać odpowiedzi i spotkań to ktoś w końcu może się tym na tyle zainteresować, że i tak dowie się prawdy. A w taki sposób przedstawisz mnie jako ludzkiego chłopaka, z całą historią i będę traktowany jak kolejny ziemski chłopak. Nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy, że jestem Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy bo po prostu nie będzie miał powodu do szukania."

„Chcesz stworzyć sobie całą ziemską historię?"

„Tak. Oczywiście z Twoją pomocą. Musiałabyś mi też pomóc z ludzkimi zwyczajami."

„Według mnie to szalony pomysł."

„Nie potrzebujemy tego na dzisiaj. Przecież w te dni kiedy siedzimy w domu możemy powoli to szykować. Chcę Ci dać trochę normalności w tym związku a takie coś pozwoli Ci na to. Twoi znajomi się uspokoją a i Ty sama nie będziesz musiała się z nimi gryźć z mojego powodu."

„Nie gryzę się z nimi z Twojego powodu."

„Nazywaj to jak chcesz. To co dzisiaj porobimy?"

„Skoro tak bardzo chcesz poznać ludzkie zwyczaje to chodźmy dzisiaj do kina."

„Do kina?"

„Tak. To taka sala z dużym telewizorem."

„Brzmi w porządku."


	24. Rozdział 24

Po śniadaniu standardowo poszłam z Wojną na zakupy. Jeździec pamiętając ostatnią aferę z sklepie, tym razem trzymał się blisko mnie. Po zakupach wróciliśmy do domu i przyszykowałam obiad. Ze względu na fakt, że Wojna wyraził chęć poznania moich znajomych i tym samym ludzkich zachowań, postanowiłam mu od dzisiaj dawać posiłki by mógł się przyzwyczaić do ich jedzenia.

„Dawno już nie jadłem ludzkiego jedzenia." mówi gdy kończy swoją porcję.

„Skoro nie musisz jeść to się nie dziwię." odpowiadam mu zabierając od niego talerz.

Ale miło jest do tego wrócić."

„To dobrze. A właśnie…" przypominam sobie jedną rzecz „Ostatnio mi wspominałeś, że masz tysiące lat. Ile dokładnie?"

„Chcesz wiedzieć o ile starszy od Ciebie jestem?"

„Czy to grzech?"

„Chyba nie ale może Cię przerazić ta informacja."

„Wiem, że jesteś Jeźdźcem ale po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć. To ile?"

„Jestem tak stary jak wasz świat. Walczyłem o prawo ludzi do Edenu."

„Wow… To naprawdę kawałek czasu. I nigdy nie byłeś zakochany?"

„Nie, dopóki Ciebie nie poznałem. Jak już Ci tłumaczyłem trudno zakochać się z kimś jeśli nikt nie chce mieć z Tobą do czynienia. W dodatku myślę, że kochałem Cię już wtedy kiedy jeszcze u mnie mieszkałaś. Ale nie chciałem Ci psuć życia. W dodatku doskonale wiem kim jestem. Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mnie akceptujesz takim jakim jestem to byłem najbardziej szczęśliwą istotą w całym wszechświecie."

„Pięknie o tym mówisz."

„Dziękuje. To kiedy idziemy do tego…" Wojna chwilę się zastanawia „Do kina?"

„Za godzinę." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem.

-.-

Wojna w postaci Tomka zachowuje się coraz bardziej ludzko. Widzę po nim, że zależy mu na zachowaniu jak najlepszych pozorów. Gdy wracam z nim za rękę do domu na chodniku mijam Adama.

„Cześć Aga." Adam wita się ze mną przechodząc obok mnie i podnosząc rękę.

„Hej." odpowiadam mu i widzę, że Wojna za nim się obrócił „Coś nie tak?" pytam Wojnę.

„Wydaje mi się… znajomy." odpowiada mi Wojna „Nie wiem tylko dlaczego."

„Wiesz, mieszka niedaleko. Może widziałeś go kiedyś po prostu tutaj."

„Może…" widzę jednak, że Wojna dalej się zastanawia.

„Uważasz go za niebezpiecznego?"

„Nie mam odczucia, że jest niebezpieczny a wręcz przeciwnie i nie wiem dlaczego."

„Trudno mi cokolwiek Tobie odpowiedzieć."

„Długo go znasz?"

„Nie. Prawdę mówiąc poznałam go wczoraj bo na niego wpadłam."

„Wpadłaś na niego?"

„Myślami byłam już przy Tobie."

„To mogę Ci wybaczyć." Wojna się śmieje „Tak bardzo się cieszę, że jestem tutaj z Tobą."

„Nawet w innej postaci?"

„Jak już Ci mówiłem: taka cena za taki luksus jest ceną niską i dopuszczalną."

Wchodzimy w końcu do domu i padam na kanapę. Wojna przypatruje mi się z lekkim uśmiechem, siada obok mnie i pyta:

„Nie masz już sił dzisiaj na żadne inne wędrówki?"

„Inne wędrówki?"

„Z udziałem Pożogi."

„To coś innego. Zresztą bardzo chętnie zobaczę Pożogę. Czy on je cukier?"

„Chcesz go znowu rozpieszczać?"

„Czy to coś złego?"

„Lubi cukier chociaż nie potrzebuje go do życia. Możesz mu dać kostkę."

„Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?"

„Jak zrobi się ciemno."


	25. Rozdział 25

Gdy na dworze jest już ciemno wychodzę z Wojną z domu, przechodzimy na tył domu i wchodzimy w krzaki. Dostrzegam w nich Pożogę, do której od razu podchodzę.

„Cześć koniku." witam się z nim „Mam coś dla Ciebie." wyciągam kostkę cukru i mu daję.

Pożoga od razu zjada z mojej ręki cukier, po czym przytula do mnie swój łeb. Wojna go przyjacielsko klepie po szyi i pomaga mi wsiąść na konia po czym sam siada za mną. Jedziemy jak zawsze obrzeżami by nikt nas nie zobaczył. Kiedy Pożoga się zatrzymuję orientuję się, że jesteśmy przed domkiem Wojny.

„Twój domek?" pytam go zaskoczona gdy pomaga mi zsiąść z konia.

„W środku jest niespodzianka." odpowiada mi uśmiechając się lekko.

Wojna bierze mnie za rękę i prowadzi do domku prowadząc jednocześnie Pożogę do stajni. Kiedy Pożoga zostaje w stajni Wojna podprowadza mnie pod drzwi i każe mi zamknąć oczy. Patrzę na niego trochę podejrzanie ale zamykam oczy z lekkim uśmiechem. Słyszę i czuję, że Wojna wprowadza mnie do środka i że kierujemy się do kuchni. Staję tuż za progiem i Jeździec pozwala mi otworzyć oczy. Gdy je otwieram jestem bardzo miło zaskoczona. To co widzę wygląda jak połączenie romantycznej kolacji z piknikiem. Są świece na stole ale do spożycia widzę kanapki i wino. Jestem mimo wszystko tym wszystkim oczarowana.

„Ty to przygotowałeś?" pytam go.

„Tak." odpowiada mi „Nie bardzo umiem gotować ale mam nadzieję, że to co przygotowałem Ci starczy. „

„To jest niesamowite. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz coś takiego zrobić."

„Dowiedziałem się trochę o ludzkiej romantyczności i postanowiłem spróbować. Zresztą i sam powinienem się coraz bardziej przyzwyczajać do wspólnych posiłków."

„To bardzo miłe, dziękuję Ci Wojna." całuję go w policzek a Wojna zaprasza mnie do stołu.

Jemy kanapki i pijemy wino bez pośpiechu, śmiejąc się i żartując. Po wypiciu całej butelki wina Wojna postanawia mnie zabrać do mojego domu bym w swoim łóżku mogła się wyspać. Zgadzam się bo czuję jak moja głowa zrobiła się ciężka po tym całym alkoholu. Ledwo pamiętam też z tego powodu nasz powrót do mojego domu ale rejestruję to, że Wojna całuje mnie namiętnie na dobranoc a ja przy nim zasypiam bardzo szczęśliwa.

-.-

Nazajutrz od rana gdy tylko się budzę pomagam Wojnie w tworzeniu jego ludzkiej historii. Począwszy od nazwiska, imion rodziców a kończąc na wytłumaczeniu o braku portali społecznościowych. Muszę przyznać, że Wojna dosyć szybko wszystko zapamiętuje. Ja natomiast by pamiętać co dokładnie ustaliliśmy zapisuję wszystkie uzgodnione dane w zeszycie. Wojna już po tym jednym dniu zaczął wyglądać na przygotowanego na spotkanie się z moimi znajomymi ale ze względu na fakt, że była to niedziela Wojna musiał wracać do rodzinnego domu. Nie chciałam go też od razu rzucać na głęboką wodę dlatego też postanowiłam jeszcze odczekać tydzień by w kolejny weekend go odpytać. Wieczorem Wojna żegna się ze mną u mnie w domu całując mnie namiętnie a następnie wychodzi jako Tomek z mojego domu. Machamy sobie na pożegnanie a on znika za pierwszym, lepszym zakrętem.

-.-

We wtorek rano obudziły mnie potworne mdłości. Poleciałam z biegiem do łazienki by zwrócić do sedesu zawartość mojego żołądka. Gdy tylko skończyłam wymiotować zaczęłam się zastanawiać co mogłam takiego zjeść poprzedniego dnia, że tak mój organizm zareagował. I nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz byłam niedysponowana. Wracam szybko do pokoju i szukam swojego podręcznego kalendarza. Gdy go znajduję szybko go kartkuję i znajduję adnotację o niedyspozycji prawie dwa miesiące temu. Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie pytałam Wojny o to czy Nefilim rozmnażają się podobnie jak ludzie i że nigdy przy stosunku z nim się nie zabezpieczyłam. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i postanowiłam przed pracą odwiedzić najpierw aptekę i zrobić test ciążowy by sprawdzić czy moje obawy się sprawdziły.

-.-

Podczas przerwy w pracy postanowiłam wykonać test ciążowy. Zamknęłam się w kabinie, nasiusiałam na test, położyłam go poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku i czekałam. Kiedy minęły zgodnie z instrukcją dwie minuty spojrzałam na test i niemal krzyknęłam: dwie kreski obwieszczały, że jestem w ciąży. Jestem w ciąży z Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy.


	26. Rozdział 26

Resztę dnia w pracy spędziłam niezbyt wesoła. Moje koleżanki z pracy zauważyły moją zmianę humoru ale zwaliłam to na okres. Gdy wróciłam do domu i zjadłam obiad, zaczęłam myśleć o tej całej ciąży. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam w jaki sposób mam to powiedzieć Wojnie no i co w ogóle teraz będzie? Jak mamy ukryć nasz związek skoro ja pod sercem noszę dziecko Wojny? Jak szybko ktoś się dowie o jego istnieniu? Obwiniałam siebie za brak rozumu podczas seksu z Wojną. Przecież mogłam się domyślić, że pewnie rozmnaża się podobnie jak człowiek. Postanawiam do piątku znaleźć rozwiązanie ale Wojna przyjeżdża do mnie następnego dnia wieczorem. Akurat próbowałam posprzątać swój pokój kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Dostałam niezłego szoku gdy na progu zobaczyłam Wojnę w ludzkiej postaci z niezbyt szczęśliwą miną.

„Hej." wita się ze mną dosyć oschle „Mogę wejść?"

Wpuszczam go do środka bez słowa, Wojna całuje mnie krótko w usta i mówi:

„Musimy porozmawiać."

Jego ton głosu sprawił, że od razu moje myśli poleciały do dziecka, które mam w łonie. Staram się jednak zachować spokój i prowadzę go do pokoju. Tam Wojna chwyta moje dłonie i siada razem ze mną na kanapie.

„Czy jest coś o czym chciałabyś ze mną porozmawiać?" pyta mnie patrząc mi w oczy.

„Eeee…." zaczynam mało zgrabnie i się zastanawiam czy on już wie o moim stanie „Nie bardzo, a co?"

„Na pewno?" Wojna mnie lekko naciska.

„No cóż… Ja…" zaczynam ale nie mam pojęcia jak mam mu przekazać, że jestem w ciąży.

Wojna patrzy na mnie wyczekująco ale ja nie potrafię tym bardziej wydusić z siebie nic więcej. Spuszczam wzrok i patrzę na nasze złączone dłonie. Wojna nawet się nie poruszył tylko wciąż milczy wyczekująco.

„Nie wiem jak mam Ci to przekazać…" mówię mu w końcu „Myślałam, że do piątku coś wymyślę a Ty przyjechałeś dzisiaj i…"

„Po prostu mi powiedz." Wojna mi stanowczo przerywa.

„Jestem w ciąży." mówię mu po głębszym oddechu.

„Tak myślałem…" odpowiada mi Wojna na co ja patrzę na niego pytająco „Śmierć czuje nowego Nefilima. Czuje jego krew ale jeszcze nie doszedł do tego skąd się wziął."

„Śmierć?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Tak. Jak wróciłem do domu to Śmierci nie było ale dzisiaj rano wrócił i mi powiedział, że wyczuwa krew Nefilim ale jest ona inna niż nasza."

„Krew Nefilim?"

„Śmierć jest z nas najstarszy. Jego zdolności są dużo bardziej zaawansowane niż nasze. Potrafi między innymi wyczuwać każdego z naszego rodu. Gdy tylko to usłyszałem to od razu pomyślałem o Tobie i o tym, że ten nowy Nefilim może być naszym dzieckiem."

„Ile czasu jemu zajmie dojście do prawdy?"

„Maksymalnie kilka tygodni."

„To mało czasu."

„A kiedy Ty się dowiedziałaś, że jesteś w ciąży?"

„Zaledwie wczoraj."

„Śmierć już to męczyło co najmniej tydzień ale był na wezwaniu i nie miałem jak z nim porozmawiać. Jak tylko się dowiedziałem to postanowiłem przyjechać."

„Co teraz zrobimy?"

„Nie wiem. To dosyć trudna sytuacja. Możemy po prostu się pozbyć tego dziecka."

„Nie! Czy Ty zwariowałeś? Nie usunę tego dziecka! Jestem katoliczką i nie mogę!"

„Ale możesz sypiać z Jeźdźcem?" pyta mnie ironicznie Wojna.

„Nie pozwolę go usunąć." odpowiadam mu patrząc na niego groźnie.

„Ok, zrozumiałem." uspokaja mnie Wojna „Jest to problem ale nie jest to jedynie Twój problem. Jestem tak samo winny jak i Ty."

„Nie potrzebuję Twojej łaski i litości." odsuwam od niego swoje dłonie i wstaję.

„To nie łaska ani litość." odpowiada mi Wojna też wstając „Aga, Kocham Cię i chcę z Tobą być. A to, że masz pod sercem moje dziecko niczego w tym nie zmienia."

„Sam określiłeś dziecko problemem."

„Bo to jest problem ale nie w takim sensie jak myślisz."

„A w jakim?"

„Kiedy Rada Spopielonych dowie się o tym dziecku wyda rozkaz zabicia i jego jak i Ciebie."

„Nie dowie się do dnia narodzin." trzeci głos przerywa nam rozmowę.

Ja i Wojna od razu obracamy się w stronę przedpokoju i widzę wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyznę z czarnymi włosami do ramion, w masce na twarzy innej niż miał Waśń. Przy pasie ma przypięte kosy. Rzucam okiem na Wojnę i widzę, że Jeździec zbladł na twarzy.

„Bracie, co Ty tu robisz?" pyta Wojna.

Śmierć podchodzi do nas bliżej i odpowiada ochrypniętym głosem:

„Przyszedłem zobaczyć bałagan, który narobiłeś." po czym obraca się do mnie i mówi „Jestem Śmierć, najstarszy Jeździec Apokalipsy i jednocześnie brat Wojny."

Sama robię się blada gdy dochodzą do mnie słowa Śmierci. Z powodu też maski nie widzę jego wyrazu twarzy przez co czuję dodatkowo strach.

„Ale jak tutaj trafiłeś?" pyta Wojna.

„Pojechałem za Tobą." odpowiada mu lekko „Gdy zobaczyłem Twoją reakcję na wieść o nowym Nefilim od razu wszystkie części układanki ułożyły mi się w głowie. Postanowiłem więc Cię śledzić."

„Długo tu jesteś?"

„Wystarczająco długo by dowiedzieć się dość sporo ale jeszcze nie wszystkiego. Jesteś Aga, tak?" pyta mnie.

„Tak…" odpowiadam mu cicho.

„Chcę to już mieć za sobą więc spytam wprost: kochasz Wojnę? Słyszałem, że on Ciebie kocha ale czy Ty jego też?"

„Bardzo go kocham." odpowiadam mu śmiało i kątem oka widzę, że Wojnie trochę wróciły kolory.

„A więc wracając do tematu..." zaczyna Śmierć „Rada Spopielonych nie dowie się o dziecku do czasu narodzin. Oni widzą narodzone istoty a nie spłodzone co daje nam mniej więcej osiem miesięcy na znalezienie rozwiązania z tej sytuacji."

„To już coś…" odpowiadam mu niezbyt pewnie.

„Ale sprawa nie jest taka prosta bo dziecko w połowie będzie Nefilim a zgodnie z rozkazem Rady wszyscy Nefilim poza nami mają zginąć. Dlatego też jeśli nie chcesz bym usunął to dziecko, będziesz musiała albo porzucić swoje normalne, ludzkie życie albo porzucić dziecko. Jednakże muszę Cię uświadomić, że nikt we wszechświecie nie weźmie na wychowanie pół człowieka-pół Nefilim."

„Czyli mam dwa rozwiązania: albo zabić dziecko albo porzucić swoje życie?"

„Dokładnie tak."

„Muszę teraz podejmować decyzję?"

„Nie. Ale do końca pierwszego trymestru musi zostać ona już podjęta."

Milczę i patrzę na podłogę. Żadne rozwiązanie nie wydaje mi się dobre. Wojna stoi pomiędzy mną a Śmiercią i kątem oka widzę, że nie bardzo wie jak ma się zachować. W końcu Śmierć głośno nabiera powietrza i mówi do niego:

„Możesz ją śmiało przytulić. Przez to co tutaj dzisiaj usłyszałem nie wmówisz mi już teraz, że nic Cię z nią nie łączy."

Wojna po tych słowach podchodzi do mnie i mnie mocno do siebie przytula. Trochę chce mi się płakać w jego ramionach ale słyszę pytanie Śmierci skierowane do niego:

„Dlaczego wcześniej nam nie powiedziałeś o swoim uczuciu do niej?"

„Naprawdę muszę Ci to tłumaczyć, Bracie?" słyszę odpowiedź Wojny „Jestem Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy a ona jest człowiekiem. Ten związek nigdy nie będzie miał pozwolenia na istnienie."

„Wiem o tym ale jesteśmy rodziną i powinieneś nam powiedzieć prawdę. Przecież nie zabronimy Ci się z nią spotykać a co więcej w pewnych kwestiach możemy pomóc."

„W pewnych kwestiach?"

„Przecież nie zostawimy was teraz z dzieckiem samych."

„To znaczy?" pytam Śmierć odsuwając się od Wojny.

„Zapewnimy Ci bezpieczeństwo jeśli zdecydujesz urodzić te dziecko." odpowiada Śmierć „Tobie i dziecku. To będzie dziecko Trzech Królestw i mam dziwne wrażenie, że ta przepowiednia, którą wtedy usłyszał tamten demon mówiła o tym dziecku a nie o Tobie."

„Twierdzisz, że sprowadzi niebezpieczeństwo na demony?" pyta Wojna brata.

„Na pewno będzie potężne bo w połowie będzie Nefilim." odpowiada mu Śmierć „Pytanie tylko czy po latach my sami nie będziemy je ścigać…"

Wojna nic na to nie odpowiada. Ja natomiast myślę o tym czy zdołam na tyle zapanować nad dzieckiem, że jego własny ojciec nie będzie chciał je zabić. Śmierć patrzy na nas w milczeniu i mam wrażenie jakby czytał w moich myślach. Po chwili podchodzi do mnie, kładzie swoje ręce na moich ramionach i mówi:

„Gdybyś jednak się zdecydowała na usunięcie tego dziecka to ja to zrobię bezboleśnie i bezinwazyjnie. Nikt nigdy się nie dowie, że byłaś w ciąży."

„Ja muszę to wszystko przemyśleć…" odpowiadam mu.

„To zrozumiałe." słyszę troskę w jego głosie po czym zwraca się do brata „Uważam, że powinieneś teraz z nią zostać. Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość dziecka uważam, że powinniście oboje podjąć decyzję. Ale do tego dnia powinieneś przy niej być."

„Dzięki, Bracie." Wojna mu odpowiada.

Śmierć odsuwa się ode mnie, obraca się w stronę okna i do niego podchodzi. Kiedy siedzi już na parapecie rzuca jeszcze do Wojny:

„Powinieneś ją przyprowadzić do domu." po czym znika w ciemnościach.

Patrzę jeszcze przez chwilę w miejsce gdzie zniknął Śmierć po czym siadam na kanapie i uwalniam swoje łzy. Wojna widząc mój płacz od razu siada obok mnie i przytula mnie do siebie. Gładzi mnie po włosach i po chwili mówi:

„Chcesz naprawdę zatrzymać te dziecko?"

„A dlaczego nie?" pytam go przez łzy.

„Jesteś gotowa porzucić swoje normalne życie by urodzić te dziecko?"

„Tak. Chociaż boję się, że za kilkanaście lat będziesz chciał je zabić."

„Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy aby do takiej sytuacji nie doszło. Ale musisz też być świadoma jednej rzeczy: Twoja zgoda się na porzucenie swojego normalnego życia i decyzja na wychowanie tego dziecka będzie równoznaczne z życiem ze mną do końca życia. Ja będę wtedy o Ciebie się troszczył i uwierz mi, że nie pozwolę by ktokolwiek inny wtedy się do Ciebie zbliżył."

„To zbyt wiele informacji i zbyt wiele decyzji do podjęcia jak na jeden wieczór."

„Wiem." odpowiada mi Wojna przepraszającym tonem „Przepraszam, że Cię w to wpakowałem. Kompletnie nie pomyślałem, że przez nasze zabawy możemy spłodzić dziecko."

„Ja także nie pomyślałam o zabezpieczeniu się." odpowiadam mu bez łez i kładę mu dłoń na policzku „To także moja wina. W końcu kochałam się z Jeźdźcem to teraz mam za swoje."

„Żałujesz tego?"

„Nie. Te chwile z Tobą w łóżku są najwspanialszymi chwilami w moim życiu. Natomiast te dziecko… To część Ciebie, która we mnie rośnie."

„Wygląda na to, że Ty już podjęłaś decyzję…"

„Wydaje mi się, że tak ale skoro mam jeszcze trochę czasu to chętnie to jeszcze przemyślę. A Ty? Co Ty o tym wszystkim sądzisz?"

„Pewnie nie wyglądam ale jestem w szoku wiedząc, że zostanę ojcem. Rany, nigdy nie myślałem o tym. Nawet nie myślałem o tym, że kiedykolwiek doznam miłości a co dopiero, że się doczekam potomstwa. Nie mam pojęcia jak się wychowuje dziecko. Zastanawiam się czy nie tkwię w jakieś iluzji czy coś."

„Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem."

„Tak sądzisz?"

Biorę Wojnę za rękę i mocno ją ściskam. Nie do końca wiem czy Wojna przez metal rękawicy odczuwa mój uścisk ale mam nadzieję, że tak.

„Mogę przy Tobie zostać?" pyta mnie Wojna.

„Oczywiście." odpowiadam mu „Co to za pytanie w ogóle?"

„Może powinnaś wziąć też kilka dni wolnych od pracy." proponuje Wojna.

„Nie." odpowiadam mu stanowczo „Zostały mi tylko dwa dni pracy w tym tygodniu. Jakoś dam radę."

„Ok. Jak sobie życzysz ale odprowadzę Cię i przyjdę po Ciebie, ok?"

„Pewnie od razu się rzuci wszystkim oczy, że coś jest na rzeczy ale jeśli to Cię zadowoli to w porządku."

Przytulam się Wojny i staram się oczyścić głowę ale niestety nie jest to takie łatwe. W końcu postanawiam się położyć a Wojna idzie wraz ze mną do łóżka. Znowu przytula mnie do siebie i gładząc mnie po włosach wyznaje mi ponownie swoją miłość. Myślę o naszym dziecku i w końcu zasypiam.


	27. Rozdział 27

Budzą mnie poranne mdłości. Szybko wstaję z łóżka i biegnę do ubikacji gdzie znowu zwracam zawartość swojego żołądka. Gdy spuszczam wodę słyszę za sobą głos Wojny:

„Wszystko w porządku Kochanie?"

„Tak." odpowiadam mu przemywając sobie twarz „To tylko poranne mdłości. Jeden z uroków ciąży."

„Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze."

„Bo właśnie zwróciłam cały swój żołądek do sedesu. Trudno, żebym wyglądała kwitnąco." mówię do niego gniewnie.

„Przepraszam." słyszę przepraszający ton Wojny „Nie chciałem Cię urazić."

„Nie, to ja przepraszam." zmieniam swój ton na łagodniejszy „To hormony. Kolejny urok ciąży."

„Nie bardzo wiem o czym mówisz."

„Wymioty, zmiany nastrojów, dziwne zachcianki są normalnymi objawami ciąży. Trzeba to po prostu przetrwać."

„Ok." odpowiada mi Wojna.

Wychodzę z ubikacji przechodząc obok niego i zaczynam szykować sobie śniadanie w kuchni. Wojna siada przy stole i mnie obserwuje w ciszy. Kiedy siadam przy stole z kanapkami od razu wyciąga do mnie dłoń i chwyta moją rękę.

„Myślałem całą noc o dziecku." zaczyna „Chcę, żebyś je urodziła. Chcę stworzyć dla niego dom."

„Naprawdę?" pytam go zaskoczona przerywając posiłek.

„Tak. To pewnie będzie ciężkie ale chcę spróbować."

„Och Wojna, nawet nie wiesz jak ja się cieszę z tej Twojej decyzji."

„Czyżbyś już sama podjęła decyzję?"

„Tak i miałam nadzieję, że w tej kwestii będziemy zgodni. Tylko nie wiem w jaki sposób wytłumaczę mamie to, że zniknę stąd."

„Coś razem wymyślimy."

Czuję się szczęśliwa. Patrzę na Wojnę i widzę w jego oczach także szczęście. To wszystko wprawia mnie w taki dobry nastrój, że nawet z wielką radością przychodzę do pracy. Kiwam jeszcze na pożegnanie Wojnie i wchodzę do biura.

-.-

Gdy wychodzę z pracy Wojna już na mnie czeka w ludzkiej postaci. Podchodzę do niego, całuję go w policzek i wracam z nim do domu. Po drodze postanawiam jeszcze zajrzeć do supermarketu by kupić parę rzeczy. Kiedy ja wybieram produkty Wojna ogląda rzeczy dla niemowląt. Gdy widzę jego skupienie na twarzy zaczynam lekko się śmiać. Jeździec od razu obraca się w moją stronę i pyta:

„A co Cię tak śmieszy?"

„Twój wyraz twarzy." odpowiadam mu ze śmiechem i podchodzę do niego „Jest jeszcze dużo za wcześnie na zakup rzeczy dla dziecka." dodaję mu cicho.

„Wiem o tym." odpowiada mi „Ale niesamowicie mnie ciekawi do czego to wszystko służy."

„Za parę miesięcy się dowiesz. Ale wiesz, nie stójmy tu za długo bo ludzie zaraz zaczną gadać."

„W porządku."

Po chwili wychodzę z Wojną z supermarketu. Tak mnie bawi jego ciekawość niemowlęcymi artykułami, że nawet nie zauważam, że niemal wpadam na Jolkę. Oczywiście moja przyjaciółka specjalnie nie zeszła mi z drogi po to by mnie złapać.

„Hej dziewczyno." wita się ze mną „Coś Ty taka rozweselona?"

„Hej." uśmiecham się do niej i przytulam ją na powitanie „Wybacz, nie zauważyłam Cię."

„No wiesz Ty co?" Jolka udaje obrażoną „Jak mogłaś mnie nie widzieć? Przedstawisz nas sobie?" pyta mnie Jolka patrząc na Wojnę.

„Ach, tak." odpowiadam „Tomek, to jest Jolka, moja przyjaciółka. Joluś to jest Tomek, mój chłopak." przedstawiam ich sobie.

„Miło mi, że mogę w końcu poznać przyjaciółkę Agi." odpowiada Wojna z uśmiechem i podając rękę Joli.

„Wzajemnie." śmieje się Jolka, ściskając dłoń Wojny „Miło mi poznać osobę, o której Aga ciągle myśli."

„Przez moją pracę no i sytuację w domu ciężko mi się ugadać z Agą na zorganizowanie jakiegoś spotkania towarzyskiego." Wojna doskonale kłamie zgodnie z naszymi ustaleniami.

„Ale teraz jesteś." odpowiada mu Jolka „Na długo?"

„Dopóki nie dostanę wiadomości z pracy."

„Rozumiem ale wiesz: zawsze możemy to zorganizować tak, że jak będziesz musiał jechać to nie potraktujemy tego jako obrazy."

„Dobrze wiedzieć."

„Gdzie się wybierasz?" pytam Jolkę bo chcę zmienić temat.

„Idę do babci." odpowiada mi „Jakaś choroba ją złapała i trzeba jej trochę pomóc."

„Jesteś wspaniałą wnuczką."

„Wiem o tym." śmieje się lekko „To do zobaczenia. Zdzwonimy się."

Jola przytula mnie do siebie na pożegnanie i nas mija. Wojna bierze mnie za rękę i idziemy ponownie w stronę domu.

„Myślę, że powinnaś się zgodzić na te spotkanie." odzywa się Wojna.

„Myślałam o nim ale nagle się dowiedziałam, że jestem w ciąży i trochę mi to skomplikowało plany." odpowiadam mu „W dodatku jeśli wkrótce mam porzucić swoje życie to może lepiej będzie jeśli w ogóle się nie zgodzę na takie spotkanie."

Wojna mi nic na to nie odpowiada i milczy aż do domu. Kiedy jesteśmy już w domu Wojna w końcu się odzywa:

„Umówiłaś się już do lekarza?"

„Do lekarza?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Tak. By potwierdzić ciążę i sprawdzić czy wszystko z nią w porządku."

„Nie bardzo miałam do tego głowę. Po drugie myślałam, że najpierw mam powiadomić Twojego brata o decyzji."

„Możesz mieć w tym trochę racji..."

„Wiem, że Śmierć dał mi czas do końca pierwszego trymestru ale myślisz, że mogłabym z nim pogadać na dniach?"

„Jeśli podjęłaś już ostateczną decyzję to mogę mu przesłać wiadomość albo po prostu po niego pojechać."

„Przesłać wiadomość? Niby jak?"

„Mamy swoje sposoby." odpowiada mi tajemniczo Wojna.

„To jakbyś mógł to będę wdzięczna."

„To ja zaraz wracam." Wojna mi odpowiada i wychodzi z domu.


	28. Rozdział 28

Nie mam pojęcia ile trwa dostarczenie takiej wiadomości ale po tygodniu zaczynam się trochę niecierpliwić. Pomimo tego, że wcześniej sama stwierdziłam Wojnie, że zanim pójdę do lekarza powinnam skonsultować się ze Śmiercią to ze względu na brak reakcji z jego strony postanawiam się do tego lekarza umówić. Wizytę wyznaczyli mi za dwa tygodnie więc mam nadzieję, że do tej pory zobaczę się ze starszym bratem Wojny. Nie mówię jednak nic na ten temat ojcu dziecka, który wciąż ze mną pomieszkuje od kiedy dostał informację o ciąży. Gdy przychodzi kolejny weekend odwiedza mnie bez zapowiedzi moja mama.

„Cześć kochanie." wita się ze mną wchodząc do mojego mieszkania.

„Cześć." odpowiadam jej „Mamo, znowu się nie zapowiedziałaś…"

„A to jakiś problem?"

„Tomek u mnie jest."

„To bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej w taki sposób mogę porozmawiać z Twoim chłopakiem." odpowiada mi mama i wchodzi do kuchni gdzie jakby nigdy nic wita się z Wojną.

„To ja może Was zostawię…" Wojna mówi i powoli się wycofuje z kuchni „Przejdę się trochę."

„Ok." odpowiadam mu ciesząc się, że podjął taką decyzję.

Wojna wychodzi z domu a ja robię mojej mamie kawę i stawiam przed nią ciastka. Po chwili siadam i z nią rozmawiam o ostatnich dwóch tygodniach. Widzę, że mama obserwuje mnie bardzo uważnie już od dłuższego czasu. W końcu nie wytrzymuję jej wzroku i pytam ją:

„Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz?"

„Bo czekam na jedną wiadomość od Ciebie ale jakoś nie widzę byś się pchała do jej ogłoszenia." odpowiada mi mama.

„Wiadomość?" pytam zaskoczona i nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że chodzi jej o ciążę „Nie mam pojęcia o co Ci chodzi." kłamię jej.

„Aga, jestem Twoją matką. Znam Cię lepiej niż sobie to wyobrażasz. W dodatku promieniejesz a nie widzę na Twoim palcu pierścionka więc jeśli Tomek Ci się nie oświadczył to oznacza, że jesteś w ciąży."

Patrzę na niego zaskoczona i nic nie mogę z siebie wydusić. Popijam więc herbatę by wydłużyć sobie czas na odpowiedź.

„Masz rację." odpowiadam jej cicho „Zostaniesz babcią ale możesz to tymczasowo zostawić dla siebie?"

„Nie powiedziałaś jeszcze Tomkowi?"

„Tomek wie ale…" waham się przez chwilę „Ale nie chcemy jeszcze tego rozgłaszać bo nie byłam jeszcze nawet u lekarza."

„Rozumiem. A co z Tomkiem?"

„W jakim sensie pytasz?"

„Zamieszkacie ze sobą czy coś?"

„Zastanawiamy się nad tym. Tomek ma pracę wymagającą częstych wyjazdów. W dodatku jego rodzice są schorowani i stara się jeszcze im tam pomóc bo tak to im pomagają jego bracia i siostra. Teraz jeszcze doszło dziecko i jest trochę rozdarty."

„Mogliście po prostu bardziej uważać…"

„Mamo."

„Tak tylko mówię. Ja oczywiście się cieszę, że zostanę babcią ale wiesz: dziecko powinno mieć oboje rodziców obok siebie i normalny dom."

„Wiem o tym, mamo. Tylko proszę Cię, nie męcz Tomka z tym."

„Tam od razu męczyć."

„Mamo, proszę."

„Dobrze, nie będę. W ogóle słyszałam, że widziałaś się z Markiem w sklepie. Marek jest przerażony Tomkiem. Wysnuł nawet teorię, że jesteś z Tomkiem z przymusu."

„To bzdura. Po pierwsze nigdy nie byłabym z kimś przymusu a po drugie Tomek o mnie dba. Po prostu Marek to rozpowiada bo Tomek mu pogroził palcem publicznie."

„Ale muszę przyznać, że jak go widzę to czuję lekki powiew chłodu."

„Przesadzasz."

Po godzinie moja mama w końcu wychodzi ode mnie. Jestem szczęśliwa, że w końcu sobie poszła ale martwi mnie fakt, że wie o ciąży. Nie wiem w jaki sposób wytłumaczę to Wojnie, który nie wraca do domu aż do wieczora. Kiedy wraca i podchodzę do niego by się przytulić czuję od niego bijący chłód."

„Znowu zabijałeś demony?" pytam go patrząc mu w oczy.

„Tylko kilka." odpowiada mi „To mnie relaksuje a przy okazji pozbywam się demonów z Ziemi."

„Śmierć się odezwał?"

„Nie ale nie martw się. Może być po prostu na misji. Ale chyba powinienem Ci coś powiedzieć."

„Co takiego?"

„Ja sam zaczynam czuć nasze dziecko co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie Furia i Waśń też go odczuwają."

„No super…" odpowiadam mu i idę do pokoju by się położyć.

„Co tam u Twojej mamy?" Wojna siada obok mnie na łóżku przybierając swoją normalną postać.

„Dobrze ale zorientowała się, że jestem w ciąży z Tobą." odpowiadam mu patrząc w sufit.

„Jak?"

„Jest moją matką i po prostu wiedziała."

„To trochę utrudnia nam sprawę, nie?"

„Trochę."

Wojna przytula się do mnie i zaczyna mnie całować. Odwzajemniam jego pocałunki bardzo chętnie bo przez ostatni czas Wojna nie bardzo się do mnie zbliżał.

„Nie zrobimy nic dziecku jeśli będziemy się dzisiaj kochać?" pyta mnie Wojna między pocałunkami.

„Nic mu nie będzie." odpowiadam mu i dalej się całujemy.

Wojna zaczyna mnie gładzić po kolanie i delikatnie podnosi w górę moją spódnicę. Od razu zaczynam czuć podniecenie i czekam aż Wojna ściągnie z siebie zbroję. Jeździec jednak się nie śpieszy. Zaczyna mnie pieścić i po chwili ściąga dopiero swoją górną część zbroi. To jednak tymczasowo mi wystarcza bo od razu zaczynam go gładzić i całować po torsie. Kiedy Wojna zaczyna ściągać z siebie dolną część zbroi nagle się zatrzymuje tak jakby uderzył w coś. Odsuwa się delikatnie ode mnie i wygląda tak jakby nasłuchiwał. Patrzę na niego zaciekawiona przestając automatycznie go pieścić. Po chwili Wojna odsuwa się ode mnie i zapina swoją zbroję.

„Coś nie tak?" pytam go.

„To wezwanie." odpowiada mi „Muszę iść. Przepraszam Cię." Wojna zakłada na siebie górną część zbroi.

„Żartujesz sobie?" pytam go zła „Teraz mnie zostawisz?"

„Naprawdę Cię przepraszam." Wojna zakłada na siebie kaptur i pochyla się do mnie by mnie pocałować.

„Nie możesz chociaż poczekać pięciu minut?"

„Niestety. Obiecuję Ci, że Ci to wynagrodzę." całuje mnie krótko, przybiera ludzką postać i wychodzi z mojego mieszkania.

W tym momencie mam ochotę go udusić. Już poza ciążą moje libido było trudne do opanowania a teraz uważam to niemal za niemożliwe. Postanawiam jednak spróbować ochłonąć.


	29. Rozdział 29

Pomimo wielu prób wciąż czuję wielki ogień podniecenia w środku mnie, które szuka ujścia. Leżę na łóżku z zimnym kompresem na czole starając się myśleć o chłodnych rzeczach gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegam cień na swoim parapecie. Obracam się w jego stronę i widzę Waśń tam siedzącego jakby nigdy nic.

„Nie możesz wejść drzwiami jak człowiek?" pytam go nie ruszając się nawet z miejsca.

„To by oznaczało, że jestem człowiekiem a ja nim nie jestem." odpowiada mi Waśń i wchodzi do mojego pokoju „Chorujesz?"

„Powiedzmy…" odpowiadam wymijająco „Coś mi się wydaje, że doskonale wiesz kiedy Wojny nie ma."

„A żebyś wiedziała. Jak przychodzę tutaj to po to by porozmawiać z Tobą a nie żeby znosić humory mojego brata. Z nim mogę się u nas w domu pokłócić."

„Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać?"

„Powiedzmy, że szukam towarzystwa. Byłem niedaleko i postanowiłem do Ciebie zajrzeć by trochę sobie umilić czas przed powrotem do domu."

„Ok. Usiądź." wskazuję mu krzesło stojące przy biurku.

Waśń bierze wskazane krzesło, przyciąga je koło mojego łóżka i siada na nim. Po chwili ściąga z twarzy maskę i zmienia swoje oczy na bardziej ludzkie.

„Co tam u Ciebie?" pyta mnie tak jakbyśmy się spotkali gdzieś na mieście przypadkiem.

„Bywało lepiej." odpowiadam mu „A jak u Ciebie?"

„Także bywało lepiej ale przynajmniej nie leżę z zimnym kompresem."

Przewracam oczami na jego odpowiedź i milczę. Po chwili widzę, że wzrok Waśni jeździ po moim ciele i przez to zaczynam się dziwnie czuć.

„Dawno Wojna pojechał?" pyta mnie patrząc mi w oczy.

„Parę godzin temu." odpowiadam mu i odwracam wzrok.

„Chyba ostatnio u Ciebie przebywał bo już od ponad tygodnia nie widziałem go w domu."

„Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz." ignoruję jego wypowiedź.

„Masz gorączkę?"

„Rany, Waśń, a czy to ważne?" pytam go wściekła i siadam na łóżku

„Spokojnie." Waśń podnosi ręce w geście obrony „Trochę się martwię i tyle. Wyglądasz na zziębniętą. Nie powinnaś leżeć pod ciepłą kołdrą by to wypocić?"

„Nie." kładę się ponownie „Tak mi jest dobrze."

„To trochę inny rodzaj gorączki, prawda?"

Patrzę na niego zdziwiona nie wierząc w to co słyszę.

„Mogę Ci pomóc w jej… zbiciu." dodaje Waśń patrząc mi w oczy.

Patrzę na niego z wielkim szokiem wypisanym na twarzy i nie potrafię mu nic odpowiedzieć. Waśń ściąga swoje rękawice, bierze moją dłoń i lekko ją muska wargami. Jego skóra jest dużo cieplejsza od Wojny i na ten lekki pocałunek ogień w środku we mnie wybucha ponownie. Jestem w takim szoku, że nadal milczę ani nawet się od niego nie odsuwam. Waśń siada obok mnie i zaczyna mnie gładzić swoją dłonią po policzku patrząc mi dalej w oczy. Kiedy pochyla się i nasze usta dzieli tylko kilka centymetrów nagle przytomnieję i stanowczo się odsuwam od niego.

„Nie mogę." mówię i puszczam jego dłonie „Przepraszam ale nie mogę."

„Wojna nie musi wiedzieć." odpowiada mi Waśń nie zmieniając swojej pozycji „Widzę, że jest w Tobie wielki ogień, którego on głupi nie ugasił. Ja bardzo chętnie zrobię to za niego o ile mi pozwolisz."

„Nie chcę." odpowiadam mu.

„Jesteś pewna?" Waśń ponawia pytanie i znowu głaszcze mnie po policzku delikatnie „Zostanie to między nami."

„Jestem pewna." stanowczo mu odpowiadam i odsuwam się kawałek do tyłu „Jesteś bratem Wojny ale nie jesteś Wojną. A ja chcę jego."

Waśń odsuwa się ode mnie uśmiechając się lekko i siada ponownie na krzesło.

„Jednak go kochasz." zwraca się do mnie „Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś pokochał Wojnę."

„Co masz na myśli?" pytam go nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi.

„Przepraszam ale musiałem Cię sprawdzić." Waśń zakłada na dłonie rękawice.

„Sprawdzić?"

„Tak ale jeśli w momencie kiedy jesteś bardzo napalona wciąż potrafisz mi odmówić i mówić o Wojnie to muszę przyznać, że kochasz go. Wybacz mi ten test."

„Ale… Dlaczego mnie musiałeś sprawdzić?"

„Czy to nie oczywiste? My, Jeźdźcy nie doznaliśmy nigdy takich uczuć. Aż pewnego dnia Wojna wyjeżdża na misję i jest już inny. Musiałem sprawdzić czy faktycznie ktoś może pokochać Jeźdźca czy po prostu jest to kolejna zabawa."

„Ale już ostatnio wiedziałeś co do niego czuję..." próbuję się wytłumaczyć.

„Wiem ale to były tylko słowa. Musiałem sprawdzić czy kochasz go całym sercem. Przepraszam więc, że z Tobą flirtowałem ale musiałem mieć pewność. Zresztą dość długo czekałem na okazję taką jak ta. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś Wojna Cię zostawi z wielkim ogniem namiętności."

„Obserwowałeś nas?"

„Ciebie. Nie chciałem zostać przyłapanym przez Wojnę więc obserwowałem Cię wtedy kiedy on wyjeżdżał."

„To jeśli jego nie obserwowałeś to skąd wiedziałeś kiedy wyjeżdżał?"

„Wiem gdzie zostawia Pożogę i tyle. Jeśli Pożoga tam była to on był u Ciebie. Jeśli jej nie było to byłaś sama. Ewentualnie jak nie było ani Pożogi ani Ciebie to wiedziałem, że pojechałaś z Wojną na przejażdżkę. Proste, nie?"

„Prawda." przyznaję mu rację.

„Ale lepiej mu nie wspominaj o tym, ok?"

„Postaram się." odpowiadam mu.

Waśń wstaje z krzesła, zmienia swoje oczy i zakłada na twarz maskę. Rozgląda się po pokoju jeszcze raz po czym podchodzi do okna i siada na jego parapecie.

„Mam nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim będę mógł od czasu do czasu Cię jeszcze odwiedzić." zwraca się do mnie.

„Oczywiście." odpowiadam mu „I jeśli nie masz już jakiś dziwnych zamiarów co do mnie to możesz także przyjść jak Wojna jest."

„Dzięki. Będę pamiętać. To do zobaczenia Aga." żegna się ze mną i zeskakuje z parapetu.


	30. Rozdział 30

Po dwóch dniach wieczorem odwiedza mnie Śmierć. On podobnie jak brat wita mnie siedząc na parapecie.

„Czy wy zawsze musicie wchodzić oknem?" pytam go spontanicznie i nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałam.

„Wy?" pyta mnie zdziwiony Śmierć wchodząc do mojego pokoju „Przecież Wojna wchodzi drzwiami pod postacią człowieka. To kogo masz na myśli?"

„No cóż…" milknę na chwilę „Od czasu do czasu Waśń mnie odwiedza."

„Waśń?" pyta mnie zdziwiony Śmierci „Wojna nic mi nie wspominał. Jak zawsze o wszystkim dowiaduję się ostatni."

„Wojna nie wie." wyrzucam z siebie szybko.

„Aha… Czego on szuka u Ciebie?"

„Towarzystwa." odpowiadam mu krótko.

„Lepiej uważaj na te jego towarzystwo. Waśń lubi się popisywać."

„Będę pamiętać. W ogóle dzięki, że przyszedłeś."

„Nie ma sprawy. Trochę mi to zajęło bo miałem…. inne sprawy do załatwienia. Wojna mi przekazał, że podjęłaś już decyzję."

„Tak. Nie chcę usuwać tego dziecka." odpowiadam mu.

„Tego się spodziewałem ale uszanuję Twoją decyzję. Jak w ogóle Wojna się do niej odniósł?"

„Popiera moją decyzję. W ogóle myślałam, że przyjdziesz jak Wojna będzie i porozmawiamy we trójkę."

„Chciałem najpierw z Tobą zamienić parę słów. We trójkę spotkamy się innym razem. Sprawa wygląda aktualnie tak: Waśń i Furia zaczęli odczuwać obecność żyjącego Nefilim i podzielili się tą informacją z Radą Spopielonych."

„To nie brzmi dobrze."

„Wbrew przeciwnie. Dzięki im wpadłem na pomysł w jaki sposób zamaskujemy obecność Twojego dziecka przed wzrokiem Rady Spopielonych."

„Nie bardzo rozumiem…"

„Rada Spopielonych podejrzewa, że ktoś chce wskrzesić Nefilim. Tym samym będzie szukała nekromanty a nie człowieka z dzieckiem, w którym płynie krew Nefilim."

„Ale czy to nie oznacza, że Waśń i Furia nie dowiedzą się o dziecku?"

„Dowiedzą się ale w swoim czasie. Sam o to zadbam. Teraz najważniejsze jest sprowadzić wzrok Rady Spopielonych na kogoś innego. Niestety trzeba się spodziewać tego, że kiedyś Rada wróci do Twojej osoby. Dlatego też musisz zachować wszelkie pozory, że te dziecko jest całkowicie ludzkim dzieckiem a Ty sama ułożyłaś sobie życie."

„Co masz na myśli?"

„I tutaj wchodzi temat, dla którego chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać na osobności. Przemyślałem wiele scenariuszy i doszedłem do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie jeśli Wojna pod ludzką postacią zamieszka z Tobą tutaj na Ziemi. Gdy będzie dostawać wezwania to tak jak do tej pory będzie się stawiał bez gadania. Ja natomiast przekonam Furię i Waśń by mówili przed Radą, że Wojna wciąż z nami mieszka. Nie będziecie musieli się przynajmniej przed nami ukrywać. Pytanie tylko czy chcesz żeby Wojna z Tobą zamieszkał? Chcę Ci tez powiedzieć, że jeśli poznasz człowieka, z którym będziesz chciała sobie życie ułożyć to od razu każę Wojnie się od Ciebie wyprowadzić i zostawić Cię w spokoju. W takiej sytuacji wszystko co będzie dotyczyło dziecka będziesz omawiać tylko ze mną."

„Teoretycznie będzie niemal tak samo jak do tej pory."

„Tak. Tylko, że do tej pory któryś z nas mógł się przypadkowo wygadać o Tobie a tak będziemy się pilnować. No i samo to, że Wojna z Tobą zamieszka. Po misjach będzie wracał do Ciebie a nas będzie odwiedzać sporadycznie. Aktualnie to po misjach wraca do nas a Ciebie odwiedza sporadycznie."

„Jeśli Wojna się zgodzi to chcę z nim zamieszkać i razem z nim wychowywać nasze dziecko. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest Jeźdźcem i ma swoje obowiązki z tego tytułu. Nie będę robiła z tego powodu problemów, ponieważ od samego początku wiedziałam z kim się zadaję."

„Dobrze Agnieszko. Porozmawiam więc o tym z Wojną. A Ty zadbaj o siebie. Idź do lekarza, zrób wszystkie badania i w ogóle."

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu i widzę jak Śmierć wchodzi ponownie na parapet i znika w ciemnościach.


	31. Rozdział 31

Wojna przyjeżdża do mnie dopiero w piątek wieczorem, prawie dwa tygodnie po wizycie Śmierci. Gdy otwieram mu drzwi widzę go oczywiście w ludzkiej postaci ale trzyma w ręku wielki bukiet kwiatów.

„Hej Piękna." wita się ze mną z uśmiechem, wręcza mi kwiaty i wchodzi do mojego mieszkania „Tęskniłem za Tobą."

„Hej." całuję go lekko w usta „Dziękuję za kwiaty. Są piękne."

Wchodzę do kuchni i szukam wazonu by wsadzić do niego kwiaty. Wojna przybiera swoją normalną postać i staje w drzwiach opierając się o framugę.

„Jak się czujesz?" pyta mnie lekko.

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu wsadzając kwiaty do wazonu.

„Byłaś już u lekarza?"

„Tak. Ciąża przebiega prawidłowo i ogólnie wszystko wygląda w porządku."

„To dobrze." Wojna podchodzi do mnie od tyłu i się przytula do moich pleców „Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że Cię tak ostatnio zostawiłem ale musiałem iść."

„Wiem o tym…"

„Ale dzisiaj Ci to wynagrodzę." Wojna zaczyna mnie całować po karku.

Od razu ogień podniecenia mi się pojawia. Obracam się szybko do niego i całuję go w usta. Wojna od razu odwzajemnia mój pocałunek i nawet nie czekając od razu sadza mnie na stole i wchodzi między moje nogi. Ani się nie orientuję a Wojna jest nagi i szybkim ruchem ściąga ze mnie majtki. Wchodzi we mnie mocno i początkowo dosyć boleśnie pomimo tego, że zaczęłam się robić mokra od jego pocałunków. Wydaję z siebie jęk bólu, na który Wojna od razu się zatrzymuje i patrząc mi uważnie w oczy pyta:

„Wszystko w porządku?"

„Tak." odpowiadam mu cicho „Po prostu nie rozgrzałam się wystarczająco..."

Wojna szybko zatapia się w moich ustach i zaczyna mnie namiętnie całować obejmując mnie swoimi ramionami. Od razu czuję jak mięknę w jego ramionach i czuję przyjemny podmuch rozkoszy gdy metal z jego rękawicy dotyka mojej skóry. Wojna delikatnie, jakby pytająco zaczyna ponownie się we mnie poruszać a ja w odpowiedzi zanurzam swoje dłonie w jego włosy i przyciągam go bliżej obejmując go nogami w pasie. Jeździec nie potrzebuje słów by zrozumieć moją odpowiedź. Zaczyna się we mnie mocniej i szybciej poruszać a ja zaczynam jęczeć i wymawiam raz po raz cicho jego imię. Po chwili czuję jak Wojna się napina i wypełnia moje wnętrze swoim nasieniem. Tuż po wytrysku widzę na jego twarzy minę zwycięzcy. Przyciągam jego twarz bliżej do siebie i całuję go jeszcze raz w usta. Wojna odwzajemnia mój pocałunek, bierze mnie sprawnie na ręce i zabiera mnie do łóżka. Kładzie mnie na plecach a sam kładzie się obok mnie opierając się na swojej protezie i swoją zdrową dłonią dotyka całe moje ciało. Uśmiecham się do niego i odwzajemniam się mu tym samym gładząc go po torsie. Dopiero teraz wyczuwam palcami, że ma na nim nowe blizny.

„Zranił Cię ktoś ostatnio?" pytam go z troską.

„To nic takiego." odpowiada mi.

„Ale masz przecież taką porządną zbroję i jeszcze robią Ci rany?"

„Akurat walczyłem wtedy bez górnej części zbroi."

„Jak to?" pytam go zdziwiona czując lekką zazdrość w sobie „Przecież prawie nigdy jej nie ściągasz."

„Ściągam ją gdy zmywam z siebie krew demonów."

„I wtedy Cię zaatakowali?"

„Tak. Ale wierz mi, że to nic takiego. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz."

W pewnym sensie odczuwam ulgę ponieważ gdzieś tam w mojej głowie przeleciała mi myśl o tym, że Wojna rozbiera się przed kimś innym niż ja. Z drugiej strony zdaję sobie sprawę, że momentami zapominam, że dla niego zabicie demona jest dziecinną zabawą.

„Dużo tych demonów zabijasz na takiej jednej misji?" pytam go po długim milczeniu.

„To zależy od misji ale zawsze trochę ich się trafi. Aga to naprawdę nic takiego." Wojna chwyta moją dłoń i ją całuje „Ale dziękuję za troskę."

„Czy nasze dziecko też będzie zabijać demony?"

Widzę, że te pytanie lekko zbiło z tropu Wojnę. Szybko jednak przybiera swój kamienny wyraz twarzy i mi odpowiada:

„Nie wiem Aga. Może się okazać, że będzie miało w sobie dużo więcej z człowieka niż z Nefilim."

„Rozumiem..." odpowiadam mu i znowu milczę.

„W ogóle Śmierć przedstawił mi swój plan jeśli chodzi o dziecko. Słyszałem, że Ty wyraziłaś na niego zgodę." Wojna przerywa ciszę.

„To prawda."

„Dawno temu Śmierć u Ciebie był?"

„Nie całe dwa tygodnie temu a co?"

„Tak pytam."

„Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?" pytam go bo wyczuwam, że chce jakiś temat poruszyć a tego nie robi.

Wojna milczy. Odsuwam się lekko od niego i spoglądam mu w oczy. Po jego wyrazie twarzy widzę, że zbiera myśli.

„A więc?" ponawiam pytanie.

„Chcę z Tobą być." zaczyna „Z Tobą i z dzieckiem. Ale nie wiem czy podołam w zachowaniu pozorów na dłuższy czas. Jestem w końcu Jeźdźcem a nie człowiekiem. W dodatku Pożodze musiałbym też zapewnić jakiś stały dach nad głową."

„Jeśli chodzi o Pożogę to też nad tym trochę myślałam. Tutaj jest potrzebny dom z ogrodem. Wtedy będzie z nami. A jeśli chodzi o Twoje obawy to cóż…" milknę na chwilę „Nie zmuszę Cię do tego byś ze mną żył tutaj na Ziemi ale teoretycznie teraz robisz niemal to samo. Jeśli nie chcesz to w porządku: zrozumiem to i dam sobie radę sama."

„Nie chcę Cię opuszczać." odpowiada mi stanowczo Wojna „Ale przeprowadzisz się tylko po to by Pożoga mogła zamieszkać z nami?"

„Czemu nie? Już od jakiegoś czasu myślałam nad kredytem na własne mieszkanie. W końcu źle nie zarabiam to prawdopodobnie będę miała zdolność kredytową."

„Kredyt?"

„To pożyczka od banku."

„Wiesz, że jeśli zamieszkam z Tobą to dołożę Ci coś od siebie, prawda?"

„Zarabiasz ludzkie pieniądze?"

„Nie, ale to co dostaję mogę wymienić na ludzkie pieniądze."

„Naprawdę dam sobie radę sama."

„Ranisz mnie jak tak mówisz. Niczego bardziej nie pragnę niż być z Tobą i zrobię wszystko by Twoje życie było chociaż trochę łatwiejsze. I dziękuję Ci za to, że myślisz także o Pożodze w tym całym zamieszaniu."

„To jaka jest Twoja decyzja?"

„Zawsze warto spróbować." uśmiecha się do mnie i lekko mnie całuje „Może nie zabiję jakiegoś Twojego byłego chłopaka."

„To byłaby mała strata w niektórych przypadkach." śmieję się do niego.

„Dużo ich miałaś?"

„Chłopaków? Trochę ich było ale nie z każdym byłam w związku. Czasem to był zwykły seks."

„Jak spotkam kiedykolwiek jakiegoś Twojego chłopaka lub kochanka to mi powiedz o tym, ok?"

„Ale po co?"

„Bo chcę wiedzieć z kim sypiałaś i się porównać do nich." Wojna odpowiada mi żartobliwym tonem i mnie do siebie przytula.

„Żaden Tobie nawet do pięt nie dorasta…" mówię cicho do siebie przytulając się do niego wiedząc, że dosłyszał ostatnie zdanie.


	32. Rozdział 32

Śmierć odwiedza mnie i Wojnę kolejnego dnia gdy na dworze już jest ciemno. Siedzimy w moim pokoju i rozmawiamy o całej sytuacji. W końcu Śmierć zwraca się do brata:

„Zanim jednak zamieszkasz z Agą musisz pojechać ze mną i z resztą Jeźdźców na misję by wdrożyć plan odwrócenia uwagi Rady od dziecka."

„Tego się spodziewałem." odpowiada mu Wojna „Kiedy będę mógł powiedzieć prawdę Furii i Waśni?"

„Jak wrócimy. Trochę się pokręcimy po demonach, zasiejemy parę plotek a po powrocie do domu powie im się wszystko."

„Długo to może potrwać?" pytam Śmierć.

„Myślę, że maksymalnie do dwóch miesięcy." odpowiada mi.

„Dwa miesiące?" pytam zdziwiona.

„Prawdopodobnie załatwimy to wcześniej ale wiesz… sprawa jest dosyć delikatna."

„No tak…" zaczynam rozumieć.

„Jak powiemy prawdę Furii i Waśni to spotkamy się wszyscy i obgadamy resztę szczegółów. A ja tymczasem idę się szykować do wyprawy." Śmierć wstaje „Dołączysz do nas jutro rano?" pyta Wojnę.

„Tak." odpowiada mu Wojna także wstając.

„No to do zobaczenia." Śmierć siada na parapecie „Dbaj o siebie przez ten czas." zwraca się do mnie i znika w ciemnościach.

Patrzę przez chwilę na parapet po czym kieruję wzrok na Wojnę.

„Nie byłoby lepiej gdybyś od razu z nim pojechał?" pytam go.

„Pewnie tak ale mam jeszcze jedną ważną misję do zrobienia i cieszę się, że Śmierć się domyślił, że muszę ją jeszcze wypełnić przed wspólną podróżą." odpowiada mi Wojna przyciągając mnie do siebie.

„Czyli będziesz zaraz wyjeżdżał i dołączysz do nich jak będziesz wracał?" pytam go opierając dłonie na jego torsie.

„Coś w tym stylu." odpowiada mi Jeździec i zaczyna mnie całować po szyi.

Dopiero teraz do mnie dochodzi o jaką misję Wojnie chodzi. Przymykam oczy i pozwalam mu się pieścić. Jeździec powoli ściąga moją koszulkę i zaczyna swoją zdrową dłonią ugniatać na zmianę moje piersi. Ja w odpowiedzi ściągam jego kaptur, zanurzam palce w jego włosach i całuję go namiętnie w usta. Po chwili jesteśmy oboje nadzy w łóżku i Wojna bierze mnie mocno od tyłu. Po kilku bardzo mocnych i głośnych orgazmach leżę przytulona do Wojny i gładzę jego nagi tors.

„Mógłbyś mnie częściej zostawiać na dłużej gdyby każde nasze pożegnanie wyglądało tak jak to dzisiejsze." mówię do niego i czuję na czubku głowy jego pocałunek w odpowiedzi.


	33. Rozdział 33

Pod nieobecność Wojny postanawiam się podzielić nowiną o ciąży z Kaśką i Jolką. Umawiamy się w knajpce i zaczynamy plotkować. Kiedy zjadamy po ciastku zaczynam swoją wypowiedź:

„Mam dla Was nowinę."

Kasia i Jolka odkładają szklanki i patrzą na mnie wyczekująco.

„Chcę Wam powiedzieć, że zostaniecie ciociami." wyrzucam z siebie szybko.

Przez chwilę widzę na ich twarzach szok. Pierwsza dochodzi do siebie Kasia i chwytając mnie za rękę pyta:

„Jesteś w ciąży?"

„Tak, jestem." odpowiadam jej z uśmiechem.

„Z Tomkiem?" słyszę pytanie Jolki.

„A niby z kim innym mogłabym być?" pytam zdziwiona Jolkę.

„O rany, ale super." zachwyca się Kasia „Ale to raczej nieplanowane, nie?"

„Zabezpieczaliśmy się ale jak widać wszystko potrafi zawieźć." kłamię im zgrabnie.

„Tomek już wie?"

„Tak."

„I jak zareagował?" Jolka pyta mnie i popija łyk kawy.

„Lepiej niż się spodziewałam."

„Dlatego wyjechał na tak długo?"

„Ej, to teraz było nie miłe!" zwracam uwagę Jolce „Dostał duży projekt do zamknięcia i tyle. Początkowo był zaskoczony ale szczęśliwy."

„Który to miesiąc?" pyta mnie Kasia.

„Trzeci." odpowiadam jej z uśmiechem.

„I dopiero teraz nam o tym mówisz? Jesteś niedobra."

„Nie bardzo wiedziałam jak Wam to przekazać…"

„I co teraz? Zamieszkacie razem?" pyta mnie Jola

„Tak." odpowiadam jej „Przeprowadzimy się by mieć trochę więcej miejsca dla dziecka."

„Weźmiesz z nim ślub?"

„Nie bo po pierwsze nie oświadczył mi się a po drugie nie będę brała ślubu z powodu dziecka."

„Twojej mamie to się nie spodoba…"

„Moja mama jest szczęśliwa, że zostanie babcią. Na jakiś czas mam z nią spokój."

„To w takim razie musisz w końcu przyprowadzić Tomka na jedną naszą imprezę." zauważa Kasia.

„No właśnie. Czas najwyższy byśmy go poznali no i oczywiście, żeby on poznał nas." przytakuje Jola.

„Obiecuję Wam, że do porodu go poznacie." odpowiadam im.

„Mogłabyś go przyprowadzić na urodziny Jarka." stwierdza Kasia „Będą wszyscy znajomi więc to idealna okazja do zapoznania się."

„Niczego nie obiecuję ale zobaczę co da się zrobić, ok?" odpowiadam jej.

„Super. Dopiszę go do listy gości."

„A właśnie Kaśka…" zauważa Jola „A Tobie kiedy w końcu Jarek się oświadczy?"

Kasia odpowiada jej coś wymijająco i po chwili plotkujemy dalej popijając kawę.

-.-

Po miesiącu od dnia kiedy ostatni raz widziałam Wojnę dostaję do pracy bukiet kwiatów. Od razu zauważam go na swoim biurku i od razu też wiem od kogo jest. Wyciągam z nich mały bilecik i czytam wiadomość:

„Przygotuj się dzisiaj wieczorem na spotkanie rodzinne. W."

Po przeczytaniu tego bileciku rozumiem, że Wojna dzisiaj przyjedzie do mnie w towarzystwie. Prawdopodobnie ze wszystkimi Jeźdźcami. Uśmiecham się na samą myśl o Wojnie i od razu dzień staje się lepszy.

„Ciąża dobrze Ci służy." zauważa moja koleżanka z pracy pod koniec roboczego dnia.

„Tak sądzisz?"

„Tak. Z każdym dniem promieniejesz coraz bardziej. A kiedy Twój facet wraca?"

„Dzisiaj."

„To dobrze. Powinien zmienić pracę by być z Tobą teraz jak najwięcej."

„On uwielbia swoją pracę. Nigdy bym sobie nie darowała gdyby ją zmienił dla mnie."

„Skoro Tobie to pasuje…"

„Czasem miło jest trochę posiedzieć bez faceta. A po drugie wtedy tęskni i jak wraca to mi to pokazuje."

„No i widzisz: to przez te jego wyjazdy jesteś w ciąży." śmieje się do mnie a ja razem z nią.

-.-

Wieczorem siedzę na łóżku i czytam książkę. Co jakiś czas rzucam oko na okno mając nadzieję, że zaraz zobaczę któregoś Jeźdźca. Tak jednak się nie dzieje bo koło północy słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy je otwieram widzę Wojnę w ludzkiej formie oraz trzy postacie w długich płaszczach z kapturami na głowie. Od razu ich wpuszczam do środka i pierwsze co Wojna robi to całuje mnie w usta. Odsuwam się jednak szybko od niego mówiąc:

„Twoja postać."

Wojna od razu rozumie o co mi chodzi, przybiera postać Jeźdźca i ponownie mnie całuje.

„Jeszcze nie tak dawno nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, że Wojna kogoś całuje." słyszę damski głos i kątem oka widzę jak Furia ściąga kaptur.

„Pewnie mu zazdrościsz Siostro." słyszę łobuzerski głos Waśni i widzę jak także ściąga kaptur.

„Ok, Wojna, wystarczy Ci. Potem ją wycałujesz." odzywa się Śmierć i także ściąga z siebie kaptur.

Wojna odsuwa się ode mnie, staje obok mnie i obejmuje mnie ramieniem w talii przyciągając do siebie. Patrzę na każdego z nich po kolei po czym zapraszam ich do pokoju.

„Teraz ten pokój wydaje mi się strasznie mały jak wszyscy tutaj jesteście." zwracam się do nich.

„Nie ma źle." odpowiada mi Furia i siada na moim łóżku „Za bardzo się tutaj nie zmieniło."

„Jak się czujesz?" pyta mnie Wojna z troską.

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu.

„A jak dziecko się rozwija?" pyta Śmierć.

„Prawidłowo." odpowiadam mu.

„Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wkrótce na świat przyjdzie mały Nefilim." słyszę zachwyt Furii.

„Ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że to akurat Wojna będzie ojcem małego Nefilim." słyszę odpowiedź Waśni „Szybciej bym uwierzył, że to Śmierć zostanie ojcem albo ja."

„Też bym nie uwierzył, że kiedykolwiek wyjdę na bardziej bezmyślnego od Ciebie." odgryza mu się Wojna „Ale jestem szczęśliwy z tego powodu." dodaje patrząc na mnie i uśmiechając się.

„Spodziewam się, że za dużo mi nie powiecie ale jak wam poszło?" pytam Jeźdźców także się lekko uśmiechając.

„Poszło tak jak zaplanowałem to z Wojną." odpowiada mi Śmierć.

„Najgorsze jest to, że ja i Waśń naprawdę uwierzyliśmy, że ktoś chce wskrzesić naszą rasę." dodaje Furia „No ale dzięki temu udało nam się Radę Spopielonych do tego przekonać."

„To dobrze." odpowiadam im.

„Tylko jeśli to kiedykolwiek wyjdzie na jaw to zapłacimy za to życiem." stwierdza Waśń, ściąga swoją maskę i zmienia swoje oczy na bardziej ludzkie „Ale adrenalina to coś co lubimy." dodaje po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem.

Wojna, Śmierć i Furia patrzą w milczeniu na Waśń. Dopiero po chwili Waśń orientuje się, że jest w punkcie zainteresowania.

„O co wam chodzi?" pyta lekko.

„Ile razy tu jeszcze byłeś pod moją nieobecność?" pyta go Wojna.

„Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi." odpowiada mu Waśń.

„Aga..." Wojna kieruje wzrok na mnie „On tutaj był u Ciebie pod moją nieobecność, prawda?"

„Tylko raz albo dwa razy…" odpowiadam mu cicho i spuszczam wzrok.

„I nie powiedziałaś mi?"

„Nie uważałam to za ważną informację." odpowiadam mu wymijająco.

„Wojna, daj jej spokój." Waśń się odzywa „Czy to coś zmienia?"

Wojna obraca się w jego stronę i widzę, że posyła mu gniewne spojrzenie. Zapada cisza. Waśń przeciąga się jakby nigdy nic i patrzy wyczekująco na Wojnę.

„Na przyszłość chcę wiedzieć o Twoich wizytach." odpowiada mu chłodno.

„Już skończyliście?" pyta Śmierć „Mamy inne rzeczy na głowie niż kłótnie między sobą."

„To prawda." potwierdza Wojna „Aga zaproponowała przeprowadzkę do jakiegoś lokum z ogrodem. W taki oto sposób Pożoga będzie blisko mnie. Ale tak zacząłem myśleć, że dopóki dziecko się nie urodzi to nie będziemy wiedzieć czy będzie wyglądem bardziej podobne do Nefilim czy do człowieka."

„Chodzi Ci o geny, które po Tobie może odziedziczyć?" pyta Furia.

„Dokładnie tak. Mamy w ogóle jakąś możliwość by to zamaskować?"

„Nie, dopóki się nie urodzi." odpowiada mu Śmierć „To może być spory problem bo wystarczy, że oczy mu się zaświecą i od razu wszyscy dookoła będą o tym wiedzieć."

„Zostaje więc poród w domu." zauważa Furia.

„Mam rodzić w domu?" pytam ich zaskoczona.

„To będzie najbardziej bezpieczne rozwiązanie. Wiele kobiet rodzi w domu."

„A co potem?" pytam ich „Czy demony od razu nie przyjdą po nie?"

„Nie." odpowiada Śmierć „Rzucimy na dom bardzo silne zaklęcia. Także i na dziecko rzucimy różnorodne zaklęcia kiedy się urodzi. Wtedy zmniejszymy prawdopodobieństwo odkrycia prawdy przez Radę."

„Widzę, że macie już wszystko przemyślane…" zauważam trochę ponuro.

„Nie zrozum nas źle. Nie chcemy decydować za Ciebie ale to są po prostu kwestie bezpieczeństwa Twojego jak i dziecka."

„Ok, rozumiem to." odpowiadam im.

Waśń wstaje ze swojego miejsca i siada obok mnie obejmując mnie ramieniem. Nie umyka to uwadze Wojny, który patrzy na niego ze zdziwioną miną.

„Nie martw się o nic." Waśń do mnie mówi, gdy kładzie swoje ramie na moich barkach „Przy mnie nic Ci nie grozi."

Patrzę na niego zaskoczona i próbuję delikatnie się od niego odsunąć. Wojna jednak reaguje szybciej.

„Czy Tobie się coś nie pomyliło?" pyta go wściekły.

„Oj, daj spokój." odpowiada mu lekko Waśń „Wiem, że to Twoja kobieta. Droczę się tylko z Tobą." zabiera swoje ramie i się odsuwa ode mnie.

„A mogę Was o coś spytać?" odzywa się Furia w naszą stronę „Teoretycznie Wojna nigdy nam nie opowiedział w jaki sposób się tak do siebie zbliżyliście."

„Och, no cóż…" zarumieniam się.

„Może kiedy indziej o tym opowiemy." odpowiada Wojna Furii.

„Wieczne tajemnice przed braćmi i siostrą." mówi żartobliwie Waśń.

„Dobra, starczy tych żartów." odzywa się w końcu Śmierć „Jest już późno a Aga jutro ma pracę a żaden z nas przecież nie chce by szła do pracy zmęczona. Jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa." zwraca się do mnie „Dopóki Wojna z Tobą mieszka to jesteś z nim bezpieczna. W razie większych problemów Wojna bez problemu nas zawiadomi. Także wtedy kiedy dziecko będzie się rodziło. Ale gdyby się zdarzyło, że akurat coś się zacznie dziać gdy Wojny nie będzie to dzięki temu nas wezwiesz." Śmierć podaje mi amulet z niebieskim kamieniem „Po obu stronach kamienia zauważysz małe wgłębienia. Jeśli obejmiesz amulet w taki sposób by Twoje palce były w tych wgłębieniach to powiadomisz nas. Nie wahaj się nas wezwać nawet wtedy kiedy będziesz uważać to za błahostkę."

„Błahostkę?" pytam go biorąc od niego amulet.

„Nawet jeśli człowiek zagrozi Twojemu bezpieczeństwu." wyjaśnia Waśń.

Gdy tylko słyszę wyjaśnienia Waśni kieruję wzrok na Wojnę. Jeździec jednak nie przejmuje się nim i spokojnie patrzy mi w oczy. Biorę głęboki wdech i odpowiadam im:

„Dobrze. Dziękuję ale będziecie mieć mnie jeszcze dosyć."

„Jakoś to przeżyjemy." mówi mi Śmierć, wstaje i zakłada na siebie kaptur.

„Pozwolę sobie Ciebie odwiedzić za jakiś czas, dobrze?" zwraca się do mnie Furia też wstając i zakładając kaptur.

„Ok, będę czekać." odpowiadam jej z uśmiechem.

„Ja też na pewno się pojawię jeszcze przed porodem nie raz." odzywa się Waśń, zmieniając oczy, zakładając maskę, wstając i zakładając kaptur „Tym razem zadbam byś też był w domu." dodaje jeszcze do Wojny.

„Będziemy w kontakcie." Wojna zwraca się do nich i razem podchodzimy do drzwi „Do zobaczenia i dziękuję Wam."

Otwieram im drzwi i Trzej Jeźdźcy wychodzą z mojego mieszkania. Zostaję sama z Wojną, który patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem.

„Zmęczona?"

„Trochę." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem i przytulam się do niego „Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wróciłeś."

„Ja także tęskniłem." odpowiada mi i przytula mnie mocniej by po chwili mnie puścić „A teraz do łóżka spać. Musisz się wyspać."

„Ok, ok, ale Ty idziesz ze mną." odpowiadam mu i prowadzę go za rękę do pokoju.


	34. Rozdział 34

Znowu z łóżka przed budzikiem wyrzucają mnie mdłości. Wyskakuję szybko i biegnę do ubikacji gdzie kolejny raz zwracam zawartość swojego żołądka. Gdy podnoszę się znad sedesu widzę, że Wojna kolejny raz obserwuje mnie z troskliwym wzrokiem na progu drzwi. W dodatku zauważam, że dzisiaj wyjątkowo ma tylko założoną dolną część zbroi.

„Wszystko w porządku?" pyta mnie jak za każdym razem.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu i przemywam sobie twarz.

„Może Ci jakoś pomóc? Przygotować Ci jedzenie do pracy czy coś?"

„Nie, dzięki. Dam radę sama." przechodzę obok niego zawieszając wzrok na jego torsie i idę do kuchni „Dawno już Cię nie widziałam w połowie nagiego poza łóżkiem." mówię do niego i widzę, że Wojna wchodzi za mną do kuchni i siada przy stole.

„Stwierdziłem, że prawdopodobieństwo ataku na nas tutaj jest bardzo niskie a po drugie lubię gdy tak na mnie patrzysz jak przed chwilą."

„Nie mam pojęcia o co Ci chodzi." kłamię mu niewinnie i szykuję sobie śniadanie „Chcesz też coś zjeść?"

„Nie, dzięki." odpowiada mi „Kiedy masz kolejną wizytę u lekarza?"

„Za tydzień."

„Może… Będę mógł iść z Tobą, co? Słyszałem, że mężczyźni na Ziemi tak robią."

„Jeśli chcesz to jak najbardziej możesz."

W końcu siadam i pochłaniam śniadanie. Następnie idę się przebrać i wtedy też Wojna się ubiera i przybiera swoją ludzką postać. To mi przypomina o jednej sprawie:

„Myślisz, że w kolejny weekend będziesz w domu?" pytam go niewinnie.

„Dobrze wiesz, że trudno mi przewidzieć to kiedy mnie wezwą." odpowiada mi „Ale czemu pytasz?"

„Chłopak mojej przyjaciółki ma urodziny i nas zaprasza na posiadówkę."

„Posiadówkę?"

„Na taką imprezę w gronie przyjaciół. Pomyślałam więc, że to byłaby świetna okazja byś poznał wszystkich moich znajomych."

„Czemu nie? Może być fajnie."

„Dziękuję." uśmiecham się do niego i całuję go krótko w usta.

„Wow, pocałowałaś mnie w ludzkiej postaci." Wojna udaje zachwyconego.

„Jeśli mamy razem gdzieś wyjść to chyba muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ale pamiętaj, że wolę Cię w postaci Jeźdźca."

„Ależ oczywiście." odpowiada mi i sam mnie całuje.

-.-

Kiedy Wojna jest w moim domu weekend szybciej przychodzi. W sobotę rano postanawiam iść do banków w sprawie kredytu na mieszkanie. Wojna widząc, że po porcji porannych mdłości idę się przebrać a nie wracam do łóżka pyta zaciekawiony:

„Jakieś plany masz dzisiaj?"

„Tak." odpowiadam mu „Pojadę do centrum w sprawie kredytu na mieszkanie."

„Pojedziesz?"

„Tak. Autobusem a co?"

„Myślałem, że spędzimy trochę czasu ze sobą w łóżku." słyszę zrezygnowany głos Wojny.

„Jutro spędzimy." uśmiecham się do niego „Chcesz ze mną pojechać?" pytam go.

„Już myślałem, że mnie o to nie zapytasz."

„No to szykuj się." odpowiadam mu.

-.-

Wojna jest zachwycony podróżą autobusem. Jeszcze bardziej jest zachwycony centrum miasta. Zostawiam go niedaleko banku i sama postanawiam załatwić sprawę kredytu. Tak jak myślałam mam możliwość wzięcia kredytu pod hipotekę przyszłego domu. Zadowolona więc wychodzę z banku i zauważam brak Wojny w miejscu gdzie do zostawiłam. Rozglądam się dookoła ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegam. Postanawiam więc usiąść tam i na niego poczekać. Po chwili Wojna podchodzi do mnie z kwiatkiem w ręku.

„Poszedłeś po niego specjalnie?" pytam go mile zaskoczona.

„Tak." odpowiada mi „Piękny kwiat dla najpiękniejszej kobiety."

„Dziękuję." odpowiadam mu i biorę od niego kwiatka „Wiesz, może pokażę Ci jeszcze parę miejsc, co Ty na to?"

„Cokolwiek zechcesz." odpowiada mi i wyruszamy na miasto.

Pokazuję Wojnie park, parę małych sklepików z różnymi rzeczami i szczerze mówiąc gdybym nie wiedziała, że jest Jeźdźcem to uznałabym go za człowieka. Spędzamy bardzo miło czas i dopiero późnym popołudniem wracamy do domu. Wtedy to ja zabieram się za szykowanie obiadu a Wojna wychodzi na chwilę by zobaczyć jak się Pożoga sprawuje. Robiąc obiad odpływam myślami do przyszłości. Jestem ciekawa jak ona będzie wyglądać. Czy będę wtedy z Wojną oraz co będzie z naszym dzieckiem? Z tych myśli wyrywa mnie uścisk Wojny.

„Gdzie to odpłynęłaś myślami?" pyta mnie cicho przytulając się do moich pleców.

„A do pewnego dalekiego miejsca." odpowiadam mu.

„Może mi o nim opowiesz?"

„Może innym razem. Rozpraszasz mnie."

„Wiem ale nie mogę nigdy się powstrzymać od przytulenia Cię jak widzę jak gotujesz."

„To miłe ale usiądź już, ok?"

Wojna niechętnie mnie puszcza i siada przy stole obserwując mnie. Kiedy kończę obiad przypominam sobie o jednej rzeczy ale nie do końca wiem czy powinnam Wojnie zawracać tym głowę. Siadam jednak z zamyśloną miną, którą Jeździec od razu zauważa:

„Coś nie tak?" pyta mnie.

„Wiesz, to trochę głupia sprawa ale..." zaczynam delikatnie „Znasz się może trochę na hydraulice?"

„Na czym?" pyta mnie zdziwiony Wojna.

„Ok. To zapomnij."

„Nie wiem co to jest ale może będę mógł Ci jakoś pomóc."

„Kran przecieka." odpowiadam mu lekko zawstydzona.

„To akurat wiem jak naprawić." odpowiada mi ze śmiechem i wstaje „Pójdę do niego zajrzeć." po czym wychodzi z kuchni.

Po parunastu minutach idę do łazienki by spojrzeć jak idzie Wojnie naprawa kranu. Wbrew moim początkowym obawom idzie mu to dosyć sprawnie. Widzę po jego ruchach, że wie co robi. Patrzę na niego z wielkim zaciekawieniem i podziwem.

„Rany już zapomniałam jak to jest mieć mężczyznę w domu." zwracam się do niego stojąc w progu.

„Uznam to za komplement." odpowiada mi Wojna nie odrywając nawet wzroku od tego co robi.

„Och, wybacz ale nie wiedziałam że Jeźdźcy potrafią robić takie przyziemne rzeczy."

„To jeszcze sporo o nas nie wiesz." Wojna kończy pracę, wstaje i puszcza wodę „Powinno teraz działać."

„Dziękuję Ci." uśmiecham się do niego, podchodzę do niego i go całuję lekko w usta.

„Tylko tyle? Spodziewałem się większej zapłaty." mówi do mnie obejmując mnie ramionami w talii.

„To był tylko kran." śmieję się do niego patrząc mu w oczy.

„To może dodaj do tego jakiś napiwek." Wojna pochyla się i zaczyna mnie całować.

Odwzajemniam jego pocałunki kładąc dłonie na jego torsie. Wojna wsuwa swoje dłonie pod moją koszulkę i jednym sprawnym ruchem ją ściąga. Odsuwam się od niego delikatnie i palcami rozpinam mu całą zbroję. Kiedy Wojna zostaje tylko w kapturze i majtkach prowadzę rękę w stronę jego penisa ale Jeździec mi ją łapie i popycha mnie lekko do ściany całując mnie.

„Nie możesz być bardziej ubrana ode mnie." zwraca się do mnie i ściąga ze mnie spódnicę swoją drugą ręką.

„Może pójdziemy do łóżka?" proponuję mu całując go.

„Mi to obojętne." odpowiada mi między pocałunkami „Mogę Cię wziąć nawet tutaj."

„W łóżku będzie wygodniej."

Wojna odsuwa się ode mnie, bierze mnie na ręce i niesie do pokoju. Tam kładzie mnie na łóżku a sam wchodzi między moje nogi szybko pozbywając mnie i siebie bielizny. Kiedy we mnie wchodzi czuję się kolejny raz najszczęśliwszą istotą na świecie. Po skończonym stosunku przytulam się do niego i gładzę go po jego ciele.

„Powiedz mi czy nadal mnie kochasz?" pytam go robiąc wzorki na jego klatce piersiowej.

„Bardzo Cię kocham." odpowiada mi całując moje włosy „A Ty mnie wciąż kochasz po tych wszystkich problemach i misjach?"

„Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez Ciebie." odpowiadam mu i podnoszę głowę by móc pocałować go w usta.

„Czyli wciąż mnie kochasz?" pyta mnie Wojna kiedy nasze usta dzielą tylko milimetry.

„Tak. Wciąż Cię kocham." odpowiadam mu i całuję go.


	35. Rozdział 35

Niedziela standardowo zaczęła się od moich porannych mdłości. W planach miałam z Wojną spędzenie tego dnia w łóżku ale koło godziny dziewiątej otrzymałam telefon od mojej mamy.

„Cześć kochanie." wita mnie „Tomek u Ciebie jest?"

„Cześć mamo." odpowiadam jej „Tak, jest a co?" odpowiadam jej patrząc na Wojnę leżącego obok mnie.

„Tak sobie pomyślałam, że byłoby miło gdybyś przyjechała z nim dzisiaj na obiad. W końcu jak jesteś z nim w ciąży to chciałabym go trochę bliżej poznać..."

Mogłam się tego spodziewać ale jakoś kompletnie nie myślałam o tym ostatnio. Przez chwilę milczę patrząc na Wojnę. Wiem, że jeśli teraz odmówię to moja mama zaproponuje inny termin. Postanawiam więc mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.

„Dobrze, mamo." odpowiadam jej „Przyjedziemy. Na którą?"

Po chwili dogaduję się z nią na godzinę po czym odkładam telefon i padam na poduszkę głośno wzdychając.

„To gdzie jedziemy?" pyta mnie Wojna kierując na mnie wzrok.

„Do mojej mamy na obiad." odpowiadam mu „Wiem, że powinnam najpierw spytać Cię o zdanie ale wierz mi, że im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej."

„Nie mam nic przeciwko." odpowiada mi Wojna „Chociaż nie powiem, że wolałbym dzisiaj nie wychodzić z łóżka ale u Twojej mamy też może być miło."

„Optymista..."

-.-

Udaje mi się namówić Wojnę do ubrania czegoś bardziej tradycyjnego na obiad u mojej mamy ale stojąc z nim jeszcze przed jej blokiem odczuwam ogromny stres. Pomimo tego, że mama już poznała Wojnę to taki obiad oznacza już bardziej poważne podejście do sprawy. Rzucam jeszcze raz okiem na Wojnę w ludzkiej postaci, biorę głęboki oddech i dzwonię domofonem. Mama nas wpuszcza i jedziemy windą na jej piętro. Gdy tylko winda się zatrzymuje mama otwiera nam drzwi zapraszając z uśmiechem do środka. W środku po przywitaniu się siadamy z Wojną na kanapie. Mama podaje nam obiad i dopiero po obiedzie przychodzi ten moment, którego ja się najbardziej obawiałam. Po podaniu kawy i deseru moja mama siada w fotelu i patrząc na nas pyta:

„To jakie macie teraz plany?"

Wymieniam się spojrzeniami z Wojną i kiedy otwieram już usta, Wojna się odzywa:

„Zamieszkamy teraz ze sobą. Chcemy zapewnić dziecku jak najlepsze warunki do rozwoju."

„A gdzie będziecie mieszkać?"

„Przeprowadzimy się do czegoś większego. Myślimy o jakimś małym domku z ogródkiem." tym razem ja odpowiadam.

„Stać Was na to?" pyta mnie zaskoczona mama.

„Oboje nieźle zarabiamy a więc tak." uśmiecham się do niej.

„A właśnie, gdzie to Tomku pracujesz?"

Wojna więc zaczyna przekazywać mamie informacje, które razem z nim ustaliłam jakiś czas temu. Widzę, że mama jest zadowolona a co więcej rozumie częstą nieobecność Wojny.

„A Twoi rodzice? Jak zareagowali na wieść o ciąży?" dopytuje mama.

„Prawdę mówiąc nie bardzo kontaktują z rzeczywistością." kłamie Wojna „Po wypadku samochodowym stracili dużo z siebie. Prawdę mówiąc ja jak i moje rodzeństwo na okrągło musimy im tłumaczyć, że jesteśmy ich dziećmi."

„To bardzo smutne." u mojej mamy włącza się współczucie.

„Cieszymy się, że żyją ale w takim stanie..." Wojna specjalnie na chwilę milknie „Nie wiemy czy pożyją miesiąc, dwa a może rok."

„Dużo masz rodzeństwa?"

„Dwóch starszych braci i starszą siostrę. Oni za to bardzo się ucieszyli z wieści o ciąży chociaż na początku byli bardzo zdziwieni..."

„Dlaczego?"

„Przy spotykaniu się tylko przy chorych rodzicach nie bardzo miałem okazję im powiedzieć o Agnieszce. Nie wiedzieli nawet, że się z kimś spotykam."

„Sama Agnieszka i mi nawet nie bardzo powiedziała, że się z kimś spotyka."

„Nasze relacje na początku nie były takie..." Wojna chwilę się zastanawia „oczywiste."

„No po Marku dość długo była sama..."

„Mamo, proszę Cię." przerywam swojej mamie wywód o moim życiu uczuciowym „Tomka to nie interesuje."

„Przepraszam, skarbie." odpowiada mi mama i zaczyna ponownie ubolewać nad rodzicami Wojny.

Wojna patrzy na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem i pod stołem łapie moją rękę ściskając ją pocieszająco. Odwzajemniam uśmiech i czuję zadowolenie bo widzę, że Wojnie udało się przekonać moją mamę do siebie. Reszta dnia zleciała już dużo spokojniej.


	36. Rozdział 36

Wojna doskonale się sprawdził u mojej mamy więc moje obawy o jego pamięć co do ustalonej jego ludzkiej historii bardzo zmalały. Przychodzi jednak w końcu dzień urodzin Jarka. Pakuję akurat prezent dla niego w pokoju gdy Wojna akurat do niego wchodzi. Rzucam okiem na Wojnę i muszę przyznać, że jego ludzka postać nigdy tak dobrze i przystojnie nie wyglądała jak teraz. Zamiast bojówek i czarnego t-shirtu dałam mu do założenia klasycznie niebieskie jeansy i koszulkę w jasnym odcieniu przez co cały jego wygląd nabrał ocieplenia. Widzę jednak, że Wojna czuje się trochę nieswojo.

„Świetnie wyglądasz." odzywam się do niego i zawiązuję kokardę na pudełku z prezentem.

„Tak sądzisz?" pyta mnie niepewnie Wojna „Trochę dziwnie się czuję."

„To dlatego, że nie masz bojówek na nogach tylko zwykłe jeansy. Uwielbiam Twój styl ale zrozum, że w swoim stylu za bardzo byś roztaczał aurę chłodu wokół siebie."

„Tak, wiem... A to ma być w końcu miła impreza..." przytakuje mi Wojna i siada w fotelu „Kiedy Ty idziesz się przebrać?"

„Już idę." odpowiadam mu, pakuję prezent do torby i wyciągam swoje ubrania z szafy.

Po długich przemyśleniach postanowiłam w końcu ubrać szarą sukienkę z dekoltem w kształcie łódki i z rozkloszowaną spódnicą do kolan. Do tego jasne rajstopy i czarne pantofle. Gdy przeglądam się w lustrze widzę w odbiciu wzrok Wojny na swoim ciele.

„Nie wystroiłaś się za bardzo?" pyta mnie jakby od niechcenia.

„Nie." odpowiadam mu oglądając się w lustrze pod różnymi stronami „W końcu to są urodziny a nie stypa."

„Nie mówiłaś mi kiedyś, że masz kompleksy na punkcie swoich nóg?" pyta mnie delikatnie a ja już wiem, że chodzi mu o długość mojej spódnicy.

„To standardowa długość spódnicy. Nie jest ani za długa ani za krótka." odwracam się w jego stronę i dodaję udając zmartwienie „Uważasz, że moje nogi źle wyglądają w tej sukience?"

„Nie." od razu zaprzecza Wojna „Tylko, że..." milknie na chwilę „Nie wiem czemu ale czuję się dziwnie wiedząc, że ktoś będzie patrzył na Twoje nogi."

„Tak myślałam." śmieję się do niego, chwytam go za rękę i pokazuję, żeby wstał „Chodźmy bo się spóźnimy." podaję mu prezent z pytaniem „Poniesiesz?"

Wojna wstaje, chwyta pudełko do jednej ręki a drugą ręką chwyta moją dłoń. Zanim jednak przekraczamy próg mieszkania Wojna jeszcze na chwilę mnie do siebie przyciąga:

„To źle, że czuję takie dziwne uczucie?" pyta patrząc mi w oczy.

„To jest jak najbardziej normalne." odpowiadam mu „Nazwałabym to najprościej zaznaczeniem swojego terenu. Nie chcesz by ktoś patrzył na coś co należy do Ciebie. Gotowy?"

Odsuwam się od Wojny i wychodzę z nim z domu. Do mieszkania Kasi i Jarka idziemy spokojnym spacerem. Kiedy już niemal stoimy pod ich domem zatrzymuję siebie i Wojnę na chodniku. Wojna patrzy na mnie pytająco na co ja reaguję:

„Jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie poruszaj ani z Kasią ani z Jarkiem tematu ich ślubu."

„Dlaczego?" pyta mnie zdziwiony.

„W towarzystwie działa to tak, że jak ktoś kto jest w związku ale nie w małżeńskim zapyta drugą parę, która także nie jest w związku małżeńskim o to kiedy ślub to takie pytanie odbija się niczym piłeczka."

„Nie bardzo rozumiem."

„Jeśli spytasz Kasię albo Jarka o to kiedy się pobiorą to oni spytają nas kiedy się pobierzemy."

„I?" widzę, że Wojna nie rozumie moich obaw.

„Będzie ciężko z tego wybrnąć biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem w ciąży."

„Czemu będzie ciężko? Jeśli chcesz to mogę z Tobą zawrzeć legalny w waszym świecie związek."

„Możesz?" pytam go całkowicie zbita z tropu „Uważałam, że jest to niemożliwe."

„Było niemożliwe dopóki nie mieliśmy sprawiać pozorów normalnego, ludzkiego związku. A w tej sytuacji mogę z Tobą się w taki sposób złączyć chociaż wątpię, że kościół wpuści do jego środka Jeźdźca Apokalipsy."

„Ale mam rozumieć, że jeśli nie będzie to ślub wyznaniowy to jesteś gotowy się ze mną ożenić?"

Wojna kiwa mi potwierdzająco głową a mi od razu pojawia się tysiąc myśli. Mogę z nim stworzyć prawdziwie ludzką rodzinę chociaż nie bardzo wiem w jaki sposób mielibyśmy papierkologię ominąć.

„Jeśli ktokolwiek mnie spyta o moje zamiary wobec Ciebie to powiem im prawdę: chcę być z Tobą już na zawsze a jeśli do szczęścia potrzebujesz ślubu to ja go z Tobą wezmę." mówi Wojna.

Patrzę na niego zszokowana i pewnie stałabym dłużej gdyby nie to, że podchodzi do nas Adam.

„Hej. Wy też idziecie do Jarka?" słyszę jego pytanie i po chwili widzę go obok nas.

„Hej." odpowiadam mu patrząc zdziwiona na niego „Tak. Ty też? Nie wiedziałam, że znasz Jarka."

„Pracuję razem z Jarkiem." odpowiada mi z uśmiechem „W czymś przeszkodziłem?" pyta widząc nadal moje zaskoczenie i Wojnę wpatrującego się we mnie.

„Nie." Wojna pierwszy się odzywa i podchodzi bliżej do Adam „Jakoś wcześniej nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać. Tomek jestem. Miło mi." wyciąga do niego dłoń.

„Adam." odpowiada mu z uśmiechem i ściska jego rękę „Chłopak Agi, jak rozumiem."

„Tak." Wojna chwyta mnie za rękę i idziemy powoli w stronę domu Jarka „Słyszałem, że mieszkasz niedaleko."

„To prawda."

„Musiałem Cię już chyba widzieć w okolicy bo wydajesz mi się znajomy."

„Wiesz, możliwe. A może po prostu się kiedyś poznaliśmy."

„Wątpię ale może."

Dzwonię do drzwi i po chwili widzę w nich Kasię. Od razu nas wpuszcza i nie czekając nawet na moją reakcję wyciąga rękę do Wojny i się przedstawia. Ani się nie oglądam a Wojna zostaje porwany przez moich znajomych, którzy najpierw mu się przedstawiają a potem się ze mną witają. Zdążyłam tylko wziąć pudełko od Wojny by móc je wręczyć Jarkowi zanim moim koledzy go wzięli w swoje grono.

„Jest mega przystojny." słyszę głos Kasi, która materializuje się obok mnie.

„Tak sądzisz?" pytam ją.

„Trochę wygląda na chłodnego na pierwszy rzut oka ale to pewnie tylko efekt pierwszego wrażenia. Chcesz soku? Specjalnie dla Ciebie przygotowałam zestaw soków. A tak w ogóle to nie gniewaj się ale powiem szczerze, że dowiedziałam się całkiem niedawno. Jarek Marka zaprosił."

„Super..." odpowiadam jej przewracając oczami.

„Wybacz mi." Kasia mówi ze skruchą.

„Nie no, spoko." odpowiadam jej z lekkim uśmiechem „To są urodziny Jarka. Nie będę robiła problemów z powodu tego, że Jarek zaprosił mojego nienormalnego byłego."

„Jesteś kochana." uśmiecha się do mnie „Ale może w ogóle nie przyjdzie bo do tej pory go nie ma."

Uśmiecham się do Kasi biorąc od niej szklankę soku i przechodzę dalej do towarzystwa. Po drodze zamieniam jeszcze parę słów z Jolą i podchodzę do Wojny. Chłopaki akurat mu opowiadają o powiązaniach w naszej paczce i widzę, że Wojna przysłuchuje się im z wielką ciekawością, odnotowując każde ich zdanie w głowie. Dotykam lekko jego ramienia i pytam:

„Mogę Cię na chwilę prosić?"

Wojna przeprasza moich kolegów i idzie za mną w kąt, w który go prowadzę.

„Marek może tutaj dzisiaj być." mówię mu krótko.

„O to może być ciekawe." widzę łobuzerski uśmiech na jego twarzy.

„Nie daj mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi, ok?"

„Dopóki nie będzie się Ciebie czepiał to będę go ignorować. Ale jeśli znowu będzie miał do Ciebie jakiś problem to będę musiał zareagować ale postaram się mu nic poważnego nie zrobić." całuje mnie lekko w usta.

Słyszymy dzwonek do drzwi i widzimy, że przychodzą kolejni goście ale wśród nich nie ma Marka. Dostrzegam jednak w paczce swojego dawnego kochanka. Zgodnie z tym co obiecałam Wojnie przyciągam go bliżej siebie i mówię mu cicho do ucha:

„Właśnie przyszedł jeden z moich byłych kochanków."

Od razu widzę, że Wojna rzuca wzrokiem po każdym mężczyźnie, który przed chwilą wszedł. Po chwili patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem a ja widzę, że mój dawny kochanek właśnie do nas podchodzi.

„Hej Aga." wita się ze mną całując mnie w policzek „Dawno Cię nie widziałem. Hej." podaje rękę Wojnie „Dawid jestem."

„Tomek." przedstawia mu się i ściska jego dłoń.

„Tak jakoś ostatnio wyszło, że nie bardzo mam czas na takie posiadówki." odpowiadam Dawidowi.

„Słyszałem też wieści, że spodziewacie się dziecka." Dawid uśmiecha się do mnie i do Wojny „Gratulacje."

„Dzięki." odpowiadam mu lekko zawstydzona.

„Jak się czujecie z myślą, że zostaniecie rodzicami?"

„Dziwnie." odpowiada mu Wojna.

Ja, Wojna i Dawid pogrążamy się w rozmowie o ciąży. W pewnym momencie znowu słychać dzwonek do drzwi i tym razem przychodzi Marek. Marek wita się z każdym po kolei ale ja spokojnie czekam nie ruszając się z kąta.

„Nie jest tu zbytnio mile widzianym gościem." odzywa się Dawid wodząc wzrokiem za Markiem „Andrzej mi mówił, że teoretycznie sam się wprosił a Jarek jest po prostu za dobrym człowiekiem by mu powiedzieć, że go nie chce."

„Tak?" słyszę pytanie Wojny, który też obserwuje Marka.

„No wiesz..." Dawid obraca się w naszą stronę i patrzy najpierw niepewnie na mnie a potem kieruje wzrok na Wojnę „Nikt nie poparł jego zachowania te kilka lat temu. W dodatku to chyba właśnie Ty go ostatnio w tym sklepie ośmieszyłeś."

„Wszyscy już o tym wiedzą?" pytam lekko przerażona.

„Znamy wersję Marka ale nie bardzo ktoś mu w nią uwierzył." odpowiada Dawid.

„Super..." odpowiadam zniechęcona.

„Cześć Dawid." Marek w końcu podchodzi do nas ale jeszcze nie zauważył mnie i Wojnę.

„Cześć Marek." wita się z nim Dawid i odsuwa się by Marek w końcu nas zobaczył.

Widzę, że Marek momentalnie stanął w miejscu. Co więcej zauważyłam, że wielu z naszych znajomych właśnie się gapi na nas. Mam wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu bo nikt w naszym kącie się nie porusza. Postanawiam jednak pierwsza przerwać tą ciszę.

„Cześć Marek."

„Cześć." odpowiada mi trochę niepewnie i kieruje wzrok na Wojnę.

„Hej." wita się z nim chłodno Wojna na co Marek nie reaguje.

„Chyba znasz już chłopaka Agi, nie?" Dawid jakby nigdy nic pyta Marka.

„Niestety tak." odpowiada jadowicie Marek i odchodzi od nas.

„Warto było tutaj przyjść choćby po to by zobaczyć jego minę." śmieje się Dawid „Nie obrazicie się jeśli was teraz zostawię, co?"

„Jasne, że nie." odpowiadam mu i Dawid znika w tłumie.

Wojna odprowadza wzrokiem Dawida po czym patrzy na mnie.

„Jest bardzo miły zważając na relacje jakie wasz kiedyś łączyły." odzywa się do mnie.

„Seks był tylko dodatkiem do przyjaźni w tamtym okresie." odpowiadam mu wzruszając ramionami „Przyjaźń damsko-męska nie istnieje gdy obie strony są samotne. Zawsze dojdzie do jakieś chemii. Po wszystkim nadal pozostaliśmy przyjaciółmi."

„Właśnie widzę."

„To może teraz zatańczymy jak aktualnie nikt nas rozmową nie atakuje?" pytam go.

„Taniec nie jest czymś co potrafię." odpowiada mi Wojna.

„To Cię nauczę." oświadczam mu, biorę go za ręce i prowadzę na parkiet.

Wiele chłopaków nie potrafi tańczyć więc nikogo nie dziwią początkowe niezdarne ruchy Wojny. Ale dosyć szybko łapie na czym polega taniec i bawię się z nim jak nigdy dotąd. W końcu Kasia woła wszystkich na późną kolację i siadamy wszyscy przy stole. Siadamy tak, że ja obok siebie mam Jolkę i jej chłopaka a naprzeciw Kasię i Jarka. Obok Wojny natomiast siada Dawid, który jak zauważam bardzo polubił towarzystwo Wojny. Trochę tęskniłam za takim spędzaniem wolnego czasu. Widzę też, że wszyscy zaakceptowali mój nowy związek co dodaje mi jeszcze więcej radości. W końcu moja natura się odzywa. Przekazuję Wojnie, że zaraz wracam i lecę pędem do łazienki. Gdy z niej wychodzę trafiam na Marka. A dokładniej rzecz ujmując wygląda to tak jakby Marek na mnie specjalnie czekał. Próbuję go szybko ominąć i wrócić do towarzystwa ale Marek blokuje mi przejście.

„Mógłbyś się przesunąć?" pytam go łagodnie.

„Dopiero wtedy jak zgodzisz się ze mną porozmawiać." odpowiada mi.

„Już rozmawialiśmy. W sklepie, pamiętasz?" zakładam ręce na piersi.

„Wtedy się wtrącił ten Twój..." Marek przerywa i widzę, że nie potrafi mu przejść słowo przez gardło.

„Masz na myśli mojego chłopaka?" pytam go.

„Chcę z Tobą na osobności porozmawiać."

„Ale ja nie chcę." odpowiadam mu ostro „I przesuń się bo chcę przejść."

Marek się nie porusza patrząc na mnie błagalnie. Łazienka niestety znajduje się w takim miejscu, że Wojna nawet jakby się obrócił to nie zauważy mnie. Nie chcę też krzyczeć by nie zepsuć imprezy Jarkowi . Postanawiam więc się zgodzić na rozmowę mając nadzieję, że Wojna mnie zauważy. Marek jednak najwyraźniej to przewidział bo prowadzi mnie w taki sposób na zewnątrz by Wojna nie mógł nas zobaczyć razem. W końcu wychodzimy i stajemy na tyłach w domu. Już jestem na siebie zła, że zgodziłam się by Marek mnie tak daleko odciągnął od towarzystwa a jestem jeszcze bardziej gdy słyszę, że Marek niemal na kolanach błaga mnie o powrót do siebie. Na początku staram się go delikatnie go zmyć ale niestety się nie udaje. Próbuję więc inaczej.

„Nigdy do Ciebie nie wrócę, zrozum to wreszcie." mówię mu dosadnie i ruszam by wrócić do towarzystwa ale gdy przechodzę obok Marka on łapie mnie za nadgarstek.

„To daj mi chociaż ostatniego buziaka i znikam z Twojego życia." mówi mi i przypiera mnie do ściany domu.

„Zwariowałeś!" podnoszę głos mając nadzieję, że ktoś mnie usłyszy.

Próbuję się wyrwać ale Marek dosyć mocno mnie trzyma i przybliża swoje usta do moich. Niemal ze łzami w oczach próbuję więc kolejny raz:

„Zostaw mnie w spokoju!" krzyczę

Już myślę, że zaraz Marek dopnie swojego gdy słyszę znajomy głos:

„Powiedziała, żebyś ją zostawił."

Marek odsuwa twarz ode mnie ale wciąż przyciska mnie do ściany. Ja obracam głowę i widzę, że to Adam. W tym momencie jestem wdzięczna wszystkiemu, że ktoś powstrzymał Marka od pocałowania mnie.

„Spadaj i nie wtrącaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy." odburkuje mu Marek groźnie.

Adam jednak szybko pokonuje odległość między nami i jakby nigdy nic odsuwa Marka ode mnie. A konkretnie to go odrzuca bo Marek aż się zatoczył od jego pchnięcia. Następnie staje przede mną.

„Będę wtrącał swój nos tam gdzie mi się podoba." odpowiada mu.

Marek przez chwilę milczy patrząc groźnie na Adama po czym rzuca do mnie:

„Z nim też sypiałaś, że tak Cię broni, Ty suko?" po czym rzuca się na Adama.

Nie wiem skąd Adam wytrzasnął kij ale uderza nim Marka bezproblemowo w żebra gdy on na niego biegnie. W momencie gdy Adam uderza Marka kątem oka dostrzegam Wojnę, który właśnie przybiegł. Marek opada na ziemię trzymając się za bolące miejsce. Wojna od razu podbiega do mnie a Adam odrzuca kij na bok. Zaraz po tym na miejscu pojawia się Kasia i Jarek.

„Mówiłam Ci, żebyś go nie zapraszał!" słyszę krzyk Kasi skierowany w stronę Jarka.

„Nic mu nie jest?" pytam patrząc na skulonego Marka.

„Jest tylko poobijany." odpowiada Adam „Ale jak chcecie to wezwijcie karetkę."

„Odprowadzę go do domu i zobaczę w jakim jest stanie." odzywa się Jarek i podchodzi do Marka „W razie czego wezmę go na ostry dyżur." podnosi Marka „Ale bardziej zraniłeś jego dumę niż ciało."

Kasia lekko całuje Jarka i Jarek oddala się z Markiem. Po chwili podbiega do mnie zatroskana.

„Nic Ci się nie stało?" pyta mnie.

„Nie ale to dzięki Adamowi." odpowiadam jej patrząc na swojego wybawiciela.

„Od samego początku wiedziałam, że to był kiepski pomysł ale Jarek nie dał sobie powiedzieć."

„Najważniejsze, że nic jej się nie stało." odzywa się Wojna nie wypuszczając mnie ciągle z rąk „Obrazicie się jeśli pójdziemy już do domu?"

„Nie." odpowiada Kasia „Przepraszam raz jeszcze, że tak wyszło. Idźcie śmiało. Wyjaśnię wszystkim sytuację."

„Ja chyba też na dzisiaj zakończę wieczór." odzywa się Adam „Gdyby były jakieś problemy to Jarek ma mój adres." zwraca się do Kasi.

„Tak, wiem." odpowiada mu Kasia „Idź."

„Może przejdziemy się kawałek razem?" pyta Wojna Adama.

Patrzę pytająco na Wojnę ale bardziej zadziwia mnie odpowiedź Adama.

„Wiedziałem, że to zaproponujesz." odpowiada Adam.

Żegnamy się wszyscy z Kasią, Wojna bierze mnie za rękę i razem kierujemy się w stronę mojego mieszkania. Przez długą chwilę wszyscy milczymy.

„Znam ten sposób uderzenia." odzywa się Wojna do Adama gdy jesteśmy już w połowie drogi „To takie uderzenie by obezwładnić ale narobić jak najmniej szkód."

Patrzę w milczeniu to na Wojnę a to na Adama i dostrzegam na ustach Adama uśmiech.

„Wiem, że go znasz." odpowiada mu Adam „Sam Cię go nauczyłem."

„Że co?" pytam zaskoczona.

„Adam to ludzka postać Śmierci." odpowiada mi Wojna.

„Że co?!" z zaskoczenia aż staję w miejscu.

„Wybacz, że Ci wcześniej nie powiedziałem." mówi do mnie Śmierć „Chociaż dziwię się, że dopiero dzisiaj się zorientowałeś." zwraca się do Wojny.

„Wiedziałem, że skądś Cię znam ale nie spodziewałem się, że mój brat może udawać człowieka." odpowiada mu Wojna „Ale dzięki Tobie nic się nie stało Adze. Dziękuję Ci więc."

„Nie ma sprawy."

„Nadal nie rozumiem." odzywam się i powoli ruszam znowu do przodu „Co Ty tutaj robisz?"

„Początkowo chciałem tylko sprawdzić czy Ty i Wojna spotykacie się ze sobą." odpowiada mi „Ale ze względu na to, że ani Ty ani Wojna nie przejrzeliście mojej tożsamości postanowiłem dłużej pokręcić się w pobliżu was i zobaczyć jak się sprawy między wami mają. Przy okazji mogłem mieć na Ciebie oko."

„Naprawdę pracujesz z Jarkiem?"

„Nie chociaż jemu się wydaje, że tak. To zasługa magii. Dzisiaj jak przyuważyłem, że Wojna Cię szuka postanowiłem mu pomóc. Ten chłopak, który Cię dzisiaj zaatakował naprawdę może sprawiać problemy w przyszłości."

„Wiedziałem, że to się spokojnie nie skończy." odzywa się Wojna.

„Dziękuję Ci raz jeszcze." - dziękuję kolejny raz Śmierci uśmiechając się do niego „Może wpadniesz do nas?"

„Mogę?" Śmierć pyta Wojnę.

„Oczywiście Bracie." Wojna odpowiada mu z uśmiechem.

„Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz dzisiaj dużo lepiej niż jak ostatnio Cię widziałem." Śmierć zwraca się do Wojny „Nie wyglądasz tak odpychająco."

„No dzięki..." Wojna udaje urażonego.

Śmierć śmieje się lekko a po chwili i Wojna zaczyna się z tego śmiać. W końcu dochodzimy do mojego mieszkania. Ledwo zamykam drzwi a Wojna już przybiera postać Jeźdźca i się przeciąga:

„O rany, jak dobrze wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci." mówi.

Patrzę wyczekująco na Śmierć, on jednak uśmiecha się do mnie i mówi:

„Ja mogę pozostać w tej postaci."

„Ok." odpowiadam im „Wchodź śmiało."

Prowadzę Śmierć do pokoju i wskazuję mu krzesło. Śmierć siada i pyta mnie:

„Jak w ogóle się czujesz? Jak dziecko?"

„Pomijając poranne mdłości to czuję się doskonale i same dziecko rozwija się nad wyraz prawidłowo."

„Jak chcesz to mogę Ci dać flakonik na te poranne mdłości."

„Czy to będzie bezpieczne?" pyta Wojna brata.

„Myślisz, że dałbym jej coś co zaszkodziłoby jej albo dziecku?" Śmierć rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie.

„Przepraszam..." chyba po raz pierwszy słyszę taką skruchę w głosie Wojny.

„To co, chcesz?" ponawia pytanie Śmierć.

„Jasne." odpowiadam mu.

Śmierć nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo jak wyczarowuje w swoim ręku mały flakonik z zielonkawym płynem. Daje mi go a ja przyglądam się buteleczce.

„Wiem, że nie wygląda zachęcająco ale uwierz mi na słowo, że Ci pomoże." mówi mi Śmierć widząc moją minę „Jedna łyżeczka do herbaty przed snem i będziesz się budzić bez mdłości."

„Co w tym jest?" pytam go, otwieram flakonik i wącham płyn.

„Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?"

„Może lepiej nie." odpowiadam mu zamykając flakon „Dzięki."

„Gdybyś miała jeszcze jakieś problemy to mów. Znam wiele receptur na różne dolegliwości."

„Jesteś kochany..." wymyka mi się i po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałam.

„Mam być zazdrosny?" śmieje się Wojna.

„Wybaczcie." tłumaczę się „To u nas takie zwykłe określenie..."

„Wiemy." uśmiecha się do mnie Śmierć „Ale zawsze warto się pośmiać."

„W ogóle nie obawiasz się, że Marek zrobi szum wokół dzisiejszych zdarzeń?" pytam starszego Jeźdźca.

„Został tylko obezwładniony i tak jak Jarek mówił: bardziej została zraniona jego duma niż ciało. Po drugie jaki byłby ze mnie Jeździec gdybym czymś takim przyciągał uwagę? Jutro nie będzie miał nawet śladu a jak nie ma śladów to nie ma sprawy."

„Jesteście niemożliwi."

Siedzimy jeszcze z godzinę i rozmawiamy o różnych sprawach. Po godzinie Śmierć postanawia wrócić do siebie i zostaję znowu sama z Wojną. Postanawiam jednak nie siedzieć dłużej i podejmuję decyzję o pójściu spać. Wypijam jeszcze przed snem szklankę herbaty zaprawionej eliksirem i kładę się spać przytulając się do Wojny.


	37. Rozdział 37

Nazajutrz budzę się sama a nie przez mdłości. Przeciągam się i zauważam, że Wojny nie ma obok mnie. Siadam w łóżku i rozglądam się po pokoju ale nadal nigdzie nie widzę Wojny. Wstaję z łóżka i zaczynam rozglądać po domu. Wojny nie ma nigdzie. Siadam zrezygnowana w kuchni i nagle słyszę dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Po chwili Wojna wchodzi w ludzkiej postaci do kuchni z torbą.

„O, wstałaś." wita się ze mną całując mnie krótko w usta.

„Byłeś na zakupach?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Pomyślałem, że kupię Ci coś dobrego na śniadanie." odpowiada mi Wojna i wyciąga z torby kilka bułek sojowych i serek homogenizowany waniliowy.

„O rany skąd wiedziałeś, że chodziło to ostatnio za mną?" pytam go zaskoczona „A w ogóle skąd miałeś pieniądze?"

„Za wykonywanie obowiązków Jeźdźca otrzymuję zapłatę, jeśli zapomniałaś."

„Ale przecież nie w ludzkiej walucie chyba, że..." przypominam sobie ostatnią rozmową z Wojną w tym temacie „Mówiłam Ci, że nie potrzebuję Twojej pomocy pod względem finansowym."

„Wiem ale to nie pomoc tylko dołożenie się do budżetu. Nie marudź, ok?" Wojna rzuca mi spojrzenie mówiące, że powinnam odpuścić.

„Ok..." odpowiadam mu i biorę rzeczy, które mi kupił „Dziękuję Ci." całuję go w policzek i biorę się za szykowanie śniadania.

„Jak eliksir zadziałał?" pyta mnie Wojna przybierając swoją normalną postać.

„Wyśmienicie." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem „Już nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz obudziłam się sama a nie przez mdłości."

„To się cieszę."

„Ty nie robisz takich eliksirów?"

„Nie mam takiej wiedzy. W dodatku Śmierć jest nekromantą. Bardzo potężnym nekromantą."

„Potrafi ożywiać zmarłych?"

„Tak ale dawno już tego nie robił."

„To niesamowite..."

Zabieram się za śniadanie a Wojna przynosi z pokoju książkę i zaczyna czytać. Gdy kończę jeść śniadanie słyszę dzwonek swojego telefonu. Odbieram go przeżuwając ostatni kęs i nawet nie patrząc na ekran:

„Halo?" odzywam się.

„Hej Aga." słyszę głos Kasi w telefonie „Jak tam się czujesz?"

„Hej. Dobrze a jak tam u Ciebie?"

„Też dobrze. Trochę się martwiłam o Ciebie po tym wczorajszym zamieszaniu. Chcę Cię też jeszcze raz bardzo przeprosić."

„Zapomnij o tym. Jarek zabrał Marka na ostry dyżur?"

„Nie. Prawdę mówiąc sam ledwo wytrzymał by mu nie trzasnąć kolejny raz bo jeszcze coś się tam odgrażał i Cię obrażał."

„Cały Marek..."

„Jarek więc stwierdził, że jeśli ma siły na coś takiego to nic mu nie dolega i gdy tylko go wprowadził do domu to tam go zostawił. Stwierdził też, że już nigdy więcej nie chce go widzieć u siebie w domu."

„Przynajmniej tyle dobrego."

„Muszę Ci jednak przyznać, że Tomek jest fajnym facetem. Chłopaki go bardzo polubili zwłaszcza Dawid."

„Zauważyłam właśnie, że Dawid szybko złapał z nim wspólny język." widzę, że Wojna podnosi wzrok znad książki i mnie obserwuje.

„Prawdę mówiąc po tym jak wyszliście to i całe towarzystwo zaczęło się zbierać ale Dawid wychodził ostatni i jeszcze mówił, że powinnaś zmienić miejsce zamieszkania by ten psychopata Cię jeszcze nie zaczął nachodzić. I wtedy mu powiedziałam, że masz w planach zmianę mieszkania a on na to, że miałby dla Ciebie jedną ciekawą ofertę. Więc nie zdziw się jeśli skontaktuje się z Tobą na dniach."

„Ok. Dobrze wiedzieć."

„Muszę już kończyć kochana. Trzymajcie się tam. Paa."

„Wy też. Pa."

Kasia się rozłącza a ja odkładam telefon na stół. Wojna patrzy na mnie pytająco a ja udaję, że nie dostrzegam jego wzroku i wstaję od stołu kierując się do pokoju.

„Nic mi nie powiesz?" słyszę głos Wojny kiedy jestem w przedpokoju.

„Kasia dzwoniła." odpowiadam mu specjalnie krótko.

„I tylko tyle?" Wojna pojawia się w progu kuchni patrząc na mnie z założonymi rękami.

„Nie możesz mnie spytać wprost o to co chcesz?" pytam go przechodząc do pokoju.

Widzę, że Wojna lekko się uśmiecha i przechodzi za mną do pokoju.

„Ludzie już plotkują o mnie i o tym, że się dogadałem z Twoim byłym?" pyta mnie.

„Dawid nigdy nie był moim byłym chłopakiem. Uprawialiśmy parę razy seks ale to było lata temu i wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi." prostuję wypowiedź Wojny.

„Ok, to z Twoim byłym kochankiem." poprawia się Wojna.

„Nikt z wczorajszego towarzystwa nie wie, że kiedykolwiek trafiłam z Dawidem do łóżka. Ale jeśli już jesteśmy przy Dawidzie to Kasia mi mówiła, że ma dla nas jakąś ciekawą ofertę mieszkaniową."

„Hmm to fajnie... A w ogóle, skoro twierdzisz, że Dawid to Twój przyjaciel to dlaczego jakoś wcześniej go nie poznałem?"

„Kochanie czyżbyś został dotknięty tak ludzkim i przyziemnym uczuciem jak zazdrość?"

„To nie jest odpowiedź."

„Bo się przyjaźnimy ale inaczej niż kiedyś. Kiedyś to były spotkania, wino, zabawy a teraz ogranicza się to do smsów, rozmowy telefonicznej i spotkania się na imprezie wspólnego znajomego. Nie masz powodu do bycia zazdrosnym."

„Nie powiedziałem, że jestem zazdrosny."

„Nie musisz. To samo z Ciebie wychodzi." zabieram brudne ubrania i kieruję się do łazienki.

Gdy przechodzę obok Wojny przytulam się do niego i całuję go namiętnie ale krótko w usta. Widzę zaskoczenie na jego twarzy ale po chwili uśmiecha się jak zwycięzca.

„Jak wspominasz seks z Dawidem?" pyta mnie Wojna stojąc w progu łazienki i obserwując jak wkładam rzeczy do pralki.

„Czemu tak drążysz temat?" pytam go zdziwiona.

„Nadal jest między wami jakaś chemia."

„Wydaje Ci się."

„To czemu nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć na takie proste pytanie?"

Puszczam pralkę i podchodzę do Wojny. Stoję przed nim i patrząc mu w oczy biorę jego dłoń i daję ją na swój brzuch.

„Posłuchaj..." zaczynam „To co było lata temu nie jest teraz dla mnie ważne. Teraz kocham Ciebie i pod sercem noszę Twoje dziecko a nie Dawida. A jeśli już tak bardzo Cię to ciekawi to seksu z Tobą nie można porównać do żadnego seksu z człowiekiem. Nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś wyposażonego przez naturę tak szczodrze jak Ciebie i kogoś kto może uprawiać seks kilka razy na dzień z pełnym orgazmem jak Ciebie. Wszystkie istoty powinni mi zazdrościć Ciebie."

„Naprawdę tak sądzisz?" Wojna pyta mnie i zaczyna mnie gładzić po ramionach.

„A jak już rozmawiamy o seksie to może pokażesz mi tego swojego wielkoluda." palcami rozpinam dolną część zbroi Wojny i ją ściągam „Bo jeszcze dzisiaj się z nim nie przywitałam."

Patrzę na dolną część ciała Wojny i widzę, że jego penis jest już gotowy do kolejnej pracy. Palcami odchylam jego majtki uwalniając jego członka po czym klękam przed nim i biorę go do ust. Słyszę lekki jęk Wojny i po chwili czuję jak jego ręce zatapiają się w moich włosach. Uwielbiam się bawić jego penisem przy pomocy swoich ust. Po takim czasie kochania się z nim wiem już doskonale w jaki sposób mam przejeżdżać językiem po jego członku tak by odczuwał jak największą rozkosz. Tym razem działam podobnie i gdy podnoszę wzrok na niego widzę, że Wojna sam już zdążył ściągnąć z siebie górną część zbroi i trwa w ekstazie. Ssę jego członek i czuję, że jest już blisko dojścia. Odsuwam się szybko od niego, wstaję, podwijam swoją koszulę nocną, ściągam majtki i obracam się do niego tyłem. Nie muszę mówić Wojnie co ma robić bo od razu przybliża się do mnie i wpycha mi swojego penisa w pochwę pchając mocno. Niemal od razu osiągam orgazm ale Wojna pcha dalej. W końcu czuję kolejną falę rozkoszy i słyszę głośny jęk Wojny. Po dojściu wychodzi delikatnie ze mnie i przytula się do moich pleców:

„To co: teraz wspólny prysznic?" pyta mnie a ja bez wahania się godzę myśląc o kolejnym stosunku.


	38. Rozdział 38

Uwielbiam brać wspólną kąpiel z Wojną. Po pierwsze zawsze jest ona przyprawiona namiętnością a po drugie Wojna zmywa z siebie w końcu zapach śmierci, brudu i kurzu bez większego proszenia go o to. Po wyjściu z łazienki rozkładam się naga z Wojną na łóżku z miską winogron i jedząc je powoli oglądamy jakiś program w telewizji. Gdy program już się kończy, słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Trochę niezadowolona wstaję, szybko na siebie zakładam szlafrok i podchodzę do drzwi otwierając je.

„Hej." wita się ze mną uśmiechnięty Dawid „Mogę?"

„Cześć." odpowiadam mu i uchylam drzwi „Jasne, że możesz."

Dawid wchodzi do środka i mierzy mnie wzrokiem.

„Przeszkodziłem w czymś?" pyta lekko patrząc mi w oczy.

„Nie." odpowiadam mu i spalam się rumieńcem „Ale daj mi chwilkę, ok?" i szybko wycofuję się do pokoju.

W progu pokoju mijam ubranego Wojnę w ludzkiej postaci, który tylko rzuca mi spojrzenie gdy obok niego przechodzę i który podchodzi do Dawida witając się z nim. Ze względu na to, że zależało mi na jak najszybszym ubraniu się, nie rejestruję nawet o czym Wojna rozmawia z Dawidem. Po chwili wychodzę do nich ubrana w sukienkę i zapraszam ich dłonią do kuchni.

„Chyba niezbyt dobry moment wybrałem na odwiedziny." śmieje się Dawid siadając przy stole.

„Och..." rumienię się strasznie „To nie tak jak myślisz..." odpowiadam mu siadając naprzeciw niego.

„Gdyby to była zła pora to myślę, że nie zostałbyś wpuszczony." odzywa się Wojna stając za mną „Może zostawić was samych?" pyta mnie.

„Przyszedłem ze sprawą dla was obu więc siadaj." odpowiada mu Dawid a Wojna siada obok mnie „Kasia mówiła, że myślicie nad przeprowadzką." kontynuuje chłopak „A moja ciotka ma na sprzedaż domek. Nie jest on bardzo duży ale ma 80 metrów i dosyć spory ogród. Zresztą, byłaś tam kiedyś."

„Tak?" pytam go zaskoczona i nagle wyłapuję jego wzrok, który mi przypomina te pełne namiętności chwile z nim lata temu „Och..." zaczynam się rumienić „No tak."

Wojna od razu wyłapuje moje zawstydzenie bo obserwuje mnie bardzo uważnie w milczeniu. Ja jednak staram się uspokoić wspomnienia by móc spojrzeć mu spokojnie w oczy.

„To co chcielibyście go zobaczyć?" pyta Dawid.

„Co Ty na to, Aga?" odzywa się do mnie Wojna nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

„Jasne." odpowiadam mu już lekko uspokojona „Kiedy możemy go zobaczyć?"

„Za tydzień w weekend tam będę to możecie wpaść. Przy okazji pogadamy trochę. Pasuje?"

„Tak." odpowiadam i zerkam pytająco na Wojnę.

„Jeśli mi nie zadzwonią z pracy to czemu nie?" Wojna wzrusza ramionami.

Dawid uśmiecha się i wstaje od stołu.

„To do zobaczenia." żegna się chłopak muskając lekko mój policzek potem podając rękę Wojnie i wychodzi.

„Opowiesz mi o tej wizycie w domku jego ciotki?" pyta mnie Wojna uśmiechając się lekko.

„Co?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Pytam Cię czy opowiesz mi o tej wizycie z Dawidem w domku jego ciotki lata temu." widzę, że Wojna się przekomarza.

„Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz?" wstaję od stołu, podchodzę do zlewu i wodą przemywam sobie twarz.

Wojna bardzo szybko staje za mną, obejmuje mnie ramionami w talii i przytulając się do moich pleców szepcze mi do ucha:

„Nie schładzaj się. Zaraz Ci pomogę w rozładowaniu tego napięcia." po czym podnosi mi delikatnie sukienkę.

„Bawi Cię to, czyż nie?" pytam go obracając się do niego twarzą i zarzucając ręce na szyję.

„Tylko troszkę." odpowiada mi i całuje mnie w usta.

Odwzajemniam jego pocałunek ale bardzo szybko go odsuwam bo na obecną chwilę mam wystarczająco seksu a wiem, że za chwilę zapali się kolejny raz między nami ogień namiętności. Wojna patrzy na mnie zawiedzionym wzrokiem ale odsuwa się parę kroków ode mnie i siada przy stole ponownie.

„Jak Dawid przyszedł to udało Ci się bardzo szybko ubrać." zwracam mu uwagę siadając naprzeciw niego.

„Normalnie." odpowiada mi Wojna „Wiesz, w końcu jestem wojownikiem. Nie mogę tracić nie wiadomo ile czasu na ubieranie się."

„Ale żeby aż tak szybko? A w ogóle w jaki sposób działa ta Twoja iluzja Tomka? Jak to się dzieje, że pomimo tego, że masz tylko jedną swoją rękę to w postaci Tomka masz dwie i obie są takie same w dotyku?"

„Magia." odpowiada krótko Wojna.

„I tylko tyle mi powiesz?" pytam go zawiedziona.

„Nie mogę Ci zdradzić tajemnic Nefilim ani Jeźdźców." śmieje się do mnie.

„Nawet troszkę?"

„Pod tym względem nawet troszkę."

„A Twój miecz? Możesz mi coś o nim opowiedzieć?"

„O Pożeraczu Chaosu?"

„O, to ma nawet swoją nazwę?" patrzę zaintrygowana na Wojnę.

Wojna przez chwilę milczy i widzę, że myśli. Po chwili macha ręką za plecy i w jego ręku pojawia się miecz. Kładzie go z wielkim szacunkiem na stół przede mną a ja pochylam by zobaczyć każdy jego szczegół. Poza strasznymi zdobieniami widzę na jego powierzchni dużo zaschniętej krwi.

„Mogę go dotknąć?" pytam Wojnę nie odrywając wzroku od broni.

„Tak." odpowiada mi Wojna „Tylko bądź ostrożna."

Dotykam delikatnie palcami powierzchni Pożeracza Chaosu i zaczynam się dziwnie czuć. Kiedy chwytam go za rękojeść w mojej głowie pojawia się nieznośny krzyk. Szybko puszczam miecz i odruchowo się odsuwam od niego.

„Co się stało?" pyta mnie zaskoczony Wojna.

„Ja..." próbuję znaleźć słowa „Gdy go wzięłam w rękę to usłyszałam coś."

„Usłyszałaś coś?" widzę, że Wojna jest zdziwiony.

„Tak, straszne krzyki w mojej głowie."

„A to ciekawe." widzę zainteresowanie na twarzy Wojny „Chyba urodzisz nam syna."

„Skąd taka pewność?"

„Nie powinnaś tak reagować na Pożeracza Chaosu. Jako człowiek powinnaś poczuć tylko silny strumień energii ale skoro słyszysz krzyki zabitych istot..."

„To były zabite istoty?" pytam go przestraszona.

„Tak. To oznacza, że Pożeracz Chaosu wyczuwa kolejnego Nefilim a jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam dziewczynki walczącej moim mieczem."

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że jednak nasze dziecko będzie w przyszłości zabijać demony?"

„Ja tylko mówię, że będzie władać moim Pożeraczem. To oczywiste, że nauczę syna jazdy konnej i walki mieczem i to bez względu na to czy będzie bardziej człowiekiem czy Nefilim."

„Czyli jeśli urodzę dziewczynkę to się zawiedziesz?"

„Nie ale myślę, że to będzie chłopiec." Wojna rozsiada się wygodnie na krześle, zakłada ręce za szyję i widzę, że popłynął myślami do przyszłości.

Ja natomiast patrzę z przerażeniem na jego broń bojową. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam w domu rzecz, która kolekcjonuje dusze zmarłych. Po chwili patrzę na Wojnę i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że każdego właściciela tych dusz Wojna sam zabił.

„Zbladłaś. Dobrze się czujesz?" pyta mnie zatroskany Wojna.

Jego pytanie ledwo do mnie dochodzi ponieważ w jednej chwili czuję jak wszystko co zjadłam tego dnia chce się wydostać na zewnątrz. Wybiegam więc do ubikacji i zwracam zawartość swojego żołądka do sedesu. Kiedy podnoszę głowę znad sedesu dostrzegam na progu jak zawsze Wojnę.

„Może uznasz mnie za głupka ale to chyba nie są poranne mdłości, co?"

„Biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia to nie nazwałabym ich porannymi." wstaję i przemywam twarz przy zlewie.

„Nadal jesteś blada." zwraca się do mnie Wojna i podchodzi do mnie „Na pewno nic Ci nie jest?"

„To tylko mdłości..." odpowiadam mu i nagle widzę ciemność.


	39. Rozdział 39

Gdy otwieram oczy zauważam, że leżę w swoim łóżku w pokoju. Od razu próbuję wstać ale czyjeś duże ramie chwyta mnie i stanowczo mnie kładzie. Pomimo tego, że w czaszce czuję niesamowity szum obracam głowę na bok i dostrzegam Wojnę siedzącego przy mnie.

„Co się stało?" pytam cicho.

„Straciłaś przytomność." odpowiada mi Wojna „Próbujemy ustalić ze Śmiercią powód Twego omdlenia."

„Ze Śmiercią?" pytam zdziwiona i po chwili obok Wojny pojawia się jego najstarszy brat.

„Jak się czujesz?" słyszę pytanie Śmierci.

„Czuję się tak jakbym dostała czymś w głowę." odpowiadam mu i wyciągam rękę do Wojny „Co z dzieckiem?" pytam gdy Wojna obejmuje moją dłoń swoją zdrową ręką.

„Wygląda na to, że z dzieckiem nic się nie dzieje złego." odpowiada mi Śmierć „Ustalę tylko jedną rzecz i zabierzemy Cię do szpitala by mieć pewność, że nic Ci nie dolega."

„Nie..." protestuję i próbuję kolejny raz wstać ale tym razem Śmierć przytrzymuje mnie ręką „Nie potrzebuję wizyty w szpitalu."

„Nie mdleje się ot tak." Śmierć mi tłumaczy „Zwłaszcza w ciąży."

„Śmierć ma rację." zgadza się z nim Wojna.

„Fachowcy od ludzkiej ciąży się znaleźli..." mruczę pod nosem ale widzę, że Jeźdźcy kompletnie się tym nie przejęli.

Widzę, że Śmierć analizuje jakiś jasny płyn w buteleczce, natomiast po Wojnie widzę, że jest zaniepokojony. Po chwili najstarszy Jeździec staje nade mną, wyciąga dłoń do mnie i mruczy jakieś słowa. Po chwili widzę jak barwa płynu z żółtego zmienia się w niebieski. Śmierć odsuwa ode mnie rękę i znowu analizuje płyn. Patrzę na jego poczynania oniemiała. Po chwili Jeździec odkłada buteleczkę i siada na krawędzi łóżka.

„Mogę dotknąć Twojego brzucha?" pyta mnie.

„Skoro to pomoże to proszę." odpowiadam mu cicho.

Śmierć kładzie swoje dłonie na moim brzuchu i znowu mruczy jakieś słowa pod nosem. Dłonie Śmierci są strasznie zimne. Po raz pierwszy mam okazję im się przyjrzeć jak są bez rękawic. Nie są one tak spore jak Wojny ale mają długie palce. Widzę też, że ich skóra jest barwy szarej. Śmierć odsuwa dłonie ode mnie i bierze głęboki oddech:

„Jestem niemal pewny, że te omdlenie to była sprawka aktywności małego Nefilim." zwraca się do mnie i do Wojny.

„Aktywności?" pytam Śmierć zdziwiona „Przecież to dopiero czwarty miesiąc."

„Nie zapominaj, że nie jest to całkowicie ludzkie dziecko." odpowiada mi Śmierć „Domieszka krwi Nefilim mogła sprawić, że płód rozwija się szybciej niż zazwyczaj."

„To co robimy?" pyta Wojna.

„Przede wszystkim nie zbliżaj swojego Pożeracza Chaosu do Agi." odpowiada mu Śmierć „Przynajmniej na okres ciąży. Coś myślę, że on sprawił tą aktywność. A Ty Aga powinnaś się umówić do lekarza jak najszybciej." Śmierć zwraca się do mnie „Ale nie wspominałbym o utracie przytomności. Powiedz, że czujesz się słabo."

„Dobrze." odpowiadam posłusznie Śmierci „Jutro zadzwonię do przychodni. A teraz mogę już wstać?"

„Nie. Masz wypocząć." Śmierć wstaje z łóżka „Odpuść sobie do jutra."

„Ech, no dobrze..." odpowiadam niezbyt chętnie ale wiem, że nie mam innego wyjścia.

„Gdyby coś się działo to mnie wezwij." zwraca się Śmierć do Wojny.

„W porządku." odpowiada mu Wojna i wstaje z krzesła „Odprowadzę Cię do drzwi."

„Ok. Trzymaj się Aga." macha mi Śmierć na pożegnanie i wychodzi z Wojną z pokoju.

Śmierć i Wojna wymieniają jeszcze między sobą kilka zdań w przedpokoju ale niestety mówią za cicho bym mogła cokolwiek usłyszeć. Po chwili słyszę trzask drzwi i do pokoju wraca mój ukochany.

„Mogę się przysiąść?" pyta wskazując miejsce na łóżku obok mnie.

„Jasne." odpowiadam mu i przesuwam się by zrobić mu miejsce.

„Wystraszyłaś mnie dzisiaj." Wojna siada na łóżku i delikatnie obejmuje mnie ramieniem.

„Przepraszam..." odpowiadam mu ze skruchą.

„Najważniejsze, że nic poważniejszego się nie stało."

Kiwam potwierdzająco głową, przytulam się do Wojny i odpoczywam tak jak Śmierć mi kazał.


	40. Rozdział 40

Nazajutrz umawiam się do lekarza. Ze względu na mój stan udaje mi się umówić już na popołudnie po pracy. Wojna rano próbuje mnie jeszcze przekonać do pozostania w domu ale ja czuję się dużo lepiej i cieszę się, że mogę wreszcie wstać z łóżka. Jak zawsze Jeździec odprowadza mnie do pracy i obiecuje, że przyjdzie po mnie za osiem godzin. Dzień w pracy mija mi bardzo szybko chociaż wyjątkowo pod koniec dnia czuję się strasznie zmęczona. Gdy wychodzę z biura od razu dostrzegam Wojnę, który czeka na mnie jak zwykle na murku niedaleko. Podchodzę do niego i razem idziemy do przychodni, w której wyjątkowo długo nie muszę czekać na swoją kolej. W poradni dostaję skierowanie na badania i dodatkowo dowiaduję się, że prawdopodobnie noszę pod sercem dziewczynkę. Dziewczynkę, która jak na czwarty miesiąc jest większa i bardziej rozwinięta niż inne dzieci w tym okresie. Lekarz jednak każe mi się tym nie przejmować dopóki nie wykonam badań. Gdy wychodzę z gabinetu Wojna od razu podchodzi do mnie i pyta mnie o samopoczucie.

„Muszę porobić badania ale dziecko jest bardziej rozwinięte niż wskazuje miesiąc ciąży." odpowiadam mu cicho wychodząc z nim przychodni.

„Czyli tak jak Śmierć podejrzewał..." zauważa Wojna.

Idziemy w milczeniu w stronę domu. Moje myśli odpływają do płci dziecka. Nie wiem w jaki sposób mam zakomunikować Wojnie, że nie będzie miał syna tylko prawdopodobnie córkę.

„Aga, jest coś o czym chcesz jeszcze porozmawiać?" Wojna wyrywa mnie z myśli patrząc na mnie uważnie.

„Ehm..." myślę chwilę czy go okłamać czy powiedzieć mu prawdę „Powiedz mi jak zapatrywałbyś się na córkę?" pytam patrząc na niego.

Wojna patrzy na mnie zdziwiony. Po chwili kładzie ramię na moich barkach, przyciska mnie do siebie i odpowiada:

„Będę ją kochać ponad życie. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziemy mieć córkę?"

„Lekarz nie może być w stu procentach pewny ale jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to dziewczynka."

„Wiem, że mówiłem o moich podejrzeniach, że to będzie syn ale uwierz mi, że z córki tak samo się ucieszę o ile nawet nie bardziej. Będzie twardą babką."

Uśmiecham się słysząc słowa Wojny, przytulam się do niego i wracam już z spokojniejszą głową do domu.


	41. Rozdział 41

Parę dni później przychodzą moje wyniki badań. Siedzę w gabinecie lekarskim i czekam jak na szpilkach na opinię mojego lekarza. On jednak stwierdza, że wszystko jest w normie a płód po prostu może się szybciej rozwijać. Zaleca mi jednak dużo odpoczynku. Po części nie wiem czy powinnam się cieszyć, że badania wyszły w porządku bo to potwierdza opinię Śmierci, że to dziecko spowodowało te omdlenie. Wojna jednak uważa to za dobrą informację.

„Zaraz dam znać Śmierci, że Twoje ludzkie badania wyszły w porządku." informuje mnie Wojna.

„Dobrze..." odpowiadam mu „Jedziemy jutro zobaczyć ten domek?" zmieniam szybko temat.

„Czujesz się na siłach?" pyta mnie z troską Jeździec.

„Tak. A po drugie jeśli mamy się tam przeprowadzać to chcę zacząć przygotowywać dziecięcy pokój."

„Przecież jest jeszcze sporo czasu."

„Biorąc pod uwagę, że dziecko rozwija się szybciej niż normalny, ludzki płód to może się urodzić wcześniej."

„Słuszna uwaga."

Gdy wracamy do domu Wojna od razu przybiera swoją normalną postać i chowa swój miecz do szafy w naszym pokoju. Patrzę na niego zaciekawiona ale on udaje, że nie dostrzega mojego wzroku.

„Od kiedy to chowasz swoją broń do szafy?" pytam go w końcu.

„Posłuchaj, sprawdziły się podejrzenia Śmierci. Mój Pożeracz Chaosu powoduje zaciekawienie dziecka więc chowam go by go nie kusił."

„To już się nie obawiasz oblężenia mojego mieszkania?" pytam go lekko się śmiejąc.

„Nie jest głęboko schowany. Zdążę go wyciągnąć w razie potrzeby." Wojna podchodzi do mnie i całuje mnie w czoło „Może teraz się połóż i wypocznij?"

„Muszę najpierw coś zjeść." odpowiadam mu patrząc mu w oczy „Potem o ile będziesz obok mnie to się położę."

„Będę, Aga." odpowiada mi pewnie Wojna a ja zabieram się za gotowanie.


	42. Rozdział 42

Gdy budzę się kolejnego dnia czuję się strasznie wyczerpana. Jest to dla mnie o tyle zadziwiające, że jakbym się jeszcze kochała z Wojną w nocy to byłoby to zrozumiałe ale Jeździec akurat wczoraj chciał mi dać odpocząć i tylko przytulał mnie do siebie na dobranoc. Postanawiam jednak nie pokazywać swojego zmęczenia i wstaję szybko. Szybkie poderwanie się z łóżka sprawiło, że aż mi się zakręciło w głowie co nie umknęło uwadze mojego kochanego leżącego w łóżku z nosem w książce.

„Dobrze się czujesz?" pyta mnie podnosząc wzrok znad książki.

„Tak..." odpowiadam mu „Za szybko wstałam ale to nic takiego."

„Jesteś pewna?"

„Tak. Pójdę się wykąpać."

„Ok. Gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy lub..." tutaj Wojna na chwilę zawiesza głos „Towarzystwa to zawołaj" i ponownie kieruje wzrok w książkę.

Patrzę na Wojnę z lekkim uśmiechem czując przyjemny dreszcz między nogami. Uwielbiam kiedy używa sztuki flirtu. Podchodzę więc do szafy, wyciągam z niej szlafrok i przechodząc obok niego rzucam krótko:

„Potrzebuję towarzystwa."

Wojna od razu odkłada książkę i podążą za mną do łazienki. Gdy tylko zamykają się za nami drzwi mój ukochany od razu przyciska swoje usta do moich. Ja w czasie całowania go palcami rozpinam mu wszystkie pasy w dolnej części zbroi. Na szczęście Jeździec zaczął leżeć ze mną w łóżku w połowie nagi więc rozebranie go całkowicie trwa wyjątkowo krótko. Kiedy tylko ściągam z niego majtki Wojna zaczyna mnie rozbierać przyciskając mnie lekko do ściany łazienki. Gdy tylko zostaję naga Wojna obraca mnie do siebie plecami i lekko mnie pochyla. Czuję jak całuje moje plecy i wchodzi we mnie wypełniając mnie całą swoim twardym jak kamień członkiem. Wydaję z siebie jęk rozkoszy i Jeździec zaczyna we mnie się poruszać. Już po chwili czuję jak ekstaza przepływa przez moje ciało i zaczynam mieć ochotę więcej.

„Kochanie poruszaj się szybciej..." zwracam się do Wojny między jękami.

„Mmm widzę, że dzisiaj masz niezłą ochotę..." mruczy Jeździec i przyśpiesza swoje ruchy.

Po chwili przelatuje przeze mnie kilka orgazmów pod rząd. Po jękach mojego partnera wiem też, że i on jest na skraju wytrzymałości.

„Och, Wojna, kocham Cię!" wykrzykuję tuż przed kolejnym orgazmem i czuję, że Wojna doszedł.

Parę razy się jeszcze we mnie porusza, po czym wyciąga swój członek, obraca mnie w swoją stronę i całuje mnie głęboko w usta.

„Ja Ciebie też kocham." odpowiada mi Wojna po pocałunku „A teraz się wykąpmy."

Uśmiecham się lekko do niego i idziemy razem pod prysznic.


	43. Rozdział 43

Po skończonej kąpieli i zjedzonym śniadaniu wychodzę z domu z Wojną by zobaczyć domek ciotki Dawida. Ze względu na spory kawałek do dojazdu i obecność lasu w bliskiej okolicy Wojna proponuje przejażdżkę na Pożodze. Bez wahania się zgadzam i po chwili stoję w krzaku i głaszczę konia po pysku.

„Jeszcze trochę i będziesz miała normalną stajnię..." mówię do niego gładząc go.

„Nie rozpieszczaj go." śmieje się Wojna sprawdzając zapięcie siodła „Potem nie da Ci spokoju jak go tyle będziesz głaskać."

„Uwielbiam go głaskać." odpowiadam Wojnie „Jest taki piękny."

Pożoga prycha sympatycznie, które brzmi jak podziękowanie za komplement. Po chwili z małą pomocą Wojny siadam na niego i wyruszamy w podróż. Normalnie jak podróżuję z Wojną to Pożoga biegnie tak szybko, że ledwo rejestruję zmiany krajobrazów. Tym razem poruszamy się dosyć wolno. Niecałe pół godziny później zostawiamy Pożogę w lesie a sami wyruszamy ścieżką w stronę domku. W końcu stajemy przed jednopiętrowym domkiem, który ja pamiętam z dawnych czasów.

„Potrzebujemy aż tyle miejsca?" pyta mnie Wojna zdziwiony.

„Wiem, że to dużo więcej metrów niż ja mam ale wierz mi, że nie będzie pustych pokoi." odpowiadam mu i dzwonię do drzwi.

Po chwili w drzwiach pojawia się Dawid. Wita się z nami i zaprasza do środka. Nie czekając na prośbę od razu oprowadza nas po całym domku i ogrodzie. Widzę po spojrzeniu Wojny, że nie rozumie połowę tego co mówi Dawid ale postanawiam wytłumaczyć mu wszystko jak wrócimy. W końcu stajemy w ogrodzie i Dawid kończy cały swój wywód podając cenę jaką chce jego ciotka za całość.

„Naprawdę tylko tyle?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Cioci nie zależy na pieniądzach." odpowiada mi Dawid „Chce się przenieść do bloku a ze względu na to, że jesteś moją starą przyjaciółką to tym bardziej postanowiła kilka tysięcy upuścić."

„No cóż... To naprawdę okazyjna cena. Tomuś, jak myślisz?" pytam Wojnę patrząc na niego.

„Zgadzam się w stu procentach z Tobą." odpowiada mi bezpiecznie Wojna.

„Jakie dni pasują Twojej cioci na załatwienie formalności?" pytam Dawida.

„Zadzwonię do niej i się dowiem." odpowiada mi Dawid „A wam jaki dzień pasuje?"

„Z Tomkiem trudno się ugadać na sto procent ale ja się dostosuję."

„OK. Tak jej przekażę. A może teraz usiądziemy na chwilę i pogadamy o czymś innym poza interesami, co?"

„Czemu by nie?" odpowiadam Dawidowi „To Ty i Tomek idźcie przodem a ja zaraz do Was dołączę. Muszę za potrzebą..."

„OK." odpowiada mi Dawid „Będziemy w moim pokoju." mój przyjaciel prowadzi Wojnę do domu.

Ja szybko odhaczam wizytę w ubikacji i po chwili wchodzę do pokoju Dawida. Jego pokój nie bardzo się zmienił od ostatniej mojej wizyty tutaj. Gdy podchodzę bliżej do Wojny i Dawida widzę, że mój przyjaciel pokazuje Jeźdźcowi album z naszymi zdjęciami.

„Wciąż masz ten album?" pytam z niedowierzaniem siadając obok Wojny i patrząc na stare zdjęcia.

„Jasne, że mam." odpowiada mi Dawid i dodaje ze śmiechem „Przecież ten album to idealne narzędzie szantażu."

„O rany, lata nie widziałam tych zdjęć." zauważam patrząc Wojnie przez ramię.

„Ile wtedy miałaś lat?" pyta mnie Wojna.

„Ledwo skończyłam osiemnaście." odpowiadam mu z sentymentem.

„To były takie szalone czasy." odzywa się Dawid i zaczyna opowiadać Wojnie nasze stare historie.

Widzę, że Wojna bardzo chętnie go słucha. Cieszę się, że Jeździec znalazł wspólny język z moim znajomym. Oczywiście mogłam się w końcu spodziewać jednego pytania:

„A Wy jak w ogóle się poznaliście?" pyta Dawid

„Aga Ci nie opowiadała?" pyta zdziwiony Wojna.

„Jakoś nie było okazji..." tłumaczę się bardziej Wojnie niż Dawidowi.

„Aga wylała na mnie kawę w supermarkecie." opowiada Wojna ustaloną wersję „Tak się śpieszyła, że mnie nie zauważyła i nie dość, że wpadła na mnie to jeszcze mi poplamiła całą koszulę. A akurat byłem tuż przed spotkaniem z klientem."

„O rany i co dalej?" dopytuje Dawid.

„Na początku byłem wściekły ale kiedy spojrzałem w jej oczy to jakoś złość mi przeszła." opowiada dalej Wojna.

„Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak mi było głupio." uzupełniam opowieść „Zwłaszcza jak się dowiedziałam, że ma zaraz ważne spotkanie. Chciałam mu zapłacić za nową koszulę ale odmówił."

„Odwołałeś spotkanie?" pyta Dawid Wojnę.

„Tak." odpowiada mu „W tym momencie nie chciałem, żeby taka dziewczyna mi ot tak zniknęła. Zadzwoniłem więc do klienta, skłamałem, że miałem wypadek i nie dam rady dojechać i zaproponowałem Adze postawienie mi kawy za zniszczoną koszulę. Oczywiście zgodziła się i jakoś to się samo potoczyło dalej."

„Ale super." odzywa się Dawid „Czemu mi wcześniej nie opowiedziałaś takiej wspaniałej historii?" Dawid mnie pyta.

„Nie chciałam byś się śmiał z mojej niezdarności." odpowiadam mu z lekkim śmiechem.

Dawid zaczyna opowiadać Wojnie inne historie z moją niezdarnością w tle i ani się nie oglądam a jest już popołudnie. W końcu żegnamy się z Dawidem i kierujemy się do lasku w stronę Pożogi.

„Tam naprawdę jest wystarczająco miejsca na stajnię." mówi do mnie Wojna „Pożoga będzie zadowolona."

„W końcu zasługuje także na jakieś normalne zamieszkanie a nie siedzenie w krzakach." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem.

„Nam wszystkim będzie się tam dobrze mieszkało." Wojna bierze mnie za rękę i ją lekko ściska.

„Mam taką nadzieję." odpowiadam mu odwzajemniając uścisk.


	44. Rozdział 44

Miesiąc później Wojna pomaga mi w przeprowadzce do Naszego nowego domu. Teraz dopiero mam okazję zobaczyć jak bardzo pożyteczny jest umięśniony Jeździec. Mój kochany gdyby tylko mógł przeniósłby całe meble z rzeczami w środku ale ze względu na zachowanie pozorów, pomaga mi w ich pakowaniu do kartonów i w rozkręcaniu mebli. Od czasu do czasu pomaga nam w tym moja mama, która jest zachwycona moim nowym miejscem zamieszkania. Gdy tylko załatwiłam formalności i dostaliśmy klucze Wojna od razu za domem zbudował bardzo wygodną stajnię dla Pożogi. Zostawił też sporo miejsca na konie swojego rodzeństwa gdyby do nas przyjechali. Większość rzeczy przewieźliśmy w trybie ekspresowym na Pożodze ale było wiadome, że do mebli musimy wypożyczyć jakiś samochód. W ciągu tygodnia udało nam się przenieść i zagospodarować wszystkie moje rzeczy w nowym domku oraz postawić wokół ogrodu bardzo wysoki płot. Zazwyczaj nikt nie przechodził tamtędy ale Wojna chciał mieć pewność, że nikt nigdy go nie przyłapie w jego normalnej postaci. Kiedy ja byłam w pracy to Wojna zajmował się remontowaniem pomieszczeń. Muszę przyznać, że jak na kogoś kto nie jest człowiekiem wychodziło mu to bardzo dobrze. Dziecko przez czas przeprowadzki zachowywało się grzecznie. Zaczęłam odczuwać jego ruchy ale odkąd Wojna trzymał daleko ode mnie Pożeracza Chaosu to nie miałam powtórki związanej z jego aktywnością. Lekarz co wizytę twierdził, że wszystko przebiega prawidłowo i nie miałam powodów do zmartwień. W końcu mogliśmy usiąść wygodnie w naszym domu.

„O rany ale się cieszę, że w końcu wszystko jest porobione." mówię Wojnie kładąc się na łóżku.

„To i tak ekspresowo nam się udało." zwraca mi uwagę Wojna i kładzie się obok mnie.

Odkąd przeprowadziliśmy się na nowe mieszkanie zaproponowałam Wojnie chodzenie po domu w czymś wygodniejszym niż jego zbroja. Na początku nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu ale w końcu uległ. Dlatego też leżał obok mnie w bojówkach oraz w ciemnej koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Dzięki temu wyglądał jeszcze bardziej pociągająco niż zazwyczaj.

„Powinniśmy zrobić parapetówkę." zwracam się do Wojny splatając swoje palce z jego palcami.

„Co zrobić?" pyta mnie zdziwiony.

„Parapetówkę. Wiesz takie przyjęcie powitalne w nowym miejscu zamieszkania. Zaprosilibyśmy Kasię, Jolkę i Dawida. Myślisz, że Twoje rodzeństwo mogłoby też przyjść?"

„Jeźdźcy i ludzka impreza?" Wojna obraca się na bok i patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

„Oczywiście incognito." odpowiadam mu lekko ze śmiechem „To mogłoby być ciekawe."

„No na pewno byłoby to niecodzienne ale trudno mi się wypowiadać w ich imieniu. Śmierć był z nami wtedy kiedy Marek Cię zaatakował ale czy Furia i Waśń będą chcieli się tak zabawić to nie mam pojęcia."

„Mógłbyś ich spytać?"

„A może spytamy ich razem?"

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Wypadałoby w końcu Cię zabrać do mojego rodzinnego domu."

„Zabierzesz mnie do domku Czterech Jeźdźców?" z zachwytu aż się podnoszę.

„Tak." odpowiada mi spokojnie Wojna uśmiechając się.

„To jedźmy." wstaję tak szybko jak mi brzuch pozwala i zaczynam się przebierać.

-.-

Pożoga pędzi znaną sobie trasą. Widzę jak szybko zmieniają się krajobrazy ale nic konkretniej nie dostrzegam. Po dosyć długim czasie Pożoga zwalnia i staje przed wielkim dwupiętrowym domem. Nieruchomość wygląda dosyć normalnie. Ma duże okna, w których gdzieniegdzie pali się światło. Wojna zeskakuje z konia i mi pomaga zsiąść z konia, po czym łapie lejce Pożogi i prowadzi go za dom. Za domem dostrzegam duży budynek. Wojna wchodzi do niego z Pożogą a ja mam okazję zobaczyć przez otwarte drzwi czarnego konia z zielonymi płomieniami. Wojna poklepuje po pysku przyjaźnie Pożogę, następnie drugiego konia i wychodzi z budynku zamykając drzwi. Następnie bierze mnie za rękę i prowadzi do frontowego wejścia.

„Aktualnie jest tylko Furia." mówi do mnie Wojna, popycha drzwi wejściowe i wchodzi ze mną do środka.

Stajemy na dość długim przedpokoju. Po lewej stronie dostrzegam schody. Wojna prowadzi mnie jednak przez cały przedpokój i wpuszcza mnie do dużego pokoju. Na środku pokoju stoi stół z wieloma krzesłami. Sam pokój natomiast ma drewniane meble i przytulne wnętrze.

„Witaj w moim rodzinnym domu." odzywa się Wojna i wskazuje mi krzesło „Usiądź, proszę."

Gdy siadam słyszę odgłos kroków na schodach. Po chwili widzę jak do pokoju wchodzi Furia.

„Wojna!" Furia rzuca mu się na szyję „Jak dobrze Cię widzieć w domu." dodaje wtulając się w niego.

Wojna obejmuje siostrę i lekką ją przytula. Gdy Furia się odsuwa od niego to zauważa mnie. Tak samo rzuca mi się na szyję i mocno mnie ściska.

„W końcu ją przyprowadziłeś." Furia zwraca się do brata, puszcza mnie i patrzy na mój brzuch „O rany, ale on już jest duży. Już bliżej końca niż początku, prawda?" tym razem mnie pyta.

„To prawda." odpowiadam jej z uśmiechem.

Furia siada obok mnie a Wojna usadawia się naprzeciw nas.

„Chciałam Was odwiedzić ale usłyszałam o przeprowadzce i stwierdziłam, że poczekam aż wszystko ogarnięcie." Furia zwraca się do nas.

„No dzisiaj akurat skończyliśmy." odpowiada jej Wojna „Gdzie Śmierć i Waśń?"

„Śmierć na krótkiej misji a Waśń..." Furia milknie na chwilę „Jak to Waśń, nie do końca wiem gdzie on jest. Ale i jeden jak i drugi powinien wkrótce wrócić."

„To poczekamy na nich. Opowiadaj co u Ciebie?"

Furia więc zaczyna opowiadać mu o codziennych sprawach w domu i opowiada kilka historyjek, które się zdarzyły na misji. Gdy wyczerpują jej się tematy zwraca się do mnie:

„A Ty jak się czujesz? Dziecko bardzo Ci dokucza?"

„Nie ma tak źle." odpowiadam jej z lekkim uśmiechem „Można się do tego przyzwyczaić."

„A mój brat?" Furia kieruje wzrok na Wojnę „Dba o Ciebie i o dziecko należycie?"

„Dba lepiej niż mogłabym sobie wyobrazić." odpowiadam jej patrząc ciepło na Wojnę.

Furia otwiera usta by zadać kolejne pytanie ale przerywa jej trzask drzwi. Po chwili słyszymy ciężkie kroki na posadzce i w pokoju pojawia się Waśń.

„No proszę, proszę, kto to przyjechał do domu?" pyta Waśń opierając się o framugę i zakładając ręce na piersi.

„Cześć Bracie." odpowiada mu Wojna „Dołączysz do nas?"

„Hej." odzywam się do niego i widzę, że dopiero teraz mnie dostrzegł.

„O rany, w końcu przywiozłeś tutaj Agę." Waśń podchodzi do nas i siada obok mnie „Niezły brzuszek masz." dodaje Waśń i głaszcze mnie po brzuchu.

Wojna patrzy na gest Waśni w milczeniu. Ja w szoku na początku w ogóle nie reaguję ale po chwili odzywam się spokojnie:

„Tak. Dziecko rośnie jak szalone." mówiąc to kładę dłonie na swoim brzuchu zmuszając Waśń do odsunięcia ręki.

„Co was tutaj sprowadza?" pyta Waśń rozkładając się na krześle i zakładając ręce na karku.

„Nie mogę już tutaj przyjechać?" pyta Wojna.

„Ależ możesz." odpowiada mu Waśń „Tylko wiesz: odkąd się wyprowadziłeś to korzystam czasem z Twojego pokoju. Więc jeśli chcecie tutaj przenocować to musisz przejść do pokoju gościnnego. Aga może ze mną spać." rzuca jakby nigdy nic na koniec.

„Bardzo śmieszne..." Wojna odpowiada mu oschle.

Waśń poprawia się na krześle, ściąga swoją maskę i zmienia oczy na ludzkie. Po czym obraca się w moją stronę i mówi:

„Miałabyś miłą odmianę. Jestem dużo cieplejszy od Wojny."

„Waśń!" Furia warczy na niego wściekle „Uspokój się."

„Przecież tylko żartuję." Waśń patrzy przez chwilę na siostrę po czym puszcza mi oczko i znowu rozsiada się na krześle.

„Zachowujesz się jak napalony nastolatek." Furia wciąż na niego warczy.

Waśń jednak wzrusza ramionami i nic się nie odzywa. Obracam się w stronę Furii i widzę, że jest na skraju wściekłości. Zanim jednak wybucha słyszymy kolejny raz trzask drzwi. Po chwili w pokoju pojawia się Śmierć.

„Hej." wita się Śmierć i siada obok Wojny „Miło was widzieć."

„Cześć Bracie." odpowiada mu Wojna poklepując go po ramieniu.

„Hej." odpowiadam mu z lekkim uśmiechem.

„Jak się czujesz?" Śmierć rzuca pytanie.

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu.

„To dobrze. Długo na mnie czekaliście?"

„Nie." odpowiada mu Wojna zanim Furia otwiera usta „Ale jak już jesteśmy w komplecie to mam do was sprawę."

„Sprawę..." powtarza Waśń „Wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy."

„Skończyliśmy się przeprowadzać do nowego miejsca" zaczyna Wojna powoli „i z tego powodu organizujemy..." Wojna patrzy na mnie wyczekująco.

„Parapetówkę." kończę szybko „Chciałam się Was spytać czy może wpadniecie?"

Na moje pytanie zapada krótka cisza. Pierwszy odzywa się Waśń:

„Ja chętnie. W końcu przetestuję swój ludzki wygląd."

„Furia?" pytam siostrę Wojny.

„Czemu by nie?" odpowiada Furia „Może być wesoło."

„Bracie?" Wojna kieruje pytanie do Śmierci.

„Nie do końca jestem przekonany do wspólnej imprezy Jeźdźców i ludzi." odpowiada Śmierć.

„Och, nie bądź taki sceptyczny..." zaczyna Furia „Przyda nam się trochę odmiany."

„No dobrze." odpowiada po chwili milczenia „Ale nadal nie jestem do tego przekonany."

„Zmienisz zdanie na imprezie." odpowiada Furia na co ja wymieniam spojrzenia z Wojną.

„No to ustalone." ogłasza Wojna.

Po tych ustaleniach zaczyna się dyskusja na temat tradycji ludzi i ludzkiego wyglądu, która trwa aż do wieczora.


	45. Rozdział 45

Udaje mi się ustalić termin parapetówki, który wszystkim pasuje. Ze względu na to, że rodzeństwo Wojny ma się bawić z moimi ludzkimi znajomymi, ustalamy że przyjadą do nas w dniu parapetówki rano by omówić jeszcze ostatnie szczegóły i wspólne wersje. Dzień wcześniej wyruszam na małe zakupy do domu. Wojna oczywiście chciał mi dotrzymać towarzystwa ale ze względu na to, że chciałam mu coś kupić na prezent to udało mi się go jakoś przekonać, żeby został w domu. Udaje mi się kupić na prezent swojemu kochanemu ciemną koszulkę z szarym wilkiem dla jego ludzkiej postaci. Jestem tak zadowolona ze swojego zakupu, że nie słyszę nawet że ktoś mnie po imieniu woła. Dopiero jak kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu, staję i patrzę na tą osobę zdziwiona. Dostrzegam wysokiego mężczyznę, z czarnymi średniej długości włosami ułożonymi w nieład, z lekkim zarostem i z jasnymi piwnymi oczami. Dopiero po chwili się orientuję, że znam te oczy.

„Waśń?" pytam cicho mężczyznę.

„Brawo." odpowiada mi Waśń uśmiechając się szelmowsko „Po czym mnie poznałaś?"

„Po oczach..." odpowiadam mu cicho „Co Ty tutaj robisz? Nie mieliście jutro dopiero przyjechać?"

Nagle pojawia się obok Waśni długonoga, blond piękność ubrana w bardzo krótką sukienkę. Chwyta ramię brata Wojny i z lekkim oburzeniem pyta go:

„Kto to jest?"

„To kobieta mojego brata." odpowiada lekko Waśń.

„Aga." wyciągam do niej od razu rękę „Miło mi."

„Och..." słyszę ulgę w głosie piękności „Marta. Który miesiąc?" wskazuje na mój brzuch.

„Kończy się szósty." odpowiadam jej lekko.

„Możesz nas kotku na chwilę zostawić?" Waśń pyta swoją przyjaciółkę.

„Ale po co?" pyta zdziwiona dziewczyna.

„Muszę ją o coś spytać w sprawie mojego brata. Poczekaj tu na mnie, ok?" Waśń muska policzek Marty odsuwając od niej swoje ramię, chwyta moje ramię i odsuwa mnie na kilka kroków.

Gdy stajemy w odległości, że Marta nas nie usłyszy, delikatnie wyrywam ramię z uścisku Waśni i patrzę na niego pytająco.

„Chciałem sprawdzić jak to jest umówić się z człowiekiem." odpowiada mi cicho Waśń.

„Inne istoty się Tobie już znudziły?" pytam go z lekką ironią.

„A co to, tylko Wojna może się umawiać z człowiekiem?" Waśń zakłada ręce na piersi i patrzy na mnie wzrokiem niegrzecznego chłopca.

„Dobra." podnoszę ręce w geście obronnym „To Twoje życie, Twoja sprawa. Gdybyś mnie nie zatrzymał to nawet bym Cię nie zauważyła."

„No i to właśnie mnie martwi. Uważam, że wyglądam całkiem nieźle jak na ludzkie standardy a Ty po prostu przeszłaś obok mnie i nawet nie zahaczyłaś o mnie wzrokiem."

„A więc przez przypadek uraziłam Twoją męską dumę..." odpowiadam Waśni lekko się uśmiechając.

Waśń patrzy na mnie chwilę w milczeniu bez uczuć. Po chwili uśmiecha się szelmowsko i mówi:

„Gdybym przybrał postać bardziej podobną do Wojny to byś zwróciła na mnie uwagę, prawda?"

„Może." odpowiadam mu tajemniczo „Masz jakąś sprawę do mnie bo wiesz trochę się śpieszę do domu."

„Mam sprawę ale nie do załatwienia tutaj. Załatwimy to jutro." Waśń podnosi dłoń i lekko głaszcze mnie po policzku „Pozdrów Wojnę." po czym obraca się i wraca do Marty.

Ja przez chwilę patrzę na niego oniemiała po czym obracam się na pięcie i kieruję się do domu.

-.-

Wracam do domu i przez okno widzę, że Wojna siedzi w ogrodzie i coś buduje z desek. Biorę do ręki nową koszulkę i wychodzę do niego. Podchodzę najciszej jak się da by go zaskoczyć ale gdy chcę położyć dłoń na jego plecach on odzywa się do mnie nie odrywając wzroku od desek:

„Jak tam zakupy, kochanie?"

„Nawet dobrze." odpowiadam mu i opuszczam rękę „Mam coś dla Ciebie."

„Dla mnie?" Wojna obraca się w moją stronę i patrzy mi w oczy.

Wyciągam do niego ręce i podaję mu koszulkę z lekkim uśmiechem.

„Pomyślałam, że jako Tomek będziesz w tym bardzo przystojnie wyglądać." mówię.

Wojna bierze ode mnie koszulkę, rozkłada ją i ogląda. Po chwili wstaje i całuje mnie głęboko w usta.

„Dziękuję." mówi mi gdy odrywa swoje usta „Na pewno ją jutro założę."

„Mam nadzieję." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem „Co budujesz?"

„Chcę zbudować mały domek dla naszego dziecka." odpowiada mi patrząc na deski.

„Nie jest na to za wcześnie?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy ani na ile wyjadę. Nie zaszkodzi postawić go wcześniej."

„To prawda." przytulam się do Wojny „Mogę Cię o coś spytać?"

„Jasne." odpowiada mi Wojna przyciskając mnie do siebie mocniej.

„Czy Waśń spotyka się z ludźmi?"

Czuję, że uścisk Wojny robi się trochę luźny. Chwilę milczy po czym mi odpowiada dziwnym głosem:

„Nie jestem pewien a co?"

„Spotkałam go w markecie." odpowiadam mu „Był z ludzką kobietą w postaci człowieka. Kazał mi Ciebie pozdrowić."

„Ach, tak?" Wojna odsuwa mnie od siebie i patrzy na mnie „Wiesz Waśń jest typem... wy takich ludzi nazywacie kobieciarzami. Mój brat spotykał się z wieloma istotami. On w przeciwieństwie do mnie jest... doświadczony w tych sprawach."

„Ale to tylko seks?" pytam go delikatnie.

„Nie zauważyłem nigdy by był zakochany. Dla niego te wszystkie spotkania są zabawą. Nie ma co się nim przejmować." kończy swoją wypowiedź Wojna całując mnie w czoło.

„No dobrze..." odpowiadam mu „Pójdę się trochę położyć, ok?"

„Dobrze się czujesz?" słyszę troskę w głosie Wojny.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu „Tylko jestem trochę zmęczona."

„Dotrzymać Ci towarzystwa?"

„Nie trzeba." lekko całuję Wojnę w usta i wchodzę do środka domu.

W domu kładę na łóżku i rozmyślam o tym co mi powiedział Wojna i Waśń. Po chwili jednak zapadam w sen.

-.-

Nazajutrz rano Śmierć, Furia i Waśń pojawiają się u nas. Gdy otwieram drzwi pierwszą widzę Furię w ludzkim wydaniu. W ludzkiej postaci ma długie, proste ognisto rude włosy, jasno-piwne oczy oraz ma co najmniej metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu. Ubrana jest w czarną, krótką, dopasowaną sukienkę z błyszczącego materiału oraz na nogach ma szpilki co tłumaczy jej wysoki wzrost.

„O rany ale seksownie wyglądasz." mówię od razu do niej na co ona przytula mnie mocno.

„Tak sądzisz?" pyta mnie odsuwając się ode mnie.

„Wszyscy faceci będą za Tobą wodzić oczami." śmieje się do niej.

Furia przesuwa się by przywitać się z Wojną i dostrzegam Śmierć w postaci Adama.

„Myślałam, że zmienisz swój wygląd." odzywam się do Śmierci.

„Ten wygląd mi pasuje a po drugie to, że nie mówiłem że jestem bratem Tomka to nic nie znaczy. Nie zapominaj, że przyszliśmy wtedy do Jarka razem." odpowiada mi Śmierć, delikatnie mnie obejmuje i lekko przytula do siebie na chwilę.

„To wy już razem imprezowaliście?" słyszę pytanie Waśni i dostrzegam go w takiej samej postaci jak poprzedniego dnia.

„To była wtedy... ciekawa impreza..." odpowiada mu wymijająco Śmierć i przechodzi dalej by się przywitać z najmłodszym bratem.

„Widzę, że i Ty nie zmieniłeś zdania od wczoraj." zwracam się do Waśni.

„Pokażę Ci coś potem." odpowiada mi Waśń cicho pochylając się nade mną po czym muska delikatnie mój policzek.

„A Ty już wczoraj się kręciłeś wśród ludzi?" słyszę pytanie Furii skierowane do Waśni.

„Z tego co słyszałem to miałeś niezłe towarzystwo." zwraca się Wojna do środkowego brata gdy się z nim wita „Zaprosiłeś ją dzisiaj do nas?"

„Nigdy nie zaproszę nikogo na cokolwiek jeśli Wy tam będziecie." odpowiada Waśń.

„Uraziłeś nas dogłębnie." komentuje Śmierć i po chwili wszyscy wybuchamy śmiechem.

„Ok." zaczynam „O ile wiem, że Śmierć to Adam to jak Wy się nazywacie?" zwracam się do Furii i Waśni.

„Julia." odpowiada Furia.

„A ja Grzesiek." mówi Waśń.

„To teraz wam wyjaśnię co z Agą kiedyś ustaliliśmy a co was może dotyczyć." Wojna zwraca się do rodzeństwa i zaprasza ich do gościnnego pokoju.

Po chwili wszyscy siedzimy przy stole i opowiadamy ludzką historię Tomka. Zapamiętanie wszystkich informacji zajmuje dosyć sporo czasu Jeźdźcom. Najszybciej zapamiętuje je Śmierć a po nim niemal równocześnie Furia i Waśń. Po tych wszystkich ustaleniach Wojna postanawia oprowadzić swoją rodzinę po naszym domu. Widzę, że Furia i Śmierć uważnie go słuchają ale Waśń zajmuje się wszystkim tylko nie słuchaniem młodszego brata.

„Mogę na chwilę porwać Twoją kobietę na bok?" pyta nagle Waśń na co ja patrzę na niego zaskoczona.

„Skoro musisz i Aga się zgodzi..." odpowiada mu Wojna i kontynuuje swój wywód o domku.

„Mogę?" pyta mnie Waśń.

„Ok." odpowiadam mu i przechodzę z nim do pokoju mojego i Wojny.

Wojna i ja postanowiliśmy urządzić nasz pokój tak by dla nas obu był wygodny. Podczas wizyt postanawiamy zamykać naszą sypialnię dlatego też gdy wchodzę do niej z Waśnią w kącie leży cała zbroja Wojny.

„Przytulnie..." wyraża swoją opinię Waśń rozglądając się wkoło.

„O czym to chcesz porozmawiać?" pytam go stając naprzeciw niego i zakładając ręce na piersi.

„Nie tyle chciałem porozmawiać a coś Ci pokazać." odpowiada mi tonem niegrzecznego chłopca Waśń.

Patrzę na niego zaciekawiona ale on zamyka oczy i gdy po chwili je otwiera jego oczy wyglądają jak te od Wojny w postaci Tomka. Po chwili widzę też jak zmienia swój wygląd na wygląd Tomka.

„I jak Ci się teraz podobam?" pyta mnie Waśń.

„Jakoś mnie nie zaskoczyłeś." odpowiadam mu „Wiem, że możecie zmieniać swój wygląd do woli."

„Nie chciałem Cię zaskoczyć." Waśń robi trzy kroki do przodu i zmniejsza przestrzeń między nami tak, że stoi niemal dotykając mojego brzucha „Chciałem Cię spytać czy w takiej postaci będę mógł Ci skraść całusa?"

„Że co?" pytam go zaskoczona i aż się odsuwam krok do tyłu.

„Nie podobam Ci się jako Grzesiek to może jak będę Tomkiem to dasz się przekonać."

„Zapomnij. Możesz wyglądać jak ludzka postać Wojny ale nigdy Wojną nie będziesz." po czym obracam się na pięcie i zostawiam go samego w pokoju.


	46. Rozdział 46

Do wieczora czuję niemal ciągle na sobie wzrok Waśni. Kiedy w końcu przychodzą goście to jakoś zapominam o niesfornym bracie Wojny. Kasia i Jolka jak tylko zapoznały się z Furią to zaproponowały jedną sprawę:

„Aga, jeśli Tomek ma tak wspaniałą siostrę jak widać na załączonym obrazku" zaczyna Kasia kierując wzrok na Furię „To może zgadamy się Ty, ja, Jolka, Julia i Twoja mama na baby shower?"

„Baby shower?" pytam ich zdziwiona.

„Tak. Za dwa tygodnie. Co wy na to?"

„Wiesz nie wiem jakie plany ma moja mama..." zaczynam wymijająco.

„No chyba mi nie powiesz, że odmówi udziału w taki przyjęciu?"

„Ok, ok, zadzwonię do niej i się dowiem. Gdyby miała inne plany to was powiadomię."

„Jolka, co Ty na to?"

„Ja się piszę." odpowiada z uśmiechem Jolka.

„A Ty Julka?" Kasia zwraca się do Furii.

„Nigdy nie byłam na żadnym takim przyjęciu ale chętnie przyjdę." odpowiada Furia.

„Ja byłam raz u mojej siostry." odpowiada Jolka „Było bardzo fajnie."

„No to ugadane. Za dwa tygodnie w tym samym miejscu tylko my, babki." oznajmia Kasia podnosząc szklankę z sokiem.

„Słyszę, że coś kombinujecie moje drogie Panie." Dawid nagle się pojawia obok nas.

„No biorąc pod uwagę to, że to właśnie Ty się przyjaźnisz z Agą najdłużej to powinieneś do nas dołączyć." śmieje się Jolka.

„Cokolwiek by to nie było to wolę spasować." śmieje się Dawid, odchodzi od nas i widzę, że podchodzi do Wojny.

„Mam się Tomka pozbyć z domu na te baby shower?" pytam dziewczyn.

„Nie musisz." odpowiada Kasia „Macie tak duży dom, że nie będzie nam przeszkadzał."

„W dodatku muszę przyznać, że Tomek nie wydaje się typem, którego interesuje takie coś." zauważa Jolka.

„Wiesz jakby to nie było jego dziecko to masz rację." zauważa Furia „Ale to dotyczy jego dziecka i może chcieć w tym uczestniczyć."

„Czy to nie urocze, że mężczyźni robią się tacy delikatni jeśli chodzi o ich malutkie dzieciątka?" pyta Kasia.

„Bardzo urocze." odpowiada jej Jolka i wybuchamy wszystkie śmiechem.

„Ok, a teraz chodźmy do naszych mężczyzn by pokazać im, że o nich nie zapomnieliśmy." oznajmia Kasia.

Kasia i Jolka idą w jeden kąt pokoju gdzie stoi Jarek i chłopak Jolki, Furia postanawia pokręcić się przy Dawidzie trochę a ja postanawiam podejść do Wojny, który rozmawia z moim przyjacielem ale Waśń chwyta mnie za rękę i zatrzymuje.

„Coś nie tak?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Czy ja dobrze słyszałem, że Furia ma przyjść tutaj za dwa tygodnie?"

„Tak." odpowiadam mu lekko „A to coś złego?"

„Może..." zawiesza na chwilę głos „Ja też mógłbym przyjść?"

„Baby shower to babska impreza." odpowiadam mu stanowczo „W dodatku z tego co zauważyłam to masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty w wolnym czasie."

„Co masz na myśli?" Waśń świdruje mnie swoim wzrokiem.

„Panienki wszelkiego rodzaju."

„Więc tym bardziej powinienem być obecny przy babskiej imprezie." Waśń uśmiecha się do mnie łobuzersko.

„Miało by to sens, gdyby chociaż u jednej z nas miał szansę."

„Posłuchaj, ja mogę mieć tutaj każdą dziewczynę łącznie z Tobą." Waśń rzuca mi wyzywające spojrzenie.

„Ach, tak?" pytam go wyzywająco.

„Wkrótce się przekonasz." Waśń puszcza mi oczko i zostawia mnie samą.

Przez chwilę patrzę na niego zaskoczona po czym w końcu udaje mi się podejść do Wojny. Przytulam się do jego ramienia by dać mu o sobie znać.

„Jak tam?" Wojna pyta mnie obejmując mnie ramieniem, przepraszając Dawida i odchodząc parę kroków od towarzystwa.

„Jak spędzasz czas?" pytam go stając naprzeciw niego i patrząc mu w oczy.

„Dobrze." odpowiada mi Wojna z lekkim uśmiechem „Chociaż z drugiej strony chciałbym już, żeby goście sobie poszli i bym mógł się Tobą zająć w sypialni." mówiąc to zaczyna mnie delikatnie głaskać po policzku.

„To bardzo miłe..." odpowiadam mu, przybliżam się do niego by go pocałować ale nagle czuję się słabo i się lekko zwijam.

„Aga, wszystko w porządku?" Wojna pyta mnie zatroskany i łapie mnie za ramiona.

„Słabo się czuję..." odpowiadam mu.

Wojna bierze mnie na ręce i sadza na najbliższym fotelu. Ten manewr oczywiście zwraca uwagę wszystkich naszych gości, którzy bardzo szybko zbierają się wokół mnie.

„Blado wyglądasz." słyszę głos Kasi „Może zabrać Cię do szpitala?"

„Nie." odpowiadam jej cicho „Po prostu przyciszcie muzykę i dajcie mi chwilę odetchnąć."

„Może zabierz ją na górę do waszego pokoju." Śmierć zwraca się do Wojny „Tutaj za dużo się dzieje."

Na początku próbuję protestować ale czuję jak siły ze mnie opadają z każdą minutą. Zgadzam się więc na propozycję Śmierci, więc Wojna niesie mnie na rękach na górę. W sypialni kładzie mnie delikatnie na łóżku a sam siada na jego skraju.

„Przynieść Ci coś?" pyta zatroskany.

„Poproś Śmierć tutaj." mówię do Wojny.

Wojna od razu wstaje i znika z pokoju. Po krótkiej chwili pojawia się wraz ze swoim najstarszym bratem.

„Furia i Waśń załatwiają sprawę z Twoimi znajomymi." mówi mi Śmierć gdy podchodzi do mojego łóżka „Na dzisiaj już wystarczy tej zabawy."

„Czuję się tak jakby ktoś wysysał ze mnie siły..." żalę się Śmierci.

Śmierć podnosi nade mną ręce i mruczy nieznane słowa pod nosem. Zaczynam ledwo rejestrować co się dzieje dookoła i zauważam, że postać Śmierci robi się coraz mniej wyraźna. Następne co pamiętam to ciemność.


	47. Rozdział 47

Po ciemności, która wydaje mi się bardzo krótka dostrzegam Śmierć w postaci Jeźdźca, który tym razem siedzi obok mnie, trzyma dłonie na moim brzuchu i dalej mruczy swoje tajemnicze formułki.

"Zemdlałam znowu?" pytam cicho.

„Na dość długo odpłynęłaś." odpowiada mi Wojna chwytając moją dłoń z mojej drugiej strony.

Patrzę z zainteresowaniem na najstarszego Jeźdźca w milczeniu. Po chwili Śmierć przerywa swój monolog i odsuwa ode mnie swoje dłonie.

„I co?" słyszę gdzieś blisko mnie głos Furii.

„Trudno mi coś stwierdzić w stu procentach." odpowiada tajemniczo Śmierć „Ale uważam, że do rozwiązania ciąży, Aga nie powinna zostawać sama."

„To znaczy co się dzieje?" słyszę pytanie Wojny.

„Wydaje mi się, że aktywność małego Nefilim dzisiaj została spowodowana naszą obecnością." odpowiada spokojnie Śmierć „Wiecie... Krew czuję swoją krew i do niej ciągnie. Prawdopodobnie gdyby Aga była Nefilim a Wojna człowiekiem to Aga nie odczuwałaby tak bardzo aktywności dziecka."

„A przez to, że jest człowiekiem to aktywność dziecka zabiera jej siły..." stwierdza cicho Wojna.

„Co więc robimy?" pyta Waśń.

„Powinniśmy unikać do porodu spotykania się w całym komplecie. Jeden z nas zawsze musi być poza tym gronem..." odpowiada Śmierć.

„Wojna ze względu na status ojca musi przy niej być zawsze." stwierdza Furia „A Ty Śmierć ze względu na to co robisz także. Pozostaję więc ja i Waśń."

„Będziemy ustalać między sobą kiedy któryś z nas jedzie tutaj." zwraca się Waśń do Furii.

„Ok." odpowiada Furia.

„Ale czy z dzieckiem wszystko jest w porządku?" pytam nagle bo wciąż nie otrzymałam najważniejszej odpowiedzi na tą chwilę.

„Tak." odpowiada mi Śmierć „Powiedziałbym, że nawet lepiej niż w porządku. Ale powinnaś się zastanowić nad chorobowym. Powinnaś teraz jak najwięcej wypoczywać."

„Dobrze, w poniedziałek pójdę do lekarza." odpowiadam mu i gładzę się po brzuchu.

Na mój dotyk dziecko odpowiada mi lekkim kopnięciem. Uśmiecham się do siebie i widzę, że Wojna mnie obserwuje uważnie. W jego oczach widzę troskę ale i zadowolenie.

„Trzeba dać znać Twoim znajomym, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku." mówi mi.

„Och, no tak..." odpowiadam mu „Podaj mi telefon to wyślę do wszystkich smsa."

Wojna podaje mi telefon i przez chwilę skrobię krótką wiadomość. Gdy ją wysyłam rozglądam się po pokoju i zawieszam wzrok na każdym Jeźdźcu osobno.

„Przepraszam za kłopot..." zaczynam „I dziękuję." te słowa kieruję do Śmierci.

„Jeszcze trochę i wszystkie te niewygody się skończą." odpowiada mi Śmierć, wstaje z łóżka i przeczesuje swoją dłonią lekko moje włosy „Będziemy w kontakcie." te zdanie kieruje do Wojny i wychodzi z pokoju.

„My się widzimy za dwa tygodnie." mówi do mnie Furia podchodząc do łóżka „Mam nadzieję, że zdrowie Ci pozwoli na baby shower." po czym przytula mnie mocno i podchodzi do Wojny także go przytulając „Dbaj o nią i o dziecko." zwraca się do brata i wychodzi z pokoju.

„Ja pewnie też gdzieś w międzyczasie się przewinę." mówi Waśń podchodząc do mnie i lekko gładzi mój policzek „Wypoczywaj." po czym podchodzi do Wojny „Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz." kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu po czym się obraca i też wychodzi z pokoju.

Zostaję sama z Wojną w pokoju. Przesuwam się do boku łóżka i poklepuję miejsce obok mnie. Wojna od razu kładzie się na miejsce, które mu wskazuję i przytula mnie do siebie mocno. Długą chwilę milczymy.

„To będzie bardzo żywotne dziecko." odzywa się w końcu Wojna.

„Tak..." odpowiadam mu leniwie.

„Ale ważne, żeby zdrowe było." Wojna podnosi mój podbródek i mnie całuje.

Bardzo chętnie oddaję jego pocałunek ale ze względu na samopoczucie szybko odsuwam od niego usta.

„Jutro, kochanie..." mówię mu na co Wojna kiwa lekko potwierdzająco głową i ponownie przytula mnie do siebie.

-.-

Rano budzę się wypoczęta i pełna sił. Obracam się na bok i obserwuję Wojnę, który czyta książkę.

„Jak Ci się spało?" pyta mnie Wojna nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu i zaczynam go gładzić po torsie.

„Wypoczęłaś?"

„Bardzo." odpowiadam mu, podnoszę się i całuję go w usta.

Wojna od razu delikatnie odwzajemnia mój pocałunek odkładając książkę na bok. Całujemy się i po chwili Wojna sadza mnie sobie na kolanach i obsypuje pocałunkami moją szyję. Odsuwam do tyłu głowę i wydaję z siebie cichy jęk rozkoszy. Jeździec ściąga ze mnie koszulę nocną i zaczyna całować moje sutki. Czuję jak bardzo szybko robię się mokra między nogami. Wojna swoją cielesną dłonią zaczyna masować delikatnie moje krocze i przenosi swoje usta ponownie na moją szyję. Po chwili czuję palce mojego kochanka w sobie, które poruszają się rytmicznie.

„Mmm czuję, że tęskniłaś za mną." mruczy Wojna między pocałunkami.

Jeździec szybko pozbywa mnie i siebie bielizny i nabija mnie na swojego twardego penisa. Przez chwilę czuję niesamowitą rozkosz, którą wyrażam głosowo i zaczynam poruszać się w górę i w dół. Po paru minutach zaczynam odczuwać zniecierpliwienie Wojny. Delikatnie mnie ściąga z siebie i kładzie obok po czym klęka między moimi nogami, przyciąga moje krocze do siebie i wchodzi ponownie we mnie. Porusza się we mnie szybciej niż ja go ujeżdżałam przed chwilą co sprawia, że niemal natychmiast osiągam głośny orgazm. Wojna nie przejmując się moimi jękami kontynuuje swoją pracę aż w końcu czuję jak sam osiąga szczyt wydając z siebie jęk rozkoszy. Porusza się we mnie jeszcze kilka razy aż w końcu wyciąga swojego członka i kładzie się obok mnie na łóżku.

„Kocham Twoje jęki." mówi do mnie przytulając mnie do siebie.

„Ja kocham całego Ciebie." odpowiadam mu wtulając się w niego „Przy Tobie zawsze osiągam orgazm."

„Po co się kochać jeśli nie osiąga się orgazmu?" pyta mnie ze śmiechem Wojna.

„Dobre pytanie." odpowiadam mu ze śmiechem i czuję się najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie.


	48. Rozdział 48

Minęło zaledwie kilka dni kiedy Wojna dostał wezwanie. Akurat graliśmy w grę planszową kiedy nagle mi oświadczył:

„Wzywają mnie. Muszę jechać."

„Ok." odpowiadam mu „Myślisz, że długo to zajmie?"

„Mam nadzieję, że nie." Wojna zaczyna ubierać swoją zbroję i wyciąga z szafy Pożeracz Chaosu „Wiesz, posiedziałbym dłużej ale muszę lecieć."

Wojna szybko obejmuje mnie, całuje mnie namiętnie w usta po czym szybko wychodzi na tyły domu. Po chwili słyszę stukot końskich kopyt ogłaszający wyjazd mojego ukochanego. Bez pośpiechu zaczynam zbierać grę, zmywam naczynia i postanawiam trochę posprzątać kuchnię kiedy nagle słyszę ponownie odgłos kopyt. Wychodzę zaciekawiona na podwórko i dostrzegam Śmierć kierującego się w moją stronę.

„Cześć Aga." wita mnie.

„Powiedz mi, że to nie jest sprawka Wojny." odpowiadam mu i po chwili wpuszczam go do środka.

„Wojna o Ciebie się martwi." odpowiada mi jego najstarszy brat „Zresztą uzgodniliśmy, że lepiej żebyś teraz nie była sama. Przynajmniej do porodu."

„Uzgodniliście?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Tak. Wtedy jak odpłynęłaś ostatnim razem."

„Dobrze wiedzieć." zapraszam Śmierć do naszego salonu wskazując mu kanapę „Nie zrozum mnie źle: doceniam waszą troskę ale nie potrzebuję niańki."

„Wszyscy o tym wiemy ale wolimy dmuchać na zimne." Śmierć siada na kanapie „Jeśli Ci przeszkadzam to możesz udawać, że mnie tu nie ma. Ja się zajmę swoimi sprawami mając jednocześnie oko na Ciebie."

„Jeśli już mnie zaszczyciłeś swoją obecnością to chociaż to wykorzystam." odpowiadam mu i siadam po drugiej stronie kanapy.

„Jak się czujesz?" jak zawsze słyszę te pytanie od Śmierci.

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu „Jesteś najstarszym Nefilim, prawda?"

„Najstarszym żyjącym."

„Powiedz mi: uważasz, że Wojna będzie dobrym ojcem?"

„Biorąc pod uwagę nas wszystkich to Wojna jest najlepszym materiałem na ojca." odpowiada mi Śmierć.

„Jest nawet lepszym materiałem od Ciebie?"

„Tak. Wojna jest lojalny, honorowy, szczery i nienawidzi kłamstwa. Jest oczywiście i wspaniałym wojownikiem ale muszę przyznać, że trafiłaś na najlepszego Jeźdźca na jakiego mogłaś. Ja wiedziałem już wcześniej, że Wojna musi się z kimś spotykać. To chyba było krótko po tym jak zaczął Cię odwiedzać w Twoim domu."

„Jak to: wiedziałeś?"

„Po prostu pewnego dnia wrócił do domu szczęśliwy. Wojna nie potrafi ukrywać swoich uczuć. Po jego twarzy, oczach, minie i zachowaniu widać zawsze jego samopoczucie jak i uczucia. Wcześniej chodził zamyślony. Było widać, że błądzi gdzieś myślami a wtedy jak wrócił był bardzo pewny siebie i wyglądał po prostu na szczęśliwego. Na początku założyłem, że udało mu się zabić jakiegoś ważnego demona ale pewnego dnia usłyszałem jak Waśń go pyta o Ciebie. Było to pytanie w stylu Myślisz, że demony już nigdy nie będą ścigać tej ludzkiej dziewczyny? na co on odpowiedział, że załatwił to tak, żeby Cię nie ścigały i urwał temat ale wyczułem w jego głosie szczęście. Zresztą potem miał kilka dni napiętych relacji z Waśnią. Po prostu wszystko układało mi się w jedną całość. Ciesze się, że mój brat się zakochał w Tobie z wzajemnością."

„Mówisz o nim w superlatywach. A możesz mi coś opowiedzieć o Waśni?"

„Jak już kiedyś Ci powiedziałem Waśń lubi się popisywać ale serce ma po dobrej stronie. Masz z nim jakieś kłopoty?"

„Nie." zaprzeczam za szybko.

„Mi możesz powiedzieć. Nie przekażę tego dalej."

Chwilę milczę patrząc na podłogę. Czuję wzrok Śmierci na sobie ale wciąż milczę.

„Zostanie to między nami ale jeśli Waśń Ci się narzuca to muszę o tym wiedzieć." mówi mi Śmierć.

„Nie wiem czy mogę nazwać to narzucaniem się ale..." na chwilę milknę „Według mnie trochę dziwnie się zachowuje."

„Opowiedz mi."

Opowiadam więc Śmierci o każdym moim spotkaniu z Waśnią nie ukrywając niczego. Z powodu maski na twarzy Śmierci nie widzę w ogóle jego wyrazu twarzy więc trudno mi ocenić czy to co mu mówię uważa za poważną sprawę czy nie. Kiedy kończę Najstarszy Jeździec chwilę milczy.

„Domyślam się o co może chodzić." odpowiada mi tajemniczo.

„O co?" pytam go.

„Waśń ma najbardziej bujne życie towarzyskie z nas wszystkich. Ja, Wojna i Furia doskonale wiemy, że spotyka się z przeróżnymi istotami. Zresztą jakby na to nie spojrzeć to jest pod względem różnych miar bardzo przystojny. Wojna natomiast jest jego przeciwieństwem. Nigdy nie dążył do tego by poznawać kogoś. Jest typowym wojownikiem. Wojownikiem zbyt przerażającym by myśleć o nim w sposób romantyczny. A jednak Ty w nim dostrzegłaś kogoś w kim można się zakochać. Dałaś mu ciepło, o którym on nawet nie marzył bo uważał, że nie jest jego godzien. I tutaj jest cały problem po stronie Waśni. On pomimo takiego doświadczenia nigdy takiego ciepła nie otrzymał."

„Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Waśń jest zazdrosny o to co czuję do Wojny?"

„Tak. Odrzuciłaś go kilka razy między innymi uzasadniając to tym, że nie jest Wojną. Waśń nie potrafi tego jakoś przełknąć dlatego też próbuje wciąż Cię uwieść. Czy dobrze robisz nie mówiąc o tym Wojnie? Uważam, że nie. Nie mówiąc o tym Wojnie pokazujesz Waśni, że dałaś się wplątać w jego grę."

„Ale nie zniszczę wtedy czegoś między nimi?"

„Przeżywaliśmy większe konflikty. Ja nic ani Wojnie ani Waśni nie powiem ale uważam, że powinnaś o wszystkim powiedzieć ojcu dziecka, które w Tobie rośnie."

Słysząc słowa Śmierci odruchowo głaszczę swój brzuch. Na moją pieszczotę dziecko odpowiada mi lekkim kopnięciem. Analizuję w głowie to co przekazał mi najstarszy Jeździec i muszę mu przyznać rację. Postanawiam wyznać wszystko Wojnie jak tylko wróci do domu z misji.

„Może w coś zagramy?" proponuję Śmierci zmieniając temat.

„Czemu nie? Jak i tak tutaj siedzę to co mi szkodzi?" odpowiada mi Śmierć.

Siadamy więc nad grą i spędzamy czas. Gdy przychodzi noc Śmierć zostaje w pokoju gościnnym a ja idę do swojego pokoju. Zanim jednak się kładę spać wyglądam przez okno i chwilę patrzę na las, który jest za naszym domem. Następnie zamykam okno i kładę się spać by jak najszybciej rozpocząć nowy dzień.


	49. Rozdział 49

Następnego dnia rano dostrzegam, że Śmierć siedzi w tym samym miejscu, w którym go wczoraj zostawiłam i ostrzy kosy.

„Dzień dobry Śmierć." witam się z nim.

„Dzień dobry." odpowiada mi podnosząc wzrok znad kos „Dobrze spałaś?"

„Nawet tak. A Tobie jak minęła nocka?"

„Spokojnie." Jeździec wraca do ostrzenia.

„Chcesz jakieś śniadanie?"

„Nie, dzięki ale może ja Ci w czymś pomogę?"

„Poradzę sobie."

Przechodzę do kuchni i zaczynam się po niej kręcić. Po chwili jednak zaczynam odczuwać dziwną chęć powrotu do pokoju, w którym Śmierć przebywa. Nie zastanawiając się, odkładam wszystko i przechodzę do pomieszczenia obok. Rozglądam się wkoło i rejestruję, że Śmierć dalej ostrzy małe kosy oraz, że niedaleko niego w kącie stoi duża kosa. Jak zaczarowana patrzę na nią i zaczynam podchodzić do niej z każdym krokiem coraz bliżej. Kiedy wyciągam już dłoń by ją dotknąć moją rękę chwyta Śmierć i ją zatrzymuje.

„Aga, co się dzieje?" słyszę jak przez mgłę jego pytanie.

„Ja chcę tylko... dotknąć..." wyciągam drugą dłoń i przybliżam ją do dużej kosy.

Śmierć delikatnie ale stanowczo odsuwa mnie od kąta i staje między mną a kosą. Następnie kładzie ręce na moich ramionach i schyla się by móc popatrzyć mi w oczy.

„Aga, jesteś tu ze mną?" słyszę ponownie jego pytanie jak przez mgłę wciąż czując niesamowitą chęć dotknięcia kosy.

Śmierć wyciąga do tyłu jedną swoją dłoń, wydaje jakiś dźwięk i przez okno wlatuje czarna wrona, który siada mu na ręce. Przybliża go do mnie i nagle tracę zainteresowanie kosą a chcę dotknąć ptaka. Dotykam palcami miękkie pióra i nagle odzyskuję świadomość. Szybko odsuwam się od zwierzęcia prawie wydając okrzyk przerażenia.

„Spokojnie." uspokaja mnie Śmierć „To mój przyjaciel. Ma na imię Proch."

„Twój przyjaciel?" pytam go zaskoczona „I co się ze mną przed chwilą działo?"

„Dziecko narzuciło Ci swoją wolę." odpowiada mi łagodnie Śmierć „Może lepiej usiądź."

Siadam posłusznie na kanapie a Śmierć siada obok mnie. Jego wrona natomiast siada na krawędzi szafki i przygląda nam się z góry. Patrzę z zainteresowaniem na ptaka ale przerywam gdy najstarszy Jeździec się odzywa:

„Proch zawsze jest niedaleko mnie. Dzięki niemu dzisiaj udało mi się sprawić, że dziecko zaniechało prób dotknięcia mojej kosy."

„O rany, przepraszam." odpowiadam mu zawstydzona „Słyszałam Twoje pytania ale były jakby za daleko i nie umiałam zapanować nad swoimi ruchami..."

„Nie przejmuj się tym. To pokazuje nam tylko, że wkrótce nastąpi poród. Po porodzie wszystko wróci do normy."

„Dziękuję Ci..." uśmiecham się lekko do Śmierci „Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że dziecko się zainteresuje Prochem?"

„Proch jest magicznym stworzeniem a dziecko ciągnie do magii i tyle."

Chcę kolejny raz podziękować Śmierci ale nagle słyszę stukot kopyt na podwórku. Od razu się rozjaśniam i niemal wybiegam na podwórko co jest trudne z powodu wielkości mojego brzucha. Kiedy w końcu wychodzę na tyły domu dostrzegam Wojnę wychodzącego ze stajni w jego ludzkiej postaci. Od razu do niego podchodzę i przytulam się do niego mocno.

„Tęskniłaś?" słyszę jego głos i czuję jak jego ramiona obejmują mnie.

„Bardzo." odpowiadam mu, odsuwam się lekko od niego i całuję go głęboko w usta.

Wojna od razu odwzajemnia mój pocałunek ale jest on... inny. Wojna zaczyna mnie całować namiętniej ale całkowicie inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Odsuwam się stanowczo od niego na kilka kroków i patrzę na niego podejrzliwie.

„Coś nie tak?" słyszę jego pytanie.

„To Ty Waśń, prawda?" pytam go i w jednej chwili widzę jak Tomek zmienia się w Waśń bez maski na twarzy.

„Jak się domyśliłaś?" pyta mnie i uśmiecha się do mnie szelmowsko.

„Całujesz całkiem inaczej niż Wojna." odpowiadam mu i czuję wściekłość „Jak mogłeś?!" krzyczę na niego.

„Och, nie rób tyle krzyku." odpowiada mi spokojnie Waśń „W końcu myślałaś, że całujesz Wojnę a nie mnie."

„Ale dlaczego zmieniłeś się w Tomka?!" wciąż na niego krzyczę.

„Aga, trochę ciszej..." słyszę nagle obok siebie głos Śmierci.

Niemal podskakuję bo kompletnie nie słyszałam kiedy najstarszy Jeździec stanął obok mnie. Patrzę na niego zaskoczona i rozumiem, że chodzi mu o to by nie zainteresować sąsiadów kłótnią.

„Właź do domu." każę cicho Waśni wskazując mu dom.

Waśń przechodzi obok mnie i wchodzi do domu, zanim wchodzę ja a następnie Śmierć. Śmierć zamyka za nami drzwi i zostawia mnie i Waśń samych w przedpokoju.

„A teraz mi się wytłumacz." zwracam się do Waśni.

„Chciałem jeden pocałunek od Ciebie i tyle, ok?" odpowiada mi Waśń zakładając ręce na piersi „Próbowałem tyle razy aż w końcu pomyślałem, że jeśli weźmiesz mnie za Wojnę to sama mi wpadniesz w ramiona."

„No i gratuluję: udało Ci się." odpowiadam mu wściekła i już obracam się by od niego odejść ale Waśń chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i zatrzymuje.

„Przepraszam, ok?" Waśń nagle zmienia ton „Byłem... No cóż... Chciałem wiedzieć czy czymś się różni pocałunek z miłości od takiego zwykłego pocałunku, ok?"

Obracam się w jego stronę i patrzę na niego zszokowana.

„I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś?" pytam go po chwili milczenia.

„Miłość jest ciepła i bardziej słodka. Posłuchaj, poczułem to tylko przez chwilę ale..." Waśń chwilę milczy po czym zmienia swoje zdanie „Przepraszam raz jeszcze."

„Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że tym razem powiem to Wojnie, prawda?" pytam go łagodnie.

„Tak i przyjmę jego gniew z honorem." odpowiada mi Waśń „Mogę tu na niego poczekać? Jest niedaleko i wkrótce powinien wrócić."

„Jasne." odpuszczam mu i wskazuję mu dłonią pokój gościnny „Wejdź proszę."

Waśń uśmiecha się lekko do mnie i razem dołączamy do Śmierci. Najstarszy Jeździec udaje, że nic nie widział ani nie słyszał. Waśń zaczyna rozmowę z bratem a ja siadam blisko okna i wyczekuję powrotu swojego ukochanego.

„A tak w ogóle to po coś konkretnego przyjechałeś?" pyta nagle Śmierć brata.

„Chciałem odwiedzić Agę bo jutro Furia do niej przyjeżdża." odpowiada Waśń kierując wzrok na mnie i uśmiechając się lekko „A i chciałem przywieźć to."

Waśń sięga do małego woreczka przyczepionego przy pasie i wyciąga z niego małą maskotkę, która wygląda jak mała Pożoga.

„Skoro baby shower jest tylko dla kobiet to pomyślałem, że dzisiaj Ci to przywiozę." Waśń podaje mi maskotkę „To dla dziecka."

Biorę od niego maskotkę i oglądam ją zachwycona.

„Jest śliczna." odpowiadam mu „Wygląda zupełnie jak Pożoga."

„Bo to pluszowa, miniaturowa Pożoga." mówi dumnie Waśń.

„Skąd ją wziąłeś?" Śmierć pyta zdziwiony.

„Mam swoje sposoby." odpowiada mu brat tajemniczo.

Odkładam maskotkę na półkę i słyszę prawdziwą Pożogę na podwórku. Podchodzę do okna i widzę jak Wojna zsiada z konia i prowadzi go do stajni.

„Wybaczcie mi na moment." zwracam się do Jeźdźców i wychodzę na podwórko.

Kiedy tylko przekraczam próg widzę jak Wojna wychodzi ze stajni. Dopiero po chwili mnie zauważa i rozkłada ręce uśmiechając się lekko do mnie. Mając jeszcze w pamięci pocałunek z Waśnią podchodzę do niego powoli i ostrożnie się do niego przytulam.

„Coś się stało?" pyta mnie Wojna przytulając mnie do siebie.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu spokojnie.

„Coś z dzieckiem?" słyszę troskę w jego głosie.

„Trochę też ale nie o to mi chodzi." odpowiadam mu „Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?" odsuwam się od niego i patrzę mu w oczy.

Wojna od razu kieruje swój wzrok w stronę naszych okien. Chwilę trzyma mnie jeszcze w ramionach po czym lekko mnie odsuwa, bierze mnie za rękę i prowadzi w stronę domu. Gdy wchodzimy tylko do domu Wojna tylko rzuca:

„Zaraz wracamy." po czym idzie ze mną do naszego pokoju.

Wpuszcza mnie przodem do pomieszczenia, zamyka za mną drzwi i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. Ja chwilę milczę aż w końcu się odzywam:

„Wiem, że powinnam Ci wcześniej o tym powiedzieć ale nie myślałam, że nabierze to takiego kształtu."

„Nie brzmi wesoło." odpowiada mi Wojna „Mów dalej."

„Waśń od jakiegoś czasu ze mną flirtował. Za każdym razem go ignorowałam. Odepchnęłam go także wtedy kiedy Ty mnie zostawiłeś napaloną i pojechałeś na misję a on przyszedł mnie odwiedzić. Ale dzisiaj dałam mu się oszukać. Przybrał postać Tomka i udawał Ciebie. Wpadłam mu w ramiona i go pocałowałam..." przerywam zawstydzona „Przepraszam..."

„O tej jego wizycie kiedy Ty byłaś napalona będziesz musiała mi coś więcej opowiedzieć przy okazji a wracając do Twoich przeprosin... Nie przepraszaj. Skąd miałaś wiedzieć, że to nie ja? To tłumaczy też dlaczego nadal nie otrzymałem swojego pocałunku." Wojna podchodzi do mnie, obejmuje mnie swoją zdrową ręką w talii i całuje głęboko.

Tym razem mam pewność, że to Wojna mnie całuje. Od razu odwzajemniam jego pocałunek i zawieszam mu ręce na szyi. Po paru pocałunkach Wojna odsuwa się ode mnie i patrzy mi w oczy:

„Pogadam z Waśnią." mówi mi poważnym tonem.

„Domyśliłam się tego." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem.

„A co z dzieckiem?"

„Śmierć Ci opowie."

Wojna puszcza mnie, chowa swój miecz do szafy i zaczyna się przebierać w rzeczy, w których chodzi po domu. Gdy jest już przebrany kolejny raz bierze mnie za rękę i prowadzi mnie do swoich braci.

„Słyszałem, że jakieś problemy były z dzieckiem." Wojna zwraca się do Śmierci.

„To może ja was już zostawię?" pyta Waśń „Chciałem się tylko przywitać."

„Ty zostajesz." odpowiada mu stanowczo Wojna „Mamy do pogadania ale najpierw ważniejsze sprawy."

Waśń siada na kanapie i rzuca mi jedno z tych swoich niegrzecznych spojrzeń. Śmierć opowiada Wojnie o aktywności dziecka oraz w jaki sposób rozwiązał problem z brakiem komunikacji ze mną.

„Nie powinniśmy się martwić tym, że dziecko coraz częściej się robi aktywne?" pyta Wojna.

„Uważam, że nie." odpowiada mu Śmierć „Jest bardzo blisko rozwiązania. To wydaje się normalne."

„Dzięki Ci za troskę nad nią." Wojna kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Śmierci.

„To był drobiazg." odpowiada mu „A teraz chętnie wrócę do domu."

„Już masz mnie dosyć?" pytam go żartobliwie.

„Nie." odpowiada mi „Miło spędziłem z Tobą czas ale teraz powinienem pozwolić Wojnie się Tobą nacieszyć." wypowiadając ostatnie słowa kieruje wzrok na Wojnę.

„Odprowadzisz Śmierć do stajni?" pyta mnie Wojna i od razu łapię, że chce porozmawiać z Waśnią w cztery oczy.

„Jasne." odpowiadam mu i podchodzę do najstarszego brata mojego ukochanego.

Śmierć macha ręką na pożegnanie braciom i wychodzi ze mną na podwórze. Powolnym krokiem kierujemy się w stronę stajni.

„Dobrze zrobiłaś mówiąc Wojnie o Waśni." odzywa się do mnie Śmierć.

„Mam nadzieję, że nie skończy się to krwią..." odpowiadam mu.

„Nawet gdyby to nie masz czym się martwić. Poznałaś już Rozpacz?"

„Rozpacz? To Twój koń?"

„Tak. Chcesz go poznać?"

„Jasne."

Podchodzimy do stajni i Śmierć wyprowadza z niej bladego konia z zielonkawymi płomykami. Na pierwszy rzut oka Rozpacz wygląda przerażająco. Kiedy mija mi pierwsze przerażenie delikatnie przybliżam się do niej.

„Mogę go dotknąć?" pytam Śmierć.

„Możesz." odpowiada mi spokojnie.

Wyciągam ostrożnie rękę do Rozpaczy. Gdy już prawie mam ją dotknąć Rozpacz wydaje z siebie parsknięcie przez co od razu odsuwam rękę.

„Drażni się z Tobą." mówi mi Śmierć widząc moją reakcję „Daj mi rękę."

Śmierć bierze moją rękę i kładzie ją na grzbiecie Rozpaczy. Koń patrzy na mnie z zainteresowaniem kiedy ja głaszczę go delikatnie.

„Jest cudowny." mówię do Śmierci nie przestając głaskać Rozpaczy na co koń reaguje przyjemnym parsknięciem.

„Chyba już mu skradłaś serce." śmieje się Śmierć.

„A tam..." odpowiadam mu.

Chwilę jeszcze głaszczę Rozpacz po czym odsuwam w końcu rękę od niego. Stoję i patrzę jak Śmierć poprawia coś przy Rozpaczy.

„Dziękuję Ci raz jeszcze." mówię mu gdy w końcu przerywa poprawianie.

„Nie masz za co." odpowiada mi Śmierć i patrzy mi w oczy „To do zobaczenia."

Przytulam się mocno do piersi Śmierci i przez krótką chwilę go obejmuję. Gdy się odsuwam jego wzrok jest pytający.

„Bezpiecznej podróży." odpowiadam mu.

Śmierć przez chwilę jeszcze patrzy na mnie, po czym siada na Rozpacz i rusza galopem do domu. Ja obracam się na pięcie i nieśpiesznie idę do domu podziwiając leżące liście na trawie. Gdy wchodzę do domu spodziewam się usłyszeć awanturę ale dolatuje do mnie tylko ostatnie zdania:

„Mam nadzieję, że nie powtórzymy już tej rozmowy." mówi Wojna.

„Jasne, Bracie." odpowiada mu Waśń.

Wchodzę do pokoju i nie dostrzegam żadnej krwi. Uważam to za dobry znak.

„Śmierć pojechał." mówię do nich lekko.

„Pewnie przedstawił Ci Rozpacz." Wojna mi odpowiada.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem „Widziałeś w ogóle co Twój brat przywiózł dla dziecka?"

„Ty przywiozłeś?" pyta Wojna brata.

„Tak. Chciałem być szybszy od Furii." odpowiada mu Waśń.

Wskazuję palcem na półkę gdzie położyłam maskotkę i widzę, że Wojna podchodzi do niej i ją ogląda z zainteresowaniem.

„To mała Pożoga." mówi Wojna.

„Tak. Mała, pluszowa Pożoga." odpowiada mu z dumą Waśń.

„To bardzo oryginalny prezent." Wojna odkłada konika na półkę.

„Mam nadzieję, że dziecku się spodoba."

„Na pewno. A właśnie: jutro przychodzą goście, prawda?" Wojna kieruje pytanie do mnie.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu „Będę musiała w końcu iść do sklepu by coś na jutro kupić."

„Pomóc Ci?" słyszę od razu pytanie Waśni.

„Pragnę przypomnieć, że ja stoję tuż obok." odpowiada mu Wojna „Ty nie powinieneś już wracać do domu?"

„Nie śpieszy mi się."

„Nie powinnaś odpoczywać?" Wojna kieruje swoje pytanie do mnie „Zrób mi listę a ja kupię wszystko. A Ty..." zwraca się do brata „Możesz mi pomóc jak się tak pchasz do pracy."

„Jednak śpieszę się do domu." odpowiada mu żartobliwie Waśń „Mam nadzieję, że za dobrze beze mnie nie będziecie się jutro bawić." Waśń zwraca się do mnie.

„Postaramy się." odpowiadam mu ze śmiechem.

Waśń muska mój policzek swoją dłonią, następnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Wojny, żegna się z nami i szybko znika na podwórzu.

„Wiedziałem, że w taki sposób się go pozbędę." słyszę głos Wojny po usłyszeniu odgłosu kopyt na podwórzu.

„Zrobiłeś to specjalnie?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Tak." odpowiada mi Wojna z uśmiechem „Ale nie żartowałem z tymi zakupami. Zrób mi listę a ja je ogarnę."

„Mogę sama iść."

„Wolałbym abyś została w domu."

„Jestem w ciąży a nie obłożnie chora. Będziesz mógł wszystko przynieść ale nie każ mi znowu siedzieć w domu czekając na Ciebie."

Wojna przez chwilę obserwuje mnie w milczeniu aż w końcu głęboko wzdycha i się zgadza.


	50. Rozdział 50

Nazajutrz z rana przyjeżdża do nas Furia. Niesie ze sobą dosyć spore pudełko. Po przywitaniu się z nią od razu zadaję jej męczące mnie pytanie:

„W jaki sposób to przywiozłaś?"

„Nie doceniasz mojej kochanej Zagłady." odpowiada mi lekko Furia i kładzie pudełko w kącie „Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi za złe przyjazd o tak wczesnej godzinie."

„Oczywiście, że nie." odpowiadam od razu Furii.

„Poczytałam i popytałam trochę jeśli chodzi o takie imprezy i mniej więcej wiem czego się spodziewać. W tym pudle mam prezent dla dziecka oczywiście."

„To dosyć spore pudełko." zauważa Wojna.

„Bo to jest dosyć spory prezent." odpowiada mu Furia z uśmiechem „Ale on się przyda trochę później."

„Aż się boję pomyśleć co mogłaś przywieźć..."

„To otwórz pudełko i sprawdź Bracie." odpowiada mu z przekąsem Furia.

Wojna chwilę patrzy na nią w milczeniu po czym podchodzi do pudełka, otwiera je i zagląda do środka.

„Myślisz podobnie jak Waśń." Wojna zwraca się do siostry zamykając pudełko.

„Jak Waśń?" pytam zaskoczona „Czy to... konik?" pytam ją zaskoczona.

„Tak." odpowiada zaskoczona Furia „Waśń tutaj był przede mną? I też dał konika?"

„Trochę innego konika a był wczoraj." Wojna podchodzi do półki, bierze maskotkę i pokazuje Siostrze.

„Chyba wszyscy chcemy by dziecko nigdy nie zapomniało kto jest jego ojcem." Furia się śmieje „I muszę przyznać, że słodko wygląda ten pluszak. Wypisz i wymaluj Pożoga."

„Ale z Twojego konika dziecko też pewnie się ucieszy." odzywam się do Furii „Dziękujemy Ci."

„Jak w ogóle się czujesz?" Furia siada obok mnie „Mogę dotknąć?" wskazuje mój brzuch.

„Nawet dobrze. I tak, możesz." odpowiadam jej i czuję po chwili dłoń Furii na swoim brzuchu.

Kiedy tylko Furia kładzie swoją dłoń dziecko kopie mnie od środka. Tak jakby wyczuwało obecność rodziny. Furia uśmiecha się lekko i przez chwilę głaszcze mój brzuch.

„Jaka jest Twoja mama?" pyta mnie odsuwając rękę.

„Zależy o co pytasz." odpowiadam jej „Potrafi być bardzo męcząca. Na pewno będzie Cię o wszystko wypytywać."

„Jak w ogóle zareagowała na wieść o ciąży?"

„Była szczęśliwa ale wiedziała o niej zanim jej powiedziałam. Podobno aż promieniałam z radości."

„A jak zareagowała na Wojnę?" Furia kieruje wzrok na brata.

„Dobrze. Uważam, że go nawet polubiła."

„Polubiła bo nie wie kim naprawdę jestem." odzywa się Wojna.

„Wierz mi, że chciałabym jej powiedzieć prawdę i na pewno nie przestałaby Cię lubić z tego powodu." odpowiadam Wojnie patrząc na niego pytająco „Coś Ci dolega? Od rana jesteś jakiś nieswój..."

„To nic wielkiego." odpowiada mi Wojna „Dam sobie z tym sam radę."

Wymieniam spojrzenia z Furią, wstaję z kanapy i podchodzę do Wojny:

„Możemy chwilę porozmawiać w cztery oczy?" pytam go.

Wojna się zgadza i przechodzimy do kuchni. Staję naprzeciw niego i przez chwilę patrzę mu w oczy próbując rozgryźć co go może boleć.

„Co się dzieje, kochanie?" pytam go.

„Wiesz..." zaczyna Wojna „Im bliżej porodu tym coraz bardziej sobie zdaję sprawę, że nie jestem Ciebie i dziecka godzien. Moje rodzeństwo się cieszy, że ja jestem ojcem dziecka ale ja widząc te koniki zaczynam się obawiać, że nie sprawdzę się jako ojciec. Jestem Jeźdźcem i mogą przyjść czasy kiedy miesiącami nie będzie mnie w domu a Ty będziesz musiała się wszystkim tłumaczyć, że Cię nie zostawiłem tylko mam taką pracę... W dodatku będziesz musiała wtedy sobie poradzić z dzieckiem, które w połowie jest magiczną istotą."

„Wojna, wiem o tym wszystkim. Wiedziałam też kim jesteś od samego początku. Nie planowałam z Tobą dziecka ale zakochałam się w Tobie zanim wróciłam do swojego normalnego życia. Zadecydowałam też nie usuwać tego dziecka a wtedy wiedziałam, że w połowie będzie magiczną istotą. A po drugie co to w ogóle oznacza, że nie jesteś mnie i dziecka godzien? Jeśli kochasz mnie i nasze dziecko to jesteś nas godzien."

„Kocham Cię i będę Cię kochać do końca swojego życia." Wojna odpowiada mi gładząc mnie po policzku z lekkim uśmiechem „Dziękuję Ci za Twoje słowa."

„A teraz się rozchmurz. Twoja siostra przyjechała w końcu. A po drugie moja mama od razu wyłapie Twój kiepski humor a trudno będzie Ci się z niego wytłumaczyć."

„A może powinienem powiedzieć jej, że jestem Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy?" rzuca mi żartobliwie Wojna.

„Chcesz, żeby padła na zawał?" odpowiadam mu żartem „A teraz wracajmy do Twojej siostry."

Wojna całuje mnie jeszcze w usta i po chwili razem wracamy do pokoju i rozmawiamy z Furią.


	51. Rozdział 51

Nigdy więcej takich imprez jak baby shower. Już nigdy więcej nie chcę być tak wymęczona przez moje koleżanki, moją mamę i Furię tak jak podczas tej imprezy. Spodziewałam się spokojnej posiadówki w babskim gronie a wyszła z tego całkiem głośna zabawa. I nawet mi ona nie przeszkadzała dopóki nie zaczęła się ona przedłużać do późnych godzin wieczornych. Baby shower zaczęło przypominać wieczór panieński a ja już po kilku godzinach ich paplania byłam tak strasznie wykończona, że marzyłam tylko o łóżku. Dlatego też jak tematy rozmów z dziecka sprowadziły się do mojego związku z Wojną już nie wytrzymałam i po prostu stwierdziłam, że musimy zakończyć wieczór. Oczywiście towarzystwo nie było zachwycone ale na szczęście udało mi się im wmówić, że kiepsko się czuję. Leżę więc rano następnego dnia w łóżku i cieszę się, że mam to już za sobą.

„Zadowolona z wczorajszego wieczoru?" pyta mnie Wojna wchodząc do naszej sypialni niosąc mi śniadanie.

„Powiedzmy, że tak." odpowiadam mu i patrzę na niego zdziwiona „Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie?"

„Tak. To coś złego?" Wojna kładzie tacę na stoliku obok łóżka.

„To takie nietypowe dla Ciebie..."

„Po prostu chciałem pokazać, że doceniam to co mam." Wojna pochyla się nade mną i mnie delikatnie całuje w usta.

„Mmm..." mruczę „To jest lepsze od śniadania. Może wrócisz do łóżka?"

„Lepiej nie bo nie będę umiał się powstrzymać a Śmierć mi zasugerował przerwę w kochaniu się z Tobą."

„Rozmawiałeś ze swoim bratem o naszym seksie?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„To on zaczął temat." odpowiada mi „A dokładniej rzecz ujmując to przesłał mi krótką wiadomość na ten temat."

„Dalej wymieniacie się wiadomościami?"

„Tak. Śmierć przy okazji przysłał mi moje ludzkie papiery."

„Ludzkie papiery?"

Wojna podchodzi do szuflady i wyciąga z niej szara kopertę. Podchodzi z nią do mnie i mi ją podaje. Otwieram kopertę i wyciągam z niej akt urodzenia oraz dowód osobisty ze zdjęciem Tomka i z jego danymi.

„W jaki sposób Śmierć to załatwił?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Ma swoje sposoby. Dzięki temu bez problemu wpiszesz mnie w akt urodzenia dziecka."

„To niesamowite, że nagle Twoja ludzka postać istnieje w ludzkich bazach danych..."

„Wszystko da się załatwić jeśli..."

Wojna nagle przerywa. Widzę, że nasłuchuje intensywnie. Już mam go spytać o co chodzi ale on mi sam odpowiada:

„Wzywają mnie. Dasz sobie radę sama? A przynajmniej sama do przyjazdu kogoś ode mnie."

„Nie musisz zapewniać mi niańki." zauważam „Świetnie sobie radzę sama."

„W to nie wątpię ale martwię się gdy Cię zostawiam. Dlatego pozwól, żeby ktoś z Tobą mimo wszystko był, ok?"

„Nawet jak się nie zgodzę to wiem, że i tak kogoś do mnie wyślesz." odpowiadam mu zrezygnowana „Wolę już jak siedzi ze mną w domu a nie chowa się w krzakach."

„Mądra dziewczynka z Ciebie." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie, całuje mnie w czoło i zaczyna się przebierać.

„Odprowadzę Cię." proponuję mu i wychodzę z łóżka.

Nie wiem w jaki sposób Wojna to robi ale jest już cały ubrany gdy ja tylko zdążyłam założyć na siebie szlafrok. Wojna kładzie mi jeszcze kurtkę na ramionach i po chwili wychodzę z nim na podwórko. Obserwuję jak w milczeniu szykuje Pożogę i zanim siada na konia bierze mnie w ramiona i namiętnie całuje w usta. Następnie odsuwa się ode mnie z zadowolonym uśmiechem, wsiada na Pożogę i rusza pędem. Ja jeszcze przez chwilę stoję na podwórku patrząc za nim po czym wracam do domu i kładę się jeszcze do łóżka.


	52. Rozdział 52

Budzi mnie zimno i wilgotność. Gdy tylko otwieram oczy dotykam swoje uda i czuję, że mam przemoczoną piżamę. Szybko się odkrywam i zauważam, że leżę w kałuży płynów. Wydaję z siebie nieświadomy okrzyk strachu i zanim wstaję widzę już na progu Śmierć.

„Co się stało?" pyta mnie mierząc mnie wzrokiem „Wody Ci chyba odeszły."

„Długo już mnie pilnujesz?" pytam go.

„Wystarczająco. Przebierz się w koszulę do porodu. Dzisiaj urodzisz. A ja przez ten czas prześlę wiadomość do reszty Jeźdźców."

Śmierć wychodzi z pokoju a ja nagle zaczynam odczuwać mdłości. Wiedziałam, że ten dzień prędzej czy później nadejdzie ale miałam nadzieję, że Wojna wtedy będzie przy mnie. Zgodnie z zaleceniem Śmierci przebieram się w koszulę, którą kupiłam z myślą o porodzie. Kiedy się zastanawiam czy przebierać łóżko słyszę lekkie pukanie do drzwi pokoju. Zgadzam się na wejście i Śmierć wchodzi do mojego pokoju.

„Co teraz?" pytam go.

„Połóż się to sprawdzę na jakim etapie jesteś." odpowiada mi lekko Śmierć.

Dopiero teraz zauważam, że ściągnął ciężką zbroję i jest w luźnym odzieniu. Ponadto nie ma na dłoniach ciężkich rękawic tylko ma lateksowe rękawiczki.

„Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to Ty będziesz przyjmował dziecko?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Myślałem, że jest to dla Ciebie oczywiste." odpowiada mi.

„Myślałam, że jeśli Wojny nie ma to Furia się tym zajmie..." odpowiadam mu zawstydzona bo zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że najstarszy brat Wojny będzie oglądał moje intymne miejsca.

„Wojna nie ma pojęcia o porodach a Furia jest zbyt niecierpliwa. Nie myśl teraz o mnie jako o bracie Wojny tylko jak o lekarzu."

„Przyjmowałeś kiedyś poród?"

„Ludzki nie ale nie może to się aż tak bardzo różnic. Zaufaj mi po prostu, ok?"

Przez chwilę patrzę na niego w milczeniu. Łatwiej byłoby mi mu zaufać gdyby ściągnął z siebie ten kawałek kości ale Wojna mi opowiadał, że Śmierć od czasów bitwy o Eden jej nie ściągnął ani razu.

„Czy powinnam zmienić pościel?" pytam go by odwlec badanie.

„I tak ją pobrudzisz. Połóż się i zrelaksuj się."

Posłusznie się kładę i podwijam nogi. Śmierć do mnie podchodzi i bez zawahania wkłada mi rękę pod koszulę i dotyka mojego krocza. Zaczynam się rumienić gdy odczuwam ciepłe palce Śmierci sprawdzające moje rozwarcie.

„Normalnie miałabyś jeszcze trochę czasu ale biorąc pod uwagę nadzwyczajność dziecka to może się to zmienić bardzo szybko." mówi mi Śmierć odsuwając rękę.

„Jak bardzo szybko?" pytam go.

„Zobaczymy. Teraz musimy czekać."

Śmierć siada obok mnie i mnie obserwuje w milczeniu. Wydaje mi się, że czas strasznie powoli mija. W końcu słyszę odgłos drzwi wejściowych na dole i po chwili w moim pokoju pojawia się Waśń.

„Jak sytuacja?" pyta.

„Musimy czekać." odpowiada mu Śmierć.

„Gdzie Wojna?"

„Wezwali go ale przesłałem mu wiadomość."

„Dasz sobie radę?"

„Oczywiście. Usiądź więc i nie stresuj bardziej Agi."

„Dzięki, że o mnie myślisz..." odpowiadam mu i wydaję z siebie jęk bólu.

Śmierć od razu do mnie podchodzi odsuwając automatycznie Waśń. Kolejny raz sprawdza rozwarcie ale z jego oczu nic nie potrafię wyczytać.

„I jak?" pytam go bo nic nie mówi.

„Tak jak myślałem. Rozwarcie jest już całkiem spore."

„Na pewno dasz radę sam?" wtrąca się Waśń.

„Tak." odpowiada mu ostro brat „Siadaj i nie przeszkadzaj."

Waśń posłusznie siada niedaleko i nic się nie odzywa. Śmierć natomiast siada w moich nogach i dalej mnie obserwuje. Zaczynam odczuwać coraz częściej bóle ale wydaje mi się, że faktycznie to wszystko idzie za szybko. Nawet się nie orientuję kiedy Furia wchodzi do mojego pokoju.

„Jak się czujesz?" słyszę jej pytanie.

„Bywało lepiej." odpowiadam jej i już chciałabym, żeby te dziecko w końcu wyszło.

Krótko po tym Śmierć podnosi moją koszulę i niemal od razu oświadcza:

„Dziecko przychodzi na świat. Jak Ci powiem, że masz przeć to przyj, ok?" zwraca się do mnie.

„Ok." odpowiadam mu i żałuję tylko, że Wojny nie ma obok.

Nie spodziewałam się, że poród może tak niesamowicie boleć. Wykonuję jednak to co Śmierć mi każe. Kiedy zaczynam już czuć, że brakuje mi sił, drzwi pokoju otwierają się z wielkim trzaskiem i jak przez mgłę widzę Wojnę.

„Jestem tutaj. Dasz radę." słyszę głos Wojny obok siebie i czuję, że złapał moją rękę.

„Aga, ostatni raz." słyszę głos Śmierci „Przyj."

Znajduję w sobie ostatki sił i nagle słyszę płacz dziecka. Chwilę trwa zanim dochodzę do siebie i widzę małe ciałko w wielkich ramionach Śmierci, który je wyciera. Jego płacz przynosi mi spokój.

„To dziewczynka." mówi Śmierć, podchodząc do mnie i podając mi dziecko „Udało się."

Biorę dziecko w ramiona i oglądam je dokładnie przytulając do siebie.

„Jaka ona jest malutka..." słyszę głos Wojny.

Dopiero teraz kieruję wzrok na bok i spoglądam chwilę na Wojnę. Na jego twarzy maluje się szczęście. Wracam spojrzeniem na dziecko i dopiero teraz widzę jego oczy. Są one świecące zupełnie jak Wojny. Na głowie ma natomiast kilka bardzo jasnych włosów.

„Wiem, że chcesz się nacieszyć dzieckiem ale musimy mu zmienić wygląd byście mogły zostać zabrane do szpitala." mówi Śmierć „Wojna możesz ją wziąć?" zwraca się do brata.

Wojna patrzy trochę zaniepokojony to na mnie a to na dziecko. Furia od razu rozumie o co chodzi, podchodzi do brata i pokazuje mu jak ma je chwycić. W ramionach Wojny dziewczynka wydaje się jeszcze mniejsza niż u Śmierci. Wszyscy Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy ustawiają się wkoło i każdy z nich po kolei mówi magiczne słowa.

„Teraz wygląda ludzko." słyszę po chwili słowa Śmierci „A teraz musimy zamaskować jej obecność."

Wojna podchodzi do mnie i podaje mi dziecko. Widzę, że dziewczynka teraz ma ludzkie, niebieskie oczy oraz ma ciemniejsze włosy na głowie. Wojna dołącza do rodzeństwa i kolejny raz każdy z nich wypowiada jakieś magiczne formuły. Gdy kończą Śmierć wyciąga telefon i podaje go Wojnie ze słowami:

„No to teraz tak jak Ci mówiłem."

Po chwili słyszę jak Wojna mówi, że właśnie jego dziewczyna urodziła dziecko i potrzebujemy pomocy. Po chwili przyjeżdża karetka zabiera mnie i dziecko a Wojna wraz z rodzeństwem w ludzkiej postaci postanawiają za chwilę dołączyć do mnie do szpitala.


	53. Rozdział 53

Sama wizyta w szpitalu mija bezproblemowo i nie chcę nawet wiedzieć czy to dlatego, że Jeźdźcy posłużyli się magią czy nie. W końcu otrzymuję wypis i dokument potwierdzający urodzenie dziecka, z którym Wojna idzie załatwić akt urodzenia. Naszej córce nadajemy imiona Weronika Pandora, które chociaż częściowo odzwierciedlają jej pochodzenie: ludzkie i mistyczne. Przez pierwszy tydzień po powrocie ze szpitala nasz dom oraz nasze dziecko odwiedzają znajomi i rodzina. W kolejnych tygodniach odwiedziny ograniczają się do mojej mamy i trójki Jeźdźców. Moja mama odwiedza nas średnio raz na dwa, trzy tygodnie a rodzeństwo Wojny na zmianę co tydzień. Wygląda też na to, że zaklęcia Jeźdźców działają bardzo dobrze bo nikt podejrzany od czasu porodu nie kręci się w pobliżu. Weronika rozwija się prawidłowo chociaż trochę szybciej niż normalne dziecko. Lekarze jednak nie dostrzegają w tym żadnych dziwnych odstępstw. Wojna dalej co jakiś czas wyjeżdża na misje i mimo jego początkowych obaw to z dzieckiem radzę sobie znakomicie pod jego nieobecność. Myślałam, że już bardziej szczęśliwa być nie mogę. Okazało się jednak, że się mylę.

Weronika skończyła akurat trzeci miesiąc a Wojna od tygodnia był na misji razem ze Śmiercią. Gdy usłyszałam odgłos kopyt w ogrodzie poczułam wielką radość. Wyciągnęłam Weronikę z fotelika i przeszłam do przedpokoju czekając aż Wojna wejdzie do domu.

„Tatuś wrócił do domu." mówiłam radośnie do dziecka kołysząc je lekko w ramionach.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do domu wszedł najmłodszy Jeździec. Od razu podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam go w usta. Wojna szybko odwzajemnił mój pocałunek, po czym pocałował Weronikę w czoło i nawet się nie poruszył. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jego zbroja jest wyczyszczona na błysk. Popatrzyłam na niego pytająco ale Wojna tylko mi rzucił:

„Musimy poważnie porozmawiać."

„Ok..." odpowiadam mu lekko przestraszona, przechodzę do pokoju i wsadzam Weronikę do fotelika.

Gdy tylko kończę zapinać pasy z fotelika obracam się do Wojny i patrzę na niego pytająco. Wojna przez chwilę patrzy mi w oczy i widzę po jego minie, że czymś się stresuje.

„Coś się stało?" pytam go coraz bardziej przestraszona.

Wojna jednak zamiast mi odpowiedzieć, klęka przede mną i nagle wyciąga pierścionek z czerwonym oczkiem. Jestem tak zszokowana, że ledwo dochodzi do mnie pytanie Wojny:

„Wyjdziesz za mnie?"

„Czy Ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz?" pytam go zszokowana.

„Uważasz, że proszenie o Twoją rękę jest dobrym żartem?" pyta mnie Wojna nie dając się zbić z tropu.

„O rany, ja... Ja nie wiem co odpowiedzieć..."

„No wiesz, najlepiej jakbyś mi odpowiedziała, że tak ale skoro czujesz inaczej to zrozumiem..."

„Och, Wojna, tak bardzo bym chciała ale..." przerywam na moment „Jestem człowiekiem. Z każdym rokiem będę coraz starsza i coraz mniej atrakcyjna."

„Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę być z Tobą mimo to."

„Na pewno dobrze to przemyślałeś?"

„Najlepiej jak mogłem. A więc: zostaniesz moją żoną? Chociaż tutaj na ziemi możemy być razem tak jak chcemy."

„Tak." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem „Bardzo chętnie za Ciebie wyjdę." i wpadam mu w ramiona.

Wojna całuje mnie namiętnie i zakłada na mój palec pierścionek. Gdy odsuwa się ode mnie patrzy mi w oczy i mówi:

„Kocham Cię i będę Cię kochać już zawsze."

„Ja Ciebie też." odpowiadam mu i ponownie go całuję „To dlatego wyczyściłeś swoją zbroję?"

„Chciałem się jak najlepiej prezentować." odpowiada mi z lekkim śmiechem.

„A ja już się bałam, że chcesz mnie zostawić samą."

„Nigdy. Nigdy Cię nie zostawię." Wojna ponownie mnie całuje.

W tym momencie mogłabym się z nim całować całą wieczność ale romantyzm przerywa nam płacz córki. Odsuwamy się niechętnie od siebie i wzrokiem obiecujemy sobie nadrobić to w nocy.


	54. Rozdział 54

Późnym wieczorem udaje mi się w końcu uśpić Weronikę. Włączam elektroniczną nianię i dołączam do Wojny w naszej sypialni. Wojna leży już w łóżku i czyta książkę o wychowywaniu dziecka. Gdy tylko dostrzega mnie w pokoju, od razu odkłada książkę i podchodzi do mnie przyciskając mnie lekko do ściany. Przez chwilę patrzy mi w oczy i zaczyna mnie całować w usta obejmując mnie mocno w pasie swoim mechanicznym ramieniem. Swoją zdrową rękę zatapia natomiast w moich włosach. Bardzo szybko przenosi swoje usta na moją szyję a dłońmi rozpina mi guziki bluzki. Ja staram się nie pozostać mu dłużna ale kiedy kieruję swoje palce do jego paska, on je delikatnie odsuwa mrucząc:

„Jeszcze nie teraz."

Wojna ściąga moją bluzkę i zaczyna całować mój dekolt rozpinając przy okazji mój stanik. Gdy moje piersi są nagie, delikatnie zaczyna je całować i dalej schodzi ustami w dół na mój brzuch. Czuję jak ogień namiętności pojawia się między moimi nogami. Odkąd przestaliśmy ze sobą współżyć przed porodem tak po raz pierwszy wracamy do seksu. Czuję całym ciałem, że Wojna jest tak samo napalony jak i ja. Jeździec nagle wstaje, bierze mnie na ręce i kładzie mnie na łóżku. Sam klęka między moimi nogami podnosząc mi spódnicę i zdzierając moje majtki. Na dźwięk rozdzieranej bielizny przechodzi przeze mnie przyjemny dreszcz. Wojna przybliża twarz do mojego krocza i zaczyna je całować i lizać. Czuję jak jego język ślizga się po moich dolnych wargach i z rozkoszy zaciskam dłonie na pościeli wydając z siebie jęk. Wojna słysząc mój głos wsadza mi do pochwy dodatkowo palce i zaczyna nimi rytmicznie poruszać. Zaczynam głośno jęczeć na skutek jego pieszczot. Nagle Wojna odsuwa się ode mnie wyciągając także palce ze mnie. Patrzę na niego rozpalona i widzę, że zaczyna ściągać z siebie spodnie.

„Może ja się teraz Tobą zajmę?" pytam go patrząc jak uwalnia swojego stojącego penisa ze spodni i z majtek.

„A chcesz?" pyta mnie Wojna głaszcząc swojego penisa.

„Kładź się." odpowiadam mu.

Wojna kładzie się obok mnie a ja od razu przybliżam się do jego członka i biorę go jak najgłębiej w usta. Wojna wydaje z siebie jęk rozkoszy na co ja zaczynam go ssać i lizać. Robię to z takim zapałem, że po chwili Wojna odsuwa mnie od siebie stanowczo.

„Zaraz dojdę a chcę, żebyś i Ty osiągnęła orgazm." mówi mi.

Patrzę na niego niegrzecznym spojrzeniem i siadam szybko na niego rozkrokiem nabijając się na jego penisa. Wchodzi on we mnie bez żadnych oporów. Zaczynam go ujeżdżać odczuwając z każdym ruchem coraz większą rozkosz. Po chwili Wojna obraca nas nie wyciągając ze mnie swego penisa i teraz to on przyciska mnie do łóżka. Całuje mnie głęboko w usta i zaczyna się ruszać we mnie coraz szybciej. Czuję jak orgazm przychodzi za orgazmem. Gdy patrzę na twarz Wojny widzę, że jest coraz bardziej zadowolony słysząc każdy mój kolejny jęk. W końcu popycha parę razy swojego penisa mocniej i czuję jak duża fala orgazmu mnie zalewa. Wydaję z siebie głośny jęk połączony z jego imieniem. Po chwili czuję jak Jeździec zalewa mnie nasieniem w środku wydając z siebie też odgłos rozkoszy. Chwilę jeszcze jest we mnie po czym kładzie się obok i przyciąga mnie do siebie.

„To było... cudowne." mówi mi całując mnie po włosach „Strasznie za tym tęskniłem. A Ty?"

„Ja też." odpowiadam mu „Myślisz, że ten eliksir Śmierci zadziała na Twoje nasienie?"

„Wierzę, że tak." odpowiada mi „W przeciwnym razie będą musieli mnie skuć nierozerwalnymi kajdanami bo za długo nie wytrzymam z dala od Ciebie."

„Jesteś kochany." mówię mu i całuję go namiętnie w usta.

-.-

Nasz ślub był bardzo cichy i bardzo skromny. Nasze życie natomiast wyglądało bardzo ludzko. Przez wszystkie lata wychowywania Weroniki nikt nigdy nawet nie doszedł do ziarna prawdy o jej pochodzeniu. Wśród ludzi ja i Wojna byliśmy zgodnym małżeństwem z uroczą córką. W domu natomiast byliśmy zakazanym związkiem Jeźdźca Apokalipsy i Człowieka, którego owocem była Weronika. Ale o tym wiedziałam tylko ja, Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy oraz Weronika. I miałam nadzieję, że na zawsze już tak pozostanie.


End file.
